When I first Saw you
by animeroxs603
Summary: Meet Charlotte Angelina Shawn aka Angel. She is the cousin of Chuck Clayton. Angel moves to Riverdale in order to help her thorough her past. The family is kind of strained. She enters her new High school thinking nobody would know what is inside her head until a certain boy with a crown shaped beanie comes along and changes everything. Might become rated M in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AR: Hi everyone! I hope you'd had a great break! I saw Riverdale and fell back in love with my favorite character from the archie comics: Jughead Jones. I thought why not make a love story for him! I know he is asexual in the comics, but this is like a what if fan fiction for Jughead in the show. I hope you like the character! P.S we never gotten the first name of Chuck's dad so bear with me!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to RiverDale Charlotte Clayton!**

It was another day in RiverDale.

The murder of Jason Blossom case was still open, Miss Grundy is still gone and Twilight drive-in is still getting shutdown.

During this gloomy atmospheric afternoon,

A dark blue Chevrolet impala was driving into town.

In the drivers seat driving is a Woman about 5'8 has Caramel skin tone, hazel eyes, Long black curly hair wearing a blue romper with black flats, a jean jacket with bangles and a necklace with a ring attached to it.

In the passengers seat is a 5'7 young woman that is either in the age of 17 or 18, has a Caramel skin tone, grey eyes, has black hair with lilac highlights that goes to her mid-back wearing a light blue mid-sleeeve sweater, blue jeans, black converse, a necklace with two stars together and a house key around her neck that is the main character of her story.

In the back seat is a young girl that is in the age of twelve has caramel skin, 5'6 has hazel eyes, shoulder length brunette wearing a floral knee-length dress with a purple varsity jacket, black leggings, brown ankle boots and a heart shaped locket around her neck.

All three of them had a sad atmospheric aura around them.

"So…are you excited about Riverdale Angel?" The woman in the driver seat asks the girl who is called Angel as she was trying to change the atmosphere around them.

"Ecstatic mom…." Angel said to women that is her mother in sarcasm.

Her mother couldn't help but sigh sadly as they were reaching to their destination.

"Look sweetie, you know how much I want you to stay with us, but your uncle thinks that this town will do you some good." Angel's mother said to her as he kept her eyes on the road to find their destination.

"How is this even good for her mom?! Angel is forced to stay here!" The young tween said to her mother with an nasty attitude.

"Watch your tone Bella! You know I could take away your laptop and phone for two months!" Her mother said to the girl named Bella as she saw the young tween crossing her arms in disappointment.

"It's not fair mom! Angel did nothing wrong! Yet she have to leave home where everyone we know and love are there while she lives here with them?!" Bella said to her mother in anger and sadness while she looks at the scenery from her window.

"I agree with Bella, this is ridiculous! All my friends are their! Why am I being punished for?!" Angel asks her mother as she agrees with her little sister.

Bella and Angel's mom stopped the car at a red light and looks at her oldest daughter.

"I know it's ridiculous sweetie, but I want you to be happy again. That's all I want for you. If I could turn back time and convince your Uncle to decline the decision, I wound." Angel's mother said to her sincerely. She doesn't want to leave her daughter here, but she has no choice.

The traffic light turned green and their mother began to continue to their destination once more as Angel and Bella sigh sadly.

* * *

The car stopped by a wide two story sky blue house with a porch and spotted two male figures in front of the place.

The two male figures was Coach clayton and his son Chuck.

Angel's mother glared at the two males in front of the house and sucked her teeth angrily.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I thought we were going to help you move into your aunt Susan's house, but it looks like I was wrong." Angel's mother said to her honestly. Angel understood the situation and held her mothers hand to say "it's ok".

"Come on Bella! Let's go help your sister move into the house." Their mother said to Bella as sadness hit her like a tone of bricks.

"Yes Mom." Bella replied to her sadly as the three of them got out of the car, popped open the trunk and took out Angel's luggage.

Bella took a black medium size suitcase that rolls around, their mother grabs some boxes of her daughters stuff and Angel grabs her large purple suitcase and multicolored duffle bag.

The three of them began to walk towards the house until the male Clayton's got in their way.

"We can help you Naomi…" Coach Clayton said to the girls mother who is named Naomi.

"You girls continue walking towards the house to unpack with your cousin. I have to have a word with your uncle." Naomi told her daughters as she glares angrily at the coach who is also her older brother. The girls nodded and continued to their destination as Chuck took the boxes out of Naomi's hand's and followed his cousin's to the house.

 _ **"You two have ALOT of nerve coming over here Charles!"**_ Naomi said to her brother in anger.

"I get that your mad at me, but I'm here to help you three out with Charlotte's move." Charles said to Naomi as he tries to reason with his little sister. Charlotte is Angel's first name, but she rather prefers her nickname.

"Your only lucky that I'm doing this for my daughter! Not because I want to!" Naomi said to her brother in a harsh tone.

"You can't stay mad at me forever Naomi! I'm your brother!" Charles said to her as they argue.

"What you did was wrong! You and I both know what went down years ago before Our children were born and when he shall not be named left!" Naomi said to her brother as she began to walk towards her twin sister's house.

"You can't hold this grudge forever Naomi!" Charles said to his sister as she walks towards the house.

 **"WATCH ME!"** Naomi said to him loudly as she makes it to the opened door and walks into the house.

Coach Clayton sighs in annoyance and follows his sister into the house to help with the rest of the move.

* * *

In the second floor of the house,

Chuck, Bella and Angel were trying to finish unpacking the items in her bedroom that she has when they used to visit their Aunt.

Her room has Purple wallpaper, a king size bed with black bed spread with a black and purple butterfly cover on it and matching black pillow cases. Angel's room also have a closet, a work desk, a white night stand, a window with purple curtains and a light blue mirror on the wall.

Angel loves this room because it shows her personality more than the other bedrooms.

"That's all of your stuff." Chuck said as he rolled his shoulders back from carrying the boxes. Angel couldn't help but scoff.

"We would have unpacked without your help." Bella said to Chuck with an attitude.

"Watch your mouth Short stacks!" Chuck said to Bella as he glared at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Angel said to her cousin in anger as she defends her sister.

"What are you going to do about it?" Chuck asks her as he glares at her. Bella went out of the room so she wouldn't have to clean up the damages.

 _ **"Keep talking Crap and you'll find out.."** _ Angel said to Chuck in an icy and menacing tone. Angel pushed Chuck out of the way with her shoulder and went downstairs to meet with her sister and her mother.

Chuck headed out the room as well and went downstairs to meet his dad.

* * *

The two of them made it downstairs, headed outside and went to their parent.

"I'm surprised you didn't sucker punch him." Bella said to her sister softly for her to hear.

"Trust me, I wanted to.." Angel replies to sister in anger.

"Looks like it's time to say goodbye to your mother and sister Charlotte." Charles told his niece in a polite manner but Angel just rolled her eyes at her uncle's tone.

"I know that already Uncle." Angel said to her uncle in annoyance. She turned to her mother and sister who have tears in their eyes.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you…" Bella said to her sister in sadness as her tears began to flow down her face even faster.

"I know Firecracker, but I have to stay here for you and mom's sake." Angel said to her little sister as she bends down to her level with a sad smile on her face.

Angel and Bella hugged each other sadly and then pulled apart from each other.

"Be good and take care of mom ok?" Angel said to her sister as she wipes away Bella's tears.

Bella sniffed sadly and nodded her head in understanding.

Angel stood tall once more and headed to her mother who was crying her eyes out.

The two of them hugged in care and sadness as Naomi prays that her daughter will be ok. They slowly depart from each other and smile sadly.

"Take good care of yourself and try to behave ok?" Naomi said to her daughter.

"I will try mom." Angel said to her mom as tears began to fall on her face.

"Hey! It's going be ok baby girl! We'll visit to see how you're doing. Plus, you can visit it us whenever you miss home!" Her mother said to her in a positive expression as she wipes away her daughter's tears. Angel, Bella and Naomi laugh a bittersweet laugh as they have a group hug before they had to depart from each other.

The three females broke apart and looked at each other once more before departing.

Naomi and Bella went inside the car, smile at Angel one last time and drove off as Angel looks at the car leave.

* * *

Angel turns around to face her Uncle and cousin again. Her guard was up once more as she has her arms across her chest.

She gives them a blank expression as she began to listen to what they have to say.

"Alright Charlotte, Chuck and I will be checking on you from time to time. So, here are some of the rules for the house since you are going to be alone." Coach Clayton said to her with a soft smile, but Angel knew he was faking it deep down.

"Rule number 1, always lock your doors when you are alone in the house or not in the house." Coach Clayton instructed her.

"I'm not stupid." Angel mutters out loud.

"Rule number 2, Don't let anyone in this house unless I'm familiar with them.." Coach said the second rule to her.

"You have got to be kidding me…"Angel thought to herself as she tried not to roll her eyes.

"Rule number 3, No Sexual activity in the house.." Coach said to her.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Angel said to her Uncle.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle myself." Angel said to her Uncle with an attitude.

"Plus, I can handle myself. I'm not some damsel in distress!" Angel said to him as she glares at the two of them.

"I'm just making sure you understand the rules Charlotte." Coach said to her in a caring tone. Angel rolled her eyes at the fake tone in his voice.

"Yeah yeah I get it. So, please leave my house." Angel said to them with an attitude as she tries to tell them that she knows they don't really care about her.

"Alright then. Call us if you need anything." Coach said to her as Chuck and him began to go home.

"Tsk. When pigs fly." Angel said softly as she watch the two men leave.

Angel turns around and headed towards the house.

As she was entering the door, she saw a note lightly tapped on the door that was left by her uncle and cousin.

The note reads **"WELCOME TO RIVERDALE CHARLOTTE!"**

Angel scoffs as she took the note off the door and looks at it once more.

"Welcome to Riverdale…more like welcome to hell…." Angel thought to herself as she crumbles the note in her hand.

Angel entered house, closed the door, locked up behind her, went to the kitchen and dumped the note into the trashcan.

"If they really cared, they would've come to our aid when the family was in a tough times!" Angel said out loud.

Angel headed to the fridge and pantry, grab some items and cooked herself some pasta to eat.

Angel finished eating her dinner, cleans up the kitchen table and headed upstairs.

* * *

When she made it back upstairs,

She took a shower and put on a change of clothes. Angel wore her Panic! At the disco t-shirt with black boy shorts and sat on her bed.

Angel looks at her nightstand and spotted a picture of her Aunt Susan and her smiling happily in the picture. She smiles softly thinking about her Auntie's happily ever after that she needed for a long time.

Too bad that her happy ever after turned into a tragedy movie ending.

Angel took off her house key necklace and her star necklace off of her and put it on her nightstand next to the picture.

Angel went into her covers and put her two fingers on the switch of her purple and blue polka dotted lamp.

"Good night Aunt Susan…Wish me luck for tomorrow." Angel bid goodnight to the picture, turns off the lamp and went into deep slumber.

Knowing that tomorrow is the first day of her high school life in Riverdale High school.

* * *

AR: So...What do you think of the first chapter? What do you think of Angel so far?

AR: What dark hidden past are the Clayton's hiding? Next chapter is on its way!

AR:R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: The first day of school

Ar: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this second chapter of When I first Saw you! P.s the song is Rise Up by Andra Day and a quote from a ship that I love dearly from a show I used to watch! Enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Fist day of school, you rise up, get a job and get to know some people~

It was morning time in Riverdale and the sun was shining very bright at a certain house where music was playing loudly.

 _If you love me, let me go~_

 _If you love me, let me go~_

Her alarm clock was playing _"Gospel"_ by Panic! At the disco in her room loudly.

Angel opens her eyes, got out of the bed and turns off the alarm clock.

"Today is my first day of School. Yay~" Angel thought to herself sarcastically as she stretches tall and heads to the bathroom to wash up.

Angel brushed her teeth, took a shower and headed back to her room with her towel wrapped around her body and began to change into her clothes.

Angel wore her purple camisole with a black long-sleeve crop-top, black ripped skinny jeans with a Black leather jacket, short purple socks, black combat boots and blue and purple strip pattern fingerless gloves.

Angel puts her two necklaces on her neck, grabbed her notebooks, Her work out clothes, Her pens, pencils, her laptop and puts them in her black backpack with gold spikes on them.

Angel puts her backpack on her right shoulder as she grabs her Star covered iPhone with her blue beats and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

In the kitchen,

Angel ate some cereal with orange juice, then grabs an apple and puts her homemade lunch in her backpack to go before heading out the door.

Angel walks out of the house with the door locked behind her, eats her apple and was on her way to school as she listens to her music until…

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

She hears the sound of a car horn near her.

Angel looks up and saw her Uncle Clayton and her cousin inside the car in front of the house. Angel walks towards the car feeling irritated that her uncle wants to drive her to school.

"I thought you might want a lift for school." Coach Clayton said to his niece with a smile on his face.

Angel didn't want to, but she would wasting time instead of going to school.

Angel stayed silent finished her apple, puts the core in the trash, enters the car peacefully as she puts her backpack next to her and closes the car door.

Angel fastens her seatbelt, Coach clayton locks the car doors and they began to head to Riverdale High school.

* * *

As they were heading to the high school,

Chuck glanced at Angel staring outside of the car window with her headphones on through the car mirror.

"You could've just let her be late to school. We don't have to be with her." Chuck said to his dad.

"Watch it son! Charlotte is your cousin and my sister's daughter! So suck it up and get over it." Coach said to his son as he felt a bit irritated with Chuck's tone of voice.

The rest of the drive was silent and the three family members made it to their destination.

"Hey! Were here!" Coach said to Angel in the back seat as it caught her attention.

Angel spotted many students around her age in groups or alone.

"Great! I'm in a cliche cliquey High school. Just the cherry on top." Angel thought to herself as she felt annoyed looking at the school.

Angel misses her High school where everyone just hang out or watch others slay on the stage.

All three of them grab their items and got out of the car.

Angel glanced at some people who were staring at her as she walks into the school with her relatives.

She spotted a female redhead with some posse, a Female blonde hanging with a female brunette and a male brunette. Angel also spots a male red head and then a beanie wearing male looking at her with curiosity as he was heading towards the female blonde.

Angel realize that she was staring at him a few seconds more than she was suppose to stare. She look straight ahead once more and continue to follow her relatives into the school as she kept some distance between the two males.

 _With our Mysterious hero..._

* * *

Jughead's POV

 _Another day in Riverdale. The case of Jason blossom is still open, Polly is missing, the evidence is burned into flames and the Twilight drive is still being erased off the map of Riverdale's history._

 _I spotted Betty, Kevin Veronica on the right side of the school._

 _I was heading towards them until my eyes spotted Coach Clayton and his son walking towards the schools entrance doors. My eyes spotted someone else walking with the two of them._

 _A girl who kind of resembles some of the Clayton's features mixed with other elements. She looked guarded and mysterious. I could tell that Cheryl blossom, Archie, Betty, Veronica and Kevin glanced at her in curiosity._

 _Until she glances at me with curiosity like I am. She looks straight ahead and enters the school building with the Clayton's as I reached Betty, Veronica and Kevin._

 _"Hey Jughead!" Betty greeted me with a smile on her face._

 _"Hey…" I greeted back to her with a smile on my face as I still felt curiosity welding inside my body._

 _"Looks your not the only new girl anymore Veronica." Kevin said to her as he talks about the new girl._

 _"Yeah…but something tells me that she's connected with Chuck and Coach Clayton…" Veronica said to us as we all agreed._

 _Their was something mysterious about the girl next to the Clayton's._

 _Little did I know this wouldn't be the last time I see her, but how it would affect me as well._

End POV

* * *

After entering the School,

Angel and Coach Clayton headed to Principal Weatherbee's office to discuss her schedule and other things.

" I'm impressed! You're a grade A student and a honor student on top of that!" Principal Weatherbee compliment her as he looks at her resume.

Angel just nod in thank you as she listen to what else he has to say. Weatherbee handed her a schedule and a locker combination with the number on top of the combo.

"Here is your schedule and Locker number. Your uncle also said that you will be having counseling from our school Counselor.." Weatherbee told her which made her stiff in anger.

"Apparently not." Angel replies to him as she glares at her uncle angrily.

"Looks like I forgot to mention it to her." Coach explains to Weatherbee knowing that his niece was glaring at him.

"We all forget things Coach Clayton." Weatherbee said to Coach as a sign that he understands the situation the coach is in.

"Well, you will be going to Counseling after class and doing some community service in the school from time to time. Counseling starts tomorrow." Weatherbee explains to Angel what is going to happen during school hours.

"I understand….."Angel said to him softly as she felt her anger is going to come out of her.

"You may leave my office now." Weatherbee said to Angel and Coach Clayton. The two of them left Weatherbee's office in silence.

* * *

Out of the Principal's office,

Angel stops in the hallway, turns around and glares at her uncle in more anger.

"What the hell!? I thought it was only community service!?" Angel said to her Uncle as some of her anger was coming out.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, but you need help!" Coach said to his niece as he tries to reason with his niece.

"I don't need any help! I'm fine! The only reason I'm following orders is for my Mom and my Aunt! Not someone who only keep empty promises when their family needed them the most!" Angel said to him and storms away to find her locker before class.

Coach felt so frustrated yet sad at the same time hearing his niece talk to him like that at school. He took a deep breathe and headed to the football field to cool off his head.

* * *

With Angel, She was finding her locker number 132 so she can put some of her stuff inside a safe place.

She found her locker and began to enter the combination.

Angel finished the combination, took off the lock and began to open the door. When Angel tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She tried to open the locker a few more times, but it still wouldn't open.

So, she touch her locker door to feel a hollow weak spot. Angel finds the hollow spot and bangs on it.

Once she bangs on the opening, the locker door open which made our female protagonist satisfied and began to open her bag.

"Impressive." A male voice said to her as it caught her attention. Angel turns around and spotted our male protagonist leaning on a the lockers.

"That was my locker freshmen year. I'm amazed that someone else figured it out." Jughead said to her as he leans off of the lockers and walk to Angel's right side.

Angel looks at before giving him an answer.

"I had a locker like this back in my school. So at least it gives me a bit of nostalgia." Angel replies to him as she thinks about decorating her locker and began to put some of her stuff into it.

"I had a hunch that you are new here. Plus, you entered the school with Coach Clayton and his son. Which means your a relative of theirs." Jughead said to her he watched her stop placing some of her items into the locker.

"It's a no brainer that I'm Chucks relative and based on the fact that you saw me walking with them." Angel said to him as she finished what she was doing and zipped her backpack back up.

"It's also a no brainer that you just moved into our hometown. What's your story?" Jughead explains to Angel as he also asks her what brings her here to Riverdale.

"Where's the fun in telling you that?" Angel replies to him with a mischievous smirk forming her mouth.

Jughead was about to say something until they heard the school bell ringing.

 **BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG!**

"Their goes the bell. Maybe next time." Angel said to him as she closes her locker, Slings her backpack on her shoulder and began to head to her first class.

"HEY!" Jughead yelled which caught Angel's attention. Angel turns around and walks backwards to listen to what he has to say.

"You never told me your name!" Jughead said to her as an amusing smirk was forming his mouth.

"You never told me yours! Like I said before, Where's the fun in telling you that!" Angel replies to him with amusement in her tone as she turns back around and heads to her first class which is Chemistry.

Jughead felt even more curious about Angel and began to head to Chemistry as well by taking a shortcut.

* * *

Angel finally found the Chemistry room.

She walked inside and spoke with the Chemistry teacher.

The chemistry teacher is skinny and has curly white hair on the top of his head. His name is Professor Elmer Benjamin Flutesnoot.

"You must be the new student. Ms. Shawn I presume." The Chemistry teacher said to Angel.

"You can call me Angel. Ms. Shawn is my mother." Angel said to her teacher.

"Well it's nice to meet you Angel." The Mr. Flutesnoot said to her as he reach out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr…." Angel said to him nicely as she shook his hand.

"Professor Elmer Benjamin Flutesnoot, but you can call me Mr. Flutesnoot." Mr. Flutesnoot replies to her as he introduces himself to Angel and the two them broke apart from their handshake.

"Flutesnoot. That a funny name, but it's really creative." Angel said to him as a compliment.

"Thank you my dear. Let's introduce you to the class." Mr. Flutesnoot said to her as Angel nodded in agreement.

"Alright Class! We have a new student! So I want you to give her your full attention!" Mr. Flutesnoot said to the class.

Angel spotted some familiar faces in the room including the Beanie wearing male smirking at her. Mr. Flutesnoot taps Angel on the shoulder and smiles at her.

"Just say your name, and three things about yourself." Mr. Flutesnoot said to her in a happy tone.

"My name is Angel Shawn. I'm new here in Riverdale. I have a little sister name Bella and two awesome friends name Lexi and Amara." Angel said to the class as she introduce herself.

"Anyone has questions for Angel?" Mr. Flutesnoot asked the class before assigning Angel a seat/lab partner.

Everyone raised their hands and Mr. Flutesnoot picked one person at a time.

"Mr. Andrews!" Mr. Flutesnoot called to ask Angel a question.

"What do you miss about your town?" Archie asks Angel in curiosity.

"I definitely miss my family and friends. They helped me through thick and thin." Angel answered Archie's question flawlessly.

Hands went back up and Mr. Flutesnoot was trying to choose which person to ask the next question.

"Ms. Cooper!" Mr. Flutesnoot said as he choose Betty to be the next questioner for Angel.

"Are you related to the Clayton's? I saw you heading towards the School with them." Betty asks Angel as she explains why she asks her this question.

In low key, everyone who spotted her with Chuck and Coach Clayton wanted to know what was the connection.

"Yes. I am related to the Clayton's. Coach is my uncle and Chuck is my cousin sadly…" Angel replies to her as she mutters "sadly" softly so no one could hear her.

Then more hands went up since it was three questions left to ask.

"I never saw so many students raise their hand to ask a question about a new student before…." Mr. Flutesnoot thought to himself as he chooses the next person to ask a question.

"Ms. Lodge!" Mr. Flutesnoot choose for his next questioner.

"What is your passion?" Veronica asks Angel out of curiosity.

Angel almost showed her stiffness to a class of people that she doesn't know but kept her composure.

"No Comment." Angel replies to Veronica's question which made some student's more curious about her.

"We have two more questions and then we will continue our lesson we have been working on." Mr. Flutesnoot said to the class before choosing his last the questioners.

Many hands were raised on last time as he looks through the crowd of students and finally choose his two.

"Ms. Blossom and Mr. Jones!" Mr. Flutesnoot chose as his final speakers to ask Angel a question.

"How come your staying in Riverdale?" Cheryl asks her with her arms across her chest.

"I see they have some people that want to start something and be sly about it." Angel thought to herself as she looks at Cheryl.

"I am going to politely deny your questions because my reason for staying here is none of your business!" Angel replies to her with a fake smile as she heard soft chuckles coming from the room.

"Mr. Jones, your question." Mr. Flutesnoot said to Jughead.

Jughead actually took notice of the way she acts towards some of the questions. He saw her stiffen up about her passion and about her relatives.

"How long will you be staying in Riverdale and what do you think of our town so far?" Jughead asks Angel with a bit of Amusement in his eyes.

Angel could tell in the tone of his voice that he is amused and curious about her character. She smirks before replying to him.

"I don't know how long I will be staying here, but I do know that I'm in for the ride of my life in Riverdale." Angel said to him as she shows her mischievous smile to him.

Betty, Veronica, Archie and Cheryl notice the way Jughead and Angel spoke to each other which was rather fascinating.

"That's it for questions. Ms. Shawn, you will be siting next to Jughead for the rest of the semester." Mr. Flutesnoot said to Angel as he assigned her seating of the school year.

Angel nodded and headed towards Jughead.

* * *

Once she was seated, Mr. Flutesnoot began to continue a lecture from last class as everyone took out their.

"Thats an interesting name Angel." Jughead said to her as their heads were facing towards Mr. Flutesnoot.

"So is your's Jughead Jones III." Angel replies to Jughead with a smirk on her face. Jughead turns his head towards her with a surprised expression on his face.

"If you're wondering, I saw the attendance sheet. So when he said Jones, I knew it was you." Angel explains to him as her smirk grew a bit wider.

"Really impressive. Are you sure you're related to Chuck?" Jughead asks Angel as she rolls her eyes hearing her cousin's name.

"I rather not be connected or compared to my ass of a cousin." Angel replies to Jughead with a stressful tone in her voice.

"I wouldn't blame you for hating your cousin." Jughead said to her as his head faced back towards their teacher.

"You know people are talking about you." Jughead said to her all nonchalant.

"Good. Let them talk. Cause I could really care less about what they think of me." Angel said to him as she writes some notes from Mr. Flutesnoot's lecture. Jughead felt an amused smirk forming once more before continuing writing his notes.

* * *

A few hours later,

The bell rings and everyone was about to head to their next class.

Before Angel left, Jughead caught her attention.

"Hey!" Jughead said to her in order to get her attention.

Angel turns around and faces Jughead.

"Yes?" Angel asks him since she was to head to her next class.

"Why don't you sit us for lunch, since you don't want to sit with your Cousin." Jughead suggested to Angel since she has some sort of issue's with her relatives.

"Thanks but no thanks. I just want to be alone so I could get the feel of this place. Maybe next time." Angel replies to him.

Angel turns around and headed towards the door. Angel turns her head towards the back for a bit and caught a quick glance at Jughead and Betty kissing. She turns her head back to the door and went to her next class.

* * *

The next class was music.

The only time Angel wanted her day to be better, the day only gotten worse.

She found a seat and sat down as she began to listen to her music.

All of the seats were filled up with other students and the substitute teacher came in until they could find a new music teacher to replace Ms. Grundy.

The substitute music teacher was no other than Oscar Castillo.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Castillo and I'll be your substitute teacher for now until they find a replacement for your other Music Teacher." Oscar said to the class. Angel spotted Archie Andrews and a girl with a curly brown hair and Cat ears on her head which is Valerie Brown.

Oscar did attendance and then gotten started.

"Since I'm more about the writing part of the music, I also want you guys to learn the performance part of being a musician." Oscar said to the class as he looks at Angel.

So, he had everyone perform a song in order to know how far they are in their sill level.

Next up was Angel, but she knew she was next up.

"So Ms. Shawn, since you're new and don't have a instrument, I'm guessing you're a singer?" Oscar asks her with a serious expression on his face.

"You are correct Mr. Castillo." Angel replies to him with a blank face.

"Why don't you sing to the class?" Oscar asks her in order to know her voice ability.

"I'm going to deny your request Mr. Castillo." Angel replies as she felt a bit tense from someone asking her to sing.

"It's not a choice. I need to know what type of range you have." Oscar said to her as he becoming a bit with Angel's attitude.

"I'm still not going to sing Mr. Castillo." Angel replies to her teacher as she crosses her arms and legs.

The students stayed silent as they watch Castillo and Angel argue.

"Stop playing games Ms. Shawn!" Oscar said to her as he felt a bit of anger beginning to rise.

"I'm not playing games Mr. Castillo!" Angel said to him with anger in her voice.

The student and teacher glare at each other until...

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

The school bell rings and everyone was still silence.

"Class dismiss. Ms. Shawn, see me after class." Oscar said to the class as he glares at Angel. Everyone left the room quickly leaving Angel and Oscar all alone.

Angel grabs her backpack and went up to her teacher.

"Since you don't want to sing in the class, you're going to sing for me after school if you don't want your grade to drop." Oscar said to her as he kept on glaring at her. She glares back and left the room in anger.

Angel plays her music which soothes her soul. Angel felt a bit more relax as she heads to her locker to get her lunch.

* * *

From a far,

Chuck was talking to Moose and Reggie.

"I still can't believe you got kicked off the team! This is Bull Shit!" Moose said to Chuck.

"Don't worry. Once it blows over, my dad will allow me back on the team and everything will be back to the way it was." Chuck said to Moose and Reggie.

Reggie was about to say something until he spotted our protagonist going to her locker.

Reggie couldn't help but check her out from top to bottom. Chuck and Moose notices Reggie checking Angel out.

"That's my cousin Charlotte. She goes by her nickname Angel. Don't try and flirt with her, she'll just give you the cold shoulder." Chuck said to Reggie as he warns him about his cousin.

"Well, she hasn't met a Mantle yet." Reggie said to Chuck as he headed towards his next target.

Angel took a deep breath and was about to grab her lunch until….

"Hello gorgeous..." our male Jock greeted her in a flirtatious expression.

Angel looks at Reggie with a smile of amusement on her face, knowing that he came over to flirt with her.

"The names Mantle. Reggie Mantle, captain of the Riverdale Bulldogs." Reggie introduces himself to Angel with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Angel Shawn." Angel introduce herself in a simple manner.

"Since you're new in town, how about I take you on a tour of Riverdale and then grab a bite at Pop's?" Reggie asks her as he leans on the locker next to Angel's.

"Sorry, but I don't date plastics." Angel said to him as she grabs her lunch, closed her locker and began to search for a place to eat in peace leaving a speechless Reggie at her locker.

Chuck and Moose went to Reggie as they snickered at their friend that was rejected by his cousin.

"I told you she will give you the cold shoulder." Chuck said to their friend as he puts a hand on Reggie's shoulder to comfort him.

"Huh….Chuck, you never told me your cousin is feisty and sexy!" Reggie replies to him after getting out of his speechless phase for a second. Reggie flirted with different girls, but their was something about Angel that he felt a fire flare inside of him.

Chuck and Moose saw the look in Reggie's eyes and knew he was in for trouble.

"Dude…Whatever you're thinking…don't do it." Moose said to him knowing that Reggie is going for the chase.

"Too late….she really is my next target." Reggie said to Moose as he smirks amusingly.

* * *

Back to Jughead and Friends,

Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Kevin, Archie and Valerie are having a conversation about Angel.

"What do you guys think of the new girl like?" Kevin ask as he opens the floor discussion about Angel.

"The new girl is feisty…I like her." Veronica replies to them as she compliments Angel.

"The way she put Cheryl in her place besides Veronica was amazing, but I feel that she is also distant. " Betty said her opinion about Angel as she looks at Archie and Valerie while Jughead has his arm around her.

"Cheryl was called out in class! I would love to see that!" Kevin said as he ate some of his food.

"You should have seen her in music class." Archie said to the other with Valerie by his side.

"What happened?" Veronica asks them as she curiosity gotten the best of her.

"Since we have a substitute Music teacher Mr. Castillo, he wanted to hear our sound." Archie explains to the gang what happened in music class.

"When it was her turn, she defied him. They kept going back and forth until the bell rung." Valerie explains the last part of the story in Music class.

"Wow. That's weird. She was nice to Mr. Flutesnoot in Chemistry." Betty said to the group as she felt surprised at Angels action towards a teacher.

"I think she's smart. She has my old locker and realized how to open it without getting help." Jughead said to group as he complements Angel.

Everyone was surprised that Jughead complimented the new girl. He never really complimented a girl that he never met before which made it shocking.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Angel just went to the school's lounge to chill and eat her food in peace. Angel sat took out her homemade food and began to eat.

Angel went to her song list and switch to her favorite song which is Rise up by Andra day. Angel felt peaceful and stress free when all of a sudden….

"So this is the place you chose to be alone…." A voice said out of nowhere which made her look up and spotted her cousin entering the room.

Angel couldn't help but feel disgusted with him.

"What do you want Chuck?" Angel asks her cousin in annoyance.

"I want you stop giving my dad a hard time by arguing with the teachers!" Chuck said to her as he glares at her. Angel got up from her seat, walked towards Chuck and stood in front of him.

"Let's get one thing straight! **YOU** are **NOT** my keeper! So you can't tell me what to do!" Angel said to him as she felt pissed off at her cousin for telling her what to do.

"Maybe if you didn't act like a **bitch!** We wouldn't have to even have to acknowledge each other!" Chuck said to her which made Angel go to her "I'll show you a bitch mode".

"Maybe if you didn't play those girls as if they were toys! You wouldn't be kicked off of the football team!" Angel said to him which made Chuck stiffen a bit.

"You thought I wouldn't know about the whole Playbook fiasco huh? Well new flash for you! It hit the internet!" Angel said to him as she felt herself even more angry at her cousin than before.

 **"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING PLAYING THOSE GIRLS LIKE THAT! GRANPA AND GRANDMA RAISED US BETTER THAN THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!"** Angel shout at Chuck in anger.

 **"AT LEAST I DIDN'T DATE A GOOD FOR NOTHING, WEAK-"**

 **-SLAP!-**

The sound echoed from the room to the hallways. Angel breathing heavy and Chuck put his hand to his stinging left cheek.

 **"Don't EVER CALL HIM A GOOD FOR NOTHING WEAKLING! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND TOO!"** Angel shouted at him with hate in her eyes. She grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the lounge heading to her last few classes as she heard the school bell ringing.

Chuck was silent. He headed out the lounge, hit the lockers and storms off to class.

* * *

A few hours later, classes were over and Angel was searching for the auditorium until she bumps into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know where I was going…" Angel said to the person as she bends down and help the person pick up their work off the floor.

"It's cool. I wasn't paying attention either!" A female voice said to her as she picks up her work. They both looked up and recognized each other.

"I remember you! Your from music class." Angel said to her as she remembers before she fought with a teacher.

"Me too. I'm Valerie Brown." Valerie said to her as she introduces herself to Angel.

"Angel shawn." Angel said to her as she introduce herself as well.

They both got up from the ground, dust themselves off before talking once more.

"I have a feeling that you're searching for something…" Valerie said to her as she hints that Angel must've been looking for something.

"I'm looking for the auditorium. Mr. Castillo wants me to meet him their." Angel said to her as she sighs in annoyance thinking about the conversation between the Music teacher and her.

"Don't worry about Mr. Castillo. He's hard on people, but he is a very good teacher. Also the auditorium is to your right and your straight their." Valerie told her as she comforts Angel about Oscar Castillo.

"Thanks. How do you know Mr. Castillo anyway?" Angel thanks Valerie but also asks her about Castillo in curiosity.

"He's a visiting Professor in Carson College here and is a an amazing songwriter from New york City. I use to go to him for help all the time." Valerie answers Angel's question about Mr. Castillo.

"Well, I should get going. Thanks again Valerie." Angel said to her as she thanks Valerie for helping her with directions.

"No problem. Good luck with Castillo!" Valerie said to Angel with a smile on her face.

Angel and Valerie waved goodbye to each other and headed to their own destinations.

* * *

Angel finally made it to the Auditorium thanks to Valerie's directions. She enters the Auditorium and was amazed at the space it has.

"Your late!" Oscar said to her as he got out of his seat and went towards Angel with his arms crossed.

Angel spotted a male pianist on the stage looking at them.

"I was looking for this place…Who is that?" Angel said to him as she also ask Oscar about the male pianist.

"That's a friend of mine. He will be accompanying you as you sing." Oscar replies to her in a simple expression.

"I really don't have a choice do I?" Angel asks Oscar as she sighs in defeat.

"You really don't." Oscar replies to her bluntly.

"Fine! I'll sing, but THIS is the last time I'll ever sing." Angel said to Oscar as she grips the strap of her bag tightly.

"Well see." Oscar said to her in a "yes/no maybe/so" Voice.

"Before you ask, yes I have a score for the song I want to sing for the Pianist." Angel said to him as she took out her folder full of songs and headed towards the stage.

Angel got on the stage, gave the score to the pianist, went towards the mic and stood their in silence.

Oscar return to his seat and waited for her to sing.

Before Angel sung, Jughead was heading to Pop's to meet up with Betty until he spotted Angel on stage. So he quietly enters the Auditorium wanting to know what she is about to do.

Valerie was finished with rehearsal with the Pussy Cats and went to the Auditorium as well to check out Angel's progress with Castillo. So she enters the left side of the Auditorium quietly, sat down and watch.

Angel took a deep breathe, Imagine some people she know and love were in the front row cheering her on. Angel looks at the Pianist and signals him to start.

The Pianist played the first chord of the song and Angel opened her mouth and began to sing.

 _You're broken down and tired~_

When Angel sung the first sentence of the song, Oscar, Jughead and Valerie were shocked in disbelief.

 _Of living life on a merry-go-round~_

 _And you can't find the fighter~_

 _But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out_

 _And move~_

 _mountains~_

 _We gonna walk it out_

 _Move~_

 _mountains~_

Angel took another deep breath and continue to sing from her heart once more.

 _And I'll rise up~_

 _I'll rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up~_

 _I'll rise unafraid_

 _I'll rise up~_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again~_

 _And I'll rise up!_

 _High like the waves_

 _I'll rise up~_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _I'll rise up~_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again~_

 _For you~_

 _For You~_

 _For you~_

 _For You~_

Angel forgot about the pain and stress that her relatives put on her vanish as she sings. She looks at her imaginary crowd of loved ones as they smile at her.

 _When the silence isn't quiet~_

 _And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe_

 _And I know you feel like dying~_

 _But I promise we'll take the world to its feet_

 _Move~_

 _mountains~_

 _Bring it to its feet_

 _And move~_

 _mountains_

 _And I'll rise up~_

 _I'll rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up~_

 _I'll rise unafraid_

 _I'll rise up~_

 _And I'll do it a thousand times again~_

 _For you~_

 _For you~_

 _For you~_

 _For you~_

Oscar couldn't believe what he is hearing from this girls voice.

"Incredible…For someone with that kind of range is very rare." Oscar thought to himself as he watches her sing.

As she sings, Jughead and Valerie could tell that she was telling a story through this song.

 _All we need~_

 _all we need is hope~_

 _And for that we have each other~_

 _And for that we have each other~_

 _And~_

Angel put more of her soul into her favorite song as she felt a tear slowly running down her cheek.

 _We will rise~_

 _We will rise~_

 _WE'LL RISE~_

 _oh oh~_

 _We'll rise~_

Angel couldn't help but smile lovingly as she looks at an imaginary male figure who smiled back at her lovingly as well.

 _I'll rise up~_

 _Rise like the day_

 _I'll rise up~_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _I will rise~_

 _A thousand times again~_

Valerie closes her eyes as she listen to Angel sing as Jughead looks at her in and felt something warm inside but he doesn't know what that feeling is.

 _And we'll rise up~_

 _High like the waves_

 _We'll rise up~_

 _In spite of the ache_

 _We'll rise up~_

 _And we'll do it a thousand times again_

 _For you oh oh oh oh oh~_

 _For you oh oh oh oh oh~_

 _For you oh oh oh oh oh~_

The pianist plays the last few chords and ends the song on a beautiful note. Jughead smiled and headed out of the Auditorium peacefully.

Valerie did the same thing and headed out Peacefully as well.

Angel looks at Oscar wondering what he is thinking about.

"Ms. Shawn….." Oscar said to her as he stood up and headed towards her.

"Yes Mr. Castillo?" Angel asks him in curiosity.

Oscar stood in front of her and smiled softly.

"I have a feeling that were going to have a lot of work to do in class." Oscar said to her which made her smile softly.

"This will be the only time I will sing, but well see…." Angel said to him as she grabs her stuff and headed out of the auditorium with her head up high.

"Looks like Riverdale is in for a wild ride with this one." Oscar thought to himself as he watched Angel leave knowing that he definitely wants to help her grow into an amazing singer she is born to be.

* * *

With Angel,

Angel got out of the school and spotted a familiar Jock about to head home. Reggie spots Angel and smirks at her lustfully.

Angel rolls her eyes and continue to head to Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe to get a job as a waitress.

Angel was stopped by someone calling for her, but she knew it was Reggie.

"HEY!" Reggie shouts as he headed towards. Angel turns arounds and faced him.

"Yes Mantle…" Angel said to Reggie in an annoyed voice.

"I just wanted to talk a little. No need for attitudes, although it makes you sound sexy…" Reggie said to her flirtatiously.

"Can't talk plastic! I have places to go and people to see." Angel said to him before heading to the bus that arrived on time for her to go to pop's.

"Is that my nickname for me?" Reggie asks flirtatiously.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Angel said to him as she heads to the bus.

"YOU KNOW MY OFFER STILL STANDS!" Reggie shouted to her before Angel gotten on the bus.

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I DON'T DATE PLASTICS!" Angel shouts back and got on the bus.

"Well see about that." Reggie thought to himself as he watched the bus leave. Reggie went to his car and began to head home.

* * *

Two hours later,

Angel made it to Pop's and enters the Diner with a smile on her face.

Angel spotted Pop's serving a customer their food and then spotted her.

"Looks like a little Angel came down from heaven to visit Ol Pop's at work!" Pop's said to her in happiness. Angel smiles at Pop's and hugs him happily.

"It's been a long time Pop's!" Angel said to Pop's happily.

Pop Tate's know Angel and her family for years.

Whenever Angel's family had a chance to visit, she would come here and order a Burger with fries and Vanilla Milkshake with a cherry on top. She used to help out Pop's with serving the food at a young age. It also put a smile on everyones faces when she brought people their food.

They broke out of the hug and smile at each other.

"How's your mother and sister doing?" Pop's asks her happily.

"Their doing fine!" Angel replies to Pop's happily. The two things she loved about Riverdale was Pop Tate's diner and the Twilight Drive-in.

"Pop's, do you have any more available waitressing jobs?" Angel asks him.

"I sure do. You need a job?" Pop's said to her as he pats her right shoulder.

"Yes. I'm staying at Aunt Susan's house, so I want to pay the rent and buy more food for the fridge." Angel replies to Pop as she felt safe in this place.

"Still responsible I see. Alright Kiddo! I'll hire you!" Pop's said to her which made her happy.

"Thanks Pop's!" Angel thanks Pop's happily. He chuckled in happiness as he still see's the innocent little girl who would sometimes help him around the Diner.

"Anytime. You know where to go right?" Pop's said to Angel as he asks her about where to go and get her uniform.

"I sure do!" Angel said to him as she went through the employee's door to change into her uniform.

* * *

A few minutes later,

Angel came out in her uniform that had her size with her old name tag and black combat boots with her necklaces still around her neck. She also put her hair in a ponytail so no hair won't fall into the food.

Pop's look at Angel and smiled happily.

"Just like old times huh?" Pop's said to her.

"Definitely like old times Pop's" Angel replies to him happily.

"Well…I know you got this in the bag! So have fun kiddo!" Pop's said to her as he headed back to the kitchen to cook food for the customer's.

Angel began to serve customers as if she never left. She's been serving customers left to right with no breaks until it was empty.

* * *

Once it felt empty,

Angel sat down on the stool and began to finish her homework from school.

"I never seen a waitress work that fast since ever." A male voice said to her in amusement. Angel knew the person's voice. So, she turns around and faces Jughead Jones sitting in his booth with his laptop open.

"Somehow we end up meeting in certain places at certain times." Angel said to him with a amused smirk forming her mouth once again.

"Looks like it." Jughead said to her as he smirked as well.

Jughead signals Angel to come sit with him. Angel got off the stool walk towards the booth and sat across from Jughead looking at him face to face.

" It looks like you'll be working at Pop's for now on until you move back home…" Jughead said to her as he began to make conversation.

"Looks about right." Angel said to him to continue the conversation.

"How do you know Pop's?" Jughead asks her out his curiosity.

"I use to visit Riverdale when I was little. I would ask my mom to drop me off to Pop's to help him out with the Diner." Angel told Jughead as she felt a bit of nostalgia coming back to her.

"Really? How come I'd never see you here when you came to visit?" Jughead asks her since it was rather odd that he didn't see her here at the diner since he would come here as a child.

"Well…a lot a family drama happened, so we stopped visiting little by little." Angel explains to him honestly.

"I know how you feel about family." Jughead said in agreement as he looks at her. The two teen stare at each other for a bit a began to laugh a bit at the awkwardness. The two of them haven't laugh that much in a while.

Jughead and Angel began to talk about their likes and dislikes as if they were long time friends.

Pop's gave her some food for the hard work at he watches the two of them chat away like no talked about the Jason Blossom murder case and their love for the Twilight Drive-in. When Jughead told Angel that its getting destroyed, she was pissed off.

"Why would they tear down a great place to watch movies outside with friends and families!? It has so much offer!" Angel said to Jughead out of shock and disbelief.

"Finally! I'm not the only one who angry about it!" Jughead said to her as he smiles a bit.

"So you can smile." Angel said to him in with a soft smile.

"I can say the same thing about you.." Jughead said to her.

Angel haven't laughed or smiled for a long time since that day.

Angel looks at her phone and realize that it was late.

"I should probably get going. We do have school tomorrow." Angel said to him as she grabs her stuff, puts her regular clothes in her bag and was about to leave.

"Jughead, Why don't you escort Angel home? It's too dark for a young lady to go home at night on her own.." Pop's said to Jughead as he wanted to make sure that Angel would be alight.

"I would say "I can handle myself", but since their is a murder on the loose…..I wouldn't mind a bit of company.." Angel said to Jughead and Pop's. Angel knows when she can fight her battles or have a helping hand. Besides, she didn't want to worry Pop's.

Jughead packs up his things and went to Angel's side. The two of them said goodnight to Pop's and headed to the bus that just came on time.

* * *

On the bus,

Angel felt Jughead staring at her as she was looking out of the window.

"Is their something you want to ask me Jughead?" Angel asks Jughead since he's been staring at her.

"You never told me your full name.." Jughead replies to Angel.

"I never gotten your full name as well." Angel said to him knowing that Jughead is probably a nickname that he goes by just like her.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Jughead said to Angel as he made a proposition to her.

Angel thought about it for a bit. Since she is full of curiosity.

"Seems fair." Angel said to him as she agrees to his proposition.

"My full name is Charlotte Angelina Shawn." Angel said her full name to Jughead.

"No wonder you call yourself Angel." Jughead said jokingly. Angel scoff at him and punched his arm playfully.

"Hey! No making fun of the name!" Angel said to him playfully as Jughead put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright. Looks like I have to tell you mine then." Jughead said to her as he puts his hands down.

"Its...Forsythe P. JonesIII.." Jughead told Angel his name which surprised her.

"If your name's Forsythe, where did Jughead came into the mix?" Angel asks him since she was still curious about his name.

"Where's the fun in that if I told you?" Jughead repeats Angel's words against her since she didn't told him her name when they met at her Locker.

"Touche.." Angel said to him in agreement. Angel spotted her house coming up the block.

"Their's my stop." Angel said to Jughead as she pointed to her house.

Angel and Jughead stood up from their seats and began to head to the front of the bus until it hit a small pot hole on the road making the bus bounce a bit.

The bounce made Angel lose her balance and almost fell on the ground.

Luckily, Jughead turned to Angel and spotted her loose her balance and caught her in time.

Angel looks up to say thank you to Jughead until she realized how close their faces were.

Angel notices Jughead's eye color for the first time.

"Such an amazing color." Angel said softly as she complement Jughead's eye color hoping that he didn't hear her.

"What?" Jughead asks her so he can understand what she said.

"Thank you for catching me before I fell to the ground." Angel thanks him to get him distracted from her earlier comment about his eyes.

"No problem." Jughead said to her as he released her from his grasp and watched her leave the bus.

Before Angel walked out of the bus, she heard Jughead calling her.

"Hey!" Jughead said to her as he hung on the bus pole.

Angel turns around to see what he wants.

"You have pretty eyes." Jughead said to her as he gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." Angel thanks Jughead for the compliment which made her smile as well.

"I'll see you around?" Angel asks Jughead with a small smirk forming her mouth. Jughead couldn't help but smirk back.

"Guess you will!" Jughead replies to her which gave Angel a warm feeling inside. Angel left the bus and headed to her door wondering what's going to happen this year. She couldn't wait for the ride of her life in Riverdale.

* * *

Jughead's POV

 _Her name is Charlotte Angelina Shawn. To others, she is called Angel. A mysterious person who came to riverdale because of family matters and personal matters probably._

 _She is the niece of Coach Clayton and Chuck Clayton's cousin._

 _She's an interesting person that probably knows when to fight her battles or leave it alone._

 _She may be rebellious, but she can sing like a real angel._

 _By looks of her glistening grey eyes, I have a feeling that she is definitely going to have a major affect on Riverdale._

 _It looks like Riverdale is going to be a ride of a lifetime._

* * *

Ar: What do you guys think? Will something happen between Jughead and Angel? What was Chuck talking about? Is Angel going to meet the others in Jughead group of friends?

Until next time!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3:Two parter part 1

AR: Hi everyone! This chapter is going to be a two parter. I hope you enjoy one of the two songs and some Shakespeare that will happen in this two parter! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Two weeks laters, wrong partners, lunch drama, a rainbow connection in a week and getting to know a Mantle

 _Two weeks later…._

It was morning once more and our female protagonist woke up, washed up, brushed her teeth, put her hair in a low side ponytail on the left side, took out her clothes to wear and applies her Coca-Cola Lip smacker on her lips.

Angel came downstairs wearing her Panic! At the disco Good times Ringer T-shirt, Black ripped denim Hot pants, black fishnet tights, A Black hooded denim jacket with grey sleeves, her black studded stripy combat boots, a Black fedora with a cherry blossom embroidery pattern design on the left side, Cherry blossom earrings, her favorite fingerless gloves and two necklaces.

Angel ate breakfast, puts her homemade lunch in a her backpack, grabs an apple and walks out of the house.

Angel locks her door, went to the bus stop and saw the bus arriving.

The bus stop's, opens its doors and Angel went inside and sat down at a window seat in the front row.

She put on her headphones and pressed the playlist button on her phone.

Angel watches the scenery as she listens to the music for a bit. Angel paused her music and texted her mother, sister, and her friends to have a nice day.

The bus driver saw her sighing sadly as Angel looks at her phone. The bus driver began to speak with Angel since they are at a red light.

"Feeling Homesick young lady?" The bus driver asks her. Angel looks up from her phone and stares at bus driver. The bus driver is a Native American woman that is in her thirties, has short wavy black hair and hazel eyes, about 5'9 wearing a bus driver uniform.

"How do you know?" Angel asks the bus driver with a sad smile on her face.

"I've seen that expression for many years sweetie." The female bus driver replies to her. Angel couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Well...it's been two weeks since I moved to Riverdale and I miss my friends and family." Angel said to her as she looks at her necklace.

"It gets better Sweetheart! Besides, I bet a lot a boys will be chasing after you!" The female driver said to her that made Angel chuckle.

"Please! I'm no easy target! Besides, it's been two weeks and I'm already causing trouble!" Angel said to the driver happily.

The light turns green and the driver kept on going.

"Well it can't be helped that you are put into a new environment….but once you meet the right people, you'll be just fine!" The female bus driver said to her happily knowing that Angel will make it through.

"You're a wise bus driver!" Angel compliments the bus driver as she saw the school.

"Thanks!" The bus driver said to her happily.

"I'm Angel Shawn." Angel introduces herself to the female bus driver.

"Hope Williams." Hope said to her as she stops at the High school.

"Well Hope, thanks for the advice." Angel thanks Hope with a small smile on her face.

"No problem kiddo! See you later!" Hope said to Angel as she says goodbye to her.

"You too!" Angel said to Hope as she got off the bus. Hope closed her bus and drove off to the next stop.

Angel watched her leave, resumes back to her playlist and began to head towards the school's entrance.

* * *

As she was walking, she felt someone took away her headphones.

"Wow..You must really like Panic! At the disco a lot since you wear their merchandise." A male voice said to her.

Angel knew who that voice belonged to, so she turned around to reply back.

"Hey! Brendon Urie is an Amazing Singer! So don't hate on the Panic! Jughead." Angel said to Jughead as she playfully snatched her Headphones back from Jughead.

" You can't stop a cat from being curious." Jughead said to her as they walked together.

"But Curiosity kills the cat…" Angel said to him as she tries to win the playful argument.

"And a cat has nine lives. If curiosity kills the cat, the cat will have eight lives left." Jughead said to her as it made Angel giggle a bit.

"How did we get to from Brendon Urie to Curious cats?" Angel asks him in amusement.

"It started with me stealing your headphones and then we went from their." Jughead explains to Angel how their conversation gotten from a playful argument to a random debate about curious cats.

Angel and Jughead were starting to become good friends during these two weeks. Angel was still eating lunch by herself since she still like she doesn't belong here. Sometimes Jughead would join her from time to time when he found her hiding spot at Lunch.

* * *

Once Angel and Jughead enter the school,

Reggie spotted the two of them walking together. So, he decided to drop by and join the party.

"Well if it isn't the sexy fox and the creepy hell hound!" Reggie greeted them with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Reggie?" Jughead asks him in an annoyed tone of voice as he glares at him coldly.

"Relax Jack Skeleton. I just wanted to say hi to this gorgeous babe and wonder if I can have her number?" Reggie explains to Jughead as he insults him and looks at Angel with a lustful expression.

"Well in order to have my number, you have have to be real live human instead of a plastic wannabe Ken doll!" Angel said to him with a fake smile on her face as Jughead was holding back his laughter. Jughead also noticing Reggie squirming as Angel rejects him.

"Trust me babe, I'm as a real as can be! Would you like to see for yourself?" Reggie said to her as he smirks at Angel lustfully. Angel sucks her teeth before replying to his question.

"Oooh Sorry. I don't want to see a plastic male's body parts or have sex with a plastic male doll! It look like it'll hurt! Maybe next time!" Angel replies to him as Jughead and her headed to her locker leaving Reggie to smirk in amusement once more.

"That was entertaining. I'm still trying to get use to somebody actually making Reggie Mantle squirm..." Jughead said to her as he smiled in amusement.

During the two weeks, Reggie is still targeting Angel to be his one night stand or "enemies-with benefits".

"This is the second time you actually smile." Angel said to him as she teases him a bit.

"Keep it down would you! I have an image to protect." Jughead teases her as he saw Angel began to laugh for a bit.

"Since when do you care about images and reputations?" Angel told him as she finish putting some of her stuff in her locker.

"That's true. You should definitely join us for lunch today." Jughead said to her as Angel closes her locker and they began to head to their english class. Angels face went from Amused to serious and conflicted.

"I don't know about that Jughead." Angel said to him with the same expression on her face.

"Oh come on. What's the problem? It's been two weeks already and you still sit alone by yourself during lunch. I promise they won't bite, except for Veronica." Jughead said to her as tries to convince her to join his friends and get to know them like Angel is with him for the 12th time in a row.

" I don't think I would fit in and I don't think your girlfriend will like me hanging out with you." Angel said to Jughead as she tries to find many reasons to not join Jughead's group of friends.

" Says the person who is talking to the schools outcast that is rather mysterious and strange. Besides betty would tell me if she's uncomfortable with it." Jughead said to her as he tries to make a point with her strange reasons for not joint his friends and him for lunch.

" Don't say that about yourself! You're not an Outcast." Angel said to him as she hated how he said that about himself.

"You're going to keep pestering me about hanging out with you guys at lunch huh?" Angel asks him as she looks at Jughead with a defeated expression.

"Correct." Jughead said to her as they made it to their English Classroom.

Angel sighs in annoyance before giving him an answer.

"Fine. I'll you join you and your friends for lunch." Angel said to him as they headed inside the room before the bell rang.

"It's going to be fine." Jughead said to her as they sat down in their seats.

The bell rings and and everyone headed to their seats. Angel and Jughead also forgotten that Reggie is in their class. Their teacher Mr. Flutesnoot was substituting for their ill teacher Ms. Walter.

* * *

When Mr. Flutesnoot enters the class,

He began to continue the lesson on Shakespeare and how what each scene of his play's meant.

"Now class. Before we finish class, I'm going to be choose two students to perform a scene from one of the books that will be assigned from me. The performance will be presented on Friday." Mr. Flutesnoot explains to the class as everyone is hoping that they will not be chosen.

"The students I have chosen to present and tell us the meaning behind their scene is.." Mr. Flutesnoot said to them as he began to tell the students the two people that will be performing together in class.

"Mr. Mantle and Ms. Shawn." Mr. Flutesnoot pronounced the students who will be performing on friday.

"WHAT!?" Angel said to Mr. Flutesnoot in shock. Reggie was surprised yet excited that he gets to be closer to Angel..

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

The school bell rings and Mr. Flutesnoot beckons Reggie and Angel to talk to him so he could assign them the scene from one of Shakespeare's plays.

"You two will be performing A Midsummer Night's Dream Act 2 scene 1 page 3 to 6 as Titania and Oberon." Mr. Flutesnoot said to them as he gave them the printed page that they can see the words a bit more clearer.

" I don't know about this Mr. Flutesnoot…..being paired up with Mr. Mantle would get really messy." Angel said to him as she tries to reason with him.

"It will be fine Angel. I know you two will make a great team." Mr. Flutesnoot as he reassures Angel's worries about the performance. Mr. Flutesnoot gave them a signal to leave the classroom and the two partners began to chat.

" Come on Angel face I won't bite!" Reggie said to her in a flirtatious tone of voice.

" That's a new one Plastic ken.." Angel said to him as she was getting annoyed since her grade is on the line. Reggie notices Angel's annoyed expression on her face, so he went in front of her which caught her attention.

" Hey, It's going to be fine. All we have to do is practice our roles together, find out the meaning and boom! We aced it." Reggie said to Angel as he tries to convince her that it's going to be fine.

Angel sighs in annoyance before speaking to Reggie peacefully.

"Alright. We'll start practice today after school and go to each others house on a different day." Angel said to him as she makes a compromise for the two of them.

" I have practice today." Reggie said to her as Angel was trying to control her anger.

"Reggie, we can't waste any time on this assignment!" Angel said to Reggie in a stressed tone of voice.

" We will have tomorrow and the day before that.." Reggie said to Angel as he tries to reason with her.

" Then we'll practice at your house after football practice Football Captain." Angel said to Reggie as she saw him stiffen a bit when she said his house.

" We're NOT going to practice my house." Reggie said to her as he knows what goes down in his house.

Angel grabs Reggie by his t-shirt and pulls him down to her eye level.

 _ **"** **Listen Plastic Ken! I am NOT going to let MY grade go down because YOU don't want to go to your house! We're going to your house after your football practice whether you like it or not! Understand?!"**_ Angel told Reggie as she glares at him to make sure he understands.

" Man, your so sexy when you get mad..." Reggie said to her flirtatiously.

 **"Reggie!"** Angel said his name in a "Are you serious right now" tone of voice.

"Alright! Alright! We'll study at my house, but you have dress up a bit." Reggie said to Angel as he told her the condition for coming to his house.

Angel didn't know why, but she nodded in order to get the work done.

"Alright, I'll see you at Pop's and then we'll go to your house from their." Angel said to him and left for counseling.

* * *

In Counseling,

A latina female with black shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, about 5'7 wearing a white dress blouse with a black knee length skirt with black tights holding reading a mystery novel as our female protagonist knocks on her door.

This woman's name is Alessandra Lopez.

"Come in Angel…" Alessandra said to Angel who is outside her door as she puts away her book.

Angel opens the door and enters the room and sat down in a chair across from Alessandra.

"Hello Angel!" Alessandra greeted Angel happily.

"Hi Ms. Lopez." Angel greeted Alessandra back as she looks at her with a blank expression.

Angel has been going to Alessandra during these two weeks and still kept a guarded wall around her, but slowly brings it down bit by bit.

"Are you ready to tell me how you are feeling being in Riverdale?" Alessandra asks her as she grabs a notebook and pen to write.

"I guess…" Angel replies to Alessandra in a calm tone of voice.

"Well….begin anytime you feel like ready…" Alessandra said to Angel as she was ready to write down Angel's worlds.

"Riverdale is alright, but it's not home.." Angel began to talk about how she feels being in Riverdale.

"How come it's alright?" Alessandra asks her as she writes down Angel's words.

"Well…I know some of the people here, but home was the place that I can come back to. It's where my friends and family are. Where all of my childhood memories are, even though their were some dark events happening as I grew up their." Angel explains to Alessandra as she thinks about her life back in her hometown.

"How about that star necklace around your neck? Who gave you that?" Alessandra asks her in curiosity.

"I got this necklace from a person I love very dearly." Angel replies to her as she touches her necklace dearly.

"I'm sure they must be very special to you." Alessandra smiles softly at Angel as she saw the look in the young girl's eyes.

"Yes they are…" Angel said as a hint of sadness was in her voice. Alessandra didn't want to push, but she had to know who it was.

"What is their name?" Alessandra asks her in a kind tone.

Before Angel replied, the school bell rang.

" Better luck next time Ms. Lopez." Angel said to her as and headed out of the room.

Alessandra has a feeling that their is something that Angel is not telling her when she saw her touch her necklace.

"Something must've happened when she was with this person.." Alessandra thought to herself.

* * *

It was lunch time.

Everyone were sitting at table with their friends or cliques that Angel would call it.

Angel was outside with her lunch in her hand and spotted Jughead and his gang chatting about something. Angel began to walk towards them with her wall completely up so no one would get in.

Angel made it to their table and the gang turns around and look at her.

"Hey.." Angel greeted them as she looks at Archie, Kevin, Jughead, Valerie,Betty and Veronica.

"Hey.." Jughead greeted back to start the conversation off.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Angel asks them all nonchalant.

"Sure! Their's room for one more!" Betty replies to her with a smile on her face.

Angel sits next to Valerie as she puts her lunch on the table.

"We haven't fully introduce ourselves! I'm Kevin Keller!" Kevin said to Angel as he introduce himself as he stretched out his hand for her to shake on.

Angel shook his hand before introducing herself to him.

"Angel Shawn." Angel said to him all nonchalant. They released each others hand before Veronica spoke.

"We know who you are hun! Veronica Lodge." Veronica introduced herself to Angel with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Veronica. Plus, I also know who you are as well sweetheart!" Angel said to Veronica with a fake smile forming her mouth.

"What have you heard then?" Veronica asks her with a smile on her face as well.

"You're also a New girl and gotten Chuck and his goons off the football squad for that awful playbook! Which I found impressive….but not on my level!" Angel replies to her with that fake smile still on her face.

"Oh really? What did you do in your school then?" Veronica asks her in curiosity.

Angel smirks in a mischievous expression before she told the who table her revenge plan.

"Well, their was this group of Jocks and preps who would have a play book of their own. So, I took pictures of their book, sent it to the principal, put some traps in their lockers that would have brightly colored paint all over them if they open them filled their helmets with Grape jam!" Angel told the group what she did to them as everyone at the table were impressed with her work.

"I like you already Angel!" Veronica said to her with a smirk on her face as she was impressed by Angel's plan.

"Me too!" Angel said to her with a smirk on her face as well. Then Valerie smiles and began to talk to Angel.

" It's good to see you again Angel." Valerie said to her with a smile on her face.

" You too Valerie." Angel said to her with a kind tone in her voice even though she felt a bit out of place.

" I heard that you guys bumped into each other in the hall the first day." Archie said to her with a smile on his face as he kept his arm around her.

"Yes we did.." Angel said to him as she agrees with him.

"I'm Archie Andrews!" Archie introduce himself in a friendly tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you Archie.." Angel said to him all nonchalant. Angel turns to Jughead and Betty who is the last one to introduce herself to her.

"I'm Betty Cooper! I hope your liking Riverdale so far!" Betty introduced herself with a smile on her face.

"So I finally meet the girlfriend!" Angel said to her with a teasing smirk on her face as she watches Betty and Jughead blush a bit.

"Since you met everyone, I would like to apologize to you about Cheryl's question to you from your first day here." Betty said to her in a honest tone of voice.

"Cheryl? Oh! You mean the red headed Barbie doll that tried to start something with me!" Angel said to them as she began to take out her food with a attitude in her voice.

The gang was about to say something until they heard a voice saying…..

"I see the new girl got a lot of Bark but no bite" The feminine voice said to them. They turned around and saw Cheryl and her posse in front of them glaring at Angel.

"Oh I got bite sweetie! Trust and believe that!" Angel said to Cheryl with a fake smile on her face.

"Than how come you haven't bitten anyone yet? Scared that your Uncle and Cousin will have to protect you from humiliation?" Cheryl asks her with a smirk on her face as the rest of the student body began to look at the table in anticipation.

"Cheryl don't do this." Betty tries to reason with her, but Angel looks at her with reassurance in her eyes.

"Don't worry Betty, I've dealt with bitches like her before." Angel said to Betty before looking at Cheryl to and giving her an answer.

Everyone heard what Angel said about Cheryl and stared in shock.

"To answer your question, the reason I didn't bite is because it's not worth having a bad taste in my mouth for someone so immature and childish." Angel replies to Cheryl with her arms across her chest which made the students "oohed and ah" in shock.

"Coming from a new girl who is a relative of a jock who was just kicked off the Football team for playing and hurting all the girls in the school!" Cheryl said to her which didn't bother Angel a bit.

"Wow! You really thought THAT would bother me? You need to do better than that!" Angel said to her with a light chuckle in her voice.

"At least I'm not an isolating loner who sits at Lunch at by herself because she doesn't want to be bother by people like us who are above her!" Cheryl said to her which made everyone stare at Cheryl in shock that she would said that to Angel.

Angel stood up from her seat and looked Cheryl straight in her eyes before replying back to her.

 ** _"It's true that I eat lunch by myself since I don't know anyone else on a friendship level yet, but I rather be a loner than a Plastic Barbie doll who thinks that the world revolves around her. Well wake up Cherry red wonder! The world doesn't revolve around you! Instead of asking me why I haven't bitten anyone yet, how come you haven't leaped off your Lily pad?"_** Angel said to her as Everyone was astonished that she said that to Cheryl Blossom like that.

"Would you like to repeat that again new girl?" Cheryl asks Angel as she glares at her. Cheryl's posse steps back a bit as they knew it was going to get ugly real quick.

 _ **"Since you probably didn't understand what I said, let me make it easier for you!"**_ Angel replies to her with a fake smile on her face.

 _ **"If your feeling froggy, then leap bitch!"**_ Angel said to her in a commanding intimidating tone of voice. Angel waited for Cheryl to come at her but she didn't.

 _ **"Thought so."**_ Angel said to Cheryl as she grabs her things and headed to the Student lounge once more since she knew that she'll be the one to leap if Cheryl made a move.

Angel glanced at Jughead and the Gang knowing that she wasn't going to fit in.

"I knew going to their table wouldn't work." Angel thought to herself as she walks inside the school once more.

Everyone couldn't believe that a transfer student put Cheryl in her place.

Reggie and the rest of the Riverdale Bulldogs watched what happened between Cheryl and Angel.

Reggie was impressed that Angel told Cheryl off. He thought her feisty personality made her even more attractive to him.

Reggie made up an excuse to the team and headed towards Angel's direction to find her.

* * *

With Angel,

She made it to the Student lounge, sat down in a chair, put down her lunch on the table, took out her Shakespeare's book of Sonnets and began to read.

Reggie was in the hallway looking for his target until he heard a feminine voice in the hall.

 _When I do count the clock that tells time,_

 _And see the brave day sunk in hideous night;_

 _When I behold the violet past prime,_

 _And sable curls all silvered o'er with white;_

Reggie follows the voice, which led him to the Student lounge where his favorite feisty female sitting down as she continue to read her sonnet out loud.

 _When lofty trees I see barren of leaves,_

 _Which erst from heat did canopy the herd,_

 _And summer's green all girded up in sheaves_

 _Borne on the bier with white and Bristly beard;_

 _Then of thy beauty do I question make,_

 _That thou among the wastes of time must go,_

 _Since sweets and beauties do themselves forsake_

 _And die as fast as they see others grow,_

Angel pause for a bit as she sighs sadly at the last part of the sonnet.

 _….And nothing 'gainst Time's scythe can make defense_

 _Save breed to brave him when he takes thee hence…._

"Ain't that the truth…" Angel said to herself softly as a hint of sadness was in her tone voice.

"So this is where you went to after you told Cheryl Blossom off." Reggie said as he enters the Lounge which surprised Angel a bit, but she didn't show it.

"So you're stalking me now? I'm quite surprised Plastic." Angel said to Reggie as she bookmarks her page she was reading before continuing their conversation.

"Well you left everyone speechless, so I thought I would find you and give you a fist bump for telling that spoiled brat off." Reggie explains to her.

"Uh huh…." Angel said to him in a " I don't buy it" tone of voice.

Angel wasn't buying his story, but she let it slide since she really didn't care at this point.

"It's true! Anyway, what were you reading out loud?" Reggie said to Angel as he asks her about her Shakespeare book.

"I was reading Sonnet 12 from my Shakespeare's book of Sonnets. It help me relax besides listening to my music." Angel replies to him as watches him sit down next to her.

"Sounds boring…" Reggie said to her truthfully.

"It's not boring. Besides, it's by Shakespeare's since we have to perform a piece from A midsummer nights dream that he written." Angel said to Reggie as she makes her claim about one of her top ten books.

"Uggghhhh! Why did you have to bring it back to that situation?" Reggie asks Angel as he groans in annoyance with his teachers assignment.

"Like I said before, I don't want to have my grades in jeopardy Plastic! Plus, I don't want us to embarrass ourselves if we don't practice." Angel explains to Reggie with a serious expression on her face.

"Like I said before, We're going to be fine! We're going to ace this assignment." Reggie said to Angel as he put his arms around the back of his head.

"Yeah right…" Angel thought to herself. Reggie remembers her sighing sadly as she read the sonnet.

"Not that I'm interested or anything, but wasn't Sonnet 12 was about how time waits for no one so you have to make every moment count?" Reggie asks Angel about the sonnet she read.

Angel was shocked and intrigued about Reggie's question about the sonnet. She was about to reply to him until….

BBBRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG

The school bell rings. Angel packs up her things, grabs her bag and looks at Reggie before leaving.

"Maybe later. Remember, You're picking me up at Pop's and were heading to your house to practice." Angel said to him and left the lounge as Reggie watched her hips sway side to side as if she was seducing someone.

"Oh I'll remember alright.." Reggie thought to himself as he smirks lustfully before leaving after Angel.

* * *

With Jughead and Betty,

They were walking down the hall discussing about the case and what happened between Angel and Cheryl.

"I can't believe that happened…" Jughead said to Betty hoping that Angel was alright.

"Sorry Juggie! I shouldn't have brought up Cheryl. This is my fault." Betty said to him as she apologizes for starting this mess.

"It's not your fault Betty. We didn't know that Cheryl was going to come over to our table and hear the conversation which was entertaining." Jughead tries to reason with Betty as he also tries to cheer her up about the situation at lunch.

Betty giggled a bit which made Jughead smile and fluster a bit.

"Your cheer up methods are improving day by day." Betty compliments Jughead as a way to thank him for making her laugh.

"Anything for my Juliet." Jughead said to Betty which made her nudge him playfully. The two of them spotted Angel going to her locker to grab some stuff.

"You should ask her to hangout with us at Pop's if she haves time." Betty told Jughead as a way to make up for the lunch incident.

"I was just thinking about that as well." Jughead said to Betty as she was about to head to her class.

"Well meet up later to discuss who burned down the car that had Jason's stuff in it." Betty said to Jughead before heading their separate ways.

"Sounds like a plan." Jughead said to Betty in agreement. Betty kissed his cheek and went to her class.

Jughead went to Angel to check up on her to see if she's ok.

"Hey.." Jughead greets Angel once again as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hey.." Angel greeted Jughead as well as she closes her locker door and began to walk with him to their classes together.

"How are you holding up?" Jughead asks Angel to see if she's ok.

"Besides the fact that I wanted to claw her eyes out, I'm fine." Angel replies to him all nonchalant which made Jughead relieved.

"I don't blame you. She has that affect to everyone she meets." Jughead said to Angel as he tries to get a laugh out of her.

"Cute.." Angel said to Jughead as she compliments his humor.

"I prefer honest, blunt or platonic. Cute is for puppies." Jughead said to her as they were heading towards their classrooms.

"duly noted!" Angel said to him playfully.

"Betty and I thought that you should hang out with us and the rest of the gang at Pop's today, if you have the chance since you work their." Jughead said to Angel as he tells her about what Betty and him discuss.

"Look Jughead. I know you're trying to bring me into your niche, but I wouldn't belong in their. I'll only bring trouble." Angel said to him in a calm yet conflicted tone of voice.

"I know lunch was bad, but it will be fine." Jughead said to her as he tries to convince Angel to join his friends since he thinks she fits in with him and the rest of the gang.

"I can't, plus I have go to Plastic's house and Practice our assignment for English class." Angel explains to Jughead as she refuse politely.

"Still upset that you are in an episode with the Jock in the series The young, the rich and the spoiled?" Jughead asks her as it made her laugh.

"Thats no fair! That was funny and I can't reply with a straight face!" Angel said to Jughead as she playfully slaps his arm.

"Then my mission is accomplished." Jughead said to her with a victory smirk on his face.

"What was the mission Oh dark and mysterious one?" Angel asks him in with a curious expression on her face.

"To make sure you feel better." Jughead replies to her as he reveals his mission.

Angel nudges Jughead in gratitude.

"Thanks…" Angel thanks Jughead softly but he heard it and smiled.

"No problem." Jughead said to Angel as he nudged her back.

"Well, we should probably separate and head into our own classes before we get detention." Jughead said to her as they meet face to face.

"When has Forsythe P. Jones III began to worry about detention?" Angel asks him playfully.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question Charlotte Angelina Shawn?" Jughead asks her playfully as well with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Answering a question with another question is not fair." Angel said to him as she pretends to be stubborn about it.

"It's boring answering a question without making it interesting." Jughead said to Angel with a playful smirk on his face.

"Whatever…See you at Pop's!" Angel said to Jughead as she bids him a farewell for now.

"Right back at you." Jughead said to her and the two of them headed of to class.

* * *

With Angel once again,

She was in music class helping Oscar with some lead sheets that he wants to give the class. This was one of her Community service jobs that she has to do.

"Here are all the lead sheets you needed in order Mr. Castillo." Angel said to him as she handed them to her teacher. Oscar grabs the lead sheets and gave Angel a small smile.

"Thank you Ms. Shawn." Oscar said to her in a honest tone. Oscar puts the lead sheets on his desk as Angel began to set up the chairs for his class.

"No problem Mr. Castillo." Angel said to him as she was doing her job. Oscar looks at her in deep thought and she reminds him of someone he knows. Yet, he couldn't put a face to a name for her.

"How come you haven't entered any clubs or bands?" Oscar asks her out of curiosity.

Angel stops what she's doing and listens to the rest of her teachers question.

"A voice like yours could go a long way." Oscar explains to Angel as he sits down on his stool that was by his keyboard.

"I'm just not into it. I'm more of a listener than….a go getter." Angel replies to Oscar as she hesitated a bit.

Oscar knew that she was lying and wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to pry into her social life.

"I'm going to the teachers lounge for a bit. Would you hold down fort?" Oscar ask her as he was heading to the door. Angel nodded a yes and watched her teacher head out to his destination.

Angel finished setting up the chairs and sat down in the chair on her left.

A few minutes past and Angel was feeling a bit sad.

So, she went inside her bag and took out a small purple and sapphire color circular item which was her music box. Angel smiles sadly as she began to wind up the box and music began to play The rainbow connection. The lullaby would remind her of her father.

Her father was 6'3, has short black hair, grey eyes and light cocoa brown skin. Her father would wear blues, blacks and grays. Explains why she loves yet hate those colors.

Angel remembers when her dad use to sing this song to her when she had nightmares or feeling troubled.

 ** _~Flashback to 5 year old Angel and her dad~_**

Angel was crying in her bed from a nightmare and her dad enters the room in his blue Pj's with a worried expression on his face.

"Had another bad dream my little baby muse?" Angels dad asks her as he sat on her bed wiping the tears of her cheeks.

"Yes…" Angel replies shyly.

"How about we sing our song together to get rid of the bad dreams!" Angel's dad said to her with a smile on his face. Angel nodded as a small smile began to form.

Her dad winds her music box, went back to Angel, held Angel in his lap, sway her gently and began to sing to her..

Why are….

There so many~

Songs about rainbows~

And what's on the other side?

Angel smiles peacefully as she enjoys listening to her father sing to her.

Rainbows..

Are visions~

But only illusions~

And rainbows have nothing to hide~

Angel turns and face her dad who smiles at her lovingly as he tells her the message of the song.

So we've been told~

And some choose to believe it~

I know they're wrong

Wait and see~

Angel's dad moved some of her hair behind her ear and told her through the song.

Someday we'll find it!

The rainbow connection~

The lovers~

The dreamers~

and me~

Angel's dad tickles her stomach which made her giggle in happiness. Angel closes her eyes as she leans her head on her fathers chest and began to sing the next verse.

 _Who said..._

 _That every wish~_

 _Would be heard and answered~_

 _When wished on the morning star?_

Angel's dad enjoyed singing with his daughter the same amount as he enjoys listening to her sing.

 _Somebody…_

 _Thought of that~_

 _And someone believed it~_

 _Look what it's done…_

 _So far~_

Young Angel imagine her father and her were watching the stars shine brightly in the sky.

 _What's so amazing~_

 _That keeps us stargazing?_

 _And what do we think we might see~_

Then her and her father began to sing together happily.

 _Someday we'll find it!_

 _The rainbow connection~_

 _The lovers~_

 _The dreamers~_

 _And me~_

Angel and her dad embrace each other happily.

 _All of us under it's spell~_

 _We know that it's probably_

 _Magic~_

~End flashback~

Angel looks at the music box as it continue to play the tune. She began to sing the song as it continued to play for her.

 _Have you been half asleep!_

 _And have you heard voices?_

 _I've heard them calling my name~_

Angel puts her music box down on the chair next to her as she got up and continue to sing.

 _Is this the sweet sound~_

 _That calls the young sailors?_

 _The voice might be one and the same~_

Angel went to the window and looked at the sky sadly.

 _I've heard it too many times to ignore it~_

 _It's something~_

 _That I'm supposed to be~_

Angel looks at the room and spots the fake illusion of her father and her younger self happily together.

 _Someday we'll find it!_

 _The rainbow connection~_

 _The lovers~_

 _The dreamers~_

 _And me~_

Angel watches her father and her younger self began to fade from her sight as the song was about to end.

 _La da da de da da do~_

Angel sat back down in her chair sadly holding her music box once more. Angel felt a tear fall down her cheek as she finishes the song and the illusion finally fading.

 _La da da da da da de da do~_

The music hit some bad notes before it finally stops and Angel felt lonely yet nostalgic as she listen to it.

"Looks like it's still hitting those bad notes during the last three years." Angel said to herself softly as she closes her music box with a sad expression on her face.

"But you still sung the song without missing a single key." A male voice said to her which made her flinch a bit. Angel turns around and spotted her music substitute teacher standing in front of the doorway.

"Had fun in the mysterious yet curious teachers lounge?" Angel asks him as she tries to change the subject, but Oscar wasn't having it.

"A bit, but then I heard a girl who was singing in my classroom with a tear running down the right side of her face." Oscar replies to her as he enters the room.

Angel turns to her left shoulder and wipes her tear away as if it was no big deal before replying to her teacher.

"Allergies…" Angel replies to Oscar in one word as she puts her music box back into her backpack.

"Allergic to what? Emotions?" Oscar asks her as Angel zips her backpack up.

"No. Allergic to nosy people that should be minding their own business instead of mine. Teachers and strangers included." Angel replies to him as the bell rings.

Angel stood up and headed to the door until Oscar said something that made her halt.

"It's ok to show emotions Ms. Shawn.." Oscar said to her in a honest tone. Angel turns around to face her teacher before she replied to him.

"Emotions are a poison that kills you deep inside that has no cure. It comes out once in a while to remind you that what you lost can't comeback." Angel replies to her professor that was a bit surprised with her small speech before the students began to enter the room.

"Have a good afternoon Mr. Castillo." Angel bid her teacher a goodbye and headed to her last class which is chemistry as it left Oscar in thought of what his student said to him.

* * *

Once Angel made it to chemistry,

She found out that her teacher was absent, so class was canceled. Angel left school and headed home early to get some clothes to go to reggie's house.

When Angel finished picking out the clothes, she headed out, locked the door and went to pops to work her early shift in order to meet Jughead and the gang.

So far, Jughead told her about the Jason blossom case and how Betty and him are investigating to find the suspect. He told Angel about Polly and how she is with the lodges for now until she can figure out what to do.

* * *

At Pop's,

Angel enters the door with pop greeting her from his station.

"Hi Songbird!" Pop's greeted her happily.

"Hey Pop's!" Angel greets back and headed through the employee's door to change into her uniform.

A few minutes later...

Angel comes out of the employee's door and began to work.

Since Angels been quick on her feet than usual, Pop's told her to take a breather before working again.

Luckily, Jughead, Betty, Archie, Kevin and Veronica went to their normal booth and spotted Angel sitting on the stool finishing homework.

"Hey Songbird!" Pop's called out to her as it caught Angel's attention.

"Your friend's are here." Pop's said to her before anyone else did. Angel turns around and spotted them smiling at her. Angel turns back to Pop's before heading towards their direction.

"Thanks Pop's." Angel said to him as she closed her books before heading towards the booth. Pop's nodded in glee and went back to work.

Angel grabbed her bag and heads towards the Booth where Jughead and friends are.

"It looks like you did have time to hangout with us!" Betty said to Angel with a smile on her face.

"It was either that or lay my head on a table a sleep through the rest of the day." Angel said to Betty sarcastically as she sat next to Veronica and Kevin and across from Archie. The gang then began to talk about the lunch time drama.

"I was blown away when you told off Cheryl in front of the whole student body!" Kevin said to Angel in respect.

"I have to agree with Kevin. What you said to Cheryl, was bone chilling! I almost had goosebumps from watching the whole thing." Betty compliments Angel in respect as well since she felt that Angel was standing up for herself.

"I was defending myself. Back home, when someone tried to degrade you or disrespect you….you hope that the person can either take it or fight." Angel tells them all nonchalant as a waitress comes to their booth and hands everyone their order.

"I respect people standing up for what's right." Veronica said to Angel as a compliment.

"That took a lot of guts to say that since a lot of people are afraid of her." Archie said to her as he began to eat some of his french fries.

"Like I said before, I dealt with these situations before." Angel said to Archie as she cross her arms against her chest.

" Speaking of situations, are you and Reggie still going to practice the shakespeare assignment at his house?" Jughead ask Angel which made everyone stop what their doing.

"You and Reggie are paired up together for an assignment?!" How did that happened?" Betty asks Angel out of concern since Reggie can be a jerk to others.

"Mr. Flutesnoot paired us together to perform one of the scenes from Shakespeare's plays and talk about what it meant to us." Angel explains to Betty and the others as she sighs in annoyance thinking about the situation.

"Is he giving you a difficult time?" Archie asks Angel in concern as well since Reggie is on the football team with him.

"He's about to. He's supposed to pick me up when practice was finished and by the looks of that jacket, practice is over." Angel replies to Archie since she notices his jacket which a lot of the football players in the school has on during the day.

"He was suppose to meet you here?" Veronica asks her as she was a bit shocked that Reggie is paired up with Angel whose looks annoyed.

"Yes. It's as if he's hiding something." Angel replies to Veronica as she almost groans in irritation.

"Looks like your worries are about to be over…" Jughead said to her as he spots a certain someone in an annoyed expression.

Everyone turns around and spots Reggie looking for Angel until he spots her in the gang's booth. Reggie smirks and heads over to their booth.

"Hooray~" Angel said sarcastically as she stood up with her arms across her chest once more in annoyance.

"I'm here Sweetheart!" Reggie said to her in a flirtatious tone, but that didn't cut it for Angel.

"You're late." Angel said to him with an irritated expression in her face.

"Relax babe. I had to talk to Coach about something." Reggie explains to Angel in a chill expression.

"Even worse. I'm going to change." Angel said to him and heads back to through the employee's room hitting Reggie's shoulder through the process purposely.

With Angel changing, Reggie was left with everyone glaring at him.

"What now Addams family?" Reggie asks them since they were glaring at him.

"Back off Reggie! She's not a weak animal to pry on." Archie said to him in a protective expression since Angel is not here to defend herself.

"Your not the boss of me Andrews!" Reggie told him with a smile on his face.

"She's not interested, so knock it off Reggie." Jughead said to Reggie which surprised the group a bit.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it Joker?" Reggie told Jughead with a challenging smirk on his face as if he was going to win already.

"Keep bothering her and you'll find out." Jughead replies to Reggie as he stood up from his seat and glares at him. Luckily, Betty was able to hold on to Jughead's jacket sleeve before he did anything else.

"Leave them alone Ken doll wannabe." The female voice said to Reggie. Reggie, Jughead and the rest of the gang turns around an look at Angel who was behind the comment looking annoyed.

Angel came out wearing a Black mid sleeve shirt with with dots, a black knee length skirt with a gray floral pattern, fishnet tights, and her combat boots with her jewelry still on.

Everyone was surprised to see Angel in dress clothes while Reggie just smirks in lust.

"You clean up pretty good Firecracker." Reggie compliments Angel in a flirtatious tone as usual.

"Thanks for the compliment and leave them alone. They did nothing to you." Angel said to him as she thanks him for the compliment as well. Angel turns around to look at Jughead to speak to him.

"It's ok Jughead, I got this." Angel said to Jughead to reassure him that she can handle Reggie's flirting habits towards her.

Jughead sat back down with his glare remaining on Reggie as Betty calms him down.

"I'll meet you outside, I have a feeling that I'm not wanted here." Reggie said to Angel as he looks at the gang giving him hard cold glares.

"Their is something we can agree with." Archie murmurs softly that Angel and the rest of his friends heard him say.

Reggie headed out of Pop's, leaving Angel with Jughead and the gang.

"I appreciate you guys defending me, but I can take care of myself." Angel said to the others and she grabs her bag from underneath the table.

"Just be careful. I know he can be a handful at times. Especially since we know each other." Archie said to her with a concerned expression on his face.

" Thanks for the concern, but I got this. Have a good afternoon." Angel said to them and headed out the door to meet her partner. Even though the gang can tell that Angel can handle herself, Jughead was the most concerned person in the booth since he and Reggie have been enemies for a long time.

* * *

Once Angel was outside of Pop's,

She headed to Reggie's car, entered the Passenger's seat, closed the door, buckled her seatbelt and began to head off to his house.

Angel knew that it was going to take a while to get to Reggie's house.

"This is going to be a ten minute ride to his house. I can feel it." Angel thought to herself as the car was in motion. Angel sighs and looks outside the window to kill time while Reggie would sneakingly take a peak at Angel through his rearview mirror from time to time.

"Why do you keep staring at instead of keeping your eyes on the road?" Angel asks him knowing that Reggie was glancing at her from time to time.

"Is it a crime to look at someone so attractive as you? If so, what is my punishment?" Reggie told Angel as he smirks flirtatiously.

"You are such a Pig!" Angel said to him as she shook her head in disgust.

"I'm more like a Lion babe. King of the of my land." Reggie replied to Angels comment as they gotten closer to his house.

"Keep telling yourself that and see where that leads you..." Angel said to Reggie to rebuttal his statement he made.

"Gladly!" Reggie said to her as they made it to their destination. The house was nice and it looked as if someone is living rich, but not as rich as a billionaire.

When Reggie parked his car, the two of them unbuckle their seat belts, got out of the car, closed the car doors and grab their things.

"Do I need a warning when we enter your house?" Angel asks him out of curiosity since she has to dress up a little bit to go to his house.

"Just be yourself. My family can be weird, especially how they would judge a person by the way they dress." Reggie explains to her as they headed towards the front door.

Reggie grabs his house keys, unlocks the door and the two of them enter the house.

AR: Looks like somethings going to happen in the Mantle household! What do you think of the chapter so far? How does Reggie knows about the Shakespeare sonnet? Was Jughead a little overprotective? Will Angel get used to hanging around others instead of Jughead?

Until the next time in the second part of this two parter!

R & R


	4. Chapter 4:Part 2 of the event

AR: Hey everyone! I finished part two of this two parter event! I hope you enjoy some shakespeare that I use to love performing and reading. I also hope you like the song I chose for a certain someone! Plus, I finished this chapter on a special day today! I hope you enjoy. For warning, **Bold** is Reggie and _Italics_ is Angel!

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 4: Part two of Two weeks laters, wrong partners, lunch drama, a rainbow connection in a week and getting to know a Mantle

Previously on Riverdale...

 _"_ _Do I need a warning when we enter your house?" Angel asks him out of curiosity since she has to dress up a little bit to go to his house._

 _"_ _Just be yourself. My family can be weird, especially how they would judge a person by the way they dress." Reggie explains to her as they headed towards the front door._

 _Reggie grabs his house keys, unlocks the door and the two of them enter the house._

 _Now onto the current chapter!_

* * *

"IS THAT YOU REGINALD?" A female voice shouted as it came from the kitchen.

"YES MOM!" Reggie replied to his mother from the kitchen as the the two of them took off their shoes and walked into the hallway.

"Reginald?" Angel asks him with an amused smirk on her face as her arms are across her chest once more.

"Yes, thats my full name. Got a problem with it Foxy?" Reggie said to Angel as he felt annoyed yet embarrassed that his mother called out his full name.

"No. It's a good name." Angel said to him as they took off their shoes.

Then, a young boy that is about Angel's sister's age, olive skin, dark brown eyes with short black hair came downstairs and saw Reggie and Angel together with a shock yet happy expression on his face.

"MOOOOOM! REGGIE BROUGHT A GIRL OVER!" The boy shouted with a smile on his face and began to head to the kitchen.

"Well, their goes my ay of telling them." Reggie said to Angel as he sighs in annoyance.

"Gotta love siblings." Angel said to him jokingly.

"Oh yea." Reggie said to her in agreement.

WOOF! WOOF!

Angel and Reggie heard as it was close to them. Running through the halls is a brown Dachshund with a red collar around his neck heading happily towards Reggie's way.

"Hey Vader!" Reggie bends down with his arms wide open in glee. Vader leaps into Reggie's arms and lick his cheek happily.

"It's good to see you too buddy." Reggie said to Vader as he pets his head lovingly.

Angel is a fan of dogs and couldn't help but crouch down and pet Vader.

"Who is this handsome boy?" Angel asks Reggie as she began to pet Vader, which he loved so much.

Reggie was surprised that Vader let Angel pet him since his dog have a strong sense of who to trust and not to trust.

"This is Vader. Vader, this is Angel." Reggie reply to Angel as he introduce them to each other. Vader can tell that this female is special if he can let her pet and rub him.

"Vader. A wonderful name for a handsome dog like you~" Angel said to Vader as she continue to pet him happily.

For two weeks, Reggie never saw Angel smiling happily as much at school. It kind of felt refreshing for in a way which is weird for him to think of his fiery conquest.

"Vader seems to like you very much." Reggie said to her as Angel stops petting Vader to reply.

"I have a weiner dog name Riley and a tan Pomeranian name Stella at home." Angel explains to Reggie a fact about herself.

" It looks like I'm learning more about you my sexy fox." Reggie said to Angel as she was rising up from the floor and brushes off some dust from her skirt.

" Feeling's mutual Reginald." Angel said to Reggie with a amused smirk on her face.

Before Reggie would respond, a woman with long Dark brown hair that goes to the end of her back, dark brown eyes and olive skin. She is wearing a red button down blouse tucked in a black knee-length pencil skirt with black one inch heels an apron around her waist and a ring on her finger.

Next to her was the boy with a smile still on his face waiting to be introduced.

"I didn't know that Reginald was bringing company over!" The woman smiled happily as she looks at Angel.

"I'm Vicky Mantle dear." Vicky introduces herself as reached a hand out for Angel to shake on.

"Angel Shawn. It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Mantle." Angel introduce herself to Vicky as she took her hand and shook on it.

"Wait did you say Shawn? As in Naomi Clayton Shawn?" Vicky asks her in happiness.

"Yes. That's my mom? How do you know her-" Angel was cut off by someone hugging her happily. This surprised Reggie and his little brother.

"Mom, your choking her." Reggie told his mom spotting Angel trying to breathe from the death hug she is captured in. Vicky realized it and released Angel so she can breathe once more.

"I'm sorry dear! Your mother and I are close childhood friends!" Vicky said to Angel as she explains her actions. This surprised Angel and Reggie.

Then, Angel remembered her mother showing her a picture of her friends in Riverdale High together. In one of the pictures, their was a girl on the left of Naomi with Short dark brown curly hair wearing a light blue dress with black heels smiling happily. On the right side of Naomi is a young black female with long brown hair with a Purple dress and black heels.

Angel put two and two together and Ding!

"So your the Infamous Vicky! My mom told me so much about you!" Angel told Vicky happily.

"I'm just relieved that your mom still remember's me." Vicky said to Angel in a tone of relief.

"It's great to meet one of my moms best friends." Angel said to her with a small smile on her face.

" Oh! Where are my manners. Dinner will be ready soon. Reginald, make sure you give our special guest a tour of the house!" Vicky said to them as she instructed Reggie as a bonus.

Vicky left the hall happily leaving the three of them all alone.

AHEM!

The two of them turn to face the young boy that is next to his mom waiting to be introduced.

"Foxy this is Oliver. My little brother or as I like to call him the pain of my existence." Reggie introduce Angel to Oliver as she nudged Reggie on the side of his arm glaring.

"It's Angel not Foxy. It's nice to meet you Oliver." Angel said to Oliver as she gesture her hand towards the young boy kindly. The young boy took her hand and gave her a flirtatious expression.

"Enchante` Mademoiselle~" Oliver greets Angel and flirtatiously kisses her hand. This surprised Angel, but annoyed Reggie.

"Oh god. Here we go again." Reggie murmurs to himself as his annoying little brother began to flirt with his partner aka Target.

" If you ever want to spend time with someone that is Fun instead of hanging out with my boring brother, I'm just a call away." Oliver said to Angel as he winks flirtatiously at her.

"OLIVER! I NEED YOUR HELP IN THE KITCHEN SINCE YOUR BROTHER IS DOING AN ASSIGNMENT WITH ANGEL!" Vicky shouted to Oliver from the kitchen.

Oliver bid his farewell and headed to the kitchen once more.

"Isn't he a charmer?" Reggie asks Angel sarcastically.

"More like looking at a younger 2.0 version of you." Angel said sarcastically as well, even though Oliver did tried to flirt with her.

"Well you seem to love it." Reggie said to her flirtatiously.

"Pfft! Right. Keep telling yourself that plastic." Angel said to him in an amused tone of voice.

"Let's head up to my room and get started before you blow my head off." Reggie said to Angel as she nods in agreement.

* * *

The two teens went upstairs and stopped at a white painted door with black diagonal strips. The door also has a "KEEP OUT" sign in front of if for unwanted guest.

"When I open this door, try not to laugh." Reggie warned Angel about seeing his room.

"Depends on my judgment of your room Plastic. Unless…..it's like a real life version of a doll house?" Angel said to Reggie as she jokingly acts suspicious about his room.

"I bet you would love that." Reggie said to her as he began to open his bedroom door.

"You bet I would!" Angel replies back to him as she watches the door being opened.

Once the door was finally opened, Angel was quite surprised about his big spacious room.

The walls are painted white with black diagonal stripes like his door. He has a king sized bed on the left side of the room that has blue bed spread and white bed pillow cases. Their was a wooden work desk with a black chair to sit by and work and a white closet on the right side of his room. He has a white rug covered floor that look soft and comfortable, some black drawers for more of his clothes and a bay window that has a beautiful view of the world outside his house.

Reggie has posters of bands and athletes on his walls with a football on his bed. He has a electric bass and a wooden guitar on the right side of his room on their stands, a telescope near the bay window, and a electric stereo set next to his wooden work desk. He even had a book shelf on the right side of his desk filled with books and a mini basketball with a mini basketball hoop attached behind the door. On the right side of his wall, is a black rimmed mirror and a comb on top of his drawers.

"Does that answer your question Foxy?" Reggie asks Angel with a gloating smirk on his face.

"You might want to wipe that smirk on your face before I do it for you plastic." Angel said to him as she goes to his bed and puts her backpack down. Reggie closes the door and went next to the curious teen looking at his room.

"I imagined more stuff in this room based on your personality at school." Angel said to Reggie as she went to her backpack and takes out her script from class.

"Trust me sweetheart. I do. The rest of my stuff are in boxes inside my closet. except for my surfboard." Reggie explained to her as he grabs his script from class.

"He surfs? What else can you do plastic?" Angel thought to herself as she looks at Reggie in curiosity. She holds back her questions and focuses on their assignment.

* * *

As they began to work, Angel felt a disconnect with Reggie as they perform this scene.

She let it slide and dinner was ready. So, Angel stopped what they were doing.

"I can tell that you're not taking this assignment seriously Plastic!" Angel said to him in a stern tone of voice.

"It's not like Flutesnoot is going to care." Reggie said to Angel in a non caring tone.

"I care Mantle! I want to get a good grade! So you have to put some effort into this!" Angel said to him more sternly. Somehow, it was getting on Reggie's nerves.

"You're beginning to piss me off about this stupid assignment." Reggie told Angel with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"It's not a stupid assignment Mantle! He put us together for a reason so work with me instead of starting an argument!' Angel told him as she felt herself slipping and going into her dark place.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE? AS LONG AS YOU LOOK GOOD, YOU WOULD PROBABLY LOVE TO SEE ME FAIL! SINCE YOUR THE COACHE'S NIECE! YOU WOULD DEFINITELY PASS WITH NO EXCUSE!" Reggie shouted at Angel in stress. This made Angel really mad.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S WHY I TOOK THE TIME OUT OF MY SCHEDULE TO WORK WITH YOU?! I DID IT TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T EMBARRASS YOURSELF IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE! I COULD'VE LET YOU CRASH AND BURN, BUT I DIDN'T. THAT'S BECAUSE NO ONE DESERVES TO FAIL AN ASSIGNMENT WITHOUT TRYING! I DON'T NEED HIM TO GIVE ME MERITS, I WORK HARD ON MY OWN TO GET THOSE GRADES. I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET THEM SLIP BECAUSE SOMEONE DOESN'T HAVE A CARE IN THE WORLD ABOUT A STUPID ASSIGNMENT! " Angel shouts at Reggie.

The two of them went silent for a moment. Angel sat on his bed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"We're both stressed out about different things going on in our lives. So, let's take a break." Angel said to Reggie as she tries to reason with him.

Reggie sat down next to her before replying to her as he calms down.

"Sounds fair." Reggie replies to her in agreement. They sat in silent for two minutes before one of them began to talk.

"Why are we even Arguing over something so petty?" Angel asks Reggie as she thought about their short fused argument.

"To be honest, I have no idea!" Reggie reply to Angel as he began to laugh. Angel couldn't help but laugh at their argument as well.

"Wow! I never thought I see the day that you would laugh with me Foxy!" Reggie said to Angel as he stops laughing and looks at her.

"It was a ridiculous argument. It deserved a laugh." Angel said to Reggie as she stops laughing.

"You should laugh more often. It's sexy, just like you." Reggie said to her flirtatiously.

Angel rolls her eyes and punched Reggie's arm before speaking again.

"Could you not be a flirt for a couple of minutes Plastic?" Angel said to him in annoyance.

"Tried that, didn't work out for me." Reggie said to her. Angel shook her head in disgust.

"I hate to say this but….in order to understand our characters, we should….get to know each other a bit more." Angel said to Reggie as it slowly painful for her to say.

"I would love to tell you everything about myself Babe!" Reggie said to her as he winks at Angel flirtatiously once more.

"Easy their narcissist. Your vain personality is showing." Angel said to him in a feisty manner.

"Thats a new one." Reggie said to her in an impressed expression.

"You make it to easy for people." Angel said to Reggie bluntly.

"Anyway, let's begin with asking questions about each other." Angel told Reggie which he nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first then." Reggie told Angel since he was interested about his Target.

"Go ahead then Plastic." Angel said to him as she began to wait for his questions.

"Why were you reading that sonnet about time?" Reggie asks Angel with a home hitting question.

"Starting with a hard hitting pitch huh?" Angel asks Reggie as she laugh softly yet sadly in front of him.

"I do play baseball! On a serious note, why did you read that Sonnet?" Reggie explains to Angel as he was a bit puzzled about her reading a sonnet based on time.

"Well, I thought time was returning to me once more, but I was wrong." Angel explains to Reggie.

"How come?" Reggie asks her in curiosity.

"Let just say certain events could change your perspective on time and your perspective on life." Angel replies to Reggie in a hurt yet soft tone.

"I have a feeling that you don't want to talk about it." Reggie said to Angel respecting her privacy about her explanation.

"Smart choice plastic." Angel said to him in agreement.

"My turn to ask you a question." Angel said to Reggie.

"Ask away doll face~" Reggie said to Angel flirtatiously which made her roll her eyes in annoyance.

"What's in the boxes you were talking about?" Angel asks him curiously.

"Just more of my sports equipment." Reggie replies to Angel in short and simple answer.

"Really? I thought it was just football." Angel said to him sarcastically, but she was also curious as well.

"Nope. I play Ice hockey, baseball, basketball and I surf. I also do track, swimming, skiing, boxing, tennis, weight lift, and play bass and guitar for kicks. I'm a jack of all trades babe~" Reggie said to Angel as his ego began to rise.

"Interesting." Angel thought to herself as she listened to Reggie speak.

"By the way, how did you know about the sonnet I was reading?" Angel asks him out of curiosity.

"Well, I used to read from my copy of Shakespeare's Book of Sonnets as a kid. I thought his sonnet's were pretty cool and wanted to know what he meant behind his words. So, I would go to my mom for help and she helped me understood what he was saying. Which, still helps a bit to this day." Reggie explains to Angel about his experience reading Shakespeare as a kid.

"Wow..That's impressive Plastic." Angel compliments him for the first time in two weeks.

"Did I just receive a compliment from you foxy?" Reggie asks her teasingly.

"I'm taking that complement back and it's your turn to ask a question." Angel said to Reggie as she realized that they are getting off topic with their Twenty questions.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Reggie said to her knowing that he is not letting that go.

"I assume that you have a sibling as well?" Reggie asks Angel based on the comical sentence that she said to him.

"I have a sister. She's about your brother's age and her name is Bella Naomi Shawn. I call her firecracker." Angel answers Reggie's question. Reggie couldn't help but notice a light glimmer in her eyes when she talk about her family.

"Really? Tell me more about her?" Reggie asks her as he unknowingly wants to see that glimmer of light once more.

"My sister is feisty just like my mom and I combined! She loves to dance and dreams to become a world renown dancer one day." Angel said to Reggie as she began to tell him about her sister.

"You really care about her?" Reggie said to her as he was enthralled by the way Angel talks about her sister.

"I do. I love Bella and my Mom dearly. Just like the rest of my family." Angel said to Reggie in a soft passionate tone of voice.

"Since you asked me about my family, tell me about yours Plastic?" Angel asks Reggie.

Reggie was about to answer Angel's question when all of a sudden…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"REGGIE! MOM WANT'S YOU AND YOUR HOT LADY FRIEND TO COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" Oliver shouts from the other side of the door.

"Looks like your going to find out on your own at Dinner babe!" Reggie said to Angel flirtatiously as they got up from the bed and he opens the door for her.

"Looks like it…Reginald." Angel said to Reggie with a amused smirk on her face as she walks through the door.

"Your not going to let this pass huh?" Reggie asks her in annoyance.

"Oh yeah! It's payback for all the nicknames you give me." Angel replies to Reggie as he closes his bedroom door behind him.

Angel and Reggie went downstairs and headed to the dinning roomy Reggie's directions.

* * *

Inside the dining room, their was a man with black hair and dark brown eyes

wearing a black dress shirt with rolled up sleeve and brown slacks with slippers on his feet.

"I see your back from work dad." Reggie said to the man that is proclaimed his father.

"Hello son. I see you brought company over." Reggie's dad said to Reggie as he looks at Angel.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mantle. My name is Angel Shawn." Angel introduce herself to Reggie's dad.

"I know who you are Charlotte! Your Naomi's child!" Reggie's dad said to Angel which surprised her in a way.

"Richard is also a friend of your mom's as well." Vicky said to Angel with a smile on her face. Angel was quite happy that she is meeting some of her mother's friends from her old neighborhood.

Everyone sat down at the table. Richard is siting in the head of the table, Vicky is of the left side of her husband, Reggie is on the right side of his dad, Oliver is next to Vicky and Angel sat next to Reggie.

"Lets bow our heads in grace." Vicky said to everyone at the table. Everyone held hands and Richard began to pray. As Richard prayed, Reggie couldn't help but feel warm when he was holding Angel's hand. It was a weird yet comfortable at the same time.

They say grace and they began to pass the food around to place it on their plates. Angel remember some familiar dishes that her mom made at home. As they were eating, Vicky wanted to break the ice instead of having a quiet dinner.

"That reminds me, How was Choir practice Reginald?" Vicky asks him which made Reggie stop eating and Angel intrigued.

"Choir?" Angel asks him in curiosity with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Reginald, you didn't tell her that you go accompany the church choir on the piano?" Vicky asks her son which made Reggie embarrassed.

"No Mom, I didn't told her about that." Reggie replies to his mother in a embarrass state of mind as he felt Angel becoming amused because of his family.

That's not all. The embarrassment continued for Reggie.

* * *

After dinner,

Everyone headed to the family room and began to tell Angel about Reggie's past.

The family room was a nice, spacious and colorful room. Ocean blue walls with white couch, two dark colored armchairs, a lavender rug, a wide screen T.V. with a Grande piano on the left side of the room. It made everyone feel comfortable. The Mantle couple sat on the white couch as the kids sat on the floor.

* * *

In the family room,

They showed her baby pictures, some old videos and VERY embarrassing stories about his toddler years and his childhood years.

Angel felt somehow warm being around a loving family. It reminded her of what was life like when her family was just like this.

"Alright, Alright! I think she heard enough about my darkest secrets from you guys!" Reggie said to his parents as he felt Majorly embarrassed in front of Angel.

"Our son gets so embarrassed when we talk about his greatest achievements." Richard explains to Angel with a smile on his face.

"My mom is the same way." Angel said to Richard with small smile on her face.

"How is Naomi by the way?" Richard asks Angel in a concerning expression.

"She's fine. Sometimes, she overworks herself a little at her Job…but my sister and I would convince her to take a break." Angel explains to Richard about her mother's wellbeing.

"I keep telling your mother to relax more! I knew this would happened." Vicky thought to herself in worry.

"Just make sure that your mother always feel happy and loved by the people who care about her." Richard said to her in a caring expression.

"Will do Mr. Mantle." Angel said to him in respect.

"Please…call me Ricky!" Richard said to her with a smile on her face. Reggie watched Angel's facial expression changed drastically when his dad told her to call him Ricky.

"Ricky…" Angel said to Richard in a soft yet sad tone of voice.

"Yes! Everyone at our high school would call me that." Richard said to Angel since he though she was asking him.

Vicky notices Angel's expression as well as thought, so she changed the subject.

"Reggie, can you two hold the fort? Your father, brother and I have to help me with something in the kitchen." Vicky told her son Politely.

"I guess." Reggie said to his mother as Angel nodded in agreement room.

"Thank you! We'll be back in a few!" Vicky said to the two of them and took Ricky and Oliver out of the room.

* * *

After they left,

The room was silent. Angel was sadly lost in thought about Richard's nickname.

Reggie couldn't stand the silence, so he went to the piano. This caught Angel's full attention. She couldn't help but wonder what was Reggie's next move.

"Would you like to hear a song Foxy?" Reggie asks her in his flirtatious way.

"That depends on what you know plastic." Angel replies to Reggie with a small smirk on her face which slowly brings them back to their normal banter.

"What song would you like to hear?" Reggie asks Angel since she is a guest in his house.

"Surprise me Plastic." Angel replies to Reggie with a amused smirk on her face.

"Alright. In a week by Hozier then." Reggie said to her as he opens the cover of the piano.

"You listen to Hozier?" Angel asks him out of shock.

"Yeah. He's a cool musician." Reggie replies to her in a gloating tone of voice.

"Alright then. Play away plastic man." Angel said to him all nonchalant.

"I will, but you have to sing it with me." Reggie said to her with an amused smirk on his face.

"I don't think so." Angel said to him two seconds flat.

"Come on Angel face~ It'll be fun!" Reggie said to Angel as he tries to convince her.

"Unless…your scared that I'll be better than you." Reggie said to her with a mischievous smirk on his face. Angel looks at Reggie with a "Oh really?" stare before speaking.

"Fine. I'll sing with you in order to shut you up." Angel said to Reggie as her prideful self gotten the best of her.

"Great. Have a seat next to me." Reggie said to her as he patted the extra space on the bench.

Angel rolls her eyes in annoyance. She got up from the floor, walked towards the bench and sat down next to Reggie.

"Ready when you are Plastic." Angel said to him in a chill voice.

Reggie began to play the beginning of the song. Angel close her eyes as she listen to the beautiful piano playing.

Reggie took a deep breathe and began to sing.

 **I have never known peace like the damp grass**

 **That yields to me~**

Angel was surprised that Reggie can sing like that. She like the smooth raspiness of his voice.

 **I have never known hunger like these insects**

 **that feast on me~**

 **A thousand teeth**

 **And yours among them..**

 **I know~**

 **Our hungers appeased~**

 **Our heartbeats becoming slow**

Angel smiled softly and chimed in to sing with Reggie.

We lay here for years or for hours~

 _Thrown here or found~_  
 _To freeze or to thaw~_

So long we become the flowers~

 **Two corpses we were~**  
 **Two corpses I saw~**

As they go into the chorus, the two teens felt a weird yet comforting sensation singing together.

And they'd find us in a week~

When the weather gets hot~

After the insects have made their claim...

I'd be home with you~

I'd be home with you~

Reggie went back to the melody of the song once more.

 _I have never known sleep like the slumber~_

 _that creeps to me~_

Reggie was surprised to hear Angel's voice.

"Guess your voice suits your name perfectly." Reggie thought to himself as he plays the song looking at Angel.

 _I have never known color like this morning~_

 _reveals to me~_

Angel feels somehow at peace singing this song. It was a blissful feeling to her.

 _And you haven't moved an inch.._

 _Such that I would not know~_

 _If you sleep always like this…_

 _The flesh calmly going cold~_

Reggie comes back in to sing the harmonies with her as he gotten into it.

We lay here for years or for hours~

 _Your hand in my hand~_  
 _So still and discreet~_

So long we become the flowers~

 **We'd feed well the land~**  
 **And worry the sheep~**

The two of them sing blissfully as they went into the chorus again.

And they'd find us in a week~

When the cattle show fear~

After the insects have made their claim…

After the foxes have known our taste...

I'd be home with you~

I'd be home with you~

"I'm actually having fun with Plastic. How crazy is that." Angel thought to herself in shock yet comforting expression.

 _They'd find us in a week~_ ( **Lay here for years or for hours...)**

 _When the weather gets hot.._ ( **So long we become the flowers~** )

 _They'd find us in a week~_ ( **Lay here for years or for hours..** )

 _When the cattle shows fear.._ ( **So long we become the flowers~** )

Reggie stop playing the piano and the keys echo as they look at each other and sing the chorus a cappella.

And they'd find us in a week~

When the buzzards get loud~

After the insects have made their claim...

After the foxes have known our taste...

After the raven has had its say...

Reggie began to play the melody again as they get to the ending.

I'd be home with you~

I'd be home with you~

The two of them started to get a little louder as the last line repeats.

I'd be home with you~

I'd be home with you~

They began to belt in some of the parts as Reggie played a little louder to match their tone.

I'd be home WITH YOU~

I'd be home with you~

Reggie continues to play the chorus of the song and ended it with a soft gentle chord.

The room was silent. Angel and Reggie looked at each other and actually smiled at each other.

"Not bad Foxy." Reggie compliments Angel with a small smile still on his face.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Plastic." Angel complements him with the same matching smile on her face as well.

Reggie was about to say something until they heard..

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

The two of them turned around and spotted none other than Vicky, Ricky and Oliver entering the room clapping for the them.

"Angel! You definitely have a voice of an angel! You are truly your mother's child!" Vicky compliments Angel happily.

"Thank you Ms. Vicky." Angel said to her politely.

"Were the three of you spying on us?" Reggie asks his family in utter shock.

"Of course we were! What kind of family would we be if we didn't check on you two!" Vicky said to her son happily.

Reggie sighed in irritation from his family's strange antics.

"Wow Angel, you have a lovely voice." Oliver said to her with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks Oliver." Angel said to Oliver with smile on her face.

"Angel, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my nickname." Ricky said to Angel as he sincerely apologizes to her. Vicky told Ricky about the situation and he understood completely.

"It's alright Mr. Richard. I'm ok now." Angel said to Richard in a respectful manner as he got up from the piano bench.

Reggie looks at the clock above the door and looked at the time.

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but I gotta take my partner back home." Reggie said to his family.

Angel looks at the time as well and was shocked.

"I have to agree with Reggie on this. It's late and I have to get up in the morning." Angel said to the Mantle family as got up from the bench as well.

"We won't be a bother to you two. Get your stuff and start heading out." Ricky said to the two teens.

Reggie and Angel went upstairs, grab their things, headed back down and put their shoes on with Ricky, Vicky and Oliver standing in front of them.

"It was nice meeting you dear." Vicky said to Angel happily.

"You too Ms. Vicky." Angel said to her politely.

"See you soon Angel." Ricky said to Angel with a smile on his face.

"You too Mr. Richard." Angel said to him politely as well.

"Come back soon Angel!" Oliver said to her happily.

"I will." Angel said to Oliver as she ruffles his hair playfully.

"Let's head to the car now or it'll be really late." Reggie said to Angel. Angel nods in agreement and started to head out the door that Reggie opened.

"I'll see you back home Mom." Reggie said to his mom as he puts on his black leather jacket that was he gotten from the coat hanger.

"Ok honey! Drive safely." Vicky said to Reggie in a wise manner. Reggie nods a yes and close the door behind him.

They head to his car, Angel puts her bag in the back and the two of them enter the car. They put their seat belts on and Reggie turned on the car, started the engine and began to drive Angel back home.

* * *

As Reggie heads to Angel's house,

Angel couldn't resist teasing him a bit as payback for being late.

"So you were at church practicing with the choir instead of talking with my uncle." Angel said to him with a smirk on her face. Reggie groans knowing that his parents telling Angel that was going to comeback and bit somehow.

"Fine you caught me. Yes, I'm a pianist for Riverdale's Church choir during the week. So, I had to be punctual and not be late." Reggie said to her as he drives his vehicle.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood." Angel told Reggie in a reasonable manner.

"I thought you would find it lame. The last time I told someone about that, they laughed. Plus, my reputation as Captain would be on the line." Reggie answers Angel's question with a statement of his own.

"One, I don't find it lame. Two, it wouldn't put your "reputation" on the line. Three, I'm not like other people." Angel said to Reggie as she gives him three reasons of why it sounded ridiculous.

"Ain't that the truth." Reggie said to Angel playfully.

"So plastic, same time tomorrow?" Angel asks Reggie.

"Sounds like a plan." Reggie answers Angels question.

"Alright then." Angel said to Reggie as she nods her head in agreement.

Angel spots her house and told Reggie to stop. Reggie parks in front of the house and makes a comment.

"Nice house foxy." Reggie compliments Angel's house.

"It's my Aunt's house. She's with her husband, so she lent me her house." Angel said to Reggie as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

"You live alone?" Reggie ask Angel in a surprised reaction.

"Yeah. She knows that I can handle myself and that I want some independence since I'm going to be staying here for who knows how long." Angel replies to Reggie all nonchalant.

Angel gets out of the car, grabs her stuff and began heading towards her Door. Before she went any further, Angel turns around to face Reggie.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Reggie. Your not as bad as people said you'd be." Angel thanks Reggie with a small warm smile on her face that made Reggie's heart skip a beat.

"You called me by name Foxy!" Reggie said to her playfully. Angel rolls her eyes in annoyance with a hint of playfulness behind it.

"On a serious note, anytime Angel~" Reggie said to her sincerely as he winks playfully at her that made Angel chuckle a bit.

"So stupid." Angel thought to herself as she looks at Reggie and then headed inside her house as the Reggie left.

* * *

Since that night,

Reggie and Angel were going to Reggie's house to practice. Of course Jughead and the others were worried about Angel, but she told them she was fine.

Reggie gotten to know Angel a bit, she was still guarded when it comes to them alone or when Reggie would get curious and ask questions.

All thoughts aside, it was finally friday and the two teens decided to Wear black, purples, grays and greens for their presentation.

Reggie is wearing a black leather biker jacket, a black and gray cameo mid sleeve shirt, black jeans, with a green vine on his right pants leg, black leather fingerless gloves and black timberlands.

Angel is wearing a purple long sleeve open shoulder shirt with green vines all over, black mid thigh shorts, purple tights with light green vine on each leg, black mid-calf boots with three buckles on the side and a lavender floral head wreath on her head.

The two of them were sitting in their normal seats waiting for their teacher to start class.

Jughead enters the room and saw Angel in her attire. He walks in front of her desk and raise his eyebrows in shock and curiosity at his purple wearing friend.

"For the Assignment." Angel explains to Jughead with an annoyed expression. Jughead had a playful smirk form his face, but Angel knew what he was about to say.

"Don't you dare say it Jones." Angel said to Jughead as she goes over her lines once more to make sure she was precise.

Jughead chuckles a bit and sits at his desk.

"Whatever you say Fairy Queen." Jughead said to her with a mischievous smirk on his face. Angel playfully slaps his arm and was about to say something before Mr. Flutesnoot enters the room settling down the class.

He did role call and began with a , he began to look at Angel and Reggie.

"As you all know, Ms. Shawn and Mr. Mantle are going to perform a specific scene from A Midsummer Night's Dream. Let's have our two actor's come to the front of the room." Mr. Flutesnoot said to the class as he call up Reggie and Angel at the same time.

The class moved their desk's back so they can give the two of them some room to perform.

Angel and Reggie gaze at each other as they signal to one another that they're ready. Reggie is at the door and Angel is at the window. Mr. Flutesnoot nodded at the them to begin and so they did. Angel and Reggie walk towards each other that they bumped into one another. They looked at each other as a different person and began to speak as Oberon.

 **Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania.**

Angel looks at Reggie in disgust and began to speak.

 _What, jealous Oberon?_

Angel puts her left hand up to put space between Reggie and her as Titania.

 _Fairies, skip hence._

 _I have forsworn his bed and company._

Reggie grabs the wrist of her left Hand and brought her a bit close to him and glares harshly as he spoke to Angel

 **Tarry, rash wanton. Am not I thy lord?**

Angel glares back at Reggie before speaking.

 _Then I must be thy lady. But I know_

Angel shook of his hold on her and continues to speak.

 _When thou hast stolen away from Fairyland,_

 _And in the shape of Corin sat all day,_

 _Playing on pipes of corn and versing love_

 _To amorous Phillida._

 _Why art thou here,_

 _Come from the farthest step of India?_

Angel began to chuckle in hurt and disgust as she walks in the space a bit glaring at Reggie.

 _But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon,_

 _Your buskined mistress and your warrior love,_

 _To Theseus must be wedded, and you come_

 _To give their bed joy and prosperity._

Reggie fires back at Angel as walks towards her again to state out her flaws.

 **How canst thou thus for shame, Titania,**

Reggie began stating the facts to Angel in a hurt yet jealous tone of voice as Angel Rolls her eyes to say " This is going to be good". Angel crosses her arm, turns around and began to walk away from him once more.

 **Knowing I know thy love to Theseus?**

 **Glance at my credit with Hippolyta,**

 **Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night**

 **From Perigouna, whom he ravishèd?**

 **And make him with fair Aegles break his faith,**

 **With Ariadne and Antiopa?**

Angel stops and turns around anger in face.

 _THESE ARE THE FORGERIES OF JEALOUSY!_

This made some of the classmates jump in shock from hearing Angel shout.

 _And NEVER, since the middle summer's spring,_

 _Met we on hill, in dale, forest, or mead,_

 _By pavèd fountain, or by rushy brook,_

 _Or in the beachèd margent of the sea,_

 _To dance our ringlets to the whistling wind,_

 _But with thy brawls thou hast disturbed our sport!_

Angel walks up to Reggie with anger in her eyes as Reggie pretends to be surprised by his characters partner's outburst.

 _Therefore the winds, piping to us in vain,_

 _As in revenge,_

 _have sucked up from the sea!_

 _Contagious fogs, which falling in the land_

 _Have every pelting river made so proud_

 _That they have overborne their continents._

Angel gently touches Reggie's face as she continues her speech. This Fascinated Flutesnoot, but made Jughead feel some type of way even though he knows that their acting.

 _The ox hath therefore stretched his yoke in vain,_

 _The ploughman lost his sweat, and the green corn_

 _Hath rotted ere his youth attained a beard._

 _The fold stands empty in the drownèd field,_

 _And crows are fatted with the murrain flock._

 _The nine-men's-morris is filled up with mud,_

 _And the quaint mazes in the wanton green_

 _For lack of tread are undistinguishable._

 _The human mortals want their winter here._

 _No night is now with hymn or carol blessed._

Angel then took her hand and puts it together with her other hand to hold Reggie's right gently as her expression changed to sadness and hurt in her voice.

 _Therefore the moon, the governess of floods..._

 _Pale in her anger, washes all the air.._

 _That rheumatic diseases do abound._

 _And thorough this distemperature we see_

 _The seasons alter.._

 _Hoary-headed frosts~_

 _Fall in the fresh lap of the crimson rose,_

 _And on old Hiems' thin and icy crown.._

 _An odorous chaplet of sweet summer buds_

 _Is, as in mockery, set._

 _The spring, the summer…_

 _The childing autumn, angry winter change their wonted liveries,_

 _and the mazèd world…_

 _By their increase, now knows not which is which._

Reggie was about to touch her cheek, but Angel pulls away with tears in her eyes.

 _And this same progeny of evils comes_

 _From our debate!_

 _From our dissension!_

 _We are their parents and original!_

Angel sat on Flutesnoot desk and covers her face with her hands and she tries to calm down.

Reggie sat down next to Angel and sighs sadly before touching her. Reggie took Angels hands away from her face, gently lifts her head up to face him and began to speak.

 _ **Do you amend it then..**_

Reggie gently wipes away Angels tears.

 _ **It lies in you..**_

Reggie began to caress her left cheek passionately as Angel began to give into him.

 _ **Why should Titania cross her Oberon?**_

 _ **I do but beg a little changeling boy to be my henchman..**_

Angel came out of her trance once Reggie said that to her. Then, anger and disgust came back as she slaps his hand away from her cheek.

 _Set your heart at rest!_

 _The Fairyland buys not the child of me._

Angel wipes her new freshly formed tears aways and began to explain to Reggie.

 _His mother was a votaress of my order,_

 _And in the spicèd Indian air by night,_

 _Full often hath she gossiped by my side,_

 _And sat with me on Neptune's yellow sands,_

 _Marking th' embarkèd traders on the flood,_

 _When we have laughed to see the sails conceive_

 _And grow big-bellied with the wanton wind..._

 _Which she, with pretty and with swimming gait_

 _Following her womb then rich with my young squire_

 _Would imitate, and sail upon the land to fetch me trifles_

 _And return again…_

 _As from a voyage, rich with merchandise._

 _...But she, being mortal, of that boy did die._

 _And for her sake do I rear up her boy!_

Angel glares at Reggie once more as she tells him her vow.

 _And for her sake I will not part with him!_

Angel was about to leave, but Reggie gently holds her hand before she could escape.

 **How long within this wood intend you stay?**

Angel replies to him without looking at him.

 _Perchance till after Theseus' wedding day._

 _If you will patiently dance in our round and see our moonlight revels,_

 _go with us._

 _If not…_

Angel took a deep breathe as what she was about to say to Reggie hurts her deeply.

 _shun me…_

 _And I will spare your haunts._

Reggie's eyes widen in shock. He tries to negotiate with her once more before he loses her.

 _ **Give me that boy and I will go with thee.**_

Angel could tell the hurt in his voice, but she couldn't bare risking the boys life.

 _Not for thy fairy kingdom._

 _Fairies, away!_

 _We shall chide downright, if I longer stay._

Angel shook of his grip once more and left the floor with her head held up high.

Little did she know, she left the king hurt and revengeful.

 **Well, go thy way.**

 **Thou shalt not from this grove**

Reggie's facial expression was hurt and covered with revenge.

 **Till I torment thee for this injury!**

The scene ended, and everyone began to clap for the duo.

Angel went back to their mini stage, stood next to Reggie and bowed together.

The applause quiet down and Mr. Flutesnoot began to ask them the question.

"What was the meaning behind your scene?" Mr. Flutesnoot asks them, hoping they have a good answer.

"As we began reading the script we realize the relationship of Oberon and Titania." Angel began to explain the first part of their answer.

"Oberon let his Jealousy and selfishness get the best of him, which meant losing the love of his life Titania." Reggie explains the second part of their answer.

"Those emotions festered to the point that the love of his life is slipping away from him." Angel said to him as she finishes off the last part of their answer.

Flutesnoot smiled happily as they understood the assignment passingly.

"Congratulations Ms. Shawn and Mr. Mantel, you get an A+." Flutesnoot said to them happily. Angel and Reggie were so glad that they hive fives each other.

 **BRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG**

The school bell rings.

* * *

Everyone packed their bags and began to leave. Angel went over to Jughead, whom was giving her a standing ovation applause.

Angel couldn't help but chuckle to her friends silliness at times.

"Thank you kind sir." Angel playfully said to Jughead.

"Anytime Fairy Queen." Jughead said to Angel mischievously.

"I only dress liked one for the assignment, not in everyday life." Angel said to Jughead as she roll her eyes.

"I know." Jughead said to her as they began heading out of the classroom.

"Hey Foxy!" Reggie shouts to Angel which made Jughead and her stop and turn around to face him.

"You were great." Reggie said to her sincerely.

"Right back at you Plastic." Angel said to him sincerely as well. Jughead and her turned back around and headed out of the classroom door.

"Who would've thought you two would work together…" Jughead said to her in shock.

"Me too….but he's still an ass." Angel replies to Jughead as they head to their lockers.

Reggie left the room to head to his locker as well, but saw Angel and Jughead having a good time which somehow upset him in a way.

Chuck and Moose went towards Reggie to check up on him.

"Heard you were partnered with the ice queen." Chuck said to Reggie in a joking, but Reggie took offense to it. Still, he holds back his tongue because he doesn't really know her as much.

"She's not that bad." Reggie said to Chuck with no hesitation in his voice.

Reggie pats Chuck on his shoulder and headed towards his lockers with his friends behind him.

* * *

Jughead's POV

In Riverdale, you have two people that are paired up in your life. Your friend and your enemy. You worry about the outcome of the partnership and how it will affect the people you care about.

…Little did I know that putting my friend and my enemy together, would change in a way that I didn't see coming.

* * *

AR: How do you think Reggie feels about Angel now? Why did Jughead felt jealous of Angel and Reggie performing together? More to come on the next chapter of Riverdale!

Until then!

R & R!


	5. Chapter 5: Birthdays, Conflict, and etc

AR: Hi everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting. I was making sure this chapter goes with the episode. WARNING: I added a bit of Conflict with chuck ad Coach, and warm fuzzy scenes with some certain characters. The scenes in this story is coming through my character. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Birthday invitations, Conflict, more conflict and bonding with an old friend..._

Today is Jughead's birthday.

Angel was at her locker putting some stuff away for classes that she didn't need for today. She was about to close her locker until she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

Angel turns around and grabs their wrist before looking at the person's face.

"Umm…Are you ok Angel?" A feminine voice asks Angel.

Angel looks up and realized it was Betty with a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry. Reflex maneuver." Angel said to Betty as she releases her wrist.

"It's ok. I wanted to ask you something." Betty said to her with a smile on her face.

Angel was a bit suspicious when Betty said that to her.

"It's Jughead's birthday today, so were throwing a surprise party for him." Betty begins to explain to Angel happily.

"I didn't know that today is his birthday." Angel said to Betty in a surprised tone.

"Me either...until Archie told me. So, I was planning on throwing him a birthday party for him and I wanted to invite people in our inner circle." Betty said to Angel.

"I don't know Betty…. I don't think parties are my forte." Angel said to Betty with an unsure expression. Angel closes her locker and began to walk with Betty by her side.

"It will be fine. It will only be a closed circle of friends only. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?" Betty explains to Angel, whom is still not convinced about this idea.

"Betty….When you ask that question, something terrible always happens." Angel replies to Betty which makes her reason to go to the party even worse.

"It's going to be alright. Besides, Jughead might be happy that you are trying to get out of your shell." Betty said to her sincerely with a soft smile on her face.

"I'll think about it Betty." Angel said to Betty which made her happy.

"Great! I'll email you Archie's home address. That's where the party is going to be." Betty said Angel happily.

Betty and Angel were science partners, so they gave each other their email address since Angel wasn't comfortable with giving Betty her phone number.

Angel nodded an ok and the two female teens parted ways.

Little did she know that Betty wanted Angel to be part of their circle of friends instead of being all alone by herself.

* * *

Angel was heading to her counseling session until she saw Valerie talking to Melody.

The two of them spotted Angel and headed over to her and have a small conversation.

"Hey Angel." Valerie greets Angel with a smile on her face.

"Hey Valerie. Hi Melody." Angel greets the two of them with a small smile on her face.

Melody, Valerie and Angel get along quite nicely. Sometimes she would get along with Josie. Angel and Valerie were talking during the second week. So, Valerie introduce her to the other Pussycats and the rest is history.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to join us during our practices?" Valerie asks her since the first day she heard Angel sing. Valerie also told Angel that she saw her sing at the auditorium, but Angel was cool with it. So, Valerie wants her to collab with the Pussycats sometimes…but Angel would always decline.

"I don't think so. I have plans today." Angel declines Valerie's offer politely.

"Well…Let us know if you want to join us!" Melody said to Angel with a small smile on her face.

"Sure. I have to go or I'll be late for my appointment." Angel said to the two female musicians.

"Alright! See you later!" Valerie said to her in a friendly expression. The three of them went their separate ways and headed to their destination.

* * *

Angel headed inside the office and saw her counselor looking at her with a sad smile.

Angel was quite confused about why was her counselor giving her a sad smile.

"Hi Ms. Lopez…" Angel greets her in a confused and suspicious manner as she sits down in the chair.

"Hello….Charlotte.." Alessandra greets Angel by her first name. Angel is surprised and became more curious about her counselor.

"Is everything alright Ms. Lopez?" Angel asks her counselor in a worried and confused expression.

"So today we are going to talk about how you are feeling this week." Alessandra said to her as she ignore's Angel's question.

"Ms. Lopez…" Angel began to call her name.

"Tell me about the party that you are invited to!" Alessandra said to her. Angel told Betty and the others about the counseling condition, so Betty probably told Alessandra about the party for Jughead.

 **"MS. LOPEZ!"** Angel shouted in order to get her counselor out of this trance.

Alessandra snaps out of it and looks at Angel with shock in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Angel ask Alessandra with a suspicious yet worried look on her face.

Alessandra sighs in sadness and began to explain her actions.

"I know about the event that happened to him Charlotte." Alessandra reveals to Angel sadly.

Angel was so shocked that her eyes widen a bit more.

"What?" Angel asks Alessandra as she was still in shock.

"I also know about what happened last year Charlotte…..I'm so sorry." Alessandra said to Angel as she apologizes to her.

"How do you know? Who told you?" Angel ask's Alessandra in a extremely calm manner.

Alessandra sighs once more and began to explain to Angel how she knows about last year's event.

"It was last week's thursday in the Teacher's lounge..." Alessandra begins to tell Angel.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback to Last week's thursday in the Teacher's lounge~_**

 ** _Alessandra's POV_**

I was reading some notes from our previous session. I went to the coffee to pot to pour some more coffee until Coach Clayton approached the area I was in.

"Hello Ms. Lopez." Coach Clayton greeted to me.

"Hello Coach." I greeted him back.

I began to pour my coffee as we began to talk about our day so far.

"So, how is my niece doing?" He asks me in concern.

"Fine, but she is not opening up to me yet." I responded to his question about you.

"Still not opening up?" Coach asks me with a sad sigh under his breath.

"She's guarded. We can't get to the serious situations unless she puts her wall down." I explain to him about your process since he is your relative.

"I know why she's guarded.." He told me with a serious expression on his face.

"I think it's better for Angel to tell me Coach." I tried to explain to him from your point of view.

"I have to. I can't stand to see her like this anymore." Coach told me in all seriousness.

"I still think Angel should tell me Coach." I told him knowing it was going to backfire somehow.

"I want her to be happy again. It's for the best." Coach told me as he kept his eye contact with me.

 _ **~End Flashback~ ~End of POV~**_

* * *

"So he told me about what happened to you last year and other things that happened in your life. That's how I know." Alessandra said to Angel as she finished explaining to her.

Angel's shock quickly turns into anger and rage.

"He broke his promise…" Angel said softly in anger. She got up quickly, grabs her stuff and headed out the door with Alessandra calling her name.

 **SLAM**

Went the door as Angel's blood was boiling. She began to the football field to give her uncle a piece a her mind.

Angel's shoulder bumps into someone, but she didn't care at this point. Her mind was clouded with anger that she couldn't hear the person calling out for her.

Even though the person she bumped into was Jughead.

"Angel?" Jughead thought to himself as he saw his friend heading somewhere in burning rage. Jughead knew that he had to follow her when he saw his friend slam her fist against the lockers so hard that they almost had a dent in one of them.

"ANGEL!" Jughead calls out to her as he follows her, but Angel wasn't listening.

* * *

 ** _Angel's POV_**

I feel my anger festering inside me waiting to explode. I can't believe he told her about what happened! He promised not to speak on the matter with strangers or anyone that is NOT in our family or was their at that eventful day!

Today, I'm going to let him have it!

He's not going to brush me off today!

 _ **End POV**_

* * *

The two teens made it to the Football field where the Football team were doing drills and practicing their new game plan for their next game coming soon.

Coach was about to ask his team stopped until he spotted his niece in rage heading towards him.

 **"YOU TOLD HER!?"** Angel shouted at her uncle as she getting closer to him.

 **"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"** Angel shouts at her uncle some more letting her anger get the best of her.

Angel was in front of her uncle with a cold hearted glare.

Coach signal his team head to the showers before talking to his niece. Reggie caught the signal and told the team to head to the showers with him leading the way.

Coach looks at his niece again and began to explain to her.

"I did it to help you through this." Coach Clayton told her, but Angel knew it wasn't true.

 **"THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!"** Angel told him angrily.

 **"You promised that you wouldn't tell ANYONE who isn't a family member about that! ANYONE!"** Angel told her uncle as she felt her face turning red from all of her rage inside of her.

 **"INSTEAD, YOU TOLD THE COUNSELOR ABOUT IT AND SAYING THAT "IT'S WHAT'S BEST FOR ME"!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"** Angel told her uncle how his reason was going to help her.

 **"WATCH IT YOUNG LADY! I'M TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU, YOUR SISTER AND YOUR MOTHER!"** Coach Clayton told Angel in a serious tone which made Angel's anger increase.

 **"SINCE WHEN DID WE START TO MATTER TO YOU!? YOU'VE DISTANCE EVERY SINGLE FAMILY MEMBER! YOU WERE NEVER THEIR FOR MOM, BELLA AND I WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE MOST! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP TO AUNT SUSAN'S WEDDING OR TO UNCLE RUSSEL'S FUNERAL!"** Angel explain to him since her uncle haven't been in their families life since Angel was six years old.

 **"AT LEAST I DIDN'T LEAVE MY WIFE AND SON LIKE THAT UNGRATEFUL FATHER OF YOURS!"** Coach Clayton said to Angel before he realized his mistake.

 ** _"HE CROSSED THE LINE!"_** Angel thought to herself. She was about to go all out on her uncle until Angel felt someone holding her back.

"Take it easy Angel. It's not worth it." A male voice said to Angel in her ear. Thats when Angel realize that it was Jughead holding her back. Angel took a deep breathe and nodded at Jughead to release her.

Jughead releases Angel from his hold and the two of them began to head back to school.

"Charlotte I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Coach said to Angel, but she cut him off when her uncle was about to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

 **"DON'T touch me…"** Angel said to her uncle as she swats his arm away from her.

Angel knew that she has to really walk away from her uncle before she says something that she can't take back.

Angel continues to walk towards the school with Jughead without looking back at her uncle. Jughead looks at Coach Clayton and was a bit surprised that Coach would lose his temper like that. Jughead saw Coach Clayton in a sad and regretful expression as the Coach threw his clipboard onto the ground.

* * *

The two of them made it into the building and Jughead tried to talk to Angel. He wanted to make sure that Angel was alright.

"Well….that was something " Jughead said to her as he tries to light up the mood of the situation.

"Yeah..it certainly was…" Angel said to Jughead in agreement.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jughead asks Angel in concern since he never saw her explode like that before. Then again, he never saw Coach Clayton act like that before.

"I will…" Angel replies to Jughead's question, even though he knew she was lying to him.

"I'm heading out of school early today." Angel said to Jughead with a straight face.

"Are you sure?" Jughead asks Angel with concern in his tone of voice.

"Jughead if I stay in this school any longer with HIM trying to talk to me once more, It will get ugly." Angel explains to Jughead about losing her cool again if she see's her uncle again.

"I understand. I'll let the teachers know that you weren't feeling well, so you had to leave early." Jughead said to Angel with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks. See you later Jughead." Angel said to him with a small sad smile on her face as she thanks and bid her friend farewell.

Jughead nods at Angel and the two of them began to leave their separate ways.

Angel headed to Pop's because she knew the only one who understands her family is no other than Pop Tate.

* * *

Once Angel made it to Pop's,

Pop's saw Angel siting down with her hands covering her face. He knew that something was wrong.

"What happened songbird? You don't look so well.." Pop's asks Angel in a worried manner.

"My uncle told my Counselor about the incident. About everything." Angel replies to Pop's question. Pop's was surprised yet disappointed in Clayton's actions.

"Come with me in the back Angel." Pop's told Angel in a concern state. Angel follows Pop's in the back and began to explain what happened at school.

* * *

Once she finished explaining,

Angel was trying her best not to be emotional.

Angel didn't want to show no weakness. She wanted to be strong for her family and friends. Even if it means she couldn't be vulnerable and can't go back to the way she use to be.

"I'm sorry Songbird. I know this is difficult for you." Pop's said to Angel in an apologetic manner.

"I don't know what to do Pop's. Not only is my past revealed to my counselor without my permission, but Betty wants me to go to this birthday party for Jughead." Angel explains to Pop's as she sighs in frustration.

"Well first…I think you should go to the party. Celebrate your friends birthday. As for the other thing, just let things happened and see what comes next." Pop's said to Angel.

"I don't know Pop's." Angel said to Pop's in an uncertain tone.

"I want you to enjoy yourself Charlotte. I want you to be yourself." Pop's said to Angel using her first name in a long time. Angel couldn't help but sigh.

"Ok Pop's. I'll go to the party." Angel said to Pop's with a small composed smile on her face.

"Thats the spirit! Now go to that party. We have been talking for hours here." Pop's said to Angel as he looks at the clock in the back room. Angel looked at the clock as well and saw the time.

"You're right Pop's. I should head out right now." Angel said to Pop's as she began to stand up. Angel brushed off any dust on her clothes and gave Pop's a warm loving hug.

"Thanks a lot pop's! You always know what to do." Angel said to Pop's as she thanks him from the bottom of her heart.

"No problem Songbird. You're part of the family. Besides family sticks together." Pop said to Angel with a smile on his face.

Angel wanted to say something back, but she held her tongue knowing that she has to go to the party since she's already late to say "Surprise" to her friend.

Angel headed out of Pop's shop, got on the bus and headed to Archie's house.

* * *

Once she makes it to the address,

She got off the bus and saw a house that is booming with music.

"What have you gotten yourself into Angel?" Angel thought to herself.

This is what Angel was worried about when Betty asked her "What could Possibly go wrong".

"You're doing this for Jughead Angel…You're doing this for Jughead." Angel said to herself softly. Angel took a deep breath and went inside the house.

* * *

When Angel enters Archie's house,

She was absolutely speechless. Angel spotted people dancing, drinking and getting drunk.

"Oh god no!" Angel said to herself as she looks at the whole scenery.

She began to look for Betty, Archie, Veronica, Kevin and Jughead to wish her friend a happy birthday and get an explanation at the same time.

Angel went to the staircase and spots Betty crying on top of the stair. Angel went upstairs and sat down with her.

"…Betty.." Angel said to her which made Betty turn her head to look at Angel.

"Hey! You made it." Betty said to Angel as she wipes away the tears so Angel wouldn't worry.

"Yeah…Betty are you ok?" Angel asks Betty in a concern manner.

"I'm fine…" Betty replies to Angel with a fake smile on her face.

"Betty…" Angel said her name once more hoping that she would tell her whats wrong.

Betty sighs and began to explain what happened between Jughead and her.

"I wanted to give him this great party and make him happy. Instead, I ended up being called the "perfect girl next door" and ended up in a bad fight." Betty said to Angel as she finishes her explanation of her fight with Jughead.

Angel knows about situations like this before.

"Well…it's new for people that have been so comfortable in their bubble for so long." Angel said to Betty.

"Look Betty, relationships are like a roller coaster. It can go up, down, sideways and in spirals. It's not going to be easy, but It takes time. Yes, your going to have arguments here and their, but you try to understand your partners point of view. I know you had good intentions on making sure that Jughead has a spectacular birthday…but it might take some time for him to realize that because he's been in his comfort zone for way too long. Overall, it's about being their for each other through the long run and see where it takes you." Angel explains to Betty in a wise and comforting expression.

"Wow..that is amazing advise Angel." Betty said to Angel as she compliments her speech about relationships.

"I've been in these type of situations before Betty. All you have to do is talk to him. Even about what you're feeling deep inside." Angel said to her in a comforting manner which made Betty confuse about the last part.

"I've saw your hand Betty. You should talk to him about this." Angel said to Betty on a serious caring note.

"I will…Thanks for cheering me up." Betty said Angel as she thanks her for the comfort.

"No problem. Let's head downstairs, I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to go down tonight." Angel said to Betty.

Betty nodded and the two of them went downstairs to find out that Cheryl and Chuck began to play a game with everyone.

* * *

As everyone play the game,

Angel couldn't believe what was coming out of Chuck's, Cheryl's and Dilton's mouth. They really want to hurt the gang so bad.

When Chuck tells Jughead about how he revealed the truth to Betty and Veronica, Jughead didn't take it that well.

Jughead punched Chuck and Chuck did the same thing but Jughead crashed into the table.

It was a good thing that FP was their or else it could've been worse.

* * *

Once everyone was outside,

Angel went up to Chuck and they began to argue with everyone watching them.

 **"THAT WAS SO OUT OF LINE CHUCK!"** Angel said to Chuck in anger.

 **"SAYS THE GIRL THAT EMBARRASSED MY DAD IN FRONT OF THE TEAM!"** Chuck said to her in anger as well.

 **"HE'S EMBARRASSED!? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"** Angel told Chuck.

 **"AT LEAST HE'S CARES ABOUT US AND NEVER LEFT MY MOM AND I!"** Chuck said to Angel which made her blood boil.

 **-PUNCH-**

Angel punch Chuck square in the face and began to leave in a very angry state.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea! Everything bad always hurdles my way!" Angel thought to herself as she began to walk home from the party.

* * *

A few minutes later,

Angel was still walking home until she heard someone calling out to her.

"Hey!" The mysterious voice called out to her.

"Angel turns her head to towards the street and realize that it was FP in his truck calling to her.

"You need a ride?" FP asks Angel as he drives his truck at a nice pace to be next to her.

"I don't go in a car with stranger!" Angel said to him with a bit of attitude since she is still upset about the party drama.

"You definitely have Naomi's Intelligence and her feisty attitude." FP said to Angel in a joking manner.

"You know my mom?" Angel asks FP.

"She's one of my best friends and the only girl to knock me down a few pegs when needed." FP replies to Angel in a sincere tone of voice.

Angel remember her mom talking about a male best friend who is like a brother to her.

"Your Forsy!" Angel said to him which made FP groan in embarrassment.

"She still uses that nickname?" FP asks Angel with a small smile on his face.

"Oh yeah! Sometimes she uses FP, but she use that nickname every single time she talks about you." Angel replies to him with a small smile on her face as well.

"So, is it ok if I drove you home? It's not safe at night." FP asks Angel once more for safety reasons.

"Sure. A friend of Mom's is a friend of mine." Angel replies to FP.

FP stops his truck and Angel went inside the truck.

* * *

After she enters the truck, they Angel gave him directions to her house and they began to drive to her home.

"Who told you to pick me up anyway?" Angel asks FP in curiosity.

"Jughead wanted to make sure you were ok." FP replies to Angel honestly.

"Of course he would." Angel said to herself softly but FP heard her.

"He is my son after all." FP said to Angel which didn't surprise her.

"I had a feeling about you being his father." Angel said to FP.

"So…How is your mother?" FP asks Angel as he change the subject since he wanted to know how his friend is doing.

"Alright…." Angel said to FP as she looks out the window.

"How is your mother honestly?" FP asks Angel as he knew that she was lying to him about Naomi.

"You want full on details or sugar coated?" Angel asks FP as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Your mother is like a sister to me. I want to make sure that she is ok." FP explains to Angel in a sincere expression.

Angel sighs and began to tell the truth about her mom.

"My mom has been through a lot during the years." Angel said to FP in sad yet worried expression.

"What? What about your father? Isn't he suppose to help your mother?" FP asks Angel in shock.

Angel said nothing which FP understood.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me." FP said to her in reassurance.

"Thanks." Angel said to FP sincerely as she crosses her arms around her body.

"You know your mom and I use to Jam together." FP said to Angel which caught her attention.

"Really?" Angel asks him for reassurance.

"Really. I would play my guitar and she would sing the song of our choice. It was always fun when we were together." FP said to Angel in a sincere nostalgic manner.

"Wow..You must've been really close.." Angel said to FP in an intrigue expression.

"We still are. She stills calls me to see if I'm doing ok et cetera." FP said to Angel with a warm smile on his face. Which made Angel smile as well.

FP changes the subject and spots the house she described to him.

"Looks like we're close to your house." FP said to Angel as they look at the house nearby.

"Looks like it." Angel said to FP as they drove closer to her house.

"So you live in Susan's house? I thought you would be living with your uncle?" FP asks Angel out of curiosity.

Angel was about to ask FP about how he knows her aunt, but she remembered her mom told her that she took FP to meet her family.

"My uncle and I have a complicated history together. So, Aunt Susan told my mom and I it's ok for me to stay at her house until further notice." Angel explains to FP the general summary of why she's staying at her Aunt's house.

"I definitely understand. Your Uncle wasn't a fan of me being friends with your mother." FP said to Angel as he understands her situation.

FP parks in front of the house, Angel began to unbuckle her seatbelt and went out of the truck.

Before she headed to her door, Angel went to FP's window and knocks on it gently.

FP pressed the window down to hear what Angel has to say.

"Jughead talks about you all the time." Angel said to FP which surprised him.

"He does?" FP asks Angel with a blank yet sadden expression on his face.

"Yes. He cares about you deeply and told me that he's not giving up on you." Angel responded to FP's question.

"I don't know what happen in the past, but Jughead want's you to be in his life. I can tell you want to be in his life as well. I know it's not my place to tell you what to do, but I want nothing more than to see a happy family connected once more. Thats all I ever want for the both of you." Angel said to FP from the kindness of her heart.

FP couldn't help but smile thankfully at the teenager in front of him.

"You are definitely Naomi's daughter. Always caring about her friends through thick and thin. Jughead is lucky to have friends like you." FP compliments Angel from the bottom of his heart.

"At least your in your son's life.." Angel murmurs to herself but FP heard her say it.

"Did you say something Angel?" FP asks her to get a clear explanation to what she said.

"No…It was nothing important..." Angel responds to FP's question.

"Thank you for driving me house Mr. Jones." Angel thanks FP for driving her home.

"No problem. Anything for a friend of my son and call me FP." FP said to Angel with a smile on his face.

"Have a goodnight FP…." Angel said to him with a soft small smile on her face.

"You too Angel…" FP said to Angel as he bids her goodnight.

Angel walks to the front of her house, opens her door, looks at FP one more time and went inside closing the door.

FP drove away and headed to his house.

* * *

Once he made it to his house,

He heard his phone ringing. FP looks at his phone and answers it.

"Hey stranger…" He greets the person on the phone.

 _"Hi Forsy.."_ A female voice greeted FP in a warm friendly tone of voice.

"I can't believe you told your daughter that Mimi!" FP said to her with a small smile on his face.

The female caller was Naomi Shawn checking on her best friend.

 _"You didn't think I was going to tell her the whole truth about our friendship? You know me better that than that FP!"_ Naomi said to him with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"You know what's funny…" FP said to Naomi.

 _"What?"_ Naomi asks her friend out of curiosity.

"My son asking me to make sure your daughter went home safely." FP said to her which made her gasp.

 _"Do you think he remembers his friend from along time ago?"_ Naomi asks FP out of shock.

"I don't think so Naomi. Remember, they were five years old when your family came to visit us." FP replies to Naomi's question.

 _"Vicky called me and told me that Angel was at her house to do an assignment with her son."_ Naomi told FP the news she have heard from her best friend.

"Really?" FP asks her with his eyebrows raised.

 _"Yeah. You would've thought they would remember meeting each other."_ Naomi said to FP which made him laugh a bit.

"They were young, but I have a feeling that Vicky would feel otherwise." FP explains to his friend.

 _"Don't tell me that you guys are still holding on to that bet you made?"_ Naomi asks FP in annoyance.

"You know that Vicky and I will let this bet continue on until someone wins in he end." FP said to Naomi with a straight face.

 _"Still, it's my baby involved. I knew I should've stopped it as soon as I heard you guys talking about it."_ Naomi said to FP as she sighs playfully.

"I'm not the one to back down a bet." FP said to her bluntly which made her giggle a bit.

 _"Yeah…"_ Naomi said to FP in agreement.

"Your daughter is just like you Naomi. Feisty and caring." FP said to his friend sincerely.

 _"Yeah, and I love her so much…I just hope that I made the right choice."_ Naomi said to FP in worry.

"Don't worry Naomi, she can handle herself." FP said to Naomi out of the kindness of his heart.

 _"I know..speaking of handling business…Are you still part of the South side serpents?"_ Naomi asks FP in a worried yet serious tone.

"Let me guess, Fred told you?" FP asks Naomi, knowing that Fred would tell her about his business with the serpents.

 _"He also told me that you got your serpents together and helped him out a bit."_ Naomi said to FP as she stated what Fred told her.

"I don't want Fred to lose his job. In the end, he's still my best friend." FP said to Naomi honestly.

 _"I know. Look…I don't care if your a serpent or not…I just want to make sure if your ok? I know things went left after Gladys took Jellybean and went to stay at her parents house. "_ Naomi said to FP as she worries about her friends life. She knew about Fred firing FP and Gladys and Jellybean moving out of their house.

"I'm getting their Mimi. It's just hard and exhausting sometimes." FP explains to Naomi about his situation.

 _"Well, all I can say is be their for your kid and keep getting better. The only way for you to be happy is trying to be the best dad you can be and the best husband you can be."_ Naomi said to FP from the bottom of her heart.

"Always the wise one of the group Naomi." FP said to Naomi as he complimented her.

 _"Who was going to take the role? Alice?"_ Naomi said playfully which made FP laugh again.

"Still got jokes huh Mimi?" FP said to her as he smiles happily.

 _"Of course. Anything to make sure my friends smiles."_ Naomi said to FP happily.

"Well…It's already late. We should probably get some rest." FP said to Naomi since Angel told him about her working nonstop.

 _"She told you huh?"_ Naomi asks FP in a soft tone of voice.

"She worries about you Naomi. Just like I do." FP said to Naomi in a worried manner.

 _"I know, but I'll be fine."_ Naomi said to her friend in a soft warm tone of voice. FP knew that meant she was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to pressure Naomi to tell him what is going on in her life.

"Get some sleep Mimi…" FP said to her in a soft caring voice.

 _"Fine..I'll hold off work for the night…"_ Naomi said to him as gives in to his request for her.

"Night Mimi…" FP said to Naomi in a warm and tender voice.

 _"Night Forsy Horsey…"_ Naomi said to FP as she bids him goodnight.

The two adults hung up on each other.

One fell asleep and the other began to work on the finishing touches on his house.

* * *

AR: What do you think? What bet were Naomi and FP talking about? Jughead, Reggie and Angel met when they were kids? What is Chuck and Coach talking about when they brought up her father? Until Next time!

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6:Homecoming,Nostalgic flashback

AR: Hi everybody! Here is the latest chapter of When I first saw you. This chapter will give you some hints about Angel's past and why she is the way she is! You'll hear bits and pieces of _I was made for loving you_ By Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran, Kids in America and Dream by Imagine Dragons! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: **_Homecoming dances and nostalgic flashbacks_**

Weeks after the whole birthday fiasco...

Nobody talked about what happened at the party or about the conflict between the two clayton family members.

Everyone was minding their business and preparing for something else.

Homecoming...

That's right folks!

The homecoming dance is tonight and Angel was already planing to skip while ahead.

Meanwhile, Betty and Veronica was trying to convince Angel to come to the dance as they headed to their lunch table.

"You have to come to the dance Angel. It's going to be so much fun!" Betty said to Angel happily as she was trying to convince her Feisty caring friend.

"B is right Angel! Their will be music, food and dancing. Especially the slow dances with boys." Veronica said to Angel as she list all the things that was going to happen at the Homecoming dance.

"Yeah that sounds absolutely spectacular~" Angel said to Betty and Veronica in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Angel you have to come. It will be your first dance in Riverdale." Betty said to Angel as she began to state facts.

"Look girls, I think Homecoming dances are…ridiculous." Angel said to Betty and Veronica bluntly. This surprised Veronica and Betty.

"Did you had a horrible Homecoming dance in your old High school?" Betty ask Angel out of curiosity.

"It's Complicated." Angel replies to Betty's question. As she grips her shirt a bit.

"Well, we really hope you join us! Our theme is blast to the past." Betty said to her happily.

"You are head of the Homecoming committee B!" Veronica said to Betty happily.

"Well, I have to make sure that everything is perfect for tonight." Betty said to Veronica and Angel.

"We meet again Foxy~" A familiar male voice said to Angel in a flirtatious expression. Angel rolls her eyes playfully as she watches Reggie Mantle come their way.

"Yes we have Plastic." Angel said to Reggie with a playful smile on her face. Betty and Veronica became a bit protective since Reggie is in front of them.

"Can we help you Reggie?" Veronica asks Reggie with a little bit of attitude in her voice.

"Actually, I came to speak to this attractive woman in front of me." Reggie Mantle answers Veronica's questions as he looks at Angel with a flirtatious smirk on his face.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it to them as well Plastic." Angel said to Reggie since the girls and her are trying to head to lunch.

"I couldn't help but overheard you say that Homecoming dances are ridiculous." Reggie said to Angel as he began to explain to her.

"Correct." Angel said to Reggie in agreement.

"So, I wanted to ask you to go to the Homecoming dance with me." Reggie finishes this explanation which surprised Betty and Veronica. Angel was about to decline the invitation until Reggie opens his mouth once more.

"If it's not a challenge for you?" Reggie asks Angel with a playful yet challenging smirk on his lips, which made Angel feel a bit irritated.

"Are you trying to start something or trying a different flirting approach Plastic?" Angel asks him playfully.

"Yes. No. Maybe both. It depends on what you think of it sweetheart~" Reggie said to Angel as his flirtatious smirk returns to his face once more.

Angel rolled her eyes playfully at Reggie before giving her final answer to the football player.

"Fine Mantle. I'll go to the dance with you." Angel said to Reggie which made him really happy, but he kept it bottled up inside.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at Six." Reggie said to Angel with a smirk on his face.

"Make it Seven Plastic." Angel said to Reggie with a challenging smirk on her face.

"Alright Sweetheart. Until then…Angel face" Reggie said to Angel as he bids her farewell with his smirk forming into a small smile.

"You too…Reginald.." Angel said to him with a small smile on her face as well. Reggie chuckles a bit and headed to the direction of the Cafeteria.

Angel felt Veronica and Betty staring at her, so she turns around and boy was she correct. Betty and Veronica were smirking mischievously at Angel.

"What was that we just saw Ms. Angel darling?" Veronica asks her in a curious tone of voice.

"It was nothing. Just two people talking…nothing special.. You two saw it..." Angel replies to Veronica all nonchalant.

"Except for the fact that Riverdale's Football Captain just asked you to the Homecoming dance!" Veronica said excitingly for her friend that was asked out by Reggie Mantle.

"Come on Veronica, get your mind out of the gutter. Plastic and I are cool with each other." Angel explains to Veronica nonchalant once more.

"You never told us what happened between you and Reggie during the Shakespeare assignment." Betty said to Angel in a mischievous curious expression.

"B is right Angel! Your going to have to tell us eventually." Veronica said to Angel as Betty and her linked arms with their feisty friend.

"You two are blowing this out of proportion. It's just a dance!" Angel said to them in a simple yet playful expression.

"I can't wait to see you all dressed up and beautiful tonight!" Betty said Angel with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry! We won't tell the boys!" Veronica said to Angel with a smile on her face.

"Let's just go to lunch already? I'm really hungry." Angel said to the two girl that are linked to her arms.

Betty and Veronica giggled happily as the three of them finally made to the lunch table where their friends are waiting for them.

* * *

At the lunch table with Chuck, Moose and Reggie,

Reggie was looking at Angel while Moose and Chuck were talking about the Homecoming dance.

"Im guessing that everyone has a date?" Chuck said to Moose and a non responsive Reggie at the their table.

"Reggie!" Chuck calls out Reggie's name which gotten him out of his trance.

"Huh?" Reggie asks Chuck as he was a little bit in a trance.

"Who's the lucky lady that your taking out tonight?" Chuck asks Reggie with a smirk on his face.

"I think you don't want to know dude." Reggie said to Chuck as he chuckles a bit.

"C'mon Reggie, it can't be that bad!" Moose said to Reggie in a positive attitude.

Chuck saw Reggie's eyes shift to Angel and his smirk went flat.

"Hell no!" Chuck said to Reggie with a blank expression.

"She's not that bad man! She feisty, smart, incredibly sexy and…" Reggie was about to finish his sentence when Chuck interrupts him.

"She's my cousin Reggie! You going with her is like…going with my sister." Chuck tries to explain to Reggie.

"It looks like you actually care about her Chuck.." Reggie said to Chuck with a smirk on his face.

"Look! I'm just trying to protect you Reggie. She's crazy!" Chuck said to Reggie, even though Reggie and Moose thinks that Chuck is denying that he cares about his cousin.

"Whatever man! She said yes! Deal with it." Reggie said to Chuck as he went on with his day once he heard the lunch bell ringing.

* * *

It was study hall,

Angel and Jughead were in the Newspaper Class room early to discuss the murder of Jason Blossom and about Jughead's relationship with his dad.

Angel was in on the investigation since she felt that Justice should be served. Of course the gang would let her in since she can be useful when she blends in with the crowd.

"I'm happy for you Jughead." Angel congratulates Jughead as he tell told her about the Trailer being remodel and et cetera.

"Thanks! For once, I actually feel happy! My family is actually going to be together again, I'm dating the girl I'm in love with. Everything just seems right!" Jughead said to Angel as he express his happiness to her.

"I can tell… I don't see any bags around your eyes." Angel said to him as she sits on the table.

"So, are you going to the Homecoming dance my dark partner in crime?" Jughead asks Angel as he changed the subject wanting to know if his friend is going or not.

"I am. Someone asked me." Angel answers Jughead question nice and simple.

"That's great. Who is the lucky fella?" Jughead asks Angel.

"Your going to hate this." Angel said to him knowing that she is going to have a lecture by her friend.

"What makes you think that I'm going to hate the guy?" Jughead asks Angel in curiosity.

"You already hate the guy before I came to Riverdale." Angel answer Jughead's question once more.

Jughead's smile turns into a thin line as he realize who the guy is.

"No..Hell No." Jughead said to Angel which made her groan in annoyance.

"It's just a dance Jughead. It's not as if he asked me to sleep with him. " Angel said to her friend.

"It's Reggie Angel. What do you want me to think?" Jughead told Angel in a protective manner.

"I want you to think that I'll be able to handle myself. I don't open my legs to anyone and you know that." Angel replies to Jughead's protective expression.

"I know that…I just don't want you to get hurt." Jughead said to her sincerely.

Angel got off of the table and put a hand on his shoulder before she talked.

"I won't Jughead, just enjoy your night with your special sweetheart." Angel said to her friend with a small smile on her face.

"Fine…If I found out that he did something to you, I won't hesitate being a fighter for my friends." Jughead said to Angel which made her chuckle a bit.

"Don't worry. Besides, I'll be the one who do all the punching." Angel said to Jughead since she knows how to fight as well.

"Deal." Jughead said to Angel with a small smile on his face as well.

"On a serious note, I'm really happy for you Jug." Angel said to Jughead with a sincere smile on her face. Angel is really happy that her friend is finally going to have his wish come true.

"I hope you become happy as well. I'm want you to actually smile for once instead of those fake ones that you've been showing to everyone." Jughead said to his friend in a worry.

"I will. Now, let's try to eliminate some of the suspects of Jason's murder case." Angel said to him in all seriousness. Jughead nod his head in agreement. Betty enters the room and the trio began to take down more people off the Suspect board.

* * *

A few hours later,

School was finished, so Angel headed out of the building and was about to head over to Pop's to work early before the dance until she met a familiar face that was next to the bus stop in front of her.

In front of Angel is a women in her mid 30s-40s has black shoulder length hair that is in a ponytail, 5'7 1/2, has brown eyes, medium brown skin and is wearing a red knee length sweater dress with black high heels smiling at her softly. The women and her was a little distant so Students could get by.

"Auntie Alice..?" Angel said the woman's name in a surprised tone of voice as the woman smiled.

"Hello Angel.." The woman greets her back as she smiles at her still.

This woman is Angel's Aunt. Her name is Alice Clayton. Yes their are two Alice's in Riverdale.

Alice is Chuck's mother and the wife of Harry Charles Clayton. (A/N: found out Chuck's father real name. So I used Charles as his middle name.)

"Umm…How's it going?" Angel asks her aunt politely, but she was curious to why her Aunt is outside of the school.

"Fine…How about you Sweetie?" Alice said to her niece to make sure she is doing alright.

"Ok..I'm don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Angel asks her aunt the question she has been thinking in her head. It's been a few years since Angel and her aunt chatted. They used to be close, but the what happened in the past made them a little distant.

"It's fine dear. I know that the Homecoming dance is tonight. So I thought maybe we could have some Auntie and Niece bonding time like we use to have." Alice explains to her niece with a soft smile hoping they could rekindle their relationship.

Angel began to hesitate at first, but she look into her Aunt's eyes and knew she wanted their relationship to normal again. Angel sighs before giving her answer.

"As long as it's not in pinks, I'm ok with it." Angel said to her Aunt with a small smile on her face. Alice chuckles before speaking.

"Deal! Come on now, we don't want to be late for our nail and hair appointments!" Alice said to her niece happily as they head to her car.

"You planned this all along huh Auntie?" Angel said to her aunt playfully.

"Oh you know me so well Angel." Alice said to her niece playfully as well. The two of them enter the car and headed to their appointments.

* * *

During their time together,

Alice and Angel were talking, laughing and having fun. It was as if nothing ever happened between them. Angel liked it a bit, but she still felt a little uncomfortable with the perks of proms and homecoming dances.

When they were finished, Alice was wearing purple nail polish and her hair full of loose curls. Angel is wearing a long scarf on her head to make sure her hairstyle is in tact and is wearing bright Aqua nail polish.

The two females went in the car and began to head straight to Angel's house. So Alice thought she could talk to her niece a bit more since they were almost their.

"So honeybee, did any boys asked you to be their date?" Alice asks her niece out of curiosity. Even though it is a touchy subject.

"An acquaintance asked me, so I said yes." Angel replies to her aunt's question. Alice was surprised and a bit happy that her niece is slowly going with people.

"Wow..that's amazing Songbird!" Alice said to Angel happily.

"Just because I'm going with an acquaintance, doesn't mean their's going to be chemistry." Angel said to her Aunt as explained herself to her.

"Besides, my heart has already been taken and still is to this day." Angel said to her Aunt which made Alice sadden a bit.

"I'm so sorry Angel face, but it's going to be almost a year soon." Alice said to her niece in a loving expression.

"I know that Auntie Alice. I just…can't do it…" Angel explains to her Aunt as she looks at the mirror in a sad expression.

Alice wish she could take away all the pain from her niece so she can really open up to people again. All this hate and sadness bottled up inside of her would sooner or later explode.

Alice sighs before she spoke once more.

"Jitterbug, I know your life is already difficult enough as it is, but sometimes you have to rely on your friends and family to help you out. Even though your bidding them to help the ones you love back on their feet." Alice explains to her niece with a sad smile on her face.

Angel understood and the rest of the trip was silent.

* * *

A few minutes later,

Alice and Angel made it to the house and began to prepare for the finishing touches for the homecoming dance. Angel went to take a shower, while Alice went back to her car, took out a Purple dress box and headed back inside.

Angel finished her shower, puts on her black robe and went to her bedroom.

Once she enters her bedroom, she spots her Aunt sitting on her bed with a purple dress box in her hands.

"What's in the Dress Box Auntie?" Angel asks her aunt in a curious manner.

"I had a feeling that you were going to be hesitant with picking out THAT dress for the dance, so I bought you a new one." Alice explains to her niece about the dress box.

Angel went towards her aunt, took off the box top and saw a short white cold shoulder sweetheart dress with a lace design on the skirt and embellished with silver rhinestones on the shoulders and belt neatly folded.

"Wow…it's beautiful Auntie…" Angel said to her Aunt as she was a bit hesitant in her voice.

"I'm glad you like it! Once you put on the dress, I can do your make up as well.." Alice said to her niece happily with a bit of relief in her voice.

Looking at the dress and her aunt helping her with her makeup reminded Angel of a flashback that happened a year ago.

 _ **~Flashback to 2015 at Angel's house~**_

 _Angel and her friends were at her house trying to find a dress for homecoming dance at EdgeWater high._

 _"I told you girls. I don't own any dresses for these types of things. Why? Homecoming dances are ridiculous." 15 year old Angel said to her best friends friends. The two girls turns around and face their friend._

 _"I know that it's stupid, but it would be great to shut those preppies up!"_

 _The one on the left who spoke is Amara Jade song._

 _Amara is Korean Mexican female that has beige skin, dark brown eyes, long silky black hair that is in a high ponytail, 5'6 and is wearing a black lace crop top with ripped jeans, black combat boots and a Ripped up Denim Jacket._

 _"I have to agree with Amara and that's telling you something."_

 _The one on the right who just spoke is Alex Cane. Lexi for short._

 _Lexi is an Irish Native American female that has medium tan skin, green eyes, Natural red hair that goes to her upper back. She is wearing a black Paramore band tank top, blue skinny jeans, red converse, a black and gray checkered flannel, with a white beanie on her hear and black beats headphones around her neck._

 _"Face it you guys, we're not going to find anything." Angel told her friends as she sits on her bed with her arms crossed._

 _"I don't think so." Another voice told Angel. The three girls turn around and saw Naomi leaning on the door frame with a lilac color dress box in her hands._

 _"What's in the box mom?" Angel asks her mother out of curiosity._

 _"A dress for your first homecoming dance! I knew you didn't have any dresses, so I bought you one." Naomi said to her daughter happily as she walks towards her and hand Angel the box._

 _Lexi and Amara went to the bed to check out the dress as well._

 _Angel opens the box and saw a short lilac sleeveless lace cocktail dress with silver rhinestones that is embellished around the middle._

 _"Woah…Mom, this is beautiful…" Angel said to her mom as Lexi and Amara were speechless._

 _"Angel! This is the perfect dress for you!" Lexi said to her best friend happily._

 _"I don't know..." Angel said to her friends in a hesitant expression._

 _"Come on. Your mom pick this dress just for you! We can also do your make up! I bet my brother will be spellbound once he sees you in this dress." Amara said to Angel as she used the boyfriend card on her._

 _Angel couldn't refuse, so she sighed in defeat._

 _"You win..I'll wear the dress.." Angel said to the three females in the room as they all cheer in joy. Angel couldn't help but smile looking at her friends and her mother all excited to see her in a dress._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

Angel shook off the memory and responded to her Aunt with a small smile on her face.

"That…would be nice Auntie…" Angel said to her Aunt in a soft tone of voice.

"Great! Let's get started!" Alice said to her niece happily. Angel puts on the white dress with her black buckle studded high heel pump ankle boots and sat down near her desk while her Aunt puts on her makeup.

Alice applies a shimmery brown eyeshadow for her eyes. Alice told Angel she can open her eyes and began to apply a golden copper blush on her cheeks and applied a coral pink lipstick on her lips to make it pop.

Alice finished applying makeup on her niece and took her to the bathroom mirror to make her look. Angel was surprised that it was her in the mirror.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Alice said to Angel as she realized what she needed to do. Alice took off Angel's scarf and revealed her beautiful hairstyle.

Angel's hair was in a double sided waterfall braid with curls falling down her back just right.

"You look so beautiful Angel.." Alice compliments her niece happily.

"Thanks Auntie Alice.. You looks beautiful as well.." Angel said to her Aunt softly.

Alice is wearing a long fuchsia V-neck strap dress with silver strapped high heel shoes.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"That must be your date! I'll get the door!" Alice said to Angel and left the bathroom to open the door.

Angel takes a deep breath, puts on her necklaces and headed out of the bathroom to meet Reggie.

* * *

Downstairs,

Alice opened the door to see Reggie mantle outside wearing a Black tuxedo jacket, black dress shirt, a gray shiny vest, black slacks, black dress shoes with a dark purple tie.

"Hello Reggie! I didn't know you were going to the dance with Angel." Alice greets Reggie happily.

"Good evening Mrs. Clayton. I wanted Angel to have fun tonight. You look beautiful by the way." Reggie greeted Alice as he compliments her outfit.

"Always the gentlemen! Why don't you come inside, Angel is going to come down stairs any minute." Alice said to him in a humble manner. Reggie enters the house to wait for Angel until he heard a voice from upstairs.

"Looks like somebody arrived on time." The feminine voice said. Reggie knew it was Angel. He looked up towards the stairs to retort until he saw her.

Angel looked beautiful in Reggie's eyes as she began to walk down stairs.

Reggie felt spellbound as Angel finally met him face to face.

"Wow….it looks like an Angel came down from heaven to be with me.." Reggie said to Angel as a compliment in his flirtatious tone of voice.

"I haven't heard that line in a long time… " Angel thought to herself in a nostalgic manner.

 _ **~Flashback 2015 homecoming~**_

 _Amara wore a Red spagetti strap high low dress with black high heels shoes and her still in a high ponytail. She was with Ozzy. Angel's Italian blue eyed male best friend whom wore an all black tux with black dress shoes and a red tie._

 _Lexi wore a black A-line high neck knee length satin lace dress with sequins and black ankle boots. She was with Harry. Angel's British Australian Hazel eyed male best friend whom wore an all royal blue tux with black dress shoes and a black tie._

 _Angel was in her dress with sliver one inch heels and her hair in loose curls in front of the love of her life whom is wearing an all grey tux with black dress shoes and a Lilac tie._

 _"Wow….it looks like an Angel came down from heaven to be with me.." Her boyfriend said to her in a loving passionate expression._

 _"Your only saying that…" Angel said to him shyly._

 _"I'm serious. You are so beautiful my little Songbird…" He said to Angel with a small smile on his face._

 _"Thanks. If I'm your Angel, then you're my saving grace.." Angel said to him in a passionate tone of voice._

 _"Always have, Always will be.." He said to her with a smile on his face._

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Angel shook off another memory before replying to her date.

"Thanks…You look handsome.." Angel compliments Reggie in a soft tone of voice.

"Awww! Let me take a picture of the two of you!" Alice said to the two teens as she grabs her phone and began taking pictures.

"Auntie, we have to go or else all of the good seats will be taken." Angel said to Aunt as she felt a bit embarrassed that her Aunt is taking pictures of them.

"Oh right! I'll send some of the pictures to you and the family! See you their." Alice said to her niece happily as she watches Angel grab her purse to carry her phone.

"See you at the homecoming dance Mrs. Clayton." Reggie bid farewell to Alice. He held out his arm for Angel to link onto. Angel took that gesture, they headed to the car and was on their way to the dance.

* * *

Once they made it to their destination,

Reggie got out of the car and opens the door for Angel like a true gentleman and the two of them went inside the school.

The two of them couldn't imagine what Betty had in store for the dance. The two teens enter the Gym and couldn't believe how blue and silver the decorations were.

Reggie notice that Angel was becoming uncomfortable.

"It's not too late to turn back…" Reggie said to Angel which gotten her full attention.

Angel took a deep breath before speaking to Reggie once more.

"I'll be ok. Thanks for worrying." Angel said to Reggie with a small smile on her face. Reggie smile a bit and the two teens went further into the gym to find some seats.

They finally found good seats that is not close and not too crowded and began to put their stuff down. The two teens were about to sit until a certain group teens headed their way.

"Oh My God! Is that Ms. Angel wearing a gorgeous Dress and is with Reggie Mantle as her date?!" Ask the voice whom is excited to see their feisty friend in an actual dress with a date.

The voice came from Mr. Kevin Keller with his boyfriend Joaquin. Walking with them is Betty and Jughead.

"Relax Keller. It's no big deal." Angel told Kevin bluntly.

"It is a big deal! We've only seen you in dark colors and band tees. You look like a model in this dress." Kevin said to Angel as he complimented her.

"He's right Angel. You look absolutely beautiful." Betty said to her in a sincere tone of voice.

"Thanks Betty. You look beautiful too." Angel thanks Betty as she compliments her dress as well.

"Thank you Angel!" Betty thanks Angel happily. Angel notice that something was bothering Jughead by the way she looks at his expression. So, she thought of the only option to talk to him.

"I'm going to get some punch. Plastic do you want some?" Angel announced as she also asks Reggie if he wants some as well.

"I don't mind. Do you want me to assist you?" Reggie replies to Angel's question.

"Don't worry about it. Jughead will help me, if you don't mind Betty.." Angel responds to Reggie as she asks Betty if its ok to borrow Jughead for a moment.

"I'm alright with it." Betty replies to Angel's question.

"We'll be right back…" Angel said to the group as she grabs Jughead and headed to the punch table.

* * *

Once they made it to the table,

Angel grabs a cup and began to pour.

"Are you ok Fairy Queen?" Jughead asks Angel as he used his nickname for her.

"You tell me Sir Packs-a-punch." Angel rebuttals to Jughead's question.

"What are you talking about?" Jughead asks her in a confused expression.

"I know something is bothering you Jughead. Your face says it all." Angel explains to her friend in worry as she looks at the cup to see if its enough punch for herself.

Jughead had a feeling that Angel took him to the punch bowl because she could tell that something was bothering him.

"Well…My dad is planning to move our family to Toledo." Jughead explains to Angel. Angel turns her head towards Jughead before speaking.

"Toledo…Wow…thats very far.." Angel said to him a bit surprised about FP's plan for his family.

"It is..but Betty's here. My friends are here. I grew up here.." Jughead said to Angel as she gave him her cup to hold.

"Have you talked to Betty about this Jug?" Angel asks her friend as she gets another cup for Reggie.

"I'm trying to…" Jughead answers Angel's question.

"Well, You should definitely tell her about this. You're her boyfriend. You'll work it out." Angel tells Jughead as she began to pour some punch for Reggie.

"How do I know which one to choose?" Jughead asks Angel for reassurance.

"Because you already know the answer already Jughead." Angel explains to Jughead as she stops pouring the punch into the cup. Jughead handed Angel her cup of punch back.

"Remind me how we became friends again?" Jughead asks Angel in a playful expression.

"I had your old tricky locker and that when it started." Angel answers Jughead's question playfully as well.

"Thanks for the advice Angel..You really look beautiful tonight." Jughead thanks his friend as he compliments her.

"You already know what to do. I just gave you the final push in the right direction." Angel said to her friend with a small smile on her face.

They two friends headed to where their dates are located and try to have a good time. Especially Angel.

Angel came back to Reggie with his punch in her hand.

"Here you go Plastic. One cup of punch for you and one for me." Angel said to Reggie playfully.

"Thank you Angel face. You didn't spike it did you?" Reggie asks her in a playful tone.

"Shoot! Forgot to put in the extra lemon juice to make it sour.." Angel replies to Reggie's question in a playful tone as well.

They both chuckled a bit as they drink their punch and began to chat away the night as if they were friends. Deep down, Reggie knew that Angel was really uncomfortable about going to the dance when she was talking to Betty and Veronica.

* * *

Speaking of Veronica...

They heard mayor McCoy announcing Archie and Veronica on stage. Everyone clapped and heard the beat of the song.

"I love this song." Angel said to Reggie as she start to smile a bit.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's dance Angel face!" Reggie said to Angel as he stood up and gestures his hand to her.

Angel grabs his hand and they headed on the dance floor to listen and began to dance.

Reggie spun Angel around with a smile on his face as he watch Angel beginning to have fun.

Angel smiles happily until she gotten a flashback of this song.

 _ **~Flashback to 5 year old Angel in her house~**_

 _Angel was playing with her toys, Naomi was feeding her baby sister to sleep and her dad tuning his guitar until they heard a song was playing on the radio._

 _Looking out a dirty old window_

 _Down below the cars in the city go rushing by~_

 _I sit here alone and I wonder why~_

 _"I love this song!" Angel's dad said out loud as he heard the song being played on the radio. He puts his guitar down, went to the radio and turned it up._

 _"Mommy? What is daddy doing?" Little Angel asks her mom out of curiosity as she watches her dad begin to dance._

 _Daddy is dancing to his favorite song baby doll . It's called Kids in America." Naomi explains to her five year old daughter as she turns to see her husband dancing._

 _Angel's dad turns to his baby girl and smiles._

 _"Let's dance my little princess!" Angel's dad said to her happily as he walked towards her and picks her up happily._

 _"Daddy!" Angel said to her dad happily as he picks her up and wraps his arm around her. They began to dance happily as her dad began to sing to her._

 _Were the Kids in America_

 _Whoa~_

 _Were the kids in America_

 _Whoa~_

 _Everybody live for the music-go-round!~_

 _"Let's have mommy and Bella join us!" Angel's dad said to her happily._

 _"Mommy! Bella! Dance with Me and Daddy!" Angel said to her mom and baby sister happily!_

 _"Oh no! Mommy's a bit rusty when it comes to dancing sweetie!" Naomi said to her daughter as her husband smirks mischievously._

 _"Come on Mommy! Lets dance!" Angel's dad said to Naomi with his smirk still on his face. He walks towards the two females with Angel happily in his arm._

 _"Eric no!" Naomi told her husband as she watches him head towards her._

 _"Naomi yes!" Eric said to Naomi happily as he wraps his left arm around his wife's waist and brought the two females closer to Angel and him._

 _"You're crazy!" Naomi smiles happily with Bella in her arm gurgling happily._

 _"Crazy for you~" Eric said to Naomi as he kisses her on the lips which made her blush._

 _"Come girls! Sing with me!" Eric said to his three girls happily as they dance together. All three of them began to sing together as Bella sings in her own way!_

 _Were the kids in America_

 _Whoa~_

 _Were the kids in America_

 _Whoa~_

 _Everybody live in the music-go-round!_

 _They continue to sing and dance happily until they can't no more._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

Angel stops dancing which made Reggie worry a bit for her.

"You ok Angel face?" Reggie asks Angel as he hides the worry from her. Angel snaps out of it before answering Reggie's question.

"I'm fine Plastic…Just remembered something. No big deal…" Angel replies to Reggie as she puts a fake smile on her face.

The performance ended and everybody clapped for Archie and Veronica.

"Want to sit down?" Reggie suggests to her to make Angel feel better.

"Sure…sounds good to me.." Angel said to Reggie. The two teens headed back to their seats and watch everyone dance.

Angel saw her Aunt with her uncle talking to the Mayor. Her aunt smiles and waves at her happily. Angel waves back and then saw Mayor McCoy looking at her. Angel didn't want t question why the Mayor was looking at her, she was too busy trying to get through the night without freaking out.

She was doing fine again until she heard the Dj changing the song to a slow song that she knows too well. Reggie saw her tense up when she heard the song.

 _A dangerous plan, just in time~_

 _A stranger's hand clutched in time_

 _I'll take this chance, so call me blind~_

 _I've been waiting_

 _All my life~_

 _Please don't scar_

 _This young heart~_

 _Just take my hand~_

Jughead saw Angel tense up to this song as he was trying to find Betty.

He saw Reggie took out some headphones from his inside jacket pocket and put them in Angel's ear.

Jughead was relieved that his friend began to relax once more.

He continues his search for Betty to tell her about his family leaving Toledo.

He went up to Kevin and asks him if he seen Betty. Kevin told him that Betty went in the hall with Archie and Veronica.

Jughead thanks Kevin and headed to hallway to speak with Betty.

Angel saw Jughead heading for the Hallway alone. She knew he was looking for Betty so he can tell her about his family moving to Toledo.

She was about to say something to Reggie until she spot's a man in a uniform with a badge on his chest.

"It must be Kevin's dad. What is he talking to Mayor McCoy about?" Angel thought to herself as she watched them talk. She saw Kevin go up to his dad to ask what she was thinking as well.

Angel spots Kevin looking at her in a shocking manner. Kevin went towards Reggie and her to tell Angel what happened.

"Kevin whats going on?" Angel asks Kevin in a suspicious expression as she took out her . Kevin went to Angel's ear and began to whisper to her.

"FP gotten arrested for Jason Blossom's murder!" Kevin whispers to Angel which made her eyes widen in shock.

"We've got to tell Jughead and the others! NOW!" Angel told Kevin as he nodded in agreement.

Angel looks at Reggie and spoke.

"I'll be right back Plastic…" Angel said to him and followed Kevin to tell the others in the hallway with the adults following them.

* * *

Once they went to the hallway,

Kevin told the gang the news about FP being arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom. When Angel saw Jughead's face turned from confused to heartbroken, her heart sank.

"Jughead I…" Angel said to him in sadness, but she watched her friend head out the building.

Angel went back inside and told Reggie that she wants to get out of here. Reggie knew something was up, so he grab their stuff and headed back to the car.

* * *

Once they were in the car,

Reggie spotted Angel trying to call Jughead on her phone, to make sure he's ok through his rearview mirror.

"Want to go to home?" Reggie asks Angel with his eyes focused on the road.

"Home sounds nice right now.." Angel replies to Reggie with a sad smile on her face.

"Before the news about FP comes out tomorrow." Angel thought to herself sadly as Reggie drives to Angel's house.

Angel texts Jughead to see if he would reply back. She wrote, "I'm sorry", "Where are you", "Are you ok?" and "You know I'm always here for you".

"Jughead..I hope you're ok.." Angel thought to herself sadly as she sighs sadly.

Reggie turns on the radio and Dream by Imagine Dragons was playing. The song fit the mood perfectly to What happened today as it goes to the second verse…

 _ **In the eyes~**_  
 _ **Of a teenage crystallized…**_

 ** _Oh the prettiest of lights~_**

 ** _That hang the hallways of the home…._**

She got flashback of Jughead telling her about his dad is changing and trying to bring his family back together..

 ** _And the cries from the strangers out at night~_**

 ** _They don't keep us up at night_**

 ** _We have the curtains drawn and closed…._**

When it hit the chorus, she gotten flashbacks of him being heartbroken and leaving the building...

 ** _We all are living in a dream,_**

 ** _But life ain't what it seems_**  
 ** _Oh everything's a mess~_**

Angel looked out the window with sadness still in her eyes, until it hit a certain flashback.

 _ **And all these sorrows I have seen**_  
 _ **They lead me to believe**_  
 _ **That everything's a mess~**_

It was a flashback to screams, sirens, blood and a body laying on the floor lifeless..

 _ **But I wanna dream~**_

A single tear runs down her face, but she wipes it away and hides her emotions once more.

 _ **I wanna dream~**_

 _ **Leave me to dream~**_

* * *

The two made it to Angel's house peacefully. Reggie opens the door for Angel and walks her to her front door.

"Sorry if the dance didn't go as swiftly as you wanted.." Reggie apologizes to her which made surprised Angel.

"Reginald Plastic Mantle is apologizing..Now I've seen everything.." Angel said to him with a bit of a playful manner.

"Haha very funny foxy…" Reggie said to her as he nudges her playfully.

"On a serious note…I had fun..So…thank you for that." Angel said to him sincerely.

"Your actually thanking me…It looks like I'm warming up to you Sweetheart~" Reggie said to her flirtatiously.

Angel rolls her eyes in annoyance from Reggie's flirtation.

"Keep dreaming Reginald.." Angel said to him playfully as she nudged his arm.

They made it to the front door and looked at each other face to face.

"Goodnight Angel face.." Reggie bid his goodnight to Angel.

"Goodnight Reginald…"Angel bid her goodnight to Reggie.

Reggie headed to his car and Angel enters her house and locks the door.

Angel took off her boots and check out her phone to see if Jughead responded back to her messages. She sighs sadly once more before singing the last part of Dream softly to herself before heading to bed.

 _I wanna dream~_

 _I wanna dream~_

 _Leave me to dream~_

* * *

AR: Woah... Who is Angel's saving grace? Will Jughead be ok? Is Reggie actually caring for Angel? What will happen next?

Until next time!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: You begin to shatter

AR: Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 7 of **_When I first saw you!_** What your about to read, will definitely show our little Angel slowly revealing her feelings that she hide behind a mask. The song that is used a bit is **_Gangsta by Kahlani._**

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: You slowly begin to shatter.**_

The next morning, the news about FP being the murder was spreading like wildfire.

It was even worse in school...

Archie, Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Angel would hear every single person talking about FP as if he was the scum of the earth. Everyone in the circle knew that FP isn't the killer.

Betty, Veronica and Archie told Angel about the lockbox the police found in the trailer, but Archie and Veronica didn't see a lockbox. Angel was mad that Archie and Veronica went through FP's things, but what's done is done.

Angel and the others thought that Jughead wasn't going to come to school today. Boy they were wrong. Angel was coming out of Counseling until she saw a certain beanie wearing male coming down the hall.

They both stop at the same time to look at each other for a moment before anyone made a move. Angel saw the same look the she knows very well.

Heartbreak and emptiness…

Angel ran to Jughead and gave him a hug. Jughead felt a bit empty, but felt a bit warm from Angel's embrace. He hugs her back to let her know that he's fine. They released each other from the hug and began to chat a bit as they head to the cafeteria together.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asks him as they head to their destination.

"As if someone took my soul out of my body and used it as a toy to play with.." Jughead replies to her with his heartbroken expression on his face.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way..." Angel replies to Jughead as they continue their walk to the cafeteria.

"Sorry I didn't reply to you sooner…A lot of stuff happened that night." Jughead apologizes to Angel knowing she was worried about him.

"It's alright..Don't worry..Betty, Archie and Veronica explained everything to me." Angel said to Jughead as she knows what he's going through.

* * *

Angel and Jughead made it to the Cafeteria, but Angel stopped him from going inside.

"You don't have to do this Jughead." Angel said to him since she knows what is going to happen once he enters that Cafeteria.

"I'll be ok. I was going to face it sooner or later…" Jughead said to her as some of his emotions looked a bit hollow to her.

"Alright." Angel said to him as she understood her friends explanation. The two of them went in and the whole Cafeteria became silent. Angel gave the gang the "I didn't know he was coming here either" expression.

Jughead stops at Cheryl's table with a sad sincere expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry Cheryl.." Jughead apologizes to Cheryl sadly. Angel looks at the two heartbroken teens in front of her. One who is her friend and the other is a person who don't see eye to eye but she knows what she's going through.

Cheryl stood up and surprised us with her action.

SLAP!

Cheryl slaps Jughead which made everyone's jaw drop except for Angel. She saw Cheryl hitting Jughead on the chest and luckily Archie held her back.

Angel was frozen still. She felt the need to protect her friend and the other part is to comfort Cheryl. Angel felt as if she was torn in half until Weatherbee came into the mix and told Jughead to go to his office, even though he was innocent in the situation.

Angel and the gang thought Weatherbee had it out for Jughead.

* * *

After the Lunch fiasco,

Angel was in the gym to finish mopping the floor as part of her community service. Angel was in her dance attire because she needs to get some stuff off her chest. Angel wore her Harley Quinn "Daddy's Lil monster" Shirt, Black baggy sweatpants with red diamonds patterns on them, A black checkered Flannel tied around her waist, black converse high tops, red and blue Harley Quinn "Property of Joker" Satin Snapback on her head and her famous fingerless gloves and necklaces.

Angel was listening to Gangsta as she cleaned the floor. Angel finished cleaning the gym floor, puts the mop away and waits for the floor to dry.

Once the floor was dry, Angel went into her bag and took out her speaker. Angel puts her speaker on the bleacher, took out the headphones out her phone, pressed play on her phone and puts it near the speaker as the song is at the chorus going to the second verse.

 _I need a gangsta~_  
 _To love me better…._  
 _Than all the others do~_

Angel walks towards the middle as it played.

 _To always forgive me..._  
 _Ride or die with me..._  
 _That's just what gangsters do~_

She got to the middle and started to stretch. Angel heard the beat and began to dance in fast motion as flashbacks of the past and the present kicks in.

 _My freakness is on the loose_

 _And running all over you_

 _Please, take me to places that nobody, nobody knows.._

Angel pirouettes four times and drops to her knees as she became intoxicated to the music.

 _You got me hooked up on the feeling_  
 _You got me hanging from the ceiling_

Angel body rolls, sways side to side as she holds onto her snapback and began to pop and lock.

 _Got me up so high I'm barely breathing_  
 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go~_

Angel spun on her knees, stood up and began to do a bit of slow mo with her movements.

 _I need a gangsta (gangsta gangsta)~_  
 _To love me better (love me, love me better better, baby)..._  
 _Than all the others do~_

 _They do, they do, they do, oh, oh, oh~_

Angel close her eyes and began to do some fast movements once more as the music was ending.

 _To always forgive me (always forgive me)~_  
 _Ride or die with me (ride or die with me)~_  
 _That's just what gangsters do_

 _Do, oh~_

Angel tips her snapback slowly in a bowing motion as she heard the song slowly fading away.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Angel broke her focus once she heard clapping from behind her. Angel turns around to find that the person clapping was Cheryl Blossom standing near the gym doors. with a sad smile on her face.

"Wow…Who would've thought that a dark angel can actually dance." Cheryl said to Angel as she compliments her for the first time.

"Thanks…." Angel said to Cheryl as she breathes heavily and went towards the benches to grab her Towel.

"Do you..want to have a seat on the bench with me?" Angel asks Cheryl as she sits down on the bench drinking some of her water.

Cheryl was silent, but she walk towards Angel's direction and sat down on the bench next to her.

The two girls were silent until Angel began to speak.

"It's ok to be mad at the world." Angel said to Cheryl in a caring expression.

"What?" Cheryl asks Angel in a confused yet curious expression.

"I said, it's ok to be mad at the world." Angel repeats what she said to Cheryl.

"You're not going to ask me if I'm ok or tell me that they finally caught the man who killed JJ?" Cheryl asks Angel with a sad smile on her face.

Angel shook her head as a no.

"How come?" Cheryl asks her in a soft tone of voice.

"I know you don't want any sympathy. You want to justice for Jason, you want to be angry, you want to cry. You want to scream until you can't scream anymore and that's ok. You're in pain, you still need time to heal." Angel said to Cheryl in a heartwarming expression.

"Then why does it feel like something is off about FP killing Jason?" Cheryl asks Angel as her voice began to crack a bit.

"We'll have to talk about it another time. Cause right now, you need a friend." Angel replies to Cheryl as she opens her arms wide open for Cheryl.

Cheryl went into Angel's arms and began to cry. Angel embraced Cheryl in a soothing hug as she cries her heart out about the whole situation.

Angel can see herself in Cheryl. Just like Cheryl, she is still heartbroken, shattered and don't know how to get out of it.

Instead of focusing on herself, all that Angel can do is comfort Cheryl the she comforted her friends and family.

* * *

Later on,

Many hours past and Angel met up with Jughead while she was working at Pop's.

"Jughead, I have to agree with Betty on this one." Angel said to Jughead as she was giving the orders to Pop's.

"Not you too." Jughead said to Angel as he felt angry and annoyed at this situation.

Jughead explained to Angel what happened between him and Betty in the halls after his talk with the principal.

"Think about it King of darkness, Archie and Veronica were in the trailer and didn't see anything. He even wanted to bring you family back together. Something doesn't add up." Angel said to Jughead as she sits walk towards him and sat on the right side of the booth.

"He probably lied about that too." Jughead said to Angel in a negative tone of voice.

"Talk to him Jughead. You can tell when he's lying or telling the truth. At the end of the day, He's still your father Jughead." Angel said to Jughead in a caring expression.

Angel stands up, pats Jughead on the shoulder and went back to work.

Jughead knows that Betty and Angel are right about the whole situation, but he doesn't know if he's ready to talk to his dad yet.

* * *

Time skip to the next few days…..

Angel and the gang went to the woods and found Jason's jacket that Joaquin told Kevin about. They Betty inspect the Jacket and found a USB drive in the jacket pocket.

They went back to the school, plugged it into the laptop and saw the horrible truth. The gang saw Clifford Blossom kill his own son. Everyone was shocked, horrified, and sad that a father would kill his own son.

After Betty talked to Cheryl,

Angel quickly went out of the room. Jughead and the gang followed her to the hall where she was breathing unevenly which made them worry.

Seeing Clifford shoot Jason brought back the same terrible memory that Angel could never get out her head. She was shaking in fear and shock as her eyes widen in panic.

" _No more bloodshed….No more bloodshed….No more bloodshed…_ " Angel said relatedly in her state which made the group worry even more.

Jughead ran over to Angel and wrapped his arms around her as he tries to calm her down.

"It's ok Angel. It's ok.." Jughead said to Angel as he rubs her arm in a soothing way, but she was still in her state of panic.

"Charlotte, Look at me…." Jughead said Angel's first name as he gently grabs her chin and face her towards him. Angel recognize Jughead's voice and look's at him.

"It's going to be ok." Jughead said to her in a caring tone and lays her head back into his embrace. Angel close her eyes and her breathing slowly went back to normal. Everyone was relieved that Angel stopped shaking.

* * *

A few hours later,

Betty gave her mom the USB drive to give to Sheriff Keller and the rest of the pieces fallen into place.

Jughead took Angel home so she can rest after that whole panic scene.

They were on the bus, but no one spoke a word. Angel looked at the window as Jughead looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to see that.." Angel apologizes to Jughead as she still looks at the window.

"You don't have to apologize. It was sickening scene to watch anyway." Jughead said to Angel as he tries to comfort her.

"…Did something like that happened to you Angel?" Jughead asks her which made Angel's eyes widen in shock. Angel remained silent for the rest of the bus ride home.

Once they made it to her stop,

Jughead walks Angel to the front porch on her house. She was about to go in until she felt Jughead giving her a warm embrace from behind.

"I'm sorry that I asked you something personal. I won't force you to tell me what happened. I just want you to know that I'm here for you as well.." Jughead said to Angel in a caring expression once more.

"…Thank you…" Angel said to Jughead softly. Jughead released Angel out of his embrace, bid her a goodnight and went back on the bus.

Angel went into her house, closed the door and slid to the floor and put her head into her her lap feeling defeated.

For once, she let a bit of her emotions take over.

* * *

AR: Wow... That was really sad. Is Angel going to reveal her past? What will happen when Coach Clayton hears about this? Are Angel and Cheryl becoming friends?

Until next time!

R & R


	8. Chapter 8: The Unraveling begins

AR: Hi everyone! Here is my new chapter for _**When I first saw you!**_ People are unraveling and new relationships are being created...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The unraveling begins...

After the reveal of Clifford blossom's crime and suicide,

Everything was weird, but heavy. Everyone is blaming the South side, Betty's locker was vandalized in pig's blood and Jughead is going to be in a foster family in the south side of Riverdale and is going to be transferred at their high school.

Angel is struggling to keep her mask in check, but it's getting very difficult for her.

She's been isolating herself a bit like the first day in the High school, but the gang didn't blame her after watching what happen to Jason Blossom.

She was sitting in the hallway listening to her music until she saw a pair of sneakers in front of her.

Angel looks up and saw her Uncle right in front of her. He has a worried expression on his face but Angel couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"I heard you almost had an anxiety attack…." Coach said to her in a worried tone.

Angel rolled her eyes, stood up and looked at her uncle.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Angel asks her uncle in a dull non caring tone of voice.

"Charlotte, it's ok to be afraid and show your emotions to others." Harry said to his niece in a sad caring expression o his face.

"It's fine uncle…" Angel said to her uncle still in her dull, non caring, lifeless tone.

"Charlotte.." Harry says his niece's name sadly.

 **"I SAID IT'S FINE!"** Angel yells angrily which made her uncle feel bad even more.

Angel composed herself once again before saying something to her uncle once more.

"It was a one time thing…It's not going to happen again…" Angel said to him and headed towards her next class.

Angel knew that she slowly cracked when her uncle was talking to her about her emotions.

Right now, all that matters is continuing on with her day without cracking again.

* * *

Reggie was also noticing the way Angel behaved during the weeks going by. He knew giving her space right now is what she needed so far. Reggie saw the pain in Angel's eyes and didn't want to make it worse than it already is.

In truth, Reggie started to care for Angel in his own way. He wanted to make her smile by just being himself and going by their normal routine.

By normal routine, it's just Reggie endlessly flirting with her as Angel rolls her eyes and playfully goes along with it. He hopes that he will be able to see her be happy again.

For right now, giving her space was the best option until further events happens.

* * *

It was Riverdale's 75th Anniversary Jubilee.

Everyone in Riverdale gathered around and celebrate the founding of their town.

Angel stood in the far left corner of the room to distant herself even more. One, she's not really a Riverdale citizen and she couldn't fully trust as much people her than she does in her hometown Edge water.

Angel listen to the song Archie and the Pussycats sung together. Angel thought it was sweet that it was about his friends. She also listen to Betty's speech about everything that happened in Riverdale by giving them a wake up call.

Angel gave credit when credit is due, and she thought Betty's speech was amazing. She clapped for Betty like the rest of town and was the first one to leave after the event was over.

Angel was about to take the bus home until she heard someone calling out to her.

"Hey!" A male voice calls out to her direction. Angel turns around and saw a whole group of men with an Old english sheep dog by their side.

"Where looking for FP's son. Know where he is?" The male asks her in a serious yet curious tone of voice.

Angel notice the Leather Jackets and knew it was the Southside Serpents.

"If I told you, how do I know that your not going to hurt him? He is someone I trust in this messed up town.." Angel asks the male Serpent which made them all surprised.

"Then again, I could tell you a lie so you wouldn't know where he is and he would be safe and sound." Angel continues with a smirk on her face as the Serpents were impressed by her loyalty to her friend and the way she stood her ground. She reminded them of their own sparky personality back home.

"You got guts kid...I admire that. On the other note, I know you can tell if I'm actually going to hurt your friend or not." The male Serpent said to her in a admiral expression.

Angel knew they were not going to do anything, she just wanted to see if they were ok to trust or tell them where her friend is.

Angel couldn't help but smirk a bit before answering their question.

"He's at Sunnyside trailer park, but I think you guys already know the answer to that." Angel said to them as she walks towards the group with no fear in her body.

She walks up to the dog and pets it affectionally as it gives into the touch. This surprised the Serpents because their dog would never allow someone who is not a Serpent or doesn't trust the person.

"Cool dog…What's his name?" Angel asks the male teen holding the dog with a small smile on her face.

"His name is hotdog." The male teen said to her.

"A cool name for a cool dog." Angel said to Hotdog as she patted his head lovingly before taking her leave.

"At least give us your name?" The male teen Serpent asks her as she was about about to get on the bus that just arrived.

"Angel. I would tell you my full name, but where's the fun in that?" Angel introduce herself with a smirk on her face and enters the bus confidently.

The Serpents knew that wasn't going to be the last time they see her.

* * *

Once Angel arrived at her house,

She locked her door, took a shower, put on her pjs and went to bed since she had an early shift at Pop's.

Fast forward to Angel working at Pop's the next morning…..

Angel was helping Pop's behind the counter that morning. She saw Archie enter the diner and sat down with his father.

Everything was going smoothly until…

 **BANG!**

The incident happened. The intruder left and Archie was holding his dad's wound so he could stop the bleeding. Pop's was calling 911 and Angel just saw it all unravel in front of her.

This scene almost resembled that event that happened to her in Edge water.

Angel shook her head, jumped over the counter and headed to Archie.

"Archie, take your dad to hospital now!" Angel told Archie in a serious tone of voice.

Archie was frighten and speechless in front of Angel. Angel grabs Archie's chin and directed his head towards her.

"Archie he's losing a lot of blood! Take him to the hospital now before it's too late!" Angel instructed Archie with a sad yet caring expression in her eyes.

Archie nodded a yes, helped his dad stand up and headed to the hospital as fast as he can carry them.

"Are you ok Songbird?" Pop's asks her in worry.

"Right now, it's not about me, it's about telling the Sheriff what happened and cleaning up the bloody floor…" Angel replies to Pop's question in a monotone expression.

"I'll get the cleaning tools." Angel told Pop's and headed to the back of the diner.

* * *

Once Angel was in the back,

She feel on her knees and began to breathe unevenly.

"Calm down Charlotte…This is not about you! This is about Archie's dad getting someone to help him with his wounds!" Angel thought to herself as her breathing was slowly returning back to a regular pace.

Angel stood up, grabs the cleaning supplies, headed back to front with the Sheriff talking to Pop's about what happened.

* * *

 _A few hours past…._

The police left and the blood has been cleaned up. Betty and Jughead went to check on Pop's after visiting Archie at the hospital.

When Pop's said that the person was like the angel of death, Jughead wanted to know if Angel was here. He actually hoped that she was not here because of last time.

"Pop's, was Angel working here when it happened?" Jughead asks Pop's in a serious worried tone.

Pop's sighed before answering Jughead's question.

"Yes. She's still in the back trying to clean the gloves in the sink to wash the blood out." Pop's explains to the two teens sadly.

"Can we go check on her Pop's?" Betty asks Pop's in a caring yet worried tone.

"Please do…I'm worried about her.." Pop's said to Betty in a sad caring tone.

Betty and Jughead thanks Pop's for answering their questions and headed to the back of Pop's to check on their friend.

Once the two teens were in the back of Pop's,

They spotted their friend at the sink scrubbing the blood gloves roughly.

"Angel, are you alright?" Betty asks Angel i a worried tone as she watch her friends scrubbing the gloves in her hand.

"I'm fine Betty...It's been a long day, I want to scrub the blood of the gloves and head home." Angel said to Betty as she kept on scrubbing.

"Angel…Maybe you should take a break and finish it later…" Jughead said to Angel as he saw the way her body shook in fear.

"It's fine Jughead….I'm close to getting the blood fully off." Angel said to her friend as she scrubs the gloves even harder.

"Angel it's ok to frighten- **I SAID I'M FINE!"** Betty said to her before Angel cut her off.

This made Betty and Jughead flinch a bit but made them sad to see their friend like this.

Angel took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Sorry…" Angel apologizes to Betty quietly, but it was loud enough for the two teens to hear.

"Like I said, I'm almost finished and then I'm heading home." Angel said to the two of them in a soft monotone voice.

Before the two of them left to see Archie again, they asked her a question.

"What do you want us to say to Archie on your behalf?" Betty asks Angel in a soft caring tone.

"Tell him, don't endure this pain by yourself. It's ok to let others help you on this dark journey you're about to enter. Don't let it fester inside you too long or else you'll explode…" Angel said to Betty and Jughead in a soft caring tone.

The two of them nodded and headed out Pop's leaving Angel to finish cleaning her gloves.

* * *

Angel finished cleaning and headed home early.

She was about to make dinner until…

 _ **DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

Angel headed to the door, open it and saw Cheryl Blossom in front of her.

"Hi…." Cheryl greeted Angel with a sad blank expression on her face.

"Hi…." Angel greeted Cheryl back with a tired curious expression on her face.

"…My house burnt down and my mom is in the hospital. I have nowhere to go…." Cheryl said Angel in a soft "Cheryl like" tone.

Angel knew this was her way of asking to live with her for a bit.

"Out of all the people you could live with, you chose me.." Angel said to Cheryl in a curious tone.

"One, I hate Veronica and you didn't pity me nor change the way you talked to me…Plus, I can tell you went through the same experience." Cheryl explains to Angel in a soft Caring voice for the first time.

Angel gave Cheryl a sad small smile and opens her door even more to let Cheryl in.

"Your welcome to stay until you figure something out.." Angel said to Cheryl in a caring tone of voice.

Cheryl gave Angel a small smile as a thank you and enters the house.

"Your lucky…I was about to make dinner." Angel said to Cheryl.

"Looks like you won't be eating alone…" Cheryl said to her Jokingly which made Angel chuckle a bit.

"Yeah…I guess I'm not.." Angel said to her as she closes the door and switched on the locks.

* * *

JUGHEAD'S POV

 _The innocence of Riverdale has finally went into darkness. It makes me worry about a lot of things._

 _I'm worried about my best friend, my girlfriend and a friend that I gain a close relationship with._

 _How is Archie going to cope with his Dad getting shot? How is Betty going to cope with her family , the blossom and trying to help the Southside? How is Angel going to be without me by her side to make sure she is ok?_

 _A lot of things make me worry for my friends and loved ones._

 _If you could erase all that has happened so far, would things have been different?_

* * *

AR: Will Cheryl and Angel become friends? Reggie is having feelings for Angel? Is Angel's past staring to come into light?

Until next time!

R&R


	9. Chapter 9:Cousins and music boxes

AR: Hi Everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying life. I hope you enjoy the new Chapter of When I first saw you! The songs in this chapter is Havana by Camila Cabello and Little bird From Star!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Cousin's fight, Cousin's move in, Music boxes and Little birds

A few months have past since the dramatic events happened by "The Black Hood".

Nobody knows who he is or why he do what he do….

Thankfully, Fred Andrews is alive and well.

Their was also having FP's case on hold and the Pop's Diner almost closing.

Yup! Angel's job and childhood part of her past was almost closed down. Thanks to the students and the river vixens.

Jughead is at Southside high and joined the Serpents. The worst part is that she had to learned about that from Betty instead of the person she actually calls a friend.

* * *

Speaking of River Vixens,

Ever since things has been getting out of hand, a certain redhead met with our rebel in Dark colors to have a chat.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

Angel was siting at her table alone reading her Shakespeare in peace, until she heard a cough beside her.

Angel glanced at at the person beside her to see what they want from her. The person standing beside her was the feisty redhead wonder Cheryl blossom smiling at her sweetly.

"What do you want Cheryl?" Angel asked her as she continued to read her book.

"Today is your lucky day Wednesday Adams!" Cheryl said to Angel as her smile was slowly began to change in to a smirk.

"What are you going on about Blossom?" Angel asked Cheryl in annoyance since she wants to read her book in peace before class started.

"You have been selected to be part of the River vixens!" Cheryl said to Angel as she watched our female in black stopped reading her book.

Angel turned around and faced Cheryl full of disbelief.

"I'm what?" Angel asked in utter shock.

"A River Vixen. Not only are you part of the team, you are also Choreographer with Moi!" Cheryl replied to Angel's with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Angel puts her book on the table, faced Cheryl again with her arm crossed in anger.

"I'm not going to do it Cheryl. You can't force me." Angel said to Cheryl in a calm collected manner.

"Actually, you are. Mr. Weatherbee said so!" Cheryl told Angel as her smile became a smirk once more.

Angel began to glare at Cheryl as she began to wonder what did Cheryl do.

"What did you do Cheryl?" Angel asked her in a slight angry tone of voice as she glared at the Redhead wonder.

"Well, since you've been doing community service to the school, I asked the Principal to make you our Choreographer since you are an excellent dancer besides me. He agreed and said that "this will give you some school spirit"!" Cheryl explained to Angel as her smirk was still intact.

Angel disbelief increased after hearing Cheryl explanation.

"Why me? You and the whole school probably know that I'd rather wear pink and pastels for a whole year than become a cheerleader." Angel asked Cheryl in anger and confusion.

"Like I said before, you're an excellent dancer besides me. Also, you and I both know that we can turn this school upside down with my Style and flair and your spice and feisty attitude!" Cheryl explained to Angel knowing that if they worked together, they'll be unstoppable.

"So, are you in or out?" Cheryl asked Angel with her hand out towards our lady in black.

" Like I have a choice in the matter." Angel replied to Cheryl as she took her hand and shook it in agreement.

"Welcome aboard Wednesday Adams!" Cheryl said to Angel with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Poison Ivy." Angel said to Cheryl with a smirk on her face.

That handshake was a deal made between two powerful females. One who is conniving and the other who is spicy and powerful voice who can bring down the house.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Now here we are in Riverdale High.

Where things are about to change for this Dark Angel whom is Angel Shawn.

It started with a regular day at River Vixens.

Everyone was waiting for their captain to enter the room and work on their new cheer routine.

This time, Cheryl was late. Which was a first to everyone in the River Vixens.

"This is weird. Cheryl is never late." Betty said to Veronica as they did their warm ups together.

"Speaking of Weird, have you been talking to Angel?" Veronica asks Betty in a worried expression. Betty began to show the same expression as they began to talk about their friend.

" Yeah, but she had been acting very weird lately. I'm really worried about her. Ever since that incident with her cousin.." Betty explains to Veronica hoping that Angel is alright.

Ever since the Black hood showed up, Angel has been acting strange. She's been more distant towards people she talked to and blends in the crowd more often. The only time you see her is when Reggie is trying to flirt with her, reading her book all alone as she listens to her music or she is either going to counseling or helping in the music room. She became more isolated towards the others when something happened between Chuck and her.

Cheryl enters the room with Josie by her side smiling sweetly to her cheer team. Everyone stood up and paid attention to Cheryl.

"Hello Girls! I bet you're probably wondering "What took our captain so long!" Cheryl greets the team as she began to explain why she is late.

"Well their is a reason why I'm late! I would like to introduce you all to our new member!" Cheryl said to everyone in a really happy tone which was too happy for Betty and Veronica's comfort.

Josie went to the speaker and pressed play on their iPhone. The song began to play the beginning of Havana by Camila Cabelllo's No rap version.

The gym door opens and everyone turns around to face a shocking surprise. It was Angel in a river vixens mid sleeve workout shirt with the word "Choreographer" in back written in black bold letters, black adidas baggy sweatpants, white sneakers with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Oh my god…" Veronica said to Betty as they saw their friend in a cheer uniform as they saw Angel used some latin movements while heading to the front of the bleachers as the lyrics began to play.

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)  
Havana, ooh na-na (uh)_

Angel made it to the front of the room and everyone took a few steps back to see what she is going to do. Once the music hit the beat in the rhythm, Angel began to use some cha cha and salsa in the beginning.

 _He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh)  
(When he came in the room)  
He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (uh)  
(But I can't without you)_

Angel did a ball, change, step and went into ticking gracefully. Everyone was shocked that Angel is a excellent dancer _._

 _I knew him forever in a minute (hey)  
(That summer night in June)  
And papa says he got malo in him (uh)  
He got me feelin' like_

Angel did a toe touch and swung her hips slowly as it went to the Pre-chorus of the song while she was feeling the music.

 _Oooh... I knew it when I met him  
I loved him when I left him_

 _Got me feelin' like_

Angel did two turns, went into a slow body roll and move a bit forward towards the team.

 _Oooh... and then I had to tell him  
I had to go, oh na-na-na-na-na_

Angel went into her cha cha and salsa from beginning of the chorus to the end of the chorus.

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ay, ay)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (uh huh)  
Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ay)  
My heart is in Havana (ay)  
Havana, ooh na-na_

Angel went into a pose as Josie fades the music. Once the music ended, the cheerleading team claps excitingly for Angel for an amazing dance performance.

Angel was out of her pose and went next to Cheryl with her hands behind her back. The clapping faded and the the team began to listen to what Cheryl had to say.

"Ladies! I want you to meet our new cheerleader slash Choreographer, miss Angel Shawn." Cheryl introduced Angel to the team as they clap for their new squad member. Except for Betty and Veronica because they were surprised that Angel would even join the Cheerleading team.

"If you have any questions about the Choreography, ask Angel." Cheryl said to the team with a smile on her face.

"If you have trouble with the routine or have a difficult time learning it, you ask me or someone to help you out. If it's for petty reasons, tough luck!" Angel said to the team with a bit of an attitude in her voice.

The Vixens began to learn the routine that Angel created for them. Betty and Veronica were looking at Angel with worry and wondering if she is ok.

* * *

After practice,

Betty and Veronica spotted Angel siting by herself reading her shakespeare book while listening to music in the lounge.

They were about to say hi until Reggie came into the picture and they began to talk so casually.

"Well, thats something you don't see everyday." Veronica said to Betty as they were going to meet up with Archie and Kevin.

"Yeah. When did Angel started hanging out with Reggie of all people?" Betty asks Veronica as she agreed with her as well.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." Veronica said to Betty with a worried expression on her face.

"Of course it doesn't feel right. After what Chuck did at her house." Betty said to Veronica as she felt a bit of anger and sadness for their outspoken friend.

"Yeah….What Chuck did was beyond low. Right after she was about to open up to us about her life." Veronica said to Betty as with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I just hope she knows that she can always talk to us." Betty said to Veronica sadly, knowing that Veronica agreed as well.

* * *

Inside the lounge,

Reggie saw Angel reading her favorite book as she listens to music to block out any distractions. Then again, he's one of the people that can distract her to make conversation with others.

"What's up Foxy!" Reggie greets Angel in his flirtatious ways as he sat down next to her.

Of course this tactic would get Angel's attention by her famous eye roll before greeting him.

"What do you want Plastic?" Angel asks him in an annoyed yet friendly tone of voice.

"To get you to talk to me which is working by the way!" Reggie answers her question with a smile on his face. Angel closes her book and looked at him with a playful yet annoyed expression on her face.

"You can be a major pain right?" Angel asks him in an annoyed yet friendly tone of voice.

"As long as I accomplish my mission, then a major pain I must be!" Reggie said to Angel with a smile on his face as he watches Angel chuckles softly about his actions.

"Since you distracted me from my book, what did you come here for?" Angel asks Reggie in a curious and serious manner.

"I wanted to know about what happened between you and Chuck during the break." Reggie answers Angel's question since he noticed that the Clayton cousins weren't even acknowledging one another in the halls.

Angel face went dark as Reggie brought up her cousin's name to her.

 _ **"Please do not say that name in my space."**_ Angel said to Reggie in a cold expression.

"What did he do?" Reggie asks Angel in caring manner. Reggie was with family during the break. So he doesn't know what happened between Chuck and Angel.

 ** _"Let's just say that we have breached an Impasse between us."_** Angel replied to Reggie with a bit of hurt in her voice as she began to grab her stuff and was about to head out before the bell rings. Reggie stood up and stopped Angel's tracks before she left.

"Foxy, you've been acting strange lately since the black hood situation. Is everything alright?" Reggie asks her in a caring manner once more.

Angel looks at Reggie once more before answering his question.

"I'm fine…" Angel answers his question and headed to class leaving a worried Reggie behind.

* * *

Once Angel made it to class,

Her class had a substitute teacher filling in, so they had free time to spare. Angel thought it was a good time to put on her music and block everyone out.

She goes into her mind and started to remember what happened….

 _ **~Flash back to a few days after Christmas~**_

Angel gotten a call from Jughead saying that the all of the Gang should hang out at her place and talk since he noticed how isolated she became. Angel was hesitant but agreed to it.

During that afternoon at Angel's Aunt's house,

The group was talking about what they want to do when New years hit ,what their goals was for the future and was just having fun.

Angel even cooked for them which they enjoyed greatly. The group were hanging out in her aunt's chill space in the downstairs to talk.

Angel was actually having a good time with this rag tag group of people. It reminded her of her friends and family at home and how much she misses them.

"Hey guys…" Angel said to them which gotten their attention.

"...I wanted to say thanks for coming by to hangout…" Angel said to them with a small smile on her face which made them happy.

"No problem Angel! By the way, the food was AMAZING!" Kevin said to her happily as he thought about the food.

"Yeah, I didn't know you can cook!" Betty said to Angel as she agreed with Kevin.

"Thanks! I learned from my mom!" Angel said to them as she kept her small smile on her face.

"Who would've thought that the outspoken girl from Edgewater can have a secret talent to her." Veronica complemented Angel with a smile on her face.

"I agree with Ronnie. Your an amazing cook." Archie complemented Angel as well with a smile on his face.

"Well, I cook for my mom and my sister sometimes since my mom works so hard." Angel said to the group with a sad smile on her face.

"You should invite us to your Aunt's house more often. It must've been lonely since you spent time with your friends at home." Betty said to her in a caring manner.

"It does get lonely sometimes.. especially…"Angel was about to answer Betty's statement when she stopped herself from spilling some stuff about her life at Edgewater springs. Jughead noticed her hesitation once she cut herself off.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jughead asked Angel in concern and worry. The group noticed this as well and wanted to make sure she was ok.

"We can change the subject if it's difficult to talk about." Betty said to Angel in worry and guilt that she put Angel in an awkward position.

"No….I want to talk about it…" Angel replied to Betty as she looked at the group ready to explain to them about her life in Edgewater.

Angel was about to tell them until..

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The group heard a male voice shout from upstairs.

"What the hell?" Angel muttered to herself as she walked out of the room, went upstairs and headed to the front door as students from Riverdale High started entering her home with music, and drinks and etc.

Once Angel headed to the front, the Gang stood up as went upstairs to see what is happening.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was a party going on in the first level floor of Angel's home. They almost saw their entire grade having fun, dancing, drinking and making out.

"Oh no…" Veronica said out loud as she portrayed what everyone was thinking at the moment. The gang spotted Angel becoming livid with the scenery that is in front of her.

 **"He's dead!"** Angel said coldly as she felt her anger boiled inside of her. Angel began to Chuck knowing that he has a key to their Aunt's house as well.

The gang followed Angel to see what her next move due to this situation.

"So much for good time with friends.." Kevin said to the group as they followed Angel whom was finding her cousin in the mist of this madness.

Angel spotted Chuck in the living room and headed straight for him like a bull seeing the color red in it's path.

Once Angel was near her soon to be deceased cousin,

Chuck smirked at her before he greeted her deviously.

"What's up Charlotte.." Chuck greeted to her with his smug still on his face.

 **SLAP!**

Angel slapped him so hard the room became silent and all eyes were on the two of them. Angel walked a few steps away from her cousin just incase she lost all control.

"What….the…HELL CHUCK!?" Angel told Chuck as her anger seeped out her body.

"It's only a party Cousin…nothing personal.." Chuck said to Angel as if the slap didn't happened.

"NOTHING PERSONAL?! THIS IS WHERE I LIVE NOW CHUCK! OF COURSE IT'S PERSONAL!" Angel shouted at him trying not to punch him in the face.

"It's our Aunt's house Angel! She's just letting you stay here since you have nowhere to sleep like the stray dog you are!" Chuck said to her which gotten the crowd to "Ooh" from the insult he included.

"Better than the black sheep of the family…" Angel said to Chuck which gotten the crowd oohing even louder and Chuck a bit angrier.

"At least I have a father in my life than your sorry excuse of a family…" Chuck said to Angel which made some of the gang shocked and the students oohing even louder than Angel's rebuttal.

"Shut the hell up Chuck!" Jughead said to Chuck as he began to protect Angel.

"Jughead, stay out of this! This was bound to happen eventually!" Angel explained to Jughead as she hinted that she can handle her cousin on her own.

"Wow! He's just like a pathetic person we know back at your hometown Cousin!" Chuck said to Angel in a conniving manner.

"He was your best friend too!" Angel said to him as the cold tone in her voice began to come out of hiding.

"Really? Some friend that left you for another woman? Yup sounds about right!" Chuck said to Angel as the ooh's began once more.

"Left me for another woman? Let me guess, your dad told you that. Since you are a daddy's boy!" Angel told Chuck with a sickly sweet smile at the end of her statement which made some of the gang laugh a bit.

"Your just jealous that I have a family who is all in one piece, enjoy quality time together while your family is probably going to be flat out of money because of the increase of bills and will live out in the streets like the filthy hood rat you are!" Chuck told Angel in the a taunting manner until...

 **PUNCH**

Angel punched her cousin square in the face as anger seeped out of her even more. Chuck looked at the corner of his eye and spotted Angel's music box on the table next to him.

Chuck grabbed the music box and held it up to Angel's face. Angel's blood went cold as she saw her music box in Chuck's hand.

"After all this time, you are STILL a daddy's girl…" Chuck said to her with a smirk on his face.

"Chuck don't!" Jughead said to Chuck knowing what is going to happen next.

Chuck raised his hand in the air and threw the music box down to the ground. Angel tried to catch, but she was too late.

 _ **SMASH**_

The music box was in shambles as the last few music notes slowly stopped leaving its melodic sound in Angels ear. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop to the floor.

Chuck smirked at his cousin until his anger washed away and he realized what he's done.

Chuck saw a small tear drop from his cousin's face as he head was down looking at the smashed item that she has to remember her father.

 _ **"You want hood…I'll give you hood.."**_ Angel said to Chuck in her cold tone of voice. People moved out of Angel's way as she stomped her way to her Aunt's coat closet.

It was silent until they heard slam from the closet.

 **"I WANT EVERYONE TO GET THE HELL OUTTA MY AUNT'S HOUSE BY THE COUNT OF TEN OR ELSE THEIR GOING TO HAVE A CHAT WITH BETSY THE BAT!"** Angel shouted at the people as she swung a metal bat in her right hand.

Archie, Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Jughead never saw Angel so angry before, that they couldn't help but feel bad for her.

 **"ONE!** " Angel shouted in at the students and everyone except Chuck and the gang ran out of the house so they wouldn't meet Betsy Bat.

Angel went towards her cousin and pointed the metal bat at him.

 _ **"I want you out of this house! If you see me at School or somewhere in Riverdale...Don't call me! Don't look at me! Don't you EVEN talk to me!"** _ Angel said to Chuck as she stared at him with cold grey eyes.

"Angel I-" Angel cut off Chuck by gently poking him in the chest with with the bat in her hand.

 _ **"Leave…"**_ Angel said to him coldly. Chuck sighed sadly and left the house like his cousin asked him to do.

"Angel…" Betty called out to her friend sadly. Angel looked at the group as she brushed her hair behind her ear before speaking to them.

"I'm sorry….Would you guys mind leaving early today? I need some time for myself.." Angel asked the group sadly as she looked back down at the ground.

The gang followed Angel's request and began to head out of the house.

Angel followed them out as Jughead was the last one standing in front of the door and looked at his friend worriedly.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Jughead asked Angel in a caring expression.

"I'm sure Jughead.." Angel said to him in a sad croaky tone of voice. Jughead and Angel bid each other a goodbye and began to close her door.

Once Angel closed the door,

She leaned against the door, dropped the bat, slid to the ground and started to cry.

~End flashback~

Angel sighed at the memory and began to read her book once more before the period was over.

 **RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!**

Class was over and Angel began to head over to her locker to get some of her things when she saw Chuck near her locker.

Angel rolled her eyes and continued to head straight to her locker and tried to ignore Chuck.

Once she made it to her locker, she ignores her cousin and began to get what she needed in the first place.

"Angel, I am so sorry about what I did…I just wanted to mess with you for a bit, but I took it too far and let my anger consume me instead." Chuck said to Angel as he was apologizing to her. Angel still ignored him and searched for what she needed.

"Angel…" Chuck began to call her name to get her attention but she kept on ignoring him.

"Charlotte please talk to me…" Chuck pleaded to Angel in order to get her attention. Angel slams her locker close and glares at Chuck.

"What is their to talk about Chuck?" Angel said to Chuck in an annoyed and upset tone of voice.

"I really am sorry Angel. What can I do to make it up to you?" Chuck said to his cousin as he asks her what he has to do for them to be cool again.

"Nothing. Their is nothing you can do Charles." Angel answers Chuck's question as she said his first name in anger.

Angel was walking away until she stopped, turned around and began to say what she wanted to say to her cousin since she's been here for a few months now.

"This is not like you Chuck! You use to dream about being a Professional Comic book and Comic strip Illustrator! Instead you find a way to push someone until they break! I'm sick of it!" Angel said to her cousin as she gives him a wake up call.

"To add insult to injury, you bash your best friend that you know your whole entire life by calling him weak and pathetic! That's disrespectful!" Angel continues to explain his wrongs in order for him to realize his own mistakes.

"My dad told me he cheated on you!" Chuck said to Angel what his father said about this topic their on.

"He told you that he cheated on me?! Why would he say…." Angel was about to ask him why would her uncle say that to his own own son unless…

"He didn't tell you…." Angel said to him with a sadden expression on her face which made Chuck wonder what she meant about her statement.

"Tell me what?" Chuck asks Angel in a confused state of mind. Angel began to shake her head in sadness as a tear was trying to fall down her eye.

"Tell me what Angel?" Chuck asks her once more in a concerned manner as he saw his cousin became sad in five seconds.

"I can't…It's too painful.." Angel explains to Chuck as she felt her body shake in fear as if her meltdown was going to happen all over again.

"Angel, What happened?" Chuck asks her out of concern of his cousin's well being.

"I can't tell you Chuck, you have to ask him yourself…" Angel replies to Chuck's question and began to leave the building to go home.

Chuck knew something was up and was going to need answers from his mom and dad.

Before Chuck left as well, he bumped into Reggie who had a look of concern about something.

"Hey Chuck. Can I ask you about something?" Reggie asks Chuck as a concerned friend trying to get to the bottom of a mystery.

"Sure Reg. What is it?" Chuck said to Reggie as he wonder what he wanted to ask him.

"What's up between you and your cousin?" Reggie asks Chuck which made him sigh sadly in his presence.

"Long story short. I messed up. I said some things that shouldn't be said in public, I did something without her permission and I broke her precious item of hers." Chuck explains to Reggie in a tone full of regret.

"You should make it up to her. Maybe repair the item and all is good." Reggie said to Chuck hoping that the cousins would make up because he wants to make sure his friend is on good terms.

"Yeah, but first I have to talk to my dad about something…" Chuck said to Reggie as he understood what he had to do, but he had to find out the truth from his parents.

Reggie and Chuck bid their farewell and went their separate ways.

* * *

At Aunt Susan's House,

Angel just gotten off the bus biding Hope the bus driver goodbye.

Once hope drove off, Angel began to head to the house until she saw a blue Harley Davidson Motorcycle by the garage.

"Their's only one person I know who rides that type of motorcycle.." Angel thought to herself in happiness.

Angel ran to the house, unlocks the door, enters the house and gasped in shock.

Angel spotted a girl who is 5'7, has raven black hair with blue highlights and two buns on the top of her head, has honey skin and green eyes; wearing a black ribbed crop top, baggy ripped blue jeans, her black and grey flannel tied around her waist, a Camo print bomber jacket black combat boots with her shades on top of her head and a rebel pendant around her neck.

"Guess who's here!" The girl said to Angel happily.

"KASSI!" Angel said her name happily.

The girl's name is Kassidy Miya James; Kassi for short. Kassi is Chuck's and Angel's Cousin from Atlanta, Georgia.

Angel ran and hug her cousin happily. These two have been together since they were in diapers.

The two cousins released each other from their hug and began to chat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in private school in Atlanta?" Angel asks her cousin out of curiosity, happiness and shock.

"I was, until I heard that you was transferred to Riverdale High for the rest of your three high school years. Plus all of the people in my school already appointed me as the weirdo in a uniform." Kassi explains to her cousin in a happy manner.

"What about your bad boy boyfriend Jared?" Angel asks her cousin as she holds in her disgust for the name she said out loud.

Jared is Kassi's bad boy boyfriend back in her hometown. Jared is a leader of a gang called "The Sly Foxes". Angel hated the Jared because she didn't like his vibe he had around him. If he makes her cousin happy, then she couldn't control it.

"I broke up with Jared." Kassi replies to her cousin's question with a sad smile on her face. Angel was shocked that Kassi broke up with the person whom she claims "love" since middle school.

Angel wanted to ask her cousin what happened, but the look in Kassi's eyes says a whole lot more. So, Angel drops the question and went to into a more positive light about this situation.

"I'm so glad your here Kassi!" Angel said to her cousin with a warm smile on her face.

"Me too! We have so much to talk about about!" Kassi said to her cousin as she smiled happily.

At least Angel won't be alone in the house anymore...

* * *

Meanwhile,

Jughead was hanging out with Toni at the Whyte Wyrm talking bout the usual stuff until he remembered a bird flying by them happily at Southside High.

Jughead couldn't help but smile when he thinks about the little creature flying happily.

"What has gotten you all smiles and sunshines?" Toni asks him teasingly as she was curious about what made him smile.

"Just a thought…" Jughead answered her question short and sweet.

"Just a thought of…" Toni said to him to see if Jughead would tell her what was the happy memory.

"A thought…" Jughead said to Toni as he doesn't give her any clues nor facts about the memory he thought about.

"Well your no fun.." Toni said to him in her chill bantering manner.

Once Toni didn't asks him about the thought, he began to have a flashback of the day Chuck ruined everything.

 _ **~Flashback to the Chuck and Angel fiasco~**_

Once the door was closed, Jughead heard Angel crying before he left the porch of her Aunt's House.

He didn't want to leave her to deal with her emotions alone. Archie turned around to see Jughead still at the door facing them.

"Are you ok Jug?" Archie asked his best friend in concern.

"Yeah…I'm going to stay here for bit." Jughead replied to Archie's knowing that a friend that trusted him needed him.

Archie knew that Jughead cared about Angel just like the rest of them.

"Ok. Tell your dad I said hi." Archie said to his best friend before he left. Jughead nodded and watched everyone head home.

Once everyone left, Jughead leaned against the door and began to speak to Angel from the other side.

"Hey.." Jughead asked Angel in a caring manner.

"I thought you left with the others Jughead?" Angel said to Jughead with a few sniffles here and there.

"You really thought I was going to leave the Fairy queen wallow in a pit of Sadness?" Jughead said to Angel in a playful and caring manner. He heard Angel softy chuckle from his joke before speaking.

"I thought you would King of darkness." Angel replied to him in a playful yet sad manner which made Jughead worry a bit more.

"I feel bad about what Chuck did to your music box Angel." Jughead said to Angel in his caring way as he heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"It was a gift from my dad…" Angel said to him in a cracked tone of voice. Jughead knew she was going to break down again.

"How about we get your mind off of the incident." Jughead said his suggestion to Angel. He heard Angel chuckled again before speaking to him once more.

"What do you have in mind Jones?" Angel asked him in a soft tone of voice.

"How about a song? Music always calms you down when your feeling like this." Jughead suggested to Angel knowing how she operates at times.

"You really pay attention to my quirks huh Beanie Boy?" Angel said to him in a teasing manner through the other side of the door.

"Of course Headphone girl. Your my friend and I want to see you happy." Jughead said to Angel in a sincere expression. It was a short silence until Angel spoke once more.

"Ok. I'll go with your suggestion." Angel said to Jughead as she agreed to her friends Suggestion for her.

Jughead heard the music began to play and then Angel began to let sing.

 _Little Bird!_

 _Don't be scared to spread your wings~_

 _And~_

 _Fly~_

Jughead couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice.

 _Little Bird~_

 _You'll never fly again_

 _If you~_

 _don't~_

 _try~_

Jughead leaned his head against the door and listened to his friend sing her heart out in a soft and gentle tone.

 _Just don't be afraid~_

 _Of what the world_

 _Has done~_

 _To you_

Jughead heard a soft thump against the door knowing that it was Angel leaning her head against the door as well.

 _Just know your strong~_

 _Enough~_

 _To make it through~_

 _Oh~_

 _Oh!_

The song Angel was singing created a warmth between them without either of them knowing.

 _Little bird~_

 _Letting go of pain_

 _Is just~_

 _A~_

 _Start~_

 _Little bird~_

 _Let it go and you can go so far~_

Angel felt the tears flow down her face as she sings the song to her friend as it comfort her.

 _There will be times~_

 _When you feel alone~_

 _Oh~_

 _Oh~_

Angel took a deep breath before she continued the song.

 _But ill be right here_

 _Right here with you~_

 _All along~_

 _All along~_

 _Oooh~_

Angel smiled softly when she sang to her friend the last part of the song.

 _Little Bird!_

 _Everything~_

 _Will be~_

 _Just~_

 _Fine~_

 _Little Bird~_

 _I believe you can touch~_

 _The~_

 _Sky~_

The song ended and Angel exhaled as she finally felt at peace once more.

"Thanks for being here with me Jug.." Angel thanked Jughead as her head was still against the door.

"Anytime Fairy queen…Anytime.." Jughead said to Angel with his head still against the door as well.

~End Flashback~

The Serpent boy and the Fallen angel thought about that day and realized something.

The two of them felt a warm aura around them when they were together as if they were meant to comfort and support one another.

Little did they know that their is more to come as the Fallen angel's past is about to be brought up on a certain day where she is going to need comfort the most.

* * *

Ar: Wow... We met a new character who joined our main character in this drama filled town. What will Chuck find about the "Him" accident? Will Angel ever forgive him? What is Kassi and Angel hiding? Is chemistry beginning to bloom with Jughead and Angel?

What do you think?

Until Next time!

R&R


	10. Chapter 10:Things change & Old Wounds

AR: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter of "When I first Saw you!" This is a three parter! The other two are coming soon. **Warning: The other two chapters are going to be a bit summarized for certain events, and others will be the revelation of Angel's past.**

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Things are changing and old wounds are reopening part 1

A few days later,

South Side High was no longer open. So, every single student of South Side High is transferred to Riverdale HighSchool. This is also going be the day that Angel finds out that her friend is a South Side Serpent and Jughead is going to find out that Angel is a River Vixen at their school.

Angel woke up early and began to prepare breakfast for her and Kassi.

Kassi woke up in her red and black Harley Quinn Pj's, brushed her teeth and headed downstairs.

* * *

Once Kassi was downstairs,

She saw her cousin prepare a full breakfast for two which made her happy.

"Aww! You made breakfast for the two of us! I'm so touched!" Kassi said to Angel in a happy expression.

"Were family! Besides, we haven't had breakfast together since we were nine." Angel said to Kassi with a smile on her face.

It is true that Angel and Kassi haven't seen each other since then, but kept in contact with one another.

The two girls sat down and began to eat their breakfast happily until Kassi brought up the topic that Angel needs to talk about about.

"You know, it wasn't always the two of us Angel…"Kassi said to Angel which made her stop eating.

"Kassi we talked about this…" Angel said to her cousin as she sighs in tiredness. Angel told Kassi about the whole Chuck situation.

"Don't _Kassi_ me Lina. You and Chuck were also two peas in a pod before everything changed." Kassi said to Angel as she tries to reason with her cousin.

Kassi wasn't wrong about what she said to her cousin. It's also true that Chuck and Angel used to have a brother and sisterly bond as kids. She would always look up to him and needed him when she's in a difficult situation.

"Look, I know what he did is wrong, but I know deep down that you two still care about one another." Kassi explains to Angel as she holds her cousin's hand in love and care.

Angel stayed silent because she knew that her cousin is right, but she is too stubborn.

The two cousins smiled at each other out of comfort and love and continued on with their breakfast before school.

* * *

Once Breakfast was finished,

The two of them were getting dressed and did a quick wardrobe check just in case if their is a clothes malfunction.

Kassi is wearing an ACDC T-shirt, her long baggy blue jeans, Black Timberland boots and her Oversized ripped Jean Jacket with her hair in two cornrow pigtail braids and her Shades tucked in her shirt.

Angel wore a purple long sleeve crop top that goes to her mid drift, black overall shorts, Royal Purple Opaque tights, Her two necklaces, black knee high converse and her black beanie with her hair in a low ponytail that lays in the front of her shoulder.

They gave each other the Ok, grabbed their bags and was about to head out of the door until Kassi stopped her cousin in motion.

"I forgot to give you something before we leave the door." Kassi said to Angel with a smile on her face. Kassi went upstairs for a quick second leaving Angel in curiosity.

Kassi came back downstairs with something that made Angel gasp in shock.

Kassi came downstairs with a Purple Varsity Jacket that has a black mermaid like silhouette in the back that says "Fallen Yet Angelic" in black cursive writing underneath and the word Siren in the front.

"I made a quick trip to Edgewater and picked up something that you probably been looking for." Kassi said to Angel as she held the jacket in her hands. Kassi gives the Jacket to Angel and watch her cousin put on the jacket with a smile on her face.

Once Angel puts on the Jacket, she hugs her cousin and whisper a thank you to her. Kassi nods her head in response and was glad that she gotten her cousin's jacket because deep down, that jacket represents who she is.

The two pulled away from the hug, grabbed their bag once more and headed out the door.

The cousins headed to the Motorcycle where their are two helmets with mirror visors on each handle. One was jet black and the other was royal blue.

Kassi took the Royal Blue helmet and Angel took the jet black helmet.

"Ready to go to school in style Lina?" Kassi asks her cousin with a smile on her face knowing that she going to start school in her own way.

"Heh! You know it DiDi!" Angel responds to her cousin with a smile on her face as well. The two of them put on their helmets did their secret handshake and the motorcycle.

Kassi started the motorcycle with Angel holding her waist with the two bags on her back and they were on their way.

The two teens made it to the High school which made some people turn heads towards them.

Kassi parked where the others Motorcycle are and took off her and admired the motorcycles with a smile.

"Those motorcycles are beautiful!" Kassi said to Angel as she grabs her bag from her Cousins right hand and holding her helmet in the other.

Angel took off her helmet as well and carefully got off her cousin's motorcycle.

"Those must be from the students from South Side High that are Transferring here today." Angel explains to her cousin as they headed towards the school.

"Well, at least its one of the things I'm ecstatic for…" Kassi said to her cousin happily.

"What are the other things that you're ecstatic for?" Angel asks Kassi out of curiosity.

"Seeing you in a Cheerleading uniform!" Kassi answers Angels question with a big smile on her face. Angel regrets telling her cousin about being put on the Cheerleading squad against her will.

Angel nudged her playfully and the two of them began to laugh happily as Kassi puts her arm around Angel.

* * *

The girls enter the school and noticed the Rebels and Preppy's are already in a tense interaction.

"I'll be right back Kassi." Angel said to her cousin as she began to head over to the two divided groups.

"Cheryl! Please don't tell me that you and Plastic Ken doll are starting a fight with our transfer students?" Angel said Cheryl as she made it to the group in a nonchalant expression.

Angel turns around and faced the Serpents with a surprised look on her face. Jughead Jones, her friend that she made at this town is a Southside Serpent.

"He's a Serpent after all." Angel thought to herself as she looks at her friend that is in front of her. Of Course Betty told her about it, but Angel thought it was maybe over the top with. She thought that Betty meant that he hangs with the Serpents. Looks like her guess was wrong.

"It's great that you're Angel! We were just letting these slithering snakes stand!" Cheryl said to Angel with a smile on her face.

"We?" Jughead asks out of confusion.

"Angel is a River Vixen now. She's also creates the choreography for the team. Then again, you probably know that already!" Cheryl explains to Jughead in sickly sweet voice since she knows Angel's friendship with Jughead.

"Your a Vixen? Why didn't you tell me?" Jughead asks Angel with a shocked expression on his face.

"You didn't tell me you became a Serpent. So I guess that makes us even." Angel said to him with a sad angry expression in her eyes.

Jughead was about to say something until Kassi came into the picture since she was watching the whole situation from a far.

"Hey Angel! You said you was going to take to the office to receive my schedule and locker number." Kassi said to her cousin in order to get her out of this situation as she looks at the Serpents.

Angel knew what Kassi is doing and went along with it.

"Yeah. I'll help you out Kassi." Angel said to her cousin as she gives her a sign of thanks. She bid the crowd a silent goodbye and walked with her cousin to the office to get what she needed.

Little did Angel know that Kassi sneakingly glanced at the Serpent boy who was next to Jughead before looking forward once more before Weatherbee came into the mix and stopped an altercation from happening.

* * *

Once Kassi received her stuff from the office with the help of her cousin,

She began to find her locker so she can put her stuff away.

Until…

 ** _*THUMP*_**

She bumped into someone and dropped her things on the floor.

"I am so sorry! It's a habit of mine to focus on one thing and not the other." Kassi apologizes to the person she bumped into as she began to pick up her belongings.

"Well, at least you're the first person in this school that is polite so far." A male voice replied to her. Kassi saw her Helmet in front of her, so she looked up and saw a familiar face that was holding it.

It was the tall Serpent boy with the dark brown eyes smirking at her. Kassi also notice the Snake tattoo on the left side of his neck.

"Based on the helmet, I assume you're a biker." The male serpent said to Kassi with curiosity in his eyes.

"I am." Kassi said to him as she took her helmet from the boy in a gentle manner. The two of them stood up from the ground and made eye contact again.

"Mind if I join you on your journey…"The male serpent said to Kassi as he wonder if she was going to tell him her name.

"You may join me to find my locker, but your not going to get my name that easily." Kassi replies to him with some feistiness in her tone.

The guy smirks at Kassi in an impressed expression as they began to walk the halls together.

"Since you assumed that I am a biker, I could only assume that you're a biker as well?" Kassi asks the guy out of curiosity.

"Wow, I wonder how you found that out?" The male serpent asks Kassi in a sarcastic playful tone.

"I saw a ton of bikes where I parked mine. Plus, it looked like you are when you saw my helmet." Kassi explains to the serpent as she spots the 130 sections.

"What if I wasn't? The serpent asks Kassi out of curiosity.

"Then it would make you a really good observer." Kassi replies to him as she stopped at Locker 135.

"That's your locker?" The serpent ask Kassi in a surprised.

"It is. Why?" Kassi asks the serpent out of curiosity.

"Cause my locker is 137." The Serpent boy answers Kassi's question as he points out his locker to her. Kassi was shocked but surprised about that the serpents locker was one locker away from hers.

"I guess were locker neighbors than." Kassi said to the serpent boy as she opens her locker and began putting her stuff in.

"I guess we are Green eyes." The serpent said to her with a small smile on his face. This comment also made Kassi giggle a bit as she was putting the last item in her locker.

"Kassidy." Kassi said her name to the serpent as she closes her locker.

"Kassidy Miya James. My friends call me Kassi." Kassi introduce herself to the boy as she turns towards him and extends out her hand for him to shake.

"Names Sweet Pea." Sweet pea introduce himself to Kassi as he shook her hand in a friendly manner.

"Like the son of Popeye the Sailor man?" Kassi asks him in a playful tone.

"No, but you're the first person to make that connection." Sweet Pea replies to her with a small smile forming his mouth again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sweet pea." Kassi said to him with a smile on her face.

"You too Kassidy." Sweet Pea said to her with made her heart melt for some reason. The two let go of each others hand and heard the school bell ring.

 _ **BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

"Looks like class is going to start soon." Kassi said to Sweet pea all nonchalant.

"I guess so. See you around?" Sweet pea asks Kassi in a cool expression.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Unless…you can find me." Kassi said to him in a playful mischievous tone of voice as she begins to head to class.

Sweet pea smirk from what she said which made him want to know more about Kassi.

Kassi turns around and said something before continuing to head to her class.

"HEY!" Kassi said to Sweet pea which caught his attention once more. Letting her know he's all ears.

"LIKE YOUR TATTOO. IT'S HOT!" Kassi said to him with a smile and a wink and continued on her journey to class.

Sweet pea chuckled a bit and headed to his class as well with a certain green eyed girl in his mind.

* * *

With Angel and Jughead,

The two were in the same class together.

Luckily, the teacher was absent today.

So, the class had a free period to do whatever they like which gives our two character a chance to talk.

Jughead went to an empty desk next to Angel, sat down and faced her.

"Hey.." Jughead greets Angel as she reads her book.

"Hey.." Angel greets him as reads her book.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier?" Jughead asks Angel in a warm friendly tone of voice.

Angel sighs and puts the book down and faced him with her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you joined the Southside serpents?" Angel asks him since she wants to get straight to the point of the situation.

"I didn't want to worry you since you've been going through a lot of situations cause of us. I don't want you to go through that again." Jughead explains to Angel in a caring and worrying expression.

"First off, I don't care if you joined the Serpents or not as long as you're happy with the decision. Two, I understand that you didn't want me to be in those meltdowns, but it doesn't mean that you have to keep those types of things from me. What made me angry was learning about you joining the serpents from your friends instead of the man himself." Angel explains to Jughead in a caring and frustrated expression.

"I know. It's just a lot has been going on and I didn't want you to be in a harmful situation." Jughead said to her in a carry expression.

"I know. Just talk to me about some stuff as well. I want be more a friend to you like you are a friend to me." Angel said to Jughead as she puts a hand on his that had an electricity but the two of them ignored it. They are glad that they are not on bad terms with one another.

"Speaking of stuff, you're a cheerleader now?" Jughead smirks in amusement as he watched Angel groaned in annoyance.

"I thought you rather wear bright pastel colors than be a cheerleader." Jughead said to Angel all amused as he watched his friend squirm about becoming a River vixen.

"Trust me I would, but Cheryl convinced Weatherbee to have me join as a community service and have more school spirit." Angel explains her situation to Jughead in annoyance and anger.

"Well it makes sense…" Jughead said to Angel which made her look at him in a questionable expression.

"Fairies are suppose to be cheery and optimistic." Jughead said to her with a playful smirk on his face. Angel scoffs and threw a pencil at Jughead playfully, which he easily blocked it.

"Hey! A fairy Queen does not throw items at someone!" Jughead said to her with a smile on his face.

"Well this Fairy Queen does!" Angel said to him happily as they let the past be the past.

* * *

It was lunch,

Angel told Kassi that she was going to eat in the music room.

To her surprise, Kassi brought a person with her with made Angel's stomach turn.

"Why did you bring **Him** here Kassi?" Angel asks her cousin in a cold tone of voice as she puts her lunch down on the seat next to her.

"I know it's been a week after the accident and been a few days since you guys last talked. At the end of the day, you two are cousins with a strong bond. Besides, this was bound to happen eventually.

The person was no other than her cousin Chuck. Chuck looked different than what Angel saw in him during the school year.

He looked broken, angry and deceived in one. It definitely wasn't what Angel was used.

Chuck sat down next to Angel as she turns away from him coldly.

"I've talked to my dad about the situation with "you know who"." Chuck said to Angel while she was turned away from him.

"Really?" Angel asks her cousin coldly as she was still turned away.

"Yeah. It wasn't a good night I tell you…" Chuck said to Angel as a flashback of the night he asked his dad about the situation.

 ** _~Flashback to the night after talking with Angel~_**

 ** _Chuck stood up from the table livid and heartbroken in one._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THAT?!" Chuck shouted at his dad angrily._**

 ** _"_** ** _I WAS TRYING TO DO WHATS BEST FOR YOU!" Harry said to his son with his voice booming throughout the entire house._**

 ** _"_** ** _ALL THESE YEARS! I WAS HATING THE PERSON WHO HAS BEEN MY BEST FRIEND! A BEST FRIEND WHO IS A PERSON I TRUST THAT IS NOT IN OUR FAMILY CAUSE OF A BULLSHIT LIE THAT YOU TOLD ME!" Chuck shouted at his father as he felt his body begin to tremble in sadness._**

 ** _"_** ** _WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!" Harry said to his son in a strict manner._**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT SHOULD I SAY DAD?! I IGNORED HIS PHONE CALLS, STOPPED SENDING HIM LETTERS AND EMAILS. HELL! I EVEN STOPPED THINKING ABOUT VISITING ANGEL AND HIM! CAUSE OF A LIE YOU TOLD ME!" Chuck shout to his dad as he felt tears began to go down his eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _I STOPPED CONTACTING MY COUSIN WHO IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME WHEN SHE NEEDED ME THE MOST CAUSE OF THE LIES YOU TOLD ME!" Chuck said to his dad as the tears flowed continuously which made Harry feel guilty._**

 ** _"_** ** _Son I-" Harry was going to comfort his son, but Chuck went upstairs to his room and shut the door._**

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

"I'm so sorry Angel..I'm sorry for all of the things I did." Chuck said to Angel in a sad apologetic expression.

" _I needed you_ …" Angel began to speak as her body began to slowly tremble. She turned around to face him with tears begins to fall down her face.

" _Everyday, the two of us would call and leave you messages until it was night time. The night before the event, he told me he called you for something but you didn't pick up_ …" Angel said to him as she began to express to Chuck how she felt about him.

" _When that Event happened, you were the first person I called…._ " Angel said to him as she began to tremble even more.

" **YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD CALL YOU AND KASSI WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS SO I CAN HAVE YOUR SUPPORT!"** Angel began to shout at Chuck as Kassi began to tear up seeing her cousins like this.

"Angel…" Chuck said her name in sadness and regret.

" **I NEEDED YOU THE MOST DURING THAT TIME! YOU WERE LIKE AN OLDER BROTHER TO ME WHO WOULD ALWAYS PROTECT ME AND BE THERE FOR ME! YOU WEREN'T THEIR! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THEIR! IT HURT TO NOT HEAR YOU ANSWER THE PHONE AS EVERYTHING WAS CRASHING DOWN IN FRONT OF ME!"** Angel said to her cousin as she began to cry.

Chuck held her in his arms tightly as he began to say sorry so many times as he began to cry all over again.

For once, the two cousins were beginning to mend their relationship that was broken.

* * *

AR: So what did you think of the first part of the Three parter? What chemistry is brewing between Sweet pea and Kassi? What will become of Chuck and Angel's relationship? What does Angel's jacket represent?

Until next Chapter!

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: Things change & old wounds 2

AR: Hey you guys! Here is part 2 of the three part chapter! The song that is going to be played is "You might Be" From star By Quincy Brown and Ryan Destiny. It's going to show you a bit a what our main Character is feeling and a chemistry building up between Sweet pea and Kassi! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Things are changing and old wounds are reopening part 2

Weeks went by after the Cry fest.

Angel explained the day is coming up. So, she prepared Chuck on what to do and what to wear.

Chuck agreed willingly in order to make it up to both his cousin and his friend.

So, the three cousins walked out a bit red eyed, but somehow becoming a bit repaired one day at a time.

Chuck hugged his cousins and they went their separate ways.

* * *

With Kassi,

She gotten herself a job as a mechanic in Riverdale.

Of course she would see Angel at Pop's now and then, but she wanted to help out with the house as well.

She would wear a light blue t-shirt, blue jean overalls, her brown work boots, gloves and a black bandana wrapped around her head with her hair up in a ponytail.

 _~Flashback to that day at the repair shop~_

Kassi was in her work attire that is smudged with oil writing the last person schedule for the week that was in for their weekly check up.

Until, she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming through the garage.

Kassi heard the owner stopped and began to head towards her direction.

"Sorry. Were closing up shop, so please come in tomorrow." Kassi said to the person politely as she written the finishing touches of the scheduling.

"I'm just running a delivery for a certain someone." A familiar male voice said to Kassi in an amused tone.

Kassi looked up and saw certain Serpent boy holding something behind his back with a smirk o his face.

"Hello Tattoos!" Kassi greeted Sweet pea in an amused tone of voice. Sweet pea and her have been talking since they entered the school.

Of course Angel didn't mind it, it's just Chuck began to get overprotective all over again since the cry fest which annoyed her to death.

"Hey Green eyes." Sweet pea greeted her the same way.

"So you have a delivery for me?" Kassi asked Sweet pea as she closed the scheduling book and puts it in a cabinet.

"Yes. Two burgers and fries with two shakes from Pop's. Thought the two of us could eat here before you close up shop." Sweet pea answered Kassi's question as he revealed the items in his hands.

"Sounds like a date don't you think?" Kassi asked him in a playful manner.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't" Sweet pea replied to Kassi's question as he puts the items on the table and sat in a chair that is on the other side of Kassi.

Kassi rolled her eyes playfully as she sat down and began to eat peacefully. Kassi somehow feels a connection with Sweet pea than what she had with her ex.

As they ate, Kassi began to talk to Sweet pea about the aftermath of protesting his school to not shutdown.

"I still can't believe that you and the other serpents chained yourselves to your school that is being destroyed by the lodges!" Kassi said to Sweet pea as she ate some of the fries they were sharing.

The news about South side high being torn down spread like wildfire. So, many of the serpents chained themselves to their school as a protest. Sadly, Archie and the rest of the wrestling team entered the scene and cut the chains off.

"It was Jughead's Idea. Even though it was a bit run down and crappy, it was ours. So why not fight for it." Sweet pea said to Kassi which made her heart melt a bit.

"Mysterious, courageous, trouble yet honorable. What every girl looks for in a guy." Kassi said to Sweet pea as she drank her shake blissfully.

"Is that what you look for in a guy as well?" Sweet pea asked her as he drinks his shake.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't.." Kassi replied to Sweet pea with his own words as she smirks mischievously.

The two of them talk a bit more before they closed the shop and went their separate ways.

* * *

~To the present day~

Since the protest,

Jughead began to run for student body president with Betty as his running mate. He is against Reggie Mantle and Veronica Lodge. Their is also the Carrie the musical that was happening which Angel heard was doing great. Angel also began to have a bonding friendship with Cheryl and Toni which was shocking.

Of course Angel wasn't being herself. Everyone that knew Angel, notice that something was off with her. She was silent more, would block everyone out with her music and began to be a bit "bitchy" towards others.

~At cheer Practice~

The wrestling team dropped by to check out the Cheerleaders practicing and some of the serpents wanted to see how their female serpent Toni was doing in the group. Even Kassi is watching from the bleachers as well to see what her cousin created.

The theme of the routine is a bittersweet love story about two lovers. So, Angel created a routine that shows the emotion and passion for the girls to practice. The challenge is the girls have to pretend that they are dancing with the partner they' are in love with. She taught the girls the routine to the

Angel was looking at the routine and saw people being lazy with the moves and lack emotion.

"Stop the music!' Cheryl orders some of the members in annoyance. The music stops and everyone looks at Cheryl and Angel.

Angel walks towards the front with her arms crossed, turn towards the girls and began to speak.

"You guys look sloppy and emotionless." Angel said to the girls as she felt a bit pissed with them.

"What do you mean?" Josie asks Angel with confused look on her face.

"What I mean, is that you guys are not connecting with the emotion of the song that the routine portrays Josie." Angel explains to Josie and the rest of the team in a stern tone of voice.

"It's just a routine Ms. Choreographer! All we have to do is nail the moves and were flawless." Josie said to Angel with an attitude which rubbed Angel the wrong way.

"It's not "Just a routine" Josie. It's about using your emotion and passion to fit the story and you should also turn down the attitude that you're giving me because I ain't having it." Angel said to Josie with a attitude in her voice as well which made some of the Jocks oohed lowly in shock and some of the cheerleaders chuckle softly.

"Since your so high and mighty with this routine, why don't you show us?" Josie asks Angel with a smirk on her face.

"Gladly." Angel replies to Josie as she glares coldly at her.

"Girl's grab a seat!" Angel instructed the girls in an commanding tone. The girls went to the bleachers and sat down as Angel faced towards the Audience.

"This is the ONLY time I'm showing you. So watch and take notes!" Angel told the girls in a stern tone of voice once more.

Angel gave Cheryl a signal to play the music. Cheryl smirks and the song "You might Be" from the show Star that is sung by Ryan Destiny and Quincy Brown.

As the song began,

Angel closed her eyes and began to pose to the beginning of the songs.

 _Ooo_

 _Ooo_

 _Ooo_

 _Ooh!_

Angel opens her eyes and began to dance to the first verse.

 _We took off so fast,_

 _so we could find a lane~_  
 _I never saw you coming,_

 _so I never had a plan~_

 _Feelings caught first!_  
 _Turned into a wave_  
 _Now, it's good vibes_  
 _All day, everyday~_

Everyone was surprised by the emotion that Angel put in the beginning of the routine. This was also Jughead and Reggie's first time seeing Angel dance. Angel did two Chaines turns into the pop n lock in the routine during the second part of the first verse.

 _Wasn't really looking to be this kind of poppin'_  
 _I was lookin' like ya might be_  
 _The right kind of problem~_  
 _And I think about you all of the time~_  
 _And I can't get you out of my mind~_

Angel did a Jazz slide to the right into an attitude turn and reaches out as if she was reaching for someone. Angel started to get into the music and how she feels.

 _And this is all new to me~_  
 _So I don't know everything~_  
 _But mama told me_  
 _You'll know that it's love~_

Angel felt a warm hand touching her shoulder. She turns around and saw the man of her heart in an all white ensemble smiling at her which makes her stop.

"Ricky…" Angel said in a surprised but happy tone of voice.

The Guy named Ricky smiled and began to sing the song.

 **When it creeps into yo bones~**  
 **And it just won't go away**

 **You can't fake this kind of joy**  
 **You can't shake this kind of pain**

Angel began to sing and dance with him in a happy yet feisty attitude that he loves about her.

 _So you let it burn hot!_

 _ **Cause you like it like that~**_

 _You give it all you got!_

 **And you know it comes back!**

 _I said it, I meant, I feel it_

 _Can't let it go_

 _Cause you might be the one_

Angel and Ricky began to dance in an intimate way as she sung to the sung to him.

 _(You got me)_  
 _Got me comin' out of my comfort zone_

 _(You got me)_  
 _Got me feelin' like love ain't wrong~_

 _You got me pickin' up the phone_  
 _Not just text in'_

Ricky held her in a back embrace as he smiles lovingly at which makes Angel blush a bit.

 _Makin' good love_  
 _Baby not just sexin'_

The two of them began to sway in time of the song their singing.

 _And I'm seeing you as a reflectin' of myself_  
 _So I'm tryna give me something_  
 _Better for myself_

 _And I think that all the time_  
 _And I can't get you off of my mind_

 _And this could be temporary~_  
 _And I'll admit that it's scary_  
 _But mama told me_  
 _You'll know that it's love~_

Ricky and Angel broke apart turn towards each other and began to do the next part of the routine.

 **When you wake up everyday~**  
 **And it gives you your first breath**

 **Or it makes you so afraid**  
 **But you take another step~**

 _So you let it burn hot_  
 **Cause you like it like that**

 _You give it all you got_  
And you know it comes back

 _I said it, I meant, I feel it  
Can't let it go  
Cause you might be the one now~_

Angel wrapped her arms around Ricky as she sings him the part of the song lovingly.

 _Is it real? I don't know_  
 _But I, I just got to be sure_  
 _It's a chance that we won't make it_  
 _But it's still a chance that I'm gonna take_  
 _And I will know it's love~_

Ricky and Angel circle each other as they sing to each other.

 **Would you put it in a song**  
 _So the world can catch the vibe~_

 **And you play it all night long**  
 _Cause it makes you come alive_

Angel turn towards the audience as Ricky smiles at her while they dance in harmony.

 _When peace becomes the truth  
And you know that it's okay  
And the happiness you feel  
You just want it everyday~_

 _Angel began to cry a bit as she remembers the dreadful day as Ricky looks at her._

 _So you let it burn high_

 _ **Cause you like it like that**_

 _And you give it all you got_  
 **Cause you know it comes back**

 ** _I said it_ , I meant it, _I feel it_**  
 _ **Can't let it go**_

Ricky wipes away Angel's tears.

 _Cause you might be the one_

Ricky holds her in a bittersweet loving embrace as the track began to slowly fade out.

Angel heard clapping and cheering from in front of her realizing the routine was finished.

"It wasn't real…." Angel thought to herself sadly as she bows to her audience with a fake smile on her face.

The applause ended and Cheryl walks next to her and began to tell the cheer squad to do it like Angel did and practice was dismissed.

* * *

Everyone was leaving and Kassi went up to her cousin happily and hugs her.

"You slated it girl! You definitely showed that girl who's on top!" Kassi said to her happily as she released Angel from her from her hug.

"Thanks…." Angel said to Kassi in a sad tone of voice. Kassi notice and smiled sadly.

"Want to walk to lunch together? Chuck is eating with us.." Kassi asks Angel with her smile still intact.

"You go ahead…I'll catch up.." Angel said to her cousin with a sad smile as well. Kassi pats her shoulder in a caring manner and headed out of the gym.

Angel was grabbing her bag until she heard a familiar female voice.

"Looks like someone is all alone.." The female said to Angel as she grabs her bag. Angel rolls her eyes and turns around to see Toni and Cheryl walking towards her.

"What is it Cheryl?" Angel asks Cheryl as she was not in the mood for any of Cheryl's Shenanigans.

Cheryl and Toni made it to Angel with something different about them. Of course she knows the two girls have a chemistry between the them which she is happy for Cheryl.

"Is their something you're not telling me?" Cheryl asks Angel in worry that somehow surprised Angel in a way.

"Why are you asking me this?" Angel asks Cheryl with her arms cross which means she is in her defensive mode.

"Cause the way you were dancing, showed love, pain and sadness." Cheryl explains to Angel in a friendly yet caring way. Toni notice Angel squishing her arms even tighter when Cheryl told Angel how she felt.

"I need another reason than the way that I dance." Angel said to Cheryl in a sad yet cold tone in her voice.

"The way you're talking is also giving us another reason." Toni said to Angel in a friendlily yet worried manner which made Angel's heart start beating in worry.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN BOTHERING ME WITH THIS?!" Angel shouted to Toni and Cheryl knowing that she is close to having a meltdown.

"It's because you have the same exact pain I was feeling when I lost Jason.." Cheryl said to her in a soft tone of voice which hit a nerve in Angel's system. Angel began to have flashbacks again of that day and she cover her mouth as if she was going to vomit.

Toni and Cheryl gently grab Angel from both sides and sat her down so she can calm down.

"It's ok..were right here with you.." Toni said to her in a calm tone of voice as she rubs her friends back gently.

* * *

Once Angel calmed down,

She began to explain to Choni about whats been going lately and how its affecting her and others who know about it.

Once she finished explaining, Cheryl was in tears and Toni was shocked in horror and sadness.

"Oh my god! Angel I'm so sorry!" Cheryl said to her as tears run down her eyes.

"Who does something like that?" Toni asks her as she was still in shock about Angel's story.

"Thats what happens in EdgeWater! It never ends until it slowly takes away everything you love away from you.." Angel said to Toni in a sad tone of voice as she felt numbness in her body.

The two girls hugs Angel in comfort and sorrow. They couldn't imagine going through that first hand.

After the girls hugged,

Angel told them that tomorrow is the start of the event. So she warns them that she will be wearing things that she wouldn't wear in a lifetime. The girls understand and left the Gym.

* * *

Ar: Wow! Angel told Choni about whats going on! Who is Ricky to our female character?

Until the final chapter of the three parter!

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: Things change & old wounds 3

AR: Hi everyone! Here is the final part of the three parter chapter of When I first saw you! The songs that are performed is _Better together_ Us the Duo cover, Snow Patrol _Chasing Cars_ , _The Only Exception_ by Paramore and I was made for loving you By Tori Kelly Feat Ed Sheeran. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: My tears and heart ache...

Since that day,

Angel has been wearing soft colors, girly girl clothes with accessories to match every single day. This freaked out people at the school. Especially the people that she hung out with. Chuck and Kassi wore some clothing that would fit the theme as well, even Cheryl and Toni which surprised the serpents.

Jughead was becoming even more worried than he expected.

So, he went up to her locker with worry and began to ask questions.

"Are you ok Fairy Queen?" Jughead asks his friend as she was grabbing something from her locker. Angel closed her locker and faces Jughead annoyed. Jughead was surprised what she was wearing.

Angel is wearing a white cold shoulder summer dress, white ballet flats with a white flower crown and her two necklaces.

"This is the probably the twentieth time someone asks me this!" Angel said to Jughead annoyed.

"It's not everyday that someone who wears dark colors wear something soft and girly…" Jughead said to Angel as he points out the clothes she's wearing.

"It's just clothes Jughead…" Angel said to Jughead as she roll her eyes and began to walk towards class with Jughead beside her.

"It's not just the Clothes Angel. Your not reading your book, you have been spacey and dare I say it a bit Cheryl Blossom-ish lately." Jughead explains the way Angel has been acting since it's as if she doesn't want to believe it.

"Jughead I'm fine. Just want to change things up a bit." Angel said to her friend as she makes it to her destination.

"Were all worried about you Lotte." Jughead said to Angel with the new nickname for her.

Little did he know, that this new nickname gave Angel a quick flashback of her past.

 _~Short blur Flashback~_

 _"My Lotte!" A male voice said to her in a loving manner._

 _~End Flashback~_

Angel stopped walking, turn to jughead, grabs his shirt towards her and glared at him coldly.

" **Don't….EVER call me that…** " Angel said to him coldly. Jughead was surprised at Angel's reaction towards the nickname he gave her.

Angel realized who she was saying this to and released him quickly.

"Sorry. I gotta go." Angel said to Jughead and headed to the class with her head down.

With a reaction like that, Jughead knew that something is VERY wrong with his friend.

He wanted to figure out what was going on, until three days later before the debut of Riverdale's rendition Carrie the musical.

* * *

It was raining today.

At Angel and Kassi's home,

Kassi was looking in the mirror to check if something was missing or out of place. Kassi is wearing a short Navy blue A-line dress, a sliver dress, black one inch heels, a silver butterfly hair clip on the left side of her head, her hair down with loose curls and light makeup.

Kassi slowly exhales, grabs her bag, her blue raincoat and headed to her cousins room. Kassi saw the door opened and sighs sadly.

She went up to the door and saw her cousin sitting at her window pane watching the rain fall while the song "Chasing cars" by the snow patrol was playing in the background.

Angel wore her short lilac sleeveless lace cocktail dress with silver rhinestones that is embellished around the middle, her silver one inch heels, her hair in loose curls and her two necklaces.

She was in the exact look in her homecoming dance back at EdgeWater.

Kassi knocks gently with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey.." Kassi sadly greets her cousin.

"….Hey…" Angel said to her in a depressed state.

Kassi walk towards her cousin and gave her a warm hug.

"I know today is going to be a tough day, but Chuck, Toni, Cheryl and I are here for you." Kassi said to her cousin in a caring way.

"…I wish I was home instead of here on this day.." Angel said to Kassi in a heartbroken tone of voice.

"I know.." Kassi said to her as she agreed with her cousin.

Kassi got Angel out of her seat, grabbed her stuff and headed out the house with a chuck waiting for them with a big black umbrella in the air.

Chuck wore a grey jacket, a white button up dress shirt, grey dress pants and black dress shoes.

Chuck saw his cousins and smiled sadly.

"Hey.." Chuck said to them sadly.

"Hey.." Angel and Kassi greeted back to him. Chuck walk towards the girls with his umbrella, leaded them into the car and drove off to school.

Kassi knew that Chuck was also sad because he wasn't their for them when it happened.

* * *

They arrived at school to see Cheryl and Toni dressed up as well.

Cheryl was is her red long evening gown with her black high heels and her hair down and curled at the end with her red raincoat on.

Toni was in a black short A-line dress, black fishnet tights, black ankle boots and her hair in a loose curly side ponytail with her black raincoat on as well and holding a black umbrella above Cheryl and her.

They both had small smiles on their faces as they looked at a depressed Angel getting out the car with her cousins.

The two of them didn't say nothing but offer their hands towards Angel. Angel took their hands and the five of them began to walk inside the school.

Once they were inside the school,

Angel was replaying the second chorus to Chasing Cars in her head as she looks straight ahead.

 ** _If I lay here~_**  
 ** _If I just lay here~_**  
 ** _Would you lie with me~_**  
 ** _And just forget the world?_**

As she walks down the hall with the group she is with, she spots Archie, Betty, Veronica, Kevin, Josie, Melody, Valerie, Reggie and Jughead watching her in sadness and shock. At this point she didn't care. She felt empty and broken today. She wanted to deal with no one today.

 _ **Forget what we're told~**_  
 _ **Before we get too old~**_  
 _ **Show me a garden~**_

 _ **That's bursting into life~**_

* * *

After the entrance and everyone staring at them,

Everyone was brought to the schools auditorium for some announcement from their fellow principal.

More like the South side students and the Rivderdale high students were split into two groups.

Betty was next to Jughead in the south side section, Josie, Reggie and Kevin were in the middle of the their section, Archie and veronica on the right of their section. Leaving Kassi, Chuck, Angel Toni and Cheryl sitting in the front of the middle section of the group.

Once everyone was seated,

Principal Weatherbee walks on the stage towards the microphone gaining everyone's attention.

"Greetings fellow students and faculty. As you know, I called you all down here for an important announcement today." Weatherbee said to the students and staff as he spoke into the microphone.

"A few days ago, I've gotten a call from the principal of EdgeWater High school about showing Riverside High school a live broadcast that their doing right now." Weatherbee said to everyone which shocked the students.

Only the people around Angel know that she came from EdgeWater.

Kassi and Chuck squeezed Angel's hands in reassurance as Reggie, Jughead, Betty, Archie, Veronica and Kevin looks at Angel from afar.

"We hope this Broadcast will teach you a life lesson when dealing with certain situations. Warning, this will be dark and a bit of violence and blood. You may leave if you felt uncomfortable.

The schools projection screen came down and Dilton began to connect the server to the live broadcast happening.

"Please listen to what the Students on the live broadcast have to say." Weatherbee said to everyone and headed off the stage as the live broadcast began. It showed a auditorium with students, adults and children sitting down and dressed up.

Angel, Kassi and Chuck's eyes widen in surprised to see who was on the stage near Edgewater's projection screen.

It was Lexi, Amara, Ozzy and Harry on stage in their homecoming attire with sadness in their face.

"Guys…" Angel said out loud in a soft voice.

"Hello Everyone. My name is Amara Jade Song. On stage with me is is Alex Cane, Harry Mills and Oswald Davis. We like to thank you for coming to this very devastating day." Amara greets everyone as she introduced herself and the others on the stage.

"We are also broadcasting live for our friend Charlotte Angelina Shawn who is in a different school that wasn't able to make it." Alex spoke to the crowd as the students at Riverdale except for the gang began to murmur a bit. Jughead knew they were talking about Angel since he knows her Full name besides her cousins.

"So if your watching this Angel, we wish we were their to help you through this tragic day." Ozzy said to the camera broadcasting with a sad and concerned expression on his face.

"As you know, it has now became a year since our…special person have…" Harry said to the crowd but began to choke up in sadness. Lexi held her boyfriend's hand in comfort and sadness knowing the pain they were all going through.

"Today…*sigh* is the day we loss a friend….a son…a brother…and a lover…" Lexi said to the audience as she held Harry's hand. At Riverdale High, it hit Angel when Lexi said lover and loss in the same sentence.

"Today is the death of my brother and my friends lover….Richard "Ricky" Song." Amara said to the audience which made everyone from Riverdale stone cold silence and everyone in Edgewater in tears.

"What?" Betty asks out loud that only Jughead heard her.

"Did that girl just said…" Veronica said softly but couldn't finish her question.

" Oh my god…" Kevin said in shock with Josie with a surprised expression on her face.

Jughead and Reggie was shocked and glanced at Angel to make sure she's ok.

"Ricky was an AMAZING person you could ever meet in a lifetime." Harry said to the audience about his friend as he wipes his tears away.

"So today, we have a presentation of dear friend that my dad, friends and I recorded over the years." Ozzy said to the audience in a sad heart broken tone of voice.

* * *

The screen was on and Amara walked downstage to talk a bit about the first take of her beloved brother.

"My brother was caring, charismatic, understanding, loving and passionate. He loved life and he loved his family and friends. Here's a bit of my brother's life when he's with our family…" Amara said as she talks about her brother with tears in her eyes and the first part of the video began to play.

It showed the male with black hair in a undercut and long curly fringe with a white highlight, dark brown eyes and beige skin wearing a lounging attire smiling happily.

Ricky was a gorgeous handsome young man. Inside and out.

The video shows how he interacted with his family, their vacations, the days they would have a lounging day. It showed them enjoying each others company.

The first part brought people happiness and tears as they watched it.

After the first video, the second video was posted up and Harry was downstage in sadness.

"Ricky has been our friend since we were young growing up together…" Harry said to the audience in a bittersweet manner.

"He would make you laugh, make you cry and comfort us when we were in needed it..This video shows it." Harry said to everyone and the second video started.

The video showed Ricky, Ozzy, Angel, Lexi, Amara and Harry friendship over the years. It showed them dancing together, going on adventures togethers, an their comforting and funny moments.

Even the students laugh at some at some of the moments.

Jughead and the gang were shocked about Ricky Song and what he did in his lifetime.

Angel had a small smile on her face and Chuck had some nostalgia as he saw Ricky and himself hanging out which surprised some of the students.

The video ended and third part was posted with Lexi walking downstage to the audience.

"Now this part is about Ricky and Angel.." Lexi said to everyone as they began to listen carefully to her speech.

"All my Sixteen years, I have never saw a love so beautiful, so emotional and so passionate that Ricky and Angel had. They were each others rock's and brought out the best of one another…." Lexi said to the audience as she felt the tears running down her face.

Harry went towards her and held her close to him letting her know its ok.

"This one is for you Angel. This is the video of their love story…" Lexi said as she began to cry. That speech made everyone tear up a bit.

* * *

The video started with backyard party with a lot of people and kids. It even had the Clayton's in the scenario.

"The day we first met…" Angel said to out loud that Cheryl and Toni heard which they found shocking.

The film pointed out Young versions of Angel, Kassi, Lexi, Amara, Chuck, Harry and Ozzy playing tag together.

 _"Try to catch me Chuck!" Young version of Angel said happily to her cousin as she ran away from him._

 _"I will Angel! I will!" A young Version of Chuck said happily as he was determined to catch his cousin._

 _"Be careful Sweetheart! We don't want your mother to be worried if you injured yourself!" Angel's dad said as the camera rolled._

 _"I won't daddy!" Young Angel said happily until…_

 _BUMP_

 _She bumped into someone and fell on the ground. Instead of falling, she was gently held by her wrist._

 _"I gotcha!" A young boy said to her._

 _The boy pulled her up and they looked at each other eyes as if time stopped for them as the Camera was on them._

 _"Hi…" The young boy greets young Angel with a smile and a light blush on his cheeks._

 _"..Hi…" Young Angel shyly greets the boy back as well.._

 _"I'm Amara's brother Ricky!" Young Ricky introduced himself as he offers his hand to her._

 _"My name is Charlotte Angelina Shawn, but everyone calls me Angel." Angel introduced her self with a blush on her face as she takes Ricky's hand_

 _"Nice to meet you Lotte." Young Ricky said to Angel and kissed her hand leaving everyone in awe._

"So thats why she didn't want to be called that nickname." Jughead thought to himself as he looked at his sad friend.

* * *

It goes to another clip where Angel was surprised by a party at age seven.

"I remember this! This was the feel better party!" Kassi said out loud to the group she was with.

It showed the kids shocking Angel with this surprise party.

 _"What is this?" Kid Angel asked her friends in shock._

 _"This is your Cheer up party!" Kid Amara and Kid Kassi answered Angel's question at the same time._

 _"A cheer up party?" Kid Angel asked still in shock._

 _"To make you feel better!" Lexi and Harry explained to Angel at the same time._

 _"Ricky thought of the concept." Kid Ozzy said to Angel from behind the camera._

 _"Why did you do it Ricky?" Kid Angel asked Kid Ricky as he walked up to her and held her hand._

 _"We heard that your dad left, so we wanted to cheer you up and let you know that were here for you!" Kid Ricky explained to Angel with a smile on his face._

This surprised the gang that Angel's father left her family at the age of 7.

 _Kid Angel smile and hugged Ricky and her friends as tears of joy ran down her face._

* * *

The next clip was a middle school year where the camera was behind a backstage door watching eighth grade Angel pacing back and forth as Eighth grade Ricky watch in amusement. Angel was in a short spaghetti strap black and purple polka dotted dress with black buckle boots and her hair down. Ricky wore a black t-shirt, a dark blue flannel, black jeans and white converse with hair in a wavy mess.

"What's this one?" Cheryl asks Angel as she watches her friend smile at this scene.

"This was the first time I performed in a musical number. The two of us were the final act." Angel explain to Cheryl with her smile in tact.

" _I can't do this Ricky! I can't sing up their!" Eighth grade Angel said to Ricky in a panic._

 _"You're going to be fine Angel." Eighth grade Ricky said to Angel in a calm demeanor._

 _"Ricky... I NEVER PERFORMED ON A STAGE INFRONT OF BILLIONS OF PEOPLE BEFORE!" Angel shouted at Ricky in panic, but not loud enough for the audience and the people on stage._

This shun a light to Jughead and the music teacher realizing that this was her first performance.

 _Ricky touched Angel's shoulders lovingly and smiled at her._

 _"You have the most Angelic voice I've ever heard. This is your time to debut not only as Siren's leader, but also debut as Angel Shawn." Ricky said to her in loving way that touched a lot of the peoples heartstrings including Veronica, Betty, Kevin and Cheryl._

 _Eight grader Angel smiled at her boyfriend loving and was going to say something until they were interrupted by one of the Teen staff that is managing the acts and music numbers._

 _"Hey you Guys! The number is about to start now. Get into your places." The male teen said to them. The two of them nodded and watched the teen leave._

 _"When we sing, I want you to listen carefully." Angel said to Ricky with a smile on her face. Ricky nodded and the two of them headed towards the stage._

 _The next scene showed the stage that is pitch black, until a spotlight light up showing Eighth grade Angel with her eyes closed and Ricky knowing that she is going to be amazing._

She breathed and began to sing with the beat of the song.

 _There's no combination of words_  
 _I could put on the back of a postcard~_  
 _The song that I can sing_  
 _But I can try for your heart~_

Angel was getting comfortable singing in front of the crowd as the lyrics reminds her of Ricky and her.

 _Our dreams~_

 _They're made out of real things~_  
 _Like a shoebox of photographs_  
 _Of sepia tone loving~_

This was the first time the group would hear their friend sing even though it is on film. Angel looks at Ricky and sings to him in a passionate manner.

 _Love is the answer_  
 _At least, for most of the questions in my heart~_  
 _Like, "Why are we here?" and "Where do we go?"_  
 _And "How come it's so hard?"~_

 _It's not always easy..._

 _And sometimes life can be deceiving~_

 _I'll tell you one thing~_

 _It's always better when we're together~_

Ricky held her hand as he began to sing with her.

 _ **Mmm, it's always better when we're together~**_  
 _ **Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together~**_

The background behind them began to shine like stars as they sing to each other.

 _ **Well, it's always better when we're together~**_  
 _ **Yeah, it's always better when we're together~**_

The two of them began to walk downstage as Ricky began to sing to Angel.

 **And all of these moments just may find their way~**

 **Into of my dreams tonight~**  
 **But I know that they'll be gone**

 **When the morning light sings and brings new things~**

Angel blushes shyly as Ricky sung to her and the Audience.

 **For tomorrow night, you'll see~**

 **That they'll be gone soon**  
 **So many things I have to do~**

 **But if all of the dreams might find a way**  
 **Into my day to day scene~**  
 **I'll be under the impression**

 **I was somewhere in-between~**

Ricky smiles at Angel as he lifts her chin up to meet his eyes as he sung this part to her.

 **With only two, just me and you~**  
 **Now, so many things we got to do~**

 **Or places we've got to be~**  
 **We'll sit beneath the mango tree now~**

Ricky wrapped him arm around Angel as they sung together the chorus once more.

 ** _Yeah, it's always better when we're together~_**  
 ** _Mmm, somewhere in-between together~_**

The two of smile as they was walked towards the different sides of the stage.

 _ **Well, it's always better when we're together~**_  
 _ **Yeah, it's always better when we're together~**_

Ricky and Angel hummed happily with their hands behind their backs and turned towards each other from each side of the stage. Ricky began to sing to Angel in a loving manner.

 **I believe in memories~**

 **They look so~**

 **So pretty when I sleep~**

 **When I wake up, you look so pretty~**  
 **Sleeping next to me~**

Then Angel began to sing with him as she looks at him shyly as they walked towards each other once more.

 _ **But there is~**_

 _ **Not enough time~**_  
 _ **There is no, no song I could sing~**_  
 _ **And there is no~**_

 _ **Combination of words I could say~**_

 _ **But I will still tell you one thing~**_

Angel and Ricky made it back to each other and smile at each other as they sung this last sentence together.

 _ **We're better together~**_

Ricky and Angel began to scat together as the song began to end and everything began to fade to black but the back drop that shows a heart in the middle that say "Better Together".

Everyone in the film applauded and everyone bowed for their performance as Angel and Ricky held hands.

* * *

The next clip goes to their high school life after their first homecoming dance where Ricky was taking here somewhere in EdgeWater.

 _"Where are you taking me going Ricky?" Angel asks Ricky as her eyes were covered with his jacket over her shoulders._

 _"Somewhere only we know." Ricky answered Angel's question as he guided her to the place where the camera is rolling._

 _Ricky and Angel made it to the place that Ricky lead Angel to. Ricky lets go of Angel and leaves her in the middle._

 _"Okay. Open your eyes." Ricky said to Angel with a smile on his face as he looks at her. Angel took off the blindfold and her eyes widen in shock._

It was a part of the open yard that has a crystal clear pond in the back, some willow trees, a picnic bench with a projector screen, projector with a laptop on top of it and everything is covered in twinkly lights. It was so beautiful and romantic that it made you want to cry.

 _"Ricky…You did all this?" Angel asked him in shock and amazement as she looked at the scene in front of her._

 _"With a bit of help from our friends and family." Ricky replied to her as he sits on the table next to the projector and laptop. Ricky patted the table as a way to tell Angel to sit next to him. Angel walked towards him and sat next to him._

 _"You're really are something huh?" Angel asked him with a small smile on her face._

 _"Only towards you I am." Ricky replied to Angel as he looked at her lovingly which made Angel chuckle a bit._

 _"I gotten you something." Ricky said to her as he pulled out a medium blue box behind him and gave it to her._

 _Angel opened the box and was touched by what's inside. It was the two starred necklace that she has around her neck to this day._

 _"It's beautiful." Angel said to Ricky in a swooned expression as she puts the necklace on her neck._

 _"It shows the beauty that I see in you all the time." Ricky said to Angel that made her flustered out of love._

Seeing Angel in this type of light was new to the people who are watching this video. It showed the love that her and Ricky had that is beautiful.

Then it showed Ricky looking at her with a love, care and affection as he began to to speak to her again.

 _"When I first met you Angel, I felt a spark between you and I." Ricky began to tell Angel, which made her surprised her in a way._

 _"The more I gotten to know you, the more I started to fall more in love with you. It was like seeing a part of me that was missing all my life. Of course we would have a fight now and then, but we would always comeback to each other and find a solution to the problem. You are the most caring, feisty, sweet and kind hearted soul I ever met on the face of the earth. I feel that fate brought us together. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I am so blessed to be with a girl like you. I would marry you in a heart beat. So, the necklace represents a promise ring. A ring that I would buy one day and propose to you when were old enough and achieving our dreams. This song will say the rest." Ricky said to Angel which made Angel tear up out of love and happiness._

This speech also touched our dear audience including the students of Riverdale who are watching it from their school. Chuck touched Angel's shoulder in comfort knowing that his cousin is in so much pain watching these memories of Ricky and her.

Ricky pressed play on the laptop, grabbed the ukulele on his right and began to play. The projector began to show a video of them together and Ricky began to sing to her.

 **She's my sunshine in the rain~**

 **My Tylenol when I'm in pain yeah...**  
 **Let me tell you what she means to me~**

Ricky looked at Angel lovingly as he expressed the words he was singing to her.

 **Like a tall glass of lemonade~**  
 **When it's burning hot on summer days...**  
 **She's exactly what I need~**

Ricky began to play the chorus as Angel listened to him play with the video lining up with the song.

 **She's soothing like~**

 **The ocean rushing on the sand...**

 **She takes care of me baby~**  
 **And she helps me be a better man...**

 **She's so beautiful~**

That line made Angel smiled bashfully when he sung it to her.

 **Sometimes I stop to close my eyes...**

 **She's exactly what I need~**

Everyone began to see the video showing Angel and Ricky on dates, having fun, watching movies and just loving each other.

 **She's my smile when I'm feeling blue~**  
 **She's my good night sleep when the day is through yeah...**  
 **Let me tell you what she means to me~**

 ** _"She's kinda like this"_** Ricky said to her as he serenaded her with all the love he had for her.

 **Kinda like the feeling after your first kiss~**  
 **Except that everyday she makes me feel like this...**

 **She's exactly what I need~**  
 **Oh yeah~**

Angel began to tear up with joy hearing the love of her life sing to her passionately as he expressed his feelings to her.

 **She's soothing like~**

 **The ocean rushing on the sand...**

 **She takes care of me baby~**  
 **And she helps me be a better man...**

 **She's so beautiful~**

 **Sometimes I stop to close my eyes...**

 **She's exactly what I need~**

Ricky put even more feelings going towards the end of the song.

 **Said she's soothing like~**

 **The ocean rushing on the sand~**

 **She takes care of me baby~**  
 **She helps me be a better man~**

 **She's so beautiful~**

 **Sometimes I stop to close my eyes...**

 **She's exactly what I need~**

Ricky kissed her forehead and sung the last lyric of the song.

 **She's exactly what I need~**

 _Ricky strummed the last chord of the song. Angel grabbed the sides of his face and the two of them melted in the kiss they shared. The two teens broke apart and leaned against each others forehead._

 _"I love you Charlotte Angelina Shawn." Ricky said to Angel in a soft passionate tone._

 _"I love you too Richard Song." Angel said to him in a soft passionate tone as well with tears still running down her eyes._

That piece faded going into the final video that made Angel's blood turn cold.

* * *

Ozzy walked downstage to the crowd to summarize the video.

"Never in my life did I EVER drop my Video Camera for anything…Except for this video….." Ozzy said to audience as Amara knew that her boyfriend was getting choked up with this part of the video.

"This part of the video, is how the death of our friend died…." Ozzy said which made everyone dead silent as they let the words that Ozzy said sink in.

The video started with a festival that they would have in their town. Angel and Ricky were on stage singing "Wake up everybody" by Teddy Pendergrass until…

 **BANG! BANG!**

Gun shots were being heard on the street which made everyone run in a panic.

 _"Oh my God…." Ozzy said as he was rolling the camera running towards Angel and Ricky._

 _"Ozzy make sure everyone is safe! Were going to find the others and get out of here!" Ricky instructed Ozzy with worry and power in his voice._

 _"What about you two?!" Ozzy asked Angel and Ricky._

 _"We'll be fine! Were going to help Amara with the Children and get them to safety!" Angel explained to Ozzy with sternness in her voice as well._

 _Ozzy nodded with the camera in his hand the three of them headed their separate ways._

 _The next part showed Ozzy finding Lexi the two of them trying to find shelter until.._

 **BANG! BANG!**

" **AAAAAHHHHHH!"** _A female scream was heard and recognized from the far left of the three teens._

 _"Thats Angel!" Lexi said in worry and fear._

 _"We got to get to her NOW!" Ozzy said as the two of them they began to run towards the scream._

T _he two of them stopped and spotted Amara calling 911 in hysterics, Harry is beating up a guy in all black who is unconscious right now and Angel pressing on someones chest in hysterics as she was trying to talk to them._

 _The person that was on the floor was Ricky Song bleeding._

 _"RICKY!" Ozzy shouted in horror as he dropped his camera and ran towards the group with Lexi right behind him._

This scene shocked the Students in horror and sadness, especially Kassi, Angel and Chuck.

 _Ozzy was holding Harry back and Lexi was comforting Amara. Once Ozzy calmed Harry down, he released his friend and went to Angel who is still hysterical._

 _"Just hang on Ricky! E-very-thing is g-going to be alright!" Angel said to her boyfriend in hysterics as he groaned in pain._

 _"Angel what happened!?" Ozzy asked Angel in shock and worry._

 _"H-he went in f-f-front of me from getting shot by the bullets!" Angel explained to Mrs. Song as she was still in hysterics while compressing the bloody wound of Ricky's chest._

 _"Lexi and I going to get Mr. and Mrs. Song!" Ozzy said to the others as he headed to find Ricky and Amara's parents. Mrs. Song is a paramedic who was retiring and Mr. Song is a detective._

 _The two of them ran to find the parents and Harry began to contact the officers to come down the crime scene in a stern cold voice._

 _"The Ambulance is on their way!" Amara said to Harry and Angel as she was shaking in fear. Amara went to Angel and began to help her compress the wounds from bleeding even more._

 _"This is all my fault Amara! It's all my fault!" Angel said to her friend in tears as she looks at her wounded boyfriend._

 _"It is not your fault Angel! It was that no good, trouble making harpy! Who didn't get her way with my brother!" Amara said to Angel as she tries to be the calm one in the group._

 _"She's right you…" Said a croaky voice that sounded in pain._

 _"Ricky!" Angel said his name in shock and relief that he is still alive. Harry heard his friend speak and went to the girls in worry for his friends life._

 _"I'm so glad that you're alive bro.." Amara said to her brother as a tear rolled down her eye._

 _Ricky tried to get up but he felt pain as the others laid their friend back down in a gentle manner._

 _"Don't push yourself Ricky…" Angel said to him in a caring yet worried tone of voice. Ricky nodded as he clenched his teeth in pain._

 _"You're an idiot for putting yourself in danger like this.." Harry said to his friend as his voice was strained in sadness._

 _"If I didn't do anything…. he was going to hurt Lotte.." Ricky explained to Harry with pain in his voice._

 _"Shhh….Save your energy Firefly.." Angel said to her boyfriend with her hands on the wound._

 _Ozzy and Lexi came back with the parents and others who knows the group with the Paramedics and Police following right behind them._

 _"We're back guys.." Lexi said to the others in a calm worried tone of voice._

 _Mrs. Song and the paramedic team went towards Angel, Harry and Amara, while Mr. Song and the police arrest the man in black attire who started to gain his consciousness._

 _"You three are so doing a good job compressing the wound from bleeding even more." Mrs. Song said to the three teens who are in a frazzled state of mind._

 _Mrs. Song looks at her son in sadness and worry as her and another paramedic began to do their job._

 _"It's alright Sweetie! Mommy's here!" Mrs. Song said to her son as she had a few tears in her eyes. Ozzy gently grabbed Amara and began to hold her in a caring and comforting way. Lexi picked up the camera and comforts Harry as they watch their friend trying to get stabilized._

 _Angel elevated Ricky's head gently on her lap and held his hand as Mrs. Song began to work her magic with another paramedic. Mr. Song went to the scene with a gentle expression on his face._

 _"You're going to be alright son…" Mr. Song said to his son as tears ran down his face._

 _"I don't think so dad…" Ricky said to his dad in a soft painful tone of voice._

 _"Don't say that Richard! You're going to make it! Right honey?" Mr. Song said to his son as he asked his wife hoping that she agree's with him._

 _Instead, Mrs. Song was silent and frozen for a bit._

 _"Honey?" Mr. Song called his wife in worry as she was a bit frozen trying to examine their son._

 _"Erica, their's nothing we can do…" The female paramedic said to Mrs. Song's first name._

 _"Their's got to be another way…" Mrs. Song said to Paramedic softly with a tear strolling down her eye._

 _"Erica, I'm sorry…." The female paramedic apologized to Mrs. Song in sadness._

 _Mrs. Song slowly stood up and looked at her husband in sadness._

 _"No…" Mr. Song said to his wife in sadness and shock as he held his wife in sadness._

 _"What do you mean their's no other way?" Angel asked the paramedic in confusion as she holds her boyfriend dearly._

 _"I'm so sorry…" The female Paramedic said to Angel which was heard by the others who began to cry._

 _Angel felt her blood went cold when she realized what the paramedic meant._

 _"No…Their HAS to be another way!" Angel said to the paramedic with tears overflowing once more._

 _"Lotte…I'm not going to make it…" Ricky said to her in a soft tone of voice which made Angel shake her head in disagreement._

 _"No…You're going to make it! You're going to get better and we can do all of the things that we've planned together!" Angel said to him as their friends and Family watch Angel go into a meltdown._

 _"Lotte…" Ricky said Angel's nickname to get her attention._

 _"We're going to get through high school, go to college, make our music with our groups, get married and raise a family!" Angel continued to speak to Ricky in denial with the tears still overflowing._

This was hard to bear for the Riverdale students to see their friend in this kind of pain.

 _"Lotte!" Ricky said her name again to catch her attention._

 _"I CAN"T LOSE YOU!" Angel shouted to him which created a silence in the crowd._

 _"I already lost my father. I can't lose you too.." Angel explained to Ricky with a pain in her voice._

 _Ricky Softly placed his hand on her cheek and smiled softly._

 _"You will never lose me, cause I will always be with you." Ricky said to Angel in a loving expression as Angel leaned into his touch that began to turn cold._

 _"I love you mom and Dad." Ricky said to his parents sadly._

 _"We love you too sweetie.." Mrs. Song said to her son in a bittersweet tone._

 _"Love you sis. Take care of mom and dad." Ricky said to his sister with a small smile on his face._

 _"….I will…I love you too bro.." Amara said to her brother with tears flowing down her eyes._

 _"Ozzy! Harry! Take care of the group! I love you guys." Ricky said to Ozzy and Harry._

 _"We love you to Bro.." Ozzy said to Ricky as tears ran down the guys eyes._

 _"Lexi, take care of the others as well. I love you.." Ricky said to Lexi._

 _"I will..Love you too brother." Lexi said to Ricky as Harry held her tightly knowing that she was going to cry._

 _Ricky looked at Angel with a loving smile on his face._

 _"I love you my little Lotte.." Ricky said to her with a tear beginning to run down his face._

 _" *Sniff* I love you too my firefly in the night…" Angel said to him with the tears still overflowing._

 _"….Sing with me the song we were going to sings together…" Ricky requested as his hand began to be even more colder._

 _"Of course…" Angel said to her lovers as she held his hand that is holding her cheek._

 _The two began to sing…_

 _ **'Cause I was made for loving you~**_

Jughead and Reggie remembered the song Angel had to cover her ears for the homecoming dance.

 _ **Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through~**_  
 _ **Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do~**_  
 _All I know is, **darling, I was made for loving you~**_

The students and some of the faculty began to tear up to this scene.

 _ **Please~**_

 _ **Don't go~**_

 _ **I've been waiting so long~**_

Angel began to cry even more knowing that she was losing him.

 _Oh, you don't even know me at all~_

 _But I was made for loving you…_

Ricky began to slowly lose sight of his surroundings as he began to close his eyes.

 _ **I was made for loving you~**_  
 _ **Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through…**_

 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do~_

Ricky stopped singing which made their loved ones cry even more.

Angel took a deep breathe and repeated the line again so Ricky can sing with her.

 _….Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do…._

 _"Every…." Angel said as she began to choke up knowing that he is no longer with her anymore._

Angel grabs her bag, got up from her seat and rushed out of the auditorium with Kassi, Chuck, Toni, Cheryl, Kevin, Archie, Veronica, Betty and Jughead running after her.

* * *

Once Angel made it outside the auditorium, she felt like she couldn't breathe. So, she began to head to the exit and get out of here.

"ANGEL WAIT!" Jughead shouted from behind her in worry and care.

"Stay away from me! I want to be alone right now!" Angel said to the group with her back turned to them.

"Angel, it's ok to be fragile." Veronica said to Angel in a comforting way.

"Sorry to break to comforting words slam, but I think the girl wants to be alone!" Reggie said to the group in a stern caring voice.

"I agree with Reggie on this. My cousin needs some time to herself." Chuck said as he tries to calm down the situation.

Betty went to Angel and puts a hand on shoulder in comfort.

"I know what it's like to be heart broken, but Ricky wants you to be happy." Betty said to Angel in a comforting manner.

Hearing what Betty said to her, made Angel snap.

Angel drops her bag, smacks Betty's hand away from her shoulder, faces the group and glares at them angrily.

" **Have you ever experience a heart brake?** " Angel asks the group in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes…" Betty replies to Angel which made Angel's blood boil even more.

"Let me clarify my question." Angel said to betty as her voice began to get cold.

"Have you ever been at your lover's side since day one?" Angel asks the group that was silent.

" **Have you ever felt stuck by each other through thick and thin and NEVER broke up with them?"** Angel asks the silent crowd in front of them.

"Did you tell them "I love you" so many times that you would get sick of it, but you don't care?" Angel asks as her voice started to get even colder.

"Did You stay by their side and TRY to save them as best as you can?" Angel asks them as she felt her anger burning even more.

"Have you seen them taking their last breath as they **DIE IN FRONT OF YOU?"** Angel asks as she shouted at the teens that were still silent. Kassi and Chuck are heartbroken their cousin because they knew she is having a meltdown right now.

"Thats because you've NEVER experienced the hurt I felt with Ricky!" Angel began to explain to group angrily, ESPECIALLY to Betty.

" **RICKY HAS BEEN THEIR FOR ME SINCE MY DAD LEFT US IN THE MIDDLE OF NIGHT WHEN I WAS SEVEN! HE WAS THEIR TO SUPPORT ME OF MY DREAM JUST LIKE I SUPPORTED HIS! EVEN IF WE HAD OUR UPS AND DOWNS, WE WOULD ALWAYS FIND A RESOLUTION TO OUR PROBLEM! HE WAS MY OTHER HALF! I HAVE NEVER LOVED ANYONE IN MY LIFE BESIDES MY FAMILY FRIENDS UNITL HE ENTERED MY LIFE!"** Angel shouts at the group as tears began to run down her face.

 **"HE PROTECTED ME FROM DANGER THAT WAS CAUSED BT A PETTY PERSON WHO I WILL NEVER SPEAK HER NAME IN PUBLIC! WHEN HE DIED IN MY ARMS…MY HEART SHATTERED IN A MILLION PIECES THAT DAY!"** Angel shouts at the group knowing she was going through a meltdown in front of them.

" **So NONE of you have NO right to tell me what to feel and telling me that you know my pain when you NEVER experience what I went through!"** Angel said to Betty in anger as she clenches her fists in anger.

"Angel I.." Betty calls her name but Angel cuts her off by leaving the building angry and heart broken.

 _ **Clap…..Clap….Clap…**_

The group turns around and saw Reggie slowly clapping for the group.

"Congratulations mystery gang! You made the situation worse by letting her have a meltdown and run out into the pouring rain…" Reggie said to group as he continues to give them a slow applause.

"Knock it off Reggie! We already feel bad!" Betty said to Reggie with guilt in her voice. Reggie stops clapping before speaking to Betty.

"No you don't saint Cooper!" Reggie insults Betty with the coldness in his voice.

"Lay off Reggie! She was only trying to help!" Jughead said to Reggie as he protects his girlfriend.

"No emo Draco Malfoy! She wanted to be Alone and all you guys did was made it worse for her!" Reggie said to Jughead as he glares at him coldly.

"He has a point…" Kassi said to the group with her arms crossed.

"She wanted her space and you guys just pushed it!" Kassi said to the group in anger and disgust.

"You know, I expected Betty and Veronica to say something like this even though I have a GUT feeling that they separated from their boyfriends over something simple or something that the other didn't approve of." Kassi said to them which made Kevin, Cheryl and Toni be in shock by her outburst.

"I beg your pardon?" Veronica asks Kassi in surprise and offended as Betty felt the same way.

"I'm sorry let me re-introduce myself. My name is Kassidy James. I'm here to put bitches in their place because their big mouths didn't know when to shut up. Which, made my cousin have a meltdown that induce even MORE stress to her mourning for her deceased lover!" Kassi said to Betty and Veronica with an attitude in her voice since her cousin is hurt emotionally.

"They were only trying to help!" Archie said to Kassi as he defends the girls on their behalf.

"Save it for someone else's cousin ISN'T have a total meltdown and is OUT IN THE POURING RAIN RIGHT NOW IN GOD KNOWS WHERE SHE IS LOCATED!" Kassi shouts at Archie in anger knowing that her cousin could be in danger since it's raining hard outside.

 **"MY COUSIN IS STILL IN LIMBO RIGHT NOW ABOUT THE WHOLE RICKY SITUATION! INSTEAD OF LETTING HER CLEAR HER HEAD, SHE MIGHT BE IN DANGER OR INJURED OUT THEIR WITH NOTHING TO PROTECT HER!"** Kassi shouts at the teens in her protective cousin mode whenever Angel is in danger.

 **"OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS TOWN, I NEVER EXPECTED MR. DARK AND SENSITIVE OVER HERE TO NOT SAY ANYTHING SINCE MY COUSIN TRUSTS YOU THE MOST HERE!** " Kassi shouts at Jughead in anger which made him feel a bit guilty.

Kassi storms off in the hallway hoping that her cousin is safe out their with Kevin, Cheryl and Toni following her. Chuck looks at the four in disgust.

 _ **"You better pray to god that she's safe out their or else you'll have to deal with me.."**_ Chuck said to Jughead and the others before storming off as well.

Jughead grabs Angel's bag and heads out the door. Betty was about to follow, but Reggie stops her.

"He know's where Angel is. Plus, I think she wouldn't want to see you right now." Reggie explains to Betty in a reasonable way which made Betty understand.

* * *

With Jughead,

The rain lighten up. So he got on his motorcycle and headed to the location that Angel is at.

Angel and Jughead went to this location before to just talk about stuff when they were starting up their friendship.

Jughead made it to the location which was the construction site that was replacing the Twilight Drive-in.

Jughead parks his motorcycle and saw a pair of silver shoes on the ground which lead to a path of footprints in his wake.

Jughead followed the footprints to a certain teen sitting on a bench that is underneath a building with her head in her lap.

Jughead walks towards her with a small smile on his face.

"Hey…." Jughead greets Angel in a subtle way.

"….How did you know I was here?" Angel asks Jughead with her head still in her lap.

"This would be the only place that would make you feel at peace when things do go according to plan." Jughead replies to Angel as he sits next to her on the bench.

"You forgot something back at the school." Jughead said to Angel as he hands her the bag she dropped. Angel looks at the bag and gently grabs the bag from Jughead. She took her head out of her lap and opens the bag to get her phone and ear buds.

Jughead took off his jacket and puts it around Angel knowing that she was cold from the rain.

Angel puts an earbud in her left ear and offers Jughead the right one. Jughead grabs the ear bud and puts it in his right ear as the song "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol began to play again.

"This song played when Ricky and I had our first kiss and said I love you to one another…" Angel said to Jughead in a strained tone of voice.

Jughead put his arm around Angel and pulls her closer to him as the chorus began to play.

 _ **If I lay here~**_

 _ **If I just lay here~**_

 _ **Would you lie with me~**_

 _ **And Just forget the world?**_

Angel began to cry in Jughead's arm as he rubs her arm in a comforting manner.

 _ **Forget what were told!**_

 _ **Before we get too Old~**_

 _ **Show me a garden that's…**_

 _ **Bursting into life~**_

The two teens sat their as the rain falls to the ground as the song was continuing to play...

* * *

After the rain stopped,

Jughead took Angel back home on his motorcycle with his jacket still covering her shoulders.

Jughead parked his motorcycle in front of Angel's house, helped Angel off the motorcycle and guided her to the porch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and make sure you're alright?" Jughead asks Angel out of concern and care.

"I'm sure Jughead. I'll handle it here. Plus, I have a feeling that a certain someone is worried about you." Angel replies to Jughead with a small smile on her face.

Angel hugs Jughead, returns his jacket and watch him leave the house on his motorcycle.

Angel was about to head in until she spotted a guitar case near the porch bench. Angel walks towards the bench and opens the guitar case to see a wooden acoustic guitar with a note inside.

Angel picks up the note and began to read it.

 **If you're reading this, that means your back home safe and sound!**

 **I remember you telling me that you use to play a little guitar..**

 **So I thought you might want to play on mine to feel better!**

 **It helped me through a lot of problems in my life, let it help you…**

 **Feel better Angel Face!**

 **-Plastic**

Angel softly chuckled at the note Reggie left her. Angel refolds the note and puts it back in the case.

She grabs the guitar, sat down and began to tune the wooden instrument.

Once it was tuned, she began to play the chords of the song she was taught by Ricky.

Angel inhales gently and began to sing…

 _When I was younger I saw..._

 _My daddy cry~_  
 _And curse at the wind~_

Angel began to remember the memories of her father leaving her.

 _He broke his own heart_  
 _And I watched~_  
 _As he tried to reassemble it~_

Then, Angel began to have flashbacks of her mom crying out of heartbreak.

 _And my momma swore..._  
 _That she would~_

 _never let herself forget~_

It was also the day where Angel began to help her family out.

 _And that was the day that I promised..._

 _I'd never sing of love~_

 _If it does not exist~_

 _But darlin'~_

Angel began to sing the chorus in sadness and in comfort.

 _You are, the only exception~_  
 _You are, the only exception~_  
 _You are, the only exception~_  
 _You are, the only exception~_

Angel began to remember her past since that day.

 _Maybe I know~_

 _Somewhere..._  
 _Deep in my soul~_  
 _That love never lasts~_

 _And we've got to find other ways_  
 _To make it alone.._  
 _But keep a straight face~_

Angel remembers being a bit isolated from the people who would surround her with love.

 _And I've always lived~_

 _Like this..._  
 _Keeping a comfortable~_

 _Distance~_

She also remember getting use to isolated loneliness that she created for herself.

 _And up until now_  
 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content..._  
 _With loneliness~_

Angel stopped playing the guitar as she sung the lyric acapella.

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk~_

Angel began to play the guitar as a small tear shed from her left eye as she sings the song.

 _But, you are, the only exception~_  
 _You are, the only exception~_  
 _You are, the only exception~_  
 _You are, the only exception~_

Angel was letting the music comfort her like it always have during her whole entire life.

 _I've got a tight grip on reality~_  
 _But I can't..._

 _Let go of what's in front of me here~_

 _I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up..._  
 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream~_

 _Ooooh~_

Angel felt herself being free as she plays the song beautifully. She began to remember the good times she had with the people she love and care about.

 _You are, the only exception..._  
 _You are, the only exception.._  
 _You are, the only exception.._

 _You are, the only exception..._

Angel began to play a bit louder and began to sing more passionately.

 _You are, the only exception~_  
 _You are, the only exception..._  
 _You are, the only exception~_  
 _  
_

 _You are~_

 _The only exception~_

 _And I'm on my way to believing~_

Angel began to play the chords softly as she sings the last part of the song.

 _Oh, and I'm on~_

 _My way to believing~_

Angel plays the final chords to the song and exhales silently.

Angel looks at the scenery and smiles softly.

"I never notice how peaceful it is…" Angel said to herself in a soft tone of voice as she watches the rain fall to the ground in a soft soundless manner.

* * *

AR: I feel so bad for Angel. Plus the bond between Jughead and Angel grew as well as Reggie and Angel's bond. Is she going to make it through this?

Is Reggie catching feelings since he stood up for Angel?

Find out next Chapter!

R&R


	13. Chapter 13:A Bloody Musical night

AR: Hey everyone! I finally finished chapter 13 of **_When I first Saw you!_** Since it's _**Carrie the musical**_ in this chapter, Why not have a song from the soundtrack! The song used is ** _Dreamer in Disguise!_** **Reminder:** **I do not own Riverdale or it's characters. I only own is my own! Also, If you are uncomfortable reading anything with gore, you may skip to the next scene or paragraph.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: A bloody night for a bloody musical

After the whole meltdown catastrophe,

Angel has been calming down a bit and going back to normal one day at a time. She also apologize to everyone Plus, a lot of the students were really focusing on Carrie the Musical.

Today, Angel was in the hallways with a guitar case looking for a certain annoying jock that bugs her so.

"Looking for someone?" A male voice asks her from behind. Angel playfully rolled her eyes and turn towards the guy with the camera in his hand.

"What's it to you Mr. Camera man?" Angel asks Jughead in a playful tone of voice.

"Just wondering what my friend is searching for with a guitar case in her hand." Jughead reply to Angel in his still playful tone with the camera still in his hand.

Angel playfully nudged him playfully and began to walk down the halls together. Jughead turn towards Angel and began to ask her about the post meltdown.

"How are you feeling?" Jughead asks Angel out of concern and worry.

"I'm getting their Jug….I'm getting their.." Angel answers Jughead's question with a small smile on her face.

"I didn't know you own a guitar." Jughead to Angel with a small smile on his face anticipating that she was going to play a song.

"I don't. I'm just looking for the owner so I can return it to him." Angel explains to her friend as she looks for the owner of the guitar in her hands.

"Him?" Jughead thought to himself as he watches his friend search for the owner of the guitar.

"How's Carrie the Musical doing?" Angel asks Jughead as she saw a small smirk on his face when she asked him the question.

"Great. Would be even better if you were in it…" Jughead said to Angel with the camera still in his hand. Angel sighs and playfully nudges him before explaining to him.

"No Jughead. I made my decision, so I am going to stick with it." Angel explains to Jughead as she spots someone from afar.

"Your mind says yes, but you and I know that you're heart says something else." Jughead said to Angel in a friendly manner that only the two of them understands.

Angel knew he was right, but she just couldn't do it.

She blames her stubbornness that she posses from her parents.

Angel spotted the guy in the bulldog jacket heading towards his locker.

"I'll talk to you later. Found the guy I was searching for." Angel said to Jughead as she bids her short goodbye and heads towards the jock direction.

Jughead nodded in agreement and watched her head over to someone that he didn't expect to see.

Jughead watches Angel head over to Reggie Mantle and began to hand over the guitar to him.

He saw Reggie grab the guitar and hugs Angel in a comforting manner.

Jughead was surprised about this because he would never expect his friend to hug Reggie like that unless she would going to attack him.

So, he turns around and headed to a different location to meet with Betty in order to gain some evidence that Ethel is the one sending Kevin the death threats for him to replace Cheryl.

* * *

With Kassi,

This rebel with a cause was hanging out with her favorite Serpent charming at the school's picnic benches outside.

"How is your cousin feeling after what happen at the auditorium?" Sweet pea asks Kassi in concern since he notice the way Kassi was acting.

"She's getting their. If she wants to talk about it, I'll be right their waiting for her." Kassi explains to Sweet Pea as she looks at the view of the school in front of her. Sweet pea couldn't help but feel warm inside when Kassi talks about her family in a warm manner.

"You and your cousin are good people Green eyes. You shouldn't be in a town like this…" Sweet pea said to Kassi as he wraps his arm around her.

"If I wasn't in a town like this, I wouldn't get the chance to meet you…" Kassi said to Sweet pea with a smile on her face as she gently leans on his shoulder.

"If only the rest of this town could see you guys like my cousin and I…" Kassi said to him softly as they watch the view together.

"If that actually happens, It would be a miracle.." Sweet pea said to Kassi as softly as he caresses her shoulder.

Sweet pea leans over to Kassi and kisses her forehead sweetly, making our blue highlighted friend blush. They were having a loving moment until…

 ***AHEM***

The two teens turned around and saw Fangs standing their with his arms crossed and a smirk on happily on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to see two lovebirds in this area." Fangs said to them in a playful banter.

The two of teens rolled their eyes playfully at Fangs with a smile on their face. Fangs headed towards them and sat down next to Sweet pea.

Kassi and friends became fast friends since entering the school at the same time. Fangs and Angel are the only one's that know about Sweet pea and Kassi are dating.

"So, how are things at Carrie the Musical?" Kassi asks Fangs out of curiosity.

"It's kind of an up and down situation so far." Fangs answers Kassi's question as he rolls his shoulders to ease the tension out.

"Up and Down?" Kassi asks him as her curiosity increases.

"The Rehearsals are flawless, but we have to replace our lead role with her understudy." Fangs explains to Kassi the fiasco that is going on at the musical.

"You know, I wish my cousin would have a part in the musical. She loves performing on stage." Kassi said to the two serpents as she sighs sadly.

"How come she doesn't?" Fangs asks Kassi out of curiosity.

"When Ricky passed, she promised herself that she wouldn't perform in front of a crowd ever again." Kassi explains to Fangs and Sweet pea the promise that Angel made to herself.

"What about convincing her that can't turn away the thing that she loves?" Sweet pea asks Kassi in a helpful manner.

"She's stubborn just like her mom." Kassi explains to the two serpents very bluntly.

"What if you try and I'll get Kevin to listen to her sing?" Fang suggest to Kassi which made her stop and think.

"It could work." Sweet pea said to her as he agrees to Fangs suggestion.

"I'll give it a shot." Kassi said to the guys with a small smile on her face. The three of them began to put their plan into action.

* * *

Later in the in the school day,

Kassi brought Angel to the auditorium and took her to the front of the stage as Sweet pea stood watch and Fangs brings Kevin.

"Kassi what are you doing?" Angel asks her cousin in worry since she was dragged from the hallways and landed on stage.

"Tell me you don't miss performing in front of crowds?" Kassi asks her cousin in all seriousness.

Angel stayed quiet knowing that her answer is what her cousin wants to hear.

"Lina, I know you miss singing in front of others. Especially singing with your group!" Kassi explains to her cousin in an comforting expression.

Kassi spotted Sweet pea giving her a signal that Fangs is coming.

"Since Kevin is doing Carrie the musical, why don't you sing your favorite song from the album." Kassi said to Angel with a small smile on her face hoping she will say yes.

"Kass…" Angel said her name in sadness, but Kassi didn't give up.

"Please Angelina." Kassi plead to her cousin as she called her out by her full middle name. Angel sighs and nods a yes which made Kassi happy. Kassi leaves the stage, heads to the piano and waits for her cousin's cue.

Fangs enter the Auditorium with Kevin.

"Why did you bring me here Fangs?" Kevin asks Fangs in a stressed out manner.

"Just watch Keller." Fangs said to Kevin as he playfully winks at him and signals him to watch the stage. Kevin was about to say something until he heard the voice of an Angel.

 ** _An eagle's just another bird…._**  
 ** _Until he can spread his wings~_**

Kevin looks at the stage and realize it was Angel singing. Kevin and Fangs sat down as they listen to her sing and Kassi began to play.

 _ **A river is just a sheet of ice...**_  
 _ **'til winter turns to spring~**_

Fangs and Sweet pea were shocked about Angel singing than hearing her from the video. Plus, they never knew that Kassi can play the piano.

 _ **And though the clouds may block the sun~**_  
 _ **Don't mean that it's left the sky~**_

 _ **Just when you think you've seen it all...**_  
 _ **There's more that meets the eye~**_

Kevin became entrance with Angel's voice as she sings Tommy's song so passionately.

"Wow.." Kevin said in a soft whisper as he listens.

Angel was in her zone as she the songs relates to herself in many ways.

 _ **Like things I dream and things I feel!**_  
 _ **There's more to me than I reveal~**_

 _ **And 'cause I shine in quiet ways..**_  
 _ **I'm someone you don't recognize~**_

 _ **I'm a diamond in the rough!**_  
 _ **A dreamer in disguise~**_

Angel smiles softly as she sings the ending of the song.

 _ **An eagle's just another bird~**_

 _ **Until he can spread his wings~**_

Kassi plays the last chords and smiles at her cousin happily.

Angel felt content until…

Clap…Clap…Clap…

Angel spots Kevin, Sweet pea and Fangs clapping for her performance.

"Oh my god! Angel that was absolutely beautiful!" Kevin said to Angel out of happiness as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

Angel was so shocked that she was stayed quiet during the rest of the conversation until she heard Kevin asking her to be apart of the musical.

"Kevin, I don't think that's a good idea." Angel said to him in a serious manner.

Kevin noticed the facial expression Angel held and had an Idea.

"How about I put you in charge of vocals? Making sure the actors and actresses known remember the lyrics and such." Kevin suggested to Angel which made her stop an think.

Angel was in a deep train of thought. She realizes that she doesn't have to perform and will be helping the students with their songs. Angel came to a decision and gave Kevin her answer.

"Alright Kevin. I'll be your vocal coach for this musical." Angel said to Kevin which made him smile with glee.

"Thank you so much Angel! I know you'll be great!" Kevin said to Angel as he thanks her for helping him out with the musical.

 _ **"Of course! With Kassi assisting me as my pianist!"**_ Angel said to Kevin as she smiles at a shocked Kassi.

"I had this coming, but it's so worth it!" Kassi thought to herself as her cousin smiles an secret evil smile that only Chuck and her knew.

Since Kevin made Angel the Vocal coach for the Show,

Angel and Kassi have been working to bone. Angel didn't sing, but she would give them a direction the use when their singing their songs.

The only time she had to sing to give them an understanding, is Chuck.

* * *

It's the day of the show.

Chuck was being interviewed by Jughead again to talk about them having a vocal coach for the musical.

"So Chuck, how do you feel about your cousin being your vocal coach for the musical?" Jughead asks him with the camera in his hand.

"Amazing. To be honest, if the cast was going to have a vocal coach….it would be Angel." Chuck answers Jughead's question with a small smile on his face. This answer actually shocked Jughead as he began to ask Chuck some following questions.

"Really? I thought you despised your cousin?" Jughead asks Chuck to receive more answers from Chuck's explanation,

Chuck sighs before answering Jughead in all sincerity.

"Truth is, I never hated her nor despised her in the first place. I know I hurt everyone because of my actions, but deep down I never wanted to hurt a person who trust me and depends on me. Angel is an amazing singer. She loves singing with every bone in her body. I notice that she stopped because of Ricky's death, so she sing's either for a teacher or just to herself and the people she trust. I hate the fact that I hurt her as well because of false information that my father told me. So far, I'm grateful that she is giving me a chance to let me in her life once more. It's a shame she isn't in the musical, no offense to anyone but she would've made a great lead or supporting actress in my eyes." Chuck explains to Jughead as he smiles softly talking about his cousin.

Jughead believes that Chuck has changed in a way, especially talk about his cousin in a caring brotherly manner.

Jughead thanks Chuck for his time and went to the music room to get an interview with the vocal coach herself.

Angel was organizing the papers as she softly hums the last song of musical until she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Well ladies and gentlemen! Here we have the infamous vocal coach for the musical organizing the all of the music for the show!" Jughead said out loud with the camera in his hand.

Angel rolls her eyes playfully as she turns to him.

"Hello Jughead." Angel greets her friend with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to share any wisdom to the audience watching the Behind the scenes footage?" Jughead asks her in his playful tone of voice.

"The only thing I would say to the audience is to follow your passion and make sure you're surrounded by the people who cares about you. Also, I hope you enjoy the show!" Angel said to the camera as she puts away the sheet music in a plastic bin.

Jughead closes the camera and the two of them began to head to pop's and have something to eat before the premiere of the musical.

* * *

It's the night of the show,

Everyone was seated and were excited to see the production. Kevin, Cheryl and Jughead were in the front, Kassi, Sweet Pea and Fangs on the right and Angel on the left.

Angel felt an arm around her shoulder which didn't slide with her.

"Move it or lose it…" Angel said to the mystery guy in a cold tone of voice. The guy chuckles before speaking to her.

"Sounds painful foxy!" The male figure said to her which made her roll her eyes in annoyance with a hint of relief.

"Plastic.." Angel said to him in her annoyed yet relief tone of voice.

"Sorry Foxy! I couldn't help myself!" Reggie said to Angel as he kept his arm around her shoulder. Angel scoffs playfully as she cross her arms.

"Yeah right." Angel said to him as the show began. Angel leans her head on the jocks shoulder as she watches the student sing the opening number "In".

* * *

As everyone was watching the play,

Reggie began to talk to her softly.

"I heard that you were helping out the cast with voice lessons with your cousin assisting you.." Reggie said to her as they watch Alice began to sing her number.

"I only did a tiny bit. Plus my cousin helped me out with the rest of it." Angel replies to Reggie in a soft tone of voice as she watches Alice performance.

"Well, I believe that you did a lot in your own way." Reggie said to Angel as he compliments her in his own way.

Angel felt a bit warm from Reggie's compliment, so she snuggles in his arm a bit longer waiting for Midges part to start.

When the wall appears, it showed a gruesome scene which made everyone go into a panic.

It was Midge Klump's body attached to the wall with scissors and knives and writing in her own blood.

Reggie took Angel and ran out the building to his car. Angel was hysterical as they were next to his car.

"M-my Cousins are still in their! We have to go back!" Angel said to Reggie in a hysterical state. Reggie put Angel into his embrace and began to calm her down.

"It's going to be ok Angel." Reggie said to Angel as he held her tight in his embrace. Angel was crying in his embrace hoping that her family and friends are alright.

* * *

With Chuck and Kassi,

Chuck spotted Kassi in the crowd outside the school, ran to her and put her in an embrace. Chuck felt Kassi shaking through his embrace.

"Where's Angel?" Chuck asks her in a clam yet shaking tone of voice.

"I-I-don't know…W-we all separated after seeing….." Kassi explains to her cousin but felt as if she wanted to vomit from seeing Midge's lifeless body.

Chuck nodded and felt a buzz in his pocket. He grab his phone from his pocket and saw a message coming from Reggie.

Chuck shows Kassi the message as they read it together.

It says:

 **I have your cousin with me.**

 **She's a bit shaken but will be ok.**

 **I'm taking her to spend the night at my house.**

 **Reg-**

Chuck and Kassi was relieved that Angel was safe and sound from the madness that is happening right now.

"Green Eyes!" A male voice calls out to Kassi as she gotten out of her cousins embrace.

She turns around and spots Sweet pea looking for her in worry.

"Sweet pea!" Kassi calls out to him as she runs towards the serpent. Sweet pea spots her and went into a warm yet relieved embrace. The two of them backed up a bit to look at each other.

"I'm so glad that your safe.." Sweet pea said to her warmly as he softly caresses her cheek.

"Me too Tattoos, me too…" Kassi said to him as she leans in his embrace.

"What about Fangs and the others?" Kassi asks him out of worry and care.

"Their fine. We all headed to the exist before it got worse." Sweet pea explain to Kassi who was still shaking in his grasp.

Kassi sighs in relief that the others made it out alive.

"What about Angel?" Sweet pea asks her about her cousin.

"M-Mantle got her out of their. He's having her stay at his house." Kassi explains to Sweet pea which made him relieved for Kassi.

Sweet pea felt Kassi shaking in his arms and is going to be in her house all alone.

"I think it's best if you slept at my place tonight." Sweet pea said to Kassi which made her surprised.

"I have to go home. I'll be fine." Kassi said to Sweet pea even though her voice was still a bit shaken from the scene.

"No. I'll be damned if you stay at that house alone knowing that the person who killed Midge is still out their!" Sweet pea said to her out of protectiveness and care.

Kassi was about to say something until Chuck budges into the conversation.

"He's right Kassi.." Chuck said to his cousin as Sweet pea and her turns to look at him.

"It's dangerous to stay at the house all alone. So, being with him might be the best option." Chuck said to Kassi in a caring manner.

Even though Chuck doesn't trust the Southside serpents, he knows that Kassi feels safe around Sweet pea.

Kassi sighs at Chucks reason and couldn't help but agree.

"I'll stay at your place Sweet Pea..." Kassi said to him as she held him tight. Sweet pea gave Chuck a nod in appreciation, lead Kassi to his motorcycle and headed off to his place.

Of course Chuck told his parents that the girls are safe and hopes that everyone else will be ok.

* * *

An Hour later,

Sweet pea and Kassi made it to his house safe and sound.

Kassi has been around his house since the third month of getting to know each other.

Sweet pea and Kassi gotten off his motorcycle and went inside his home.

Once they were inside, Sweet pea locks the door and was about to head to the closet to take his coat off until he felt someone stopped him.

Sweet pea looks down and saw Kassi's hand on his and spots her with her head down.

"I was worried about you." Kassi said to him softly in care.

Sweet pea turns towards her and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm not going anywhere without a fight." Sweet pea said to her as he gently wraps his arms around her waist.

"I know, it's been so long since I felt this type of way…" Kassi said to him shyly which was surprising to see.

"Me too." Sweet pea said to Kassi as he leans his forehead against hers. Kassi sighs in relief once more and the two of them looked up at each other.

They leaned in towards each other meeting their lips in bliss. They broke apart and looked at each other lovingly.

Sweet pea led Kassi to his room and the two of them feel into a passionate night that was filled with warmth, protection and love.

* * *

With Angel and Reggie,

Reggie drove Angel to his house to spend the night.

Luckily, his mother had some extra pair of clothes for her to wear for the night and a guest room available.

Reggie was sleeping in his bed with his Dark blue pajama pants on until…

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Someone was knocking on his door. Reggie got up from his bed, walk to his door and opens it to a shocking surprise.

It was Angel dressed in a purple tank top, blue plaid pajama pants with her hair down and her arms holding herself.

"Hey…." Reggie greets her in a calm shocked manner.

"Hey…" Angel greets him in a soft shaken manner.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the image of Midge's lifeless body on stage. It reminded me of Ricky dying.." Angel said to him with her voice still shook from tonight.

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" Angel asks Reggie in a shy scared state of mind. Reggie knew she was still shaken by what happened and wanted nothing but to comfort her.

"You didn't have to ask me that." Reggie said to her with a soft smile on his face. Reggie lets Angel into his room, closed the door and the two of them climbed into bed.

Reggie is on the left side of the bed and Angel was on the right. The two of them went to sleep.

* * *

Later in the night, Reggie woke up again to see Angel shaking and talking in her sleep.

 _ **"No more bloodshed…..no more bloodshed…"**_ Angel murmurs nervously in her sleep. Reggie hated to see his feisty person be in this state of mind.

Reggie moves closer to Angel and brings her into his embrace as he gently caresses her back.

 _"Shhh…It's ok Angel. I'm right here. No ones going to harm you while I'm here."_ Reggie said to her soothingly in a caring expression.

Angel calmed down and leaned into Reggie's embrace and began to sleep peacefully.

"I'll make sure no one will ever make you feel this way ever again…" Reggie whispers to her in protectiveness as he gently strokes the back of her head.

Reggie kisses Angel's forehead and went back to sleep once more as he kept Angel in his warm embrace.

* * *

AR: That was some musical ending. What will happened after the whole scene of Midge's death? Will Reggie keep his word? Is Jughead feeling jealous? Is Sweet pea and Kassi are becoming more serious with one another?

Until next chapter!

R&R!


	14. Chapter 14: Focus on the situation

AR: Hi everyone! Here is a chapter of _"When I first saw you"_. I know that the story is about our main character, but I want to put a bit of a spotlight on Kassi and our favorite serpent boy a bit. The song that was used is **_" Focus"_ ** By _**H.E.R.**_

 **Warning: It does mention a bit of a physical situation int the story. If you want to skip the tiny part of it a bit, you can.**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Focus on the situation**

It was the morning after the play.

Everyone began to wake up knowing that today was going to be a little bit rough.

So, Principle Weatherbee gave all go the students some days off to recuperate and ease their minds on this tragedy that just happened.

Which means two out of our characters in the story are having some time together in the mean time to process the whole scene they saw last night.

Lets go to our rebel couple which is Kassi and Sweetpea.

Kassi and Sweetpea were in the bed with the covers covering their bodies as they slept in an loving bare embrace.

Sweetpea slowly woke up and looks at Kassi's bare back as she slept soundly in his arms.

Sweetpea couldn't help but smile lovingly at her as he remembers their hot and passionate they had together.

Sweetpea kisses her shoulder and began to whisper in Kassi's ear.

"Rise and shine Green Eyes~" Sweetpea whispers to Kassi lovingly as he caresses her shoulder. Kassi turns gently turns to Sweetpea, opens her eyes slowly and smile gently at him.

"Morning Green eyes~" Sweetpea greets her sweetly as he held her close to him.

"Morning Tattoos~" Kassi greets Sweetpea in the same type of sweetness back to him.

"How are you feeling?" Sweetpea asks her in a concerning manner.

Kassi was remembering last night before she answered Sweetpea's question.

"Midge is dead Sweetpea…" Kassi said to him sadly as her tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks and on to the bed they share together.

"I know Sweetheart….I know…" Sweetpea said to her as he began to comfort her in the bed together.

Sweetpea felt the tears on his shoulder as he caresses her back in a loving and caring manner.

"I'm so sorry Kassi. I know how you and midge were friends…" Sweetpea says to her in care as he felt her cry in their embrace.

It's true. Kassi and Midge became really close friends during the time she transferred to their school.

To see her on that wall stabbed and dead was heartbreaking for Kassi.

Sweetpea pulled a little bit and began to wipe her tears away.

"How about I make us some breakfast. Then, we can get some of your clothes from the house until it's safe to go back." Sweetpea suggest to Kassi as he held her cheek lovingly.

Kassi took a deep breathe before replying to Sweetpea.

"…I would like that…" Kassi replies to Sweetpea as she touches his hand that was holding her cheek lovingly.

"Alright then. I'll get breakfast ready. Just take your time and relax." Sweetpea said to Kassi lovingly.

The two of them kissed sweetly and Sweetpea got out the bed, put on some pants and headed to his kitchen.

Kassi sighs and smiles lovingly at Sweetpea as he heads to his kitchen.

* * *

Once Sweetpea was cooking breakfast, he thought about the tattoo that he spotted on Kassi's lower back on the right side of her body.

It was a tattoo of a fox with the tail swirling around its body.

"I'll ask her about it when she's comfortable to tell me about it." Sweetpea thought to himself as he flips the pancake to check to see if it was done.

After he checked the pancake, Sweetpea puts the pancake on a plate that is in between the bacon and eggs.

Kassi enters Sweetpea's kitchen wearing his big grey t-shirt and black boxers and hugs him from behind.

"Need a hand with that?" Kassi asks Sweetpea as she continued to hug him from behind which makes Sweetpea chuckle a bit.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have it all covered." Sweetpea replies to her as he handed Kassi's plate, headed to the couch, sat down and eat together with the T.V. on.

"Thank you for making breakfast. I didn't know you can cook." Kassi thanks Sweetpea as she eats the food he made.

"Anytime. To be honest, it's nice to eat with someone instead of being alone in this place." Sweetpea said to Kassi with a warm smile on his face.

What's great about their chemistry was the way they were able to be comfortable with one another as if it was normal.

"I should cook you dinner as a thanks for letting me crash here with you." Kassi said to him as she puts her empty plate down.

"It's fine. Besides, I want you to relax for a bit ." Sweetpea said to Kassi knowing that she hasn't healed yet from seeings Midge's dead body on stage.

Sweetpea finished eating his food and the two of them washed up and headed back to Kassi's Aunt's house to pick up some clothes and toiletries for her to have since she's crashing at Sweetpea's for a while.

* * *

Once they made it to the house,

Sweetpea parks his motorcycle and the two of them saw the door open.

Coming out of the door was Angel walking out the house with Reggie Mantle holding her purple carry on bag for her.

Once Angel and Kassi saw one each other, they to the middle and hugged in relief and care.

Even though Reggie and Sweetpea don't like each other, they would be quadrille for the girls sake.

"I'm so glad you're safe! Chuck and I were so worried about you!" Kassi said to her cousin happily.

"I was worried about you two as well! I'm glad that your crashing at Sweetpea's for a while." Angel said to Kassi happily as well.

Kassi was about to ask her how did she know about that, but Angel knew what she was thinking.

"Chuck texted me and explained to me what happened." Angel explains to Kassi which made her cousin sigh in relief.

"Based on Mr. Athlete over their, you're crashing with him for a while as well." Kassi said to Angel knowing that Reggie wouldn't hurt her.

"Yeah. We were about to head out and go back to his place." Angel explains to her cousin as she doesn't deny living with Mantle.

"Sweetpea and I were about to get my items as well and then we'll head out." Kassi explains to her cousin as she looks at Sweetpea with a short sweet smile.

"Kinda had a feeling that was going to happen." Angel said to her cousin with ease.

"So, I'll see you later then.." Kassi said to Angel with a small smile on her face.

"Definitely. I'll text you some point later in the day." Angel said to Kassi with a small smile on her face as well.

They bid their goodbyes, Kassi and Sweetpea went into the house to grab her items she needed, got out the house, locked the door, went to the motorcycle and drove off.

During most of the day, Kassi and Sweetpea were hanging out with each other and getting to know more about one another.

* * *

It was nighttime.

Sweetpea and Kassi just finished eating dinner and was listening to the songs on Sweetpea's portable radio.

Until, a song called Focus by H.E.R. began to play and Sweetpea started to notice that Kassi's facial expression slowly begin to change.

 _Me.._

 _Can you focus on me?_

 _Baby, can you focus on me?_

 _Babe~_

"I have a feeling that you want to know about the tattoo I have on the right side of my lower back…" Kassi said to Sweetpea, which surprised him shockingly.

Kassi knew that Sweetpea wanted to ask her about the tattoo, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable which makes her like him even more.

"Like how you have a double headed snake tattoo for your gang, I have mine for my former gang "The sly Foxes". Kassi began to explain to Sweetpea.

"I didn't know you were in a gang…" Sweetpea said to her in shock.

"I was. Second in command for the girls in fact." Kassi said to Sweetpea as she smiles a bit in nostalgia about her gang.

"What made you quit if you transferred here?" Sweetpea asks her out of curiosity in order to get to know her.

"It was because of my ex boyfriend Jared who was leader of the Gang.." Kassi replies to Sweetpea as she began to explain why she left.

 _Hands in the soap_  
 _Have the faucet's running and I keep looking at you~_

"Jared use to be sweet, kind, fearless and caring about he gang and I." Kassi explains to him about her past.

 _Stuck on your phone and you're stuck in your zone~_  
 _You don't have a clue_

"Until a couple of years later during his leadership role, he began to change." Kassi sadly said to Sweetpea.

"I thought he was stressed, so I would help him out from the best of my abilities." Kassi continues to explain to Sweetpea as she remembers not giving up on him, but felt a bit irritated with his behavior.

 _But I don't wanna give up~_  
 _Baby, I just want you to get up…._  
 _Lately I've been a little fed up~_  
 _Wish you would just focus on..._

 _Me.._

 _Can you focus on me?_

"As it gotten worse and worse, it felt as if he didn't care about the gang anymore." Kassi expresses her feelings to Sweetpea about the whole situation.

"He didn't even looked as if he even focused or cared about me…" Kassi said to him a she began to clench her fist.

 _Baby, can you focus on me?_  
 _Me~_

"What made you... leave your gang and him?" Sweetpea asked her in a caring tone.

 _Me._..

 _Can you focus on me?_  
 _Baby, can you focus on me?_

"It start on a saturday night…" Kassi began to explain to Sweetpea what happened.

 _Lazy and broke?_  
 _No, he get this money, so I guess I can't complain~_

"I was cooking dinner for him since it was our anniversary. I remember he was on the phone with the others about money and other things." Kassi continues to tell him.

 _But I feel alone even when we're alone_  
 _And that don't cost a thing…_

"I was about to call him for dinner, until I overheard him talking to one of the girls at the bar." Kassi said to Sweetpea as her voice strained a bit.

 _But I don't wanna give up~_

 _Baby, I just want you to get up…._

"I opened the door and began to confront him about the cheating and lying and how he didn't really care about us." Kassi begins to express her anger and frustration about the situation.

 _Lately I've been a little fed up~_

"Then…he gotten physical with me…So….I left.." Kassi said to Sweetpea as the tears began to slowly flow down her face. Sweetpea was in shock hearing that someone put their hands on her.

"Like how everyone didn't help me with Jared, I could've something to help Midge.. Instead I was like my gang. I didn't do anything…" Kassi said to Sweetpea as she felt as if Midge dying was her fault.

Sweetpea never wanted to see her like this. So, he stood up from the chair, walk towards her and reached out his hand to her.

"Let's dance." Sweetpea said to her in a caring tone of voice. Kassi chuckles a bit in shock from his gesture.

"Really. Shouldn't we be focusing on the situation?" Kassi asks him as her tears were still flowing down her face.

 _Wish you would just focus on.._

"I am focusing on the situation….You." Sweetpea said to Kassi as he takes her hand, gently pulls her up, brought Kassi close him and began to slow dance to the music with her.

 _Me_  
 _Can you focus on me?_

 _Oh, yeah~_

 _Baby, can you focus on me?_

 _Baby~_

"It wasn't your fault. We all didn't know what was going to happened." Sweetpea begins to explains Kassi as they slow dance in the room together.

 _Me_

 _Can you focus on me?_  
 _Baby, can you focus on me?_  
 _Me~_

"Plus, seeing that horrifying event made me realized how much I don't want to see anyone I Love and care about to get hurt.." Sweetpea said to Kassi as he wipes the tears away from her face.

Kassi felt her heart melt from his words. So, she leans in and kisses him passionately.

Sweetpea kisses her back with the amount of passion as well and continued to slow dance as the song was coming to an end.

 _Baby, focus_  
 _Can't you see?_

Kassi leans her head on Sweetpea's chest knowing that she was safe and sound in his loving arms as she listens to the music.

 _I just wanna love you, baby_  
 _Look me in my eyes~_

 _Ooh~_

The two of them somehow felt more close and connected towards one another as the music slowly dies with the harp playing its last chords.

* * *

Ar: Aww! What did you guys think? How will this Affect Angel and Reggie's interaction with one another?

Until next chapter!

R&R!


	15. Chapter 15:Little wonders of letting go

AR: Hi everyone! Here is another chapter of **_When I first Saw you_**. This one is talking about our main character and a certain Jock. The song that is being sung is These **_Little Wonders_** by Rob Thomas. I do not own Riverdale, just my own OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: These Little wonders of letting go**

During the mourning of Midge with Angel,

Our little songbird and the jock were having a connection of their own.

It all started at the Mantle's home.

Reggie felt an empty space as he was waking up to check on Angel.

Reggie realized that Angel disappeared.

Since that night, Angel has been sleeping with Reggie until she feels comfortable sleeping on her own again.

Reggie sat up from his bed and realized what today is.

"Today is Midge's Funeral…" Reggie thought to himself as he sighs in sadness.

Reggie was close to Midge. She was one of his friends that would understand him. Seeing her on that stage….hit him like a ton of bricks.

Reggie clenched his fists tightly and recollected himself before he let his emotions overflow.

Reggie got up from his bed, head out his bedroom and went to search for Angel.

Reggie heard a familiar female voice from downstairs.

Reggie quietly went downstairs and saw Angel talking on the phone with someone.

Angel is wearing a black lace knee length dress with black tights, black one inch heel boots and a black roll neck cape with her her down.

"I'll see you guys at the funeral. I'm fine Jug. Everything is ok. Alright.. You too. Bye." Angel said on the phone and hung up. Angel took a deep breathe, exhale calmly and puts her phone in her chained black purse near the coat hanger.

Angel turns to the staircase and saw Reggie in the middle of them.

"Morning…" Angel greets Reggie softly.

"…Morning…" Reggie greets her softly as well.

Angel notice the sadness in Reggie's eyes and continues to speak.

"You're family went to Mrs. Klump's house to make sure she's ok before the funeral." Angel explains to Reggie in a gentle tone of voice.

Reggie nods in understanding since his mom and dad knew Midge's parents since they went to high school together.

"Alright. I'm going to get ready so we can head to the funeral together…" Reggie said to Angel in a monotone voice and head back upstairs.

Since that night, Angel was thankful that Reggie and his family let her stay with them until it was safe to go back to her Aunt's house.

She was mostly thankful to Reggie for helping her out with comforting her after looking at Midge's dead body on stage.

Angel wanted to help Reggie out by comforting him on this very sad occasion. Angel knew that Reggie and her cousin were close to Midge besides Moose, Cheryl and the others.

She notice that Reggie was holding back his emotions instead of letting them flow.

So this time, it's her turn to comfort him.

* * *

10 minutes later,

Reggie came back downstairs in his all black attire.

From his black leather hoodie to his black dress pants and shoes, Angel knew he wasn't ready for this.

"Let's go…" Reggie said to Angel in a soft monotone voice.

Angel nods, grabs her black chained purse and left the house with Reggie.

The two teens rode the bus to the funeral in silence.

Once they reached to Midge's funeral,

The two of them greeted their friends and headed towards the casket as the funeral began.

Angel was next to Reggie the whole entire time as she watched him try to stay strong for his best friend.

Angel noticed his hand was clenching into a fist. She unravels the fist and held his hand tightly to let him know its ok.

* * *

Once the Funeral was over,

Everyone headed to Pop's to eat.

Angel helped Pop's with the tables for a bit until she hits the last table with the Core 4.

"Here you go you guys." Angel said to the group as she puts their food on the table.

"Thanks Angel." Archie said to Angel with a small smile on her face.

"No Problem. You four are my final customers for today." Angel said to the Core 4.

"How is he holding up?" Veronica asks Angel as she spots Reggie sitting at the booth staring at the window.

"Not good. Which is another reason for me to end my shift early today." Angel explains to Veronica and the others as she looks at Reggie out of worry.

"How about you? Are you and Kassi alright" Betty asks Angel out of worry. Betty knew that Kassi and Midge became close friends since she entered the school and Angel being traumatize by the whole situation.

"I'm ok. Kassi is also holding on as well. She has Sweet pea and Fang to help her hour as well. Which is calms down my nerves a bit." Angel explains to Betty as she spots Kassi, Fangs and Sweet pea at a booth together comforting one another.

"Well, I should take off my apron and check on Plastic over there." Angel said to the group with a small smile on her face.

Before she went back to change, Jughead held her hand in comfort which made Angel turn to face him.

"Please be careful Angel.." Jughead said to Angel out care and worry.

Angel looks at him and nods gently in understanding. Jughead let go of Angel's hand and sighs sadly knowing that she's being strong for the people she care's about.

Angel returns to the front of the Diner and went towards Reggie's booth.

Angel grabs Reggie and headed out of Pop's to go somewhere else.

The two teens went on the bus and headed towards their next destination.

"Where are we going?" Reggie asks Angel out of a bit of curiosity.

"You'll see when we get their…" Angel said to Reggie as she looks at the window.

* * *

Once they made it to their destination,

Angel and Reggie got off the bus and headed towards a bench with an iced lake and the ground covered in a snowlike blanket.

Angel let Reggie to the park bench to sit and stare at the lake in front of them.

"Why did you brought me here?" Reggie asks Angel as he stares the view.

"So you can let go." Angel replies to Reggie as she looks at him.

Reggie turns to Angel in confusion by her meaning.

"What are you talking about? Reggie asks Angel in his still confused state.

"Reggie….You have been trying to be the strong one in this tragic event, but you never gotten the chance to actually grieve over Midge's death." Angel begins to explain to Reggie out of care and worried.

"I'm so grateful that you helped me pull through the situation, but you have emotions as well. Let them out." Angel continues to explain to Reggie as she tries to put her hand on his.

Reggie quickly pulls away and looks away in silence.

Angel sighs sadly and was left no choice.

She takes her phone out of her purse, unlocked her phone and searched for something through her playlist.

Angel found the song she was looking for, pressed play, turned her volume up loud and placed it on the right side of her.

The music began to play as Reggie felt Angel's hand on his shoulder as she began to sing to him.

 _Let it go..._

 _Let it roll right off your shoulder~_

 _Don't you know..._  
 _The hardest part is over~_

Angel squeezed his shoulder gently as she continues to sing to him.

 _Let it in..._

 _Let your clarity define you~_

Angel looks towards Reggie's direction with a caring expression on her face.

 _In the end_  
 _We will only just remember how it feels…_

Angel stood up from the bench, crouches in front of Reggie and holds both of his hands. Reggie looks at Angel as she continues to sing to him.

 _Our lives are made~_

 _In these small hours…._

 _These little wonders~_

 _These twists and turns of fate~_

Angel continues to sing to him as she felt his hands squeezing hers.

 _Time falls away..._  
 _But these small hours~_

 _These small hours~_

 _Still remain~_

Angel stands up, pulls Reggie with her and walks a bit to the middle of the park as she continues to soothe him with her voice.

 _Let it slide..._  
 _Let your troubles fall behind you~_

 _Let it shine~_  
 _Until you feel it all around you…_

Angel puts her hand on Reggie's left cheek as she looks at him in his eyes.

 _And I don't mind..._  
 _If it's me you need to turn to~_

 _We'll get by~_  
 _It's the heart that really matters in the end…_

Angel stops walking and caresses Reggie's cheek in comfort to let him know that she understands his pain.

 _Our lives are made~_

 _In these small hours..._

 _These little wonders~_

 _These twists and turns of fate~_

 _Time falls away..._  
 _But these small hours~_

 _These small hours…_

 _Still remain…_

Reggie escapes Angel's hold and walks towards the lake as he sings the bridge out of anger, sadness and frustration.

 _ **All of my regret...**_  
 _ **Will wash away some how~**_

Reggie stops and see's an illusion of Midge smiling in front of him.

 _ **But I can not forget...**_  
 _ **The way I feel right now~**_

Reggie reaches for Midge, but she disappears in front of him. Angel walks towards him and holds his shoulder once more.

 _ **In these small hours…**_

 _ **These little wonders…**_

 _ **These twists and turns of fate~**_

Angel joins him as she hugs him from behind.

 ** _And these twists and turns of fate!_**

Reggie felt the tears run down his face as he sings the song with Angel.

 ** _Time falls away.._**

 ** _But these small hours~_**

 ** _These small hours…_**

 ** _Still remain…_**

 ** _They still remain~_**

Angel felt Reggie's body fence up a bit as they were almost at the end of the song.

 ** _These little wonders…_**

 ** _Oh these twists and turns of fate!_**

 ** _Time falls away~_**  
 ** _But these small hours…_**

 ** _These little wonders~_**

 ** _Still remain..._**

As the music was ending, Reggie turns in front of Angel let his emotions overflow as she embraced him out of care and comfort.

For once, Reggie finally let go of his strong exterior and let Angel see his vulnerable side.

* * *

An Hour later,

The two teens headed back to his house together. Reggie looks at Angel smile gently as they walk side by side.

"Thanks for the comfort. I needed it." Reggie said to Angel as he thanks her from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm just glad you were able to let go. Besides….I began to miss your cheesy ways.." Angel said to Reggie with a small smile on her face.

Reggie holds Angels hand tightly as he felt a certain spark between them, knowing that Angel felt it too.

* * *

AR: Wow! Is Reggie actually catching feelings for Angel? Is Angel feeling them also like the other one? What will happened Next?

Until Next Chapter!

R&R!


	16. Chapter 16:A storm that leads to sun

Ar: Hey everyone! Here is the latest chapter of **_When I first saw you_**! This one is a looong Chapter. The song that is used for a ringtone is _Fight Song by Rachel Platten_ and the song that is used at the end of this chapter is _Back to you by Selena Gomez_. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: The beginning of the storm that ends with clear sunny skies_**

Days have passed since Midge's funeral.

Everyone have went back to school and went back to work.

Instead of having a normal regular day at school, people were wondering if the black hood is actually back or not.

Meanwhile, the Mayor debate was around the corner.

Angel and Kassi were chatting in the about the events that has happened so far since they transferred.

"Who would've thought that this town get crazier and crazier by the minute." Angel said to her cousin as she grabs a new unfamiliar book from her locker that Kassi wasn't aware of.

"Yes. Like Grimm's Complete Fairy tales by Brother's Grimm? That's new…" Kassi said to Angel as she spots her cousin smile a bit at the new book.

"Yeah. Reggie bought it for me as a surprise." Angel explains to Kassi in a nonchalant manner as she closes her locker.

"He is so into you…" Kassi said to her cousin as she nudges her playfully.

"No he's not. Reggie's just a friend.." Angel said to her cousin as they begin to walk the hall.

"Right..Friend…." Kassi said to her cousin in sarcasm as she heard Angel scoff at her.

"Excuse me miss 'I'm just a friend'. What about you and Sweet pea?" Angel said to her with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what your talking about…" Kassi said to Angel as she tries to deny what her cousin is trying to confess out of her.

"Oh! So, you don't remember telling me about your 'Intimate' events between you two?" Angel asks her cousin as she watches her squirm.

"Stop! We're just…close.." Kassi explains to Angel as she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Yeah…'Close'…" Angel said to Kassi as she giggles at her cousin becoming more flustered.

"Speaking of friends…" Kassi said to Angel as they stop on the left side of the halls.

"How are you and Mr. Weirdo?" Kassi asks her cousin out of care.

"Jughead and I are fine…" Angel replies to her cousin as she gives her a questioning expression.

Little did Angel realize that Kassi knows something about her that she doesn't realize herself yet.

Before Kassi spoke again, Angel and her received a notification on their phones.

The two of them unlock their phones, went to the link and was in shock.

It was a video of Midge and Fangs in a dressing room together.

"Oh God…" Angel said out of shock.

Kassi and Angel look at each other out of realization.

"FANGS!" Kassi and Angel said his name in horror knowing what's going to happen.

All of a sudden, they heard someone shout in the halls.

" **VIXEN KILLER!** " A male voice shouted as it was familiar to the two females.

"That's Reggie…" Angel said to her cousin in worry.

Angel and Kassi ran in the hall and spots a new Officer arresting Fangs aggressively and took him out the building.

The two cousins knew what they have to do.

"I'll find Sweet pea." Kassi said to Angel.

"I'll try to talk some sense into Plastic." Angel said to Kassi as she looks at the angry jock about to head out.

Angel and Kassi nodded at each other and headed to different directions to focus on their missions.

* * *

With Angel,

She went towards the Jock, grab his arm and drags him to the empty music room.

Angel lets Reggie go and closes the door.

"What the hell Foxy?" Reggie asks Angel in anger with a bit of shock.

"Listen Plastic. I know it looks bad, but you have to calm down." Angel said to Reggie as she tries to reason with him.

"Calm down?! That serpent trash killed Midge!" Reggie said to Angel in shock and anger.

Angel went to Reggie's face and began to speak.

"HEY! They are not trash so watch your mouth! Plus, you don't EVEN have a clue if Fangs did it or not!" Angel said to Reggie as she defends the Serpents.

Reggie felt a bit jealous that Angel is siding with the serpents instead of him.

"Look…I know you want to find out who kill Midge, but this isn't the way." Angel said to him out of care and worry.

Reggie said nothing as he clenches up his fist in anger with a bit of jealousy.

"So just cool down until everything is figured out. I'm worried that you might act reckless." Angel said to Reggie as she looks at him with worry.

Angel pats his shoulder and was about to leave the music room for the jock to calm down until he said this.

"You're defending them because HE'S their leader?" Reggie asks Angel which made her stop her tracks.

Angel turns around confused about his question,

"What are you going on about Plastic?" Angel asks him in a questionable tone of voice.

"The reason you defend the Serpents is because Jones is their leader!" Reggie said to her with frustration and jealousy in is tone.

"I defend them because I know they are good people that are trying to survive! Not because Jughead is their leader!" Angel said to him in a bit of anger.

"THAT IS BULL! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT CHARLOTTE!" Reggie shouts at as his emotions increased.

"KNOW WHAT REGGIE?" Angel asks Reggie in confusion.

"THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Reggie shouts at Angel with his emotions at it's peak.

Angel went silent after hearing what Reggie said to her.

"That's not true…" Angel said to him as she denies such accusation against her.

"Yes it is Angel. I notice the way you look at him. The way you care for him dearly and protectively.." Reggie begins to explain to her.

" _Stop it…_ " Angel said to Reggie in a soft voice.

"Whenever I see you two together, you always give him a loving smile. Even when he's hurt, you try to think of ways to cheer him up.." Reggie continues to tell her.

" _Reggie Please_ …" Angel said to him a bit louder as her hands are clenched up into a fist.

"I bet…no…I KNOW you think about you and him together. Imagining various fantasies of you two going on dates, kissing each other and telling each other I.." Reggie continue to say to Angel until he was cut off.

" _ **REGINALD MANTLE PLEASE STOP!**_ " Angel shouts at Reggie using his full name.

Reggie stops and saw the pained expression in Angel's face realizing that he said to much.

"Sorry...I went too far…" Reggie apologizes to Angel in a soft tone of voice.

He gently lifts her head up to look at him.

"I know you think Fangs didn't do it, but I do…So, I can't rest until Fangs is proven guilty." Reggie said to her in determination.

"I wish you would also just open your eyes and realize that their's a person who loves you is right in front of you." Reggie also reveals to Angel as well.

He kisses her forehead and left the room leaving a pained and confused Angel fall to her knees.

* * *

With Kassi,

She found Sweet pea in the lounge pissed off and worried.

"Hey…" Kassi greets Sweet pea in a caring and worried manner.

Sweet pea said nothing as his body trembles in worry knowing that Fangs didn't kill Midge.

Kassi sat next to Sweet pea on the couch and hold his his hand in comfort.

"It's going to be ok. We all know that Fangs didn't do it…" Kassi said to him in a caring manner.

Kassi hugs him in care knowing that he is worried about Fangs that he doesn't know what to do.

Meeting Fangs and Sweet pea, she created a bond with them just like she did with Midge.

"Fangs is going to be alright. I'm sure Jughead is already finding a way to resolve this situation." Kassi said to him in a soft manner as he tries to calm down.

"I'll kill them if they hurt Fangs…" Sweet pea said to Kassi in soft tone of voice with the anger and worry hinted.

"They won't hurt him Sp. THAT, I'm sure of." Kassi said to Sweet pea knowing that Fangs will be alright.

The two rebels stay in that position until the Serpent boy have calmed down.

* * *

Days gone by,

The debate for Mayor has arrived and everyone was seated to watch Hermione and Fred speak.

Since the incident with Reggie, Angel has been contemplating about it which has Chuck, Kassi, Toni and Cheryl worried.

Reggie gave her space to recuperate from their event together as he watches the debate between Andrews and Lodge.

Hermione was about to expose Archie about him being in the Dark circle until Veronica saw the Black Hood.

 **BANG! BANG!**

Everyone ran in hiding as they fear for their life.

Reggie ran to Angel as he helps Kassi and Chuck hide from the gun shots.

Reggie whispered in Angel's ear that everything is all right. as the event was near its end.

* * *

After the Black Hood disappear,

Everyone got up and a bit shaken and frighten about the event.

"You guys alright?" Reggie asks the three of them as they got up from the ground.

"Were good. Thanks for the extra coverage." Chuck said to Reggie as he thanks him for helping protect his family.

Reggie looks at Angel in worry and care.

"You alright?" Reggie asks Angel in protective mode.

"I'm fine…Thanks for the help…" Angel thanks Reggie in a soft tone of voice.

"I'm glad I was able to protect you." Reggie said to Angel before he left to check on his friends.

* * *

Later on,

Chuck was driving them home safe and sound until Kassi heard her cellphone ring.

Kassi picks it up and answers.

"Sweet pea? What's wrong?" Kassi answered the caller as it revealed to be Sweet pea.

"Wait What?" Kassi asks in shock as her expression turns into confusion.

Then all of a sudden, Chuck and Angel notice that Kassi's expression turn into shock and heartbreak.

"Well be right there!" Kassi said to him and hangs up the phone.

Kassi looks at Angel and Chuck in worried and shakiness before speaking to them.

"We have to g-go to the hospital now!" Kassi said to her cousins as if she seen a ghost.

"What happened Kass?" Angel asks her cousin in worry.

"Fangs…. was shot…." Kassi said as she felt sick to her stomach trying to spit the words out.

Chuck knew that Kassi and Angel care for these Serpents to his taste, but he knew they were good to his cousins when he wasn't.

"I'll drive you two their." Chuck said to him in a caring manner. They refasten their seatbelt and headed to the hospital to see their serpent friend.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital,

The Clayton cousin's enter the hospital to see what is going on.

Kassi saw FP sitting down in the waiting area for any news about Fangs.

FP saw the trio and stood up as the two females went towards him.

"Any news on Fangs?" Kassi asks FP in worry and fear.

"No. He's still in surgery." FP replies to Kassi with worry in his eyes.

"Where are the other's?" Angel asks in worry since she wasn't sure if the others were injured as well.

"I told them to head back to the Whyte Wyrm until further notice." FP explains to Angel knowing that she was worried about everyone as well.

The Doctor enters the Waiting room area and headed towards FP's direction.

"How is he?" FP asks the Doctor in a stern voice.

"We mangage to extract the bullet from the wound before it gotten even worse." The Doctor explains to the group which was a relief.

"Can we See him?" Kassi asks the Doctor in a caring manner.

"Not yet. A nurse will let you know and take you to see him." The Doctor said to Kassi as he gave her a small smile.

The Doctor left and the waiting game started all over again.

The group waited for hours as FP went to stop by the Wyrm to check on the others.

Finally, A nurse came to to greet them and lead them to the room.

The four of them were at the room looking at the sleeping Fangs in bed.

The nurse left the three teens with Fangs knowing that they are a good group of kids.

Fangs looks a bit daze since he's beginning to wake up.

Fangs looks at three cousins and smile softly.

"Hey…" Fangs greets them in a soft tone.

"Hey Soldier…" Angel greets Fangs in Relief knowing that he is alive and well.

"You gave a lot of people a scare.." Kassi said to him as tears of joy fell ran down her face.

"This is the first time I ever saw you cry Kass." Fangs said to Kassi in a caring and soft tone of voice.

"I'm just glad your ok." Kassi said to Fangs as she gently hugs her Serpent friend.

Chuck and Angel look at one another and head out the room to give them some space.

"I'm glad that you two made some friends during the hell I put you through." Chuck said to Angel as they lean against the chilled Hospital Wall.

"Well, the more you get to know the person, the more you become close to someone." Angel said to Chuck as she nudges her playfully.

Chuck Chuckles a bit as he felt warm and happy that he was able to reconnect with his cousin.

* * *

All of a sudden,

 _This is my fight song..._

 _Take back my life Song..._

 _Prove I'm alright song~_

Angel grabs her phone from her pocket and saw that Betty was calling.

 _My power's turned on.._

 _Starting right now I'll be strong~_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes~_

 _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me~_

Angel answers the phone and began to talk.

"Hey Betty." Angel greets Betty on the phone.

 _"Angel have you seen Jughead?"_ Betty asks her from the phone which made Angel confused.

"No. I haven't seen Jughead? Betty what's wrong?" Angel replies to Betty as she asks her in worry and concern.

 _"I received a call from Jug that felt off. I have a bad feeling that he's in danger."_ Betty explains to Angel in worry.

"Ok. Do you know where you think he might be at?" Angel asks her calmly even though she is worried deep inside.

 _"I think I know..Meet Archie and I in the woods. Please hurry!_ " Betty said to her in a worry state.

"Ok. See you their." Angel bids Betty Goodbye and hangs up.

"What happened?" Chuck asks Angel in worry since her expression went a bit pale.

"Jughead's in trouble." Angel explains to Chuck in a worried manner.

Chuck knew that she was going to head over to her destination to find Jughead.

"I understand. I'll stay with Kassi, you take the car." Chuck said to Angel as he gave her the cars keys.

"Be careful out there." Chuck said to Angel.

Angel nods a yes and hugs her cousin in a caring manner.

She heads out the hospital, got into the car and headed to the woods to meet Betty and Archie.

Thank god that her mom and her crazy friends taught her how to drive.

* * *

A few minutes later,

Angel arrives at the location, parks the car and to Archie, Betty as she saw the others.

Angel was running to the others to help find Jughead.

She was about to say something until she saw something that made her blood go cold.

Like everyone else, Angel saw FP carrying a battered and bruised unconscious Jughead in his arms.

"…Jug…" Betty breathed in panic and shock at the same time.

Everything was silent and the air was stiff.

It was all a blur as everyone was panicking, screams, horrified and full of anger and sadness... until they were right back in the hospital.

The serpents went to teach the Ghoulies a lesson and each person was going to watch over Jughead until woke up.

The first night Betty, the second night was Archie and Veronica.

* * *

Tonight was the third night of Jughead watch.

Angel has been sitting down in the chair watching Jughead since the entire morning.

It was a long day since she was also taking a shift for Toni since she is helping out with the serpents.

Angel looks at a unconscious yet peaceful Jughead laying in his hospital bed.

"That was so reckless Jughead. Knowing you, you would do it again in a heartbeat to protect the people you love." Angel said to her unconscious friend in a soft yet sadden manner.

Angel sighs sadly as she looks at Jughead in a pained expression.

Knock Knock

Angel looks to the door and saw Archie leaning against the corner with a warm and caring expression.

"Hey…" Archie greets Angel.

"Hey…" Angel greets Archie back.

Archie enters the room and walks towards the sad and protective girl.

"Chuck told me that you were watching over him for almost the entire day." Archie explains to Angel as he stops in front of her.

"He's not wrong…" Angel said to him in a soft tone of voice.

"You need to take a break Angel. You look tired and worn out from the morning." Archie said to her in care.

"I'm fine Archie..I can handle it..." Angel said to Archie in a slight stubborn yet denial manner.

"No you're not. I notice that your atmosphere has been changing a bit before the shooting and Jug's incident made it worse.." Archie said to Angel out of care.

"You're Wrong Andrew! You're wrong just like Plastic!" Angel said in a snapped fashion as she realized that she revealed something to Archie.

"Plastic?" Archie thought in his head until he realized that this is something deeper.

"Let's go to the hallways and talk." Archie said to Angel in a calm and friendly manner.

"Who's going to watch Jughead?" Angel asks Archie in a worried state of mind.

"I'll take over kiddo." A masculine voice said outside the room.

Archie and Angel turn to see FP with a tired yet caring expression on his face.

"You two go talk. Besides, I wanted to make sure he's alright until he wakes up." FP explains to the two teens knowing that he reminds them of an event where Naomi and Fred had to talk about something that was eating her alive.

Angel sighs in relief before speaking.

"Alright. Let's go Archie." Angel said to Archie and the two of them headed out of the room and into an empty space of the hallways to chat.

The two of them sat down to discuss what's going on.

"I know we haven't had the best connection so far, but I want to be apart of your life and make sure that everything is alright." Archie said to Angel as he explains that he wants to be their for her.

"You don't have to tell me everything. We could even talk about the normal stuff like music or your day was or even about the pranks you pulled at your old school." Archie said to Angel as is made her chuckle a bit.

"Just as long as your smiling again. I don't want to see the broken down girl who felt her world burning all over again." Archie said to Angel in a heartfelt brotherly manner.

Angel takes a deep breathe before explaining to Archie about what's been going on.

"When Fangs was arrested, I dragged Reggie to the music room so I can talk some sense into him." Angel begins to explain to Archie.

"He was heated, but he listened to what I had to say in the matter." Angel said to Archie as she exhales a bit knowing that the next part is coming.

"I was about to leave until he asked me "If I was defending the Serpents because of Jughead?' " Angel told Archie as he gives her the signal to go on.

"I told him no. He thought I was lying and said…."Angel said to Archie but stop midway as she clenches her hand into a fist.

"What did Reggie say to you Angel?" Archie asks her in a protective manner.

"Reggie said that I was in love with Jughead…" Angel told Archie which surprised him a bit.

"I told him thats false and then he confessed to me that he wish I would see him in that light. and left.." Angel explains the rest of what Reggie told her to Archie as she puts her head down.

"The sad part of is….he's right and he's wrong…" Angel reveals to Archie with shocks him even more.

"Angel you're…" Archie said to Angel a bit speechless from realization.

"Yup…I'm in love with Forsythe Pendleton Jones III." Angel said to a speechless Archie as she felt her tears starting to form.

"Woah...When did you realize you were in love with Jug?" Archie asks her in care as he puts his hand on hers in a brotherly manner.

"When he stayed and comfort me at my house about during the Chuck situation." Angel reveals to Archie as she sighs in sadness.

"I tried to deny it and keep my feelings under wraps because he's the first person to be my friend and get to know me. Then again, I know that he doesn't feel the same for me." Angel continues explains to Archie about her feelings for the serpent prince.

"Why didn't you talk to him when you had the chance?" Archie asks Angel out of comfort and care.

"I didn't want to lose him as a friend. Plus I don't want it to affect Betty and Jughead's relationship or our friendship in any shape or form." Angel explains to Archie in a pained yet conflicted tone of voice.

"If Reggie was right about that, what was he wrong about?" Archie asks her with a hint of curiosity.

"He was wrong about me not seeing him in THAT light like I am with Jug." Angel confess to Archie in a more pain and conflicted manner.

"You also have feelings for Reggie…" Archie said to Angel as she nods her head to him.

"Jug I understand, but Reggie? How did that happened?" Archie asks Angel out of shock and surprised.

"At first I was just annoyed with him. As I slowly got to know him, not only did I care for him as a friend, but I started to fall for him as well. I realized it when I was helping him finally express his grief for Midge...that I wanted to be there for him." Angel explains to Archie as the tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm in love with two people that HATED each other Arch! I'm so conflicted that it hurts to sometimes look at them straight in the eyes and talk to them…" Angel confesses to Archie as she falls deeper into sadness.

Archie wraps his arms around Angel and comforts her dearly.

"Hey…it's alright to feel that way. We can't stop what the heart wants. Believe me, you should count down how many times I fell in deep.." Archie said to Angel which made the both of them chuckle a bit.

"I don't know what to do Archie. I'm scared to love because of losing Ricky, but I also feel as if I'm replacing him." Angel express her feelings to Archie about her entire situation.

"You're not replacing Ricky Ange…I think it's a sign that it's time to let someone else in your heart. Besides, I think Ricky wants your be happy and don't let his death be the cause of you finding happiness." Archie express to Angel as he wipes away her tears.

Angel knew that Archie is right. She knows that it's time to let people in and find her own happiness once more.

"What are you going to do about Jughead and Reggie?" Archie asks her in concern.

"I'll figure it out somehow. I always do." Angel replies to Archie's question about the Jug and Reggie situation.

"You can't tell anyone about this Archie." Angel tells Archie in a sincere and serious manner.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Archie said to her as he agreed to keep this under wraps.

"Thanks for talking to me Arch. Besides Chuck, your like another big brother in my life now." Angel thanks Archie in a caring expression.

"Anytime. Thats what are friends for." Archie said to Angel as he hugs her in a caring manner making Angel smile.

After an hour of relaxing,

The two teens got up from the floor and went back to the room to see everyone greeting a woken up Jughead.

Archie and Angel greeted their woken friend in happiness and relief.

* * *

Days went by as so many changes happened so fast.

The south side serpents losing the Whyte Wyrm, South Side teens get to stay at Riverdale High school, Archie was elected President and Hermione Lodge was elected Mayor.

Somehow... things were beginning to look bright for Riverdale once more, until Archie Andrews was arrested for a crime he didn't commit.

Today is the last day of school and the beginning of summer vacation.

Angel, Chuck and Kassi were packing to go to California for a family stay at Aunt Susan's new house with her husband and figure stuff out.

Truthfully, the three cousins wanted to stay and help Archie out anyway they can.

Sadly, you can't turn down family ESPECIALLY with an Aunt like Susan.

So, Chuck was packing the last part of Suitcases for Alice and Harry were in the car.

"Are you sure that you don't want a lift to the air port with us Angel?" Alice asks her niece in a caring manner.

I'm sure Auntie. Besides Kassi and I will be right behind you guys before Chuck has the chance to open the trunk and un load the luggage." Angel explains to Alice with a smile of reinsurance on her face.

Alice nods in acceptance, gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and they begin to drive.

Kassi was checking on the motorcycle to make sure that everything was fine until she heard a voice.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye Green eyes..." A familiar voice told her in amusement.

Kassi smiles and turns around to see Sweet pea and Fangs smiling at her.

"Not in the slightest Tattoos." Kassi said to Sweet pea in a sincere tone of voice and hugs her two best guy friends here.

Angel smiles at her Cousin knowing that she sincerely love those two and was about to grab her backpack until she felt someone touch her.

"Hey!" A masculine voice greets her.

Angel turns around to see Reggie in front of her.

"Hey.." Angel greets him back.

At first the two of them was silent for a few seconds until Angel re starts the conversation.

"Do you want to talk inside before I leave with my cousin for summer vacation?" Angel asks Reggie knowing that the conversation was going to be about their little chat.

"Sure. Lead the way." Reggie said to Angel in agreement.

"Kass! I'm going in the house to talk to Reggie for a bit." Angel tells her cousin before going into the house with the jock.

"Ok Cous! I'm going to find an on the road song for us to play since it's a long trip ahead of us." Kassi said to Angel as she begins to chat with her friends and find songs for the road.

Angel and Reggie went inside the house, close the door and the conversation began.

"I'm sorry about the things that I said to you Angel. I was so angry that I put all of my feelings towards you and-" Reggie apologizes to Angel but was cut off by the girl herself holding her hand up in the air to stop him speaking.

"You don't have to apologize to me Reggie. I forgiven you already." Angel said to him as he sighs in relief.

"Besides, you were right and wrong about what you said about me." Angel said to Reggie which surprised in him a way.

"I am?" Reggie asks out of shock.

"Yes. I do have feelings for Jughead like you said but…" Angel explains to Reggie as he felt a bit of pain and jealously deep down.

"Your wrong about one thing." Angel said to Reggie which confused him at the moment.

"What was I wrong about?" Reggie asks Angel out of confusion.

"That I didn't see you in THAT kind of light.." Angel said to Reggie as she holds his hand.

"Look. I can tell this is new for you, but it's also new to me as well. Until I can figure them out, please be patient with me. I never felt this way towards two people before." Angel confess to Reggie which made him smile a bit as he squeezes her hand in agreement.

"I understand. Take all the time you need. Just make sure you talk to me more often at California." Reggie said to her as he playfully wink at Angel which made her laugh a bit.

A Guitar instrumental started playing from outside, meaning that Kassi found the first song of their road music.

"Well, we should probably start heading back out their before Kassi thinks that were doing something else. " Angel suggests to Reggie as she felt a bit of relief from this conversation.

"We probably should." Reggie said to Angel in agreement.

They were about to head out the door until Reggie gently grabs Angel by her wrist, pulls her into him, leans in and kisses her.

 ** _Took you like a shot~_**  
 ** _Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening..._**  
 ** _Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you~_**  
 ** _(Feeling about you~)_**

Angel felt a bit of shock but slowly went into it and kisses Reggie back.

 _ **And every time we talk...**_  
 _ **Every single word builds up to this moment...**_  
 _ **And I gotta convince myself I don't want it...**_  
 _ **Even though I do~**_

 _ **(Even though I do~)**_

The kiss felt warm, exciting and something different that sparks between them.

The Jock and the Fallen Angel broke apart the kiss and look into each others eyes.

 ** _You could break my heart in two..._**  
 ** _But when it heals, it beats for you..._**  
 ** _I know it's forward, but it's true..._**

"That was…" Reggie said to her in a state of happiness and shock.

"Yeah…" Angel said to Reggie in agreement as she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"We're definitely talking about this when I return." Angel said to Reggie as she was still in shock.

"Couldn't agree more." Reggie said to Angel in agreement once again.

 ** _I wanna hold you~_**

 ** _When I'm not supposed to..._**

 ** _When I'm lying close to someone else~_**

The two teens broke apart from their hold and and headed out the house this time with no interruptions to see Archie,Veronica, Cheryl, Betty, Kevin, Josie and Jughead in front of the motorcycle.

 _ **You're stuck in my head...**_

 _ **And I can't get you out of it..**_

 _ **If I could do it all again~**_

"Really Guys! We're only going on Vacation, not to the end of the world." Angel said to them as she walks towards them happily for the first time with Reggie right behind her.

"True, but we have to at least say Au revoir before you leave." Veronica explains to Angel as she was the first one to hug her.

 _ **I know I'd go back to you~**_

" Stay strong Ronnie." Angel said softly to Veronica in her ear as she hugs her back.

"I will." Veronica said to Angel as they depart from the hug.

 ** _I know I'd go back to you~_**

Betty was next to hug our fallen angel before she left.

"Tell me everything about what happen. Also take care of yourself Betts." Angel told Betty in her ear as she hugs her as well.

"You too Ange." Betty said to Angel in a friendly and warm manner and depart from each other.

 _ **I know I'd go back to you~**_

Angel turns to see a pouting Cheryl and smiling Toni.

 _ **We never got it right...**_  
 _ **Playing and replaying old conversations~**_  
 _ **Overthinking every word and I hate it~**_  
 _ **Cause it's not me…**_

 _ **(Cause it's not me...)**_

"Is the lady in red pouting about me not going to be here for the summer?" Angel asks her playfully.

"No. Besides Toni and I have other plans." Cheryl said to Angel in a pouty denying tone.

 ** _And what's the point in hiding?_**  
 ** _Everybody knows we got unfinished business..._**

"Well, would you tell me all about it as I tell you all the details of my summer in California?" Angel asks Cheryl as she suggests this idea to Cheryl since she and Toni has surprisingly became her close friends.

"Perhaps.." Cheryl said to her in a playful tone of voice.

 _ **And I'll regret it if I didn't say….**_  
 _ **This isn't what it could be~**_

 _ **(Isn't what it could be~)**_

The two of them chuckle and hug each other happily until they see each other after summer.

 ** _You could break my heart in two..._**

The two girls separate and Angel went to hug Toni.

 ** _But when it heals, it beats for you..._**

"Make sure the two of you won't get into trouble during your summer rendezvous." Angel told Toni in a playful tone of voice knowing that they will down the road of their summer adventure.

"Not making any promises.." Toni said to Angel in a playful banter as well and the two of them separate.

 ** _I know it's forward, but it's true…_**

Angel turn towards Kevin and Josie.

The three of them may not be close, but they were their during certain events in Angels life and helped her out.

"Text us all the deers about the latest concerts and musicians over at Cali." Josie said to her with a smile on her face.

"Don't forget the locations and events you guys stumble upon as well." Kevin chimes in as well bidding his friend goodbye.

"Done and Done." Angel said to them and hug them in a friendly manner and separate as well.

Angel turns to Archie and hugs him tightly.

"I'll be ok Angel…" Archie said to her softly as he hugs her tightly as well.

"I know. I wish I could stay here and be their for you." Angel said to Archie in a soft yet sad tone of voice.

"I know you would, but family always comes first. Besides, you have a lot to think about." Archie reassures Angel in a brother like manner.

 ** _I wanna hold you~_**

 ** _When I'm not supposed to..._**

 ** _When I'm lying close to someone else~_**

Angel looks at Archie and nods as a yes and separates from him leading to one final person who she is close to.

 _ **You're stuck in my head...**_

 _ **And I can't get you out of it..**_

"Did you really thought that I would not come and see you off Fairy Queen?" Jughead asks Angel with a smile on his face.

 _ **If I could do it all again~**_

"Not a chance Sir Packs-a-punch!" Angel replies to Jughead with a smile on her face as well.

 _ **I know I'd go back to you~**_

The two of them hug knowing that one person wants this friendship to be more than that, but it can't.

 _ **I know I'd go back to you~**_

 _ **I'd go back to you~**_

The two of them separate and look at each other.

 _ **I** **'d go back to you~**_

"Could you please try not to get yourself killed?" Angel asks Jughead in a playful manner knowing that he won't.

"You realize that your asking for the impossible." Jughead said to Angel in a playful tone as well.

"I know. Thats why I said 'Try'." Angel said to her serpent friend with playfulness still in her tone.

 _ **What was there wasn't sure~**_  
 _ **But I'd go back to you~**_

 _ **I know I'd go back to you~**_

Jughead nods a yes and lets Angel sit behind her cousin on the back of the motorcycle with her bag on her back.

"Ready to go Lina?" Kassi asks her cousin out of excitement with her helmet on her head.

"Ready as I'll ever be Kass.." Angel replies to her cousin as she puts on her helmet.

 _ **You could break my heart in two...**_  
 _ **But when it heals, it beats for you...**_  
 _ **I know it's forward, but it's true…**_

 _ **Won't lie, I'd go back to you~**_

Kassi and Angel look at the gang in front of them and smile.

 _ **You know, my thoughts are running loose~**_  
 _ **It's just a thing you make me do….**_  
 _ **And I could fight, but what's the use?**_  
 _ **I know I'd go back to you~**_

Kassi revs up the engine and the two were on their way.

 _ **I wanna hold you~**_

 _ **When I'm not supposed to...**_  
 _ **When I'm lying close to someone else~**_

Angel looks back and saw the group began running towards them to as they wave goodbye.

 _ **You're stuck in my head...**_

 _ **And I can't get you out of it..**_

 _ **If I could do it all again~**_

Angel laughs a bit and waves once more as Kassi goes even faster and farther away from them.

 _ **I know I'd go back to you...**_

 _ **I'd go back to you~**_

Angel and Kassi look at the scenery and enjoying the music.

 ** _I'd go back to you~_**

Angel thought about all the memories she made with these teens.

 _ **I know I'd go back to you...**_

 _ **I'd go back to you~**_

Angel stops and thinks about the Jock and the Serpent king knowing that she has to figure out her feelings for them.

 _ **I'd go back to you~**_

Angel leans against her cousins back and sing the last bit of the song without realizing that this is only the beginning of her journey once she returns back to Riverdale.

 _ **I know I'd go back to you~**_

* * *

Ar: Wow! What do you think about this chapter? Will Angel figure out her feelings between Jughead and Reggie? What will happen once she and Kassi returns?

Until next time!

R&R!


	17. Chapter 17: People, I'm Here!

AR: Hi Everyone! Here is a new chapter for When I first Saw you! The two songs that is used is **"I'm Here" from The Color Purple 2015 version from Cynthia Eriv** **o** and " **People" from Funny Girl the glee Version by Lea Michelle**. I hope you Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17:People, I'm Here!**_

Since the Clayton cousins went to Calif to visit their Aunt,

Angel, Chuck and Kassi has some time to think about everything that happen and began to deal with the situations.

Chuck was gaining some clarity about his previous life choices, Kassi was dealing with her inner demons and Angel begin to accept Ricky's fate and is beginning to move on.

Not only did Angel was beginning move on, she also was beginning to become more of herself.

* * *

Summer was almost over.

Angel, Kassi and Chuck was relaxing in their Aunt's Penthouse in Beverly hills California.

Angel is in her black and purple two piece trying to reach people about Archie's case.

"The more you call, the less fingers you'll have." An adult figure said to her which caught out fallen angel off guard.

Angel turns to see a tall female that has short wavy black hair, caramel skin, hazel eyes wearing a black and red bikini with a black towel wrapped around her waist with her ring on her finger.

This is Susan "Susie" Clayton Lance. Angel, Kassi and Chuck's fun loving aunt besides their moms.

Susan is a writer of fictional novels. She is working on a new one called " How happily ever afters do come true". The book talk about various couples finding love in their own way like a fairy tale.

"Always for wits huh Aunt Susan." Angel said to her Aunt with a smile on her face.

Susan sits next to her niece and begins to chat.

"I know it must be hard being away from friends, but their also trying to figure out your feelings with those two boys at Riverdale." Susan said to her niece in a caring manner.

Angel sighs as she began to think about the what ifs in her life.

What would've happen if her family wasn't as broken and would know the teens better from way then?

What if she was met Jughead in a different standard?

What if she Reggie, Archie, Betty, Veronica and Cheryl were her friends and helped her through Ricky's death way back?

"I'll guess I'll never know…" Angel thought to herself as she heard a buzz from her Cellphone.

Angel looks at the phone and saw a text from Reggie stating what happen at the case of Archie Andrews.

Angel reads the text before replying to him.

 _-The Case is on hold since the Jury doesn't have an answer yet._

Angel texts Reggie in relief knowing that they still have time to see him before the Verdict is written.

 _~Thanks for the update Plastic…_

Angel heads to the pool to find her cousins and join the fun.

* * *

Days went by and It was finally time to head back to Riverdale.

Angel was contacted by Cheryl about how Archie taking the deal that the court negotiated and is now in Juvie.

Angel was heart broken that Archie took the deal, but she knew that he didn't want his family and friends to suffer.

Angel told Chuck and Kassi about the Verdict and they were as shocked as Angel.

Since their heading back to Riverdale, her Aunt wanted to give her niece a haircut to start off her Junior Year.

Susan gave her niece a medium length deep side part with sky blue highlights added to her hair to mesh with her lilac colored highlights.

* * *

The siblings were at the Airport waiting for their flight to arrive.

The cousins were giving their Aunt a hug goodbye before their flight started.

Angel was the last person to hug her fun loving Aunt before their flight arrived.

"I'm so glad you three came to visit me!" Susan said to Angel with a smile on her face.

Angel smiles a bit before replying to her Aunt.

"We're glad that we came. Also, thanks for the cool haircut Aunt Susie." Angel said to her Aunt as she brushes a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"No problem. Besides, I had a feeling that you needed a change to start your Junior Year off!" Susan said to her Niece happily.

"Lina! Our plane arrives in ten minutes!" Kassi shouts to Angel in a rushed tone of voice.

Susan and Angel laugh a little bit since Kassi is worrying about being late to a flight.

"I guess that's my Cue." Angel said to her Aunt as she gestures to Kassi.

"Looks like it my little song bird." Susan said to her niece.

"See you later Aunt Susan." Angel said to her with a smile on her face.

"You too Sweetheart!" Susan said to her niece happily as well.

They hugged once more and parted ways hoping to see each other next time.

Once the Clayton aboard the plane,

Angel put on her music, closed her eyes and went into dream land.

* * *

 _In Dream Land,_

 _Angel is in a black empty space._

 _She looks around and saw nothing until she began to hear voices._

 _"Daddy?" A small babyish voice enters the space._

 _Angel turns to the voice and was shocked._

 _It was a young version of her and her father who had a duffle bag around his shoulder._

 _"Daddy where are you going?" Young Angel asks her father tiredly._

 _Angel's father puts the duffle bag down and went to his little girl._

 _"..Daddy's….Daddy's not going anywhere Angel eyes." Her father said to her with a sad smile on his face._

 _"Really?" Young Angel asks her father as she yawns sleepily._

 _"Really..Now, let's get you to bed my sleepy Angel.." Her father said to her in a caring tone of voice._

 _Her father carries to sleepy girl to bed, tucks her in and leaves._

 _"NO! DON'T LEAVE!" Angel thought to herself in horror as her body began to move._

 _Angel ran after the man, but it changes into another scenario._

 _It was preteen Angel trying to call her cousin Chuck for the Fiftieth time._

 _"Hi Chuck…I wanted you to know that I was calling to check on you..." Preteen Angel on the phone in a sad demeanor._

 _Angel hangs up the Phone and tears began to roll down her eyes._

 _Then it goes to Angel now calling out of Anger and heartbreak._

 _ **"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING MY CALL?! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER PICK UP! RICKY DIED AND I DON'T KNOW IF I LIVE THE WE WANTED WITHOUT HIM! PLEASE PICK UP CHUCK! PLEASE!**_ " _Angel shouts in the phone in a heartbreaking manner._

 _Angel throws her phone on the ground and screams out of Anger, frustration and Sadness as she fall to her knees._

 _Angel covers her ears as she doesn't want to hear an_

 _Angel appears on an empty stage._

 _In front of the stage, their was an empty row of seats that looked like it could go on for miles._

 _"You always Love the stage…" A familiar male voice said to her._

 _Angel turns around and spots Ricky smiling at her before continuing._

 _"Use it and tell them how you feel…" Ricky said to her before disappearing out of thin air._

 _Angel looked towards the stage took a deep breathe and began to sing._

 _I don't need you to love me…._

 _Her voice echoed to the air as she continued._

 _I don't need you to love~_

 _She heard the music playing softly in the background._

 _I've got…._

 _Angel breathes as she put her hand on her chest._

 _I've got~_

 _Angel closed her eyes and began to imagine._

 _I've got my Sister~_

Angel opened her eyes and saw her little sister smiling in front of her.

 _I can feel her now…_

 _She may not be here…_

 _But she's still mine~_

 _I know…_

 _Angel smiled at her happy sister as she sings._

 _I know she still love me~_

 _Angel looked to another direction and saw the children from the Orphanage at her home that she took care of as if they were hers._

 _Got my children, I can't hold them now~_

 _They may not be here, but they still mine..._

 _Angel hold both hands together to her chest as she looks at them._

 _I hope…_

 _They know I still love them~_

 _Angel felt her sadness and nostalgia reached her a bit as she continued to sing._

 _Got my house, it still keep the cold out…._ _Got my chair when my body can't hold out…_

 _Angel looked at her hands as she clenched them into fists._

 _Got my hands doing good like they s'posed to…_ _Showing my heart to the folks that I'm close to…_

 _Angel looked up and saw her father sat in the middle row watching her which made it worse._

 _Got my eyes though they don't see as far now…_

 _They see more 'bout how things really are now~_

 _Angel felt herself about to cry, but felt warm hands on her shoulders._

 _Angel saw Ricky, Reggie and Jughead looking at her and smiling knowing that it was going to be okay._

 _I'm gonna~_

 _Angel felt a spark inside of her and began to walk towards the front of the audience as she sings._

 _Take a deep breath…_

 _Angel took a deep breath as she continued with the music becoming louder._

 _Gonna hold my head up..._ _Gonna put my shoulders back..._ _And look you straight in the eye~_

 _Angel stare deeply at her illusioned father as she sung these words to him._

 _I'm gonna flirt with somebody~_ _When they walk by…_

 _Angel stops at the front and began to belt the song from her heart._

 _I'm gonna sing out…._ _Sing out~_

 _The music began to play a bit upbeat as it made Angel sing with more emotion as she came to a revelation._

 _I believe~_ _I have inside of me..._ _Everything that I need to live a bountiful life~_

 _Angel began to smile a bit as she sung to the seats that are being filled._

 _And all the love~_ _Alive in me~_ _I'll stand as tall as the tallest tree!_

 _Angel walks a bit to the left side of the stage as she sang her heart out._

 _And I'm~_ _Thankful for every day that I'm given…._ _Both the easy and hard ones I'm livin~_

 _Angel looked at the crowd and smiled happily at the audience filled with people she loved. Even the boys that she loves._

 _But most of all, I'm thankful for..._ _Lovin' who I really am..._

 _I'm beautiful~_

 _Angel said as she had a tear of happiness fall down her cheek._

 _Yes, I'm beautiful…_

 _Angel belts the last line of the song with hr eyes closed._

 _And…._

 _I'm…_

 _Here~_

 _Yeah…._

 _Yeah~_

 _The music stopped and Angel breathes heavily as she finished singing her heart out._

 _As she finally caught her breath, she heard a sound that she was familiar with…_

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

 _The applause that every performer and singer loved._

 _Angel looks up and saw a million of people standing up and clapping for her._

 _Angel smiles and noticed that the person she was looking at disappeared which made a part of her empty inside._

 _Angel was about to do something until…_

* * *

 **BUMP!**

Angel was awaken from her dream from the turbulence.

She looks at Kassi with her blanket still asleep despite the noise and smiles.

"At least one of us is getting some rest." Angel thought to herself as she fixes the blanket over her cousin.

* * *

Once they reached their destination,

Angel, Kassi and Chuck met up with Chuck's mom and headed to Riverdale, where everything was beginning to change.

The Clayton Cousins made it to their homes and began to unpack their luggages before preparing to get back into things.

Angel was about to plan dinner for Kassi and her until…

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Their was a knock on the door.

Angel rolls her eyes before getting the door.

"I'll get it Kassi!" Angel said to her cousin who was still unpacking her clothing.

Angel went to the front and open the door to find some familiar faces in front of her.

"Well if it isn't Poison Ivy and her Harley Quinn!" Angel said to her guest with a smile on her face.

It was no other than Cheryl and Toni in front of her door with smiles on their faces.

"Right back at you Wednesday Adams!" Cheryl said to her friend with a smile on her face as well.

The female trio went into a group hug since it's been a while.

The trio released each other and the couple enter the house as Angel closed the door.

Kassi went downstairs, saw Cheryl and Toni and hugged them as well since it also been a while for them as well.

"What are you two doing here? Not that we don't want you guys here.." Kassi asks the girls out of curiosity.

"We heard that the clayton cousins are back from vacation, so we wanted to stop by and give you guys something." Cheryl explains to the two clayton cousins.

Cheryl hands two invitations to Angel and Kassi.

"You two are invited to Veronica Lodges Speakeasy tonight!" Cheryl said to the two of them happily.

"A speakeasy in Riverdale…Interesting.." Angel said to Cheryl as she looks at the invite.

"Don't worry, Chuck has an invite as well." Cheryl said to them as well.

Angel felt Kassi smiling besides her, knowing that they're going to be their tonight.

"You better believe that were going! It will be exciting!" Kassi said to the couple happily.

"Speaking of exciting, looks like someone gotten a new hairstyle with a bit of color added~" Toni said to Angel as she looks at Angels new do.

"Well, if your going to start a new semester, better start fresh with a new attitude.." Angel said to Toni as she ruffles her hair a bit playfully.

"I like it. It suits you.." Toni said to Angel as she complements her new hair style.

"Well, we should start heading back and change into our outfits for the Speak easy tonight." Cheryl said to the girls as she holds Toni's hand.

"Will we see you their?" Toni asks the girls.

"Of course you will." Kassi replies to Toni's question.

"Will be waiting! See you guys soon." Cheryl said to the girls and bid a farewell.

Angel shows them out the door, closes it and looks at Kassi.

"Tell me, What are we wearing to this Speakeasy Ms. Positive?" Angel asks her cousin with her arms crossed.

Kassi smirks, runs upstairs, grabs something from her closet, ran back down and show her cousin what she got.

In Kassi's hands were a black and silver mermaid evening gowns that has a 1920's style to them.

"These are what we are going to wear my dear loving cousin." Kassi replies to Angel with a victorious smirk on her face.

Angel sighs in defeat and nods her head yes as it satisfies her cousins ego even more.

* * *

Night time came quickly.

Chuck stops by the house in a black tux as he waits for his cousins to take them to the Speakeasy.

The door opens and Chuck was in Awe.

"Woah…" Chuck said out loud as he saw his cousins.

Angel was in the silver gown with Silver One inch heels to match, her hair in a braided bun undo, a silver flapper head piece with her purse and long white gloves with some light make up.

Kassi wore the black gown with Black one inch heels, matching hairdo, a black flapper head piece with a purse and long black gloves with some light make up.

"You two look too beautiful.." Chuck said to them as his protective mode was slowly kicking into gear.

"You look dashing as well Chuck." Angel said to Chuck as she ignores his overprotective mode in his compliment.

"Ready to go?" Chuck asks the girls as he looks at the time.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Kassi replies to Chuck with a smile on her face.

The three of them enter the car and headed to Pop's to go into the Speakeasy.

* * *

As Chuck was driving,

Angel was checking her purse to make sure everything was in her bag, until she spots a silver masquerade like mask inside.

"Why is their a Mask in my Bag?" Angel asks Kassi knowing that she has to be the one to put it in their.

"For reasons…" Kassi replies to Angels question as she hides her mischievous smirk from her.

Angel just left it as is and put it back in her bag.

* * *

Once they made it to Pop's,

Chuck parks the car, got out if the car and helps Kassi and Angel out of their seats.

The Clayton trio enters Pop's and couldn't help but smile at a dressed up Pops.

"Well look who's back in Riverdale…" Pop's said to the trio with a smile on his face.

Angel gave Kassi and Chuck a Signal to go ahead of her as she catches up with Pop's.

Angel hugs Pops happily as he hugs her as well.

Angel and Pop's got out of their embrace and smile at each other.

"You look beautiful my little songbird." Pop's complements Angel's appearance.

"Thanks Pop's! You look handsome." Angel thanks Pops as she compliments him as well.

"How was visiting your Aunt went?" Pop's asks Angel as they sat down in one of the booths.

"It was fun. Aunt Susan is still the same as she left." Angel said to Pop's as she remembers some of the good memories she had at her Aunt's house.

"I had a feeling that she would be the same despite getting married." Pop's said to her happily.

"How are you doing?" Pop's asks Angel in a caring tone of voice.

"I'm fine Pop's.." Angel replies to him as she was a bit confused by why he asked her this.

"Angelina, How are you?" Pop's repeated the question as he used her full middle name in the same caring tone of voice.

Angel sighs before answering to Pop's question honestly.

"I've been confused about my feelings Pop's." Angel replies to Pop's answer honestly.

"Tell me about your feelings Songbird." Pop's said to Angel as he puts his hand over hers in a caring way.

Angel began to explain to Pop's about her feelings for Reggie and Jughead, and her dream about singing on stage and not seeing her dad in the seat anymore.

Pop's was surprised but understanding about her situation.

"Did you talk to anyone else about your situation Angel?" Pop's asks her hoping that she open to someone about this.

"Well, I talked to someone about the romantic feelings situation, but their 'Locked up' at the moment.." Angel replies to Pop's as she hints to him about Archie.

"I see…" Pop's said to her in understanding once more.

"What am I going to do Pop's? How am I going to get through this?" Angel asks Pop's as she sighs in frustration.

"Well, first off, you should maybe talk to your mother about your Father..Since he's not been their for about a decade or so.." Pop's told Angel first off.

Pop's knew about Angel's dad leaving her because he remembered Naomi contacting him as she was breaking down when he left.

Angel nods at his fair reason since it might give her some closure.

"Second of all, I think I have a solution about your romantic issue." Pop's said to Angel which made her all ears for him.

"Letting the music help you figure it out." Pop's said to Angel which made her confused.

"Letting the music help me?" Angel asks Pop's in confusion.

"Singing a song and think about the person you love in that moment." Pop's explain to Angel which made her stiffen a bit.

"When is that going to happened?" Angel asks Pop's.

"Right now at the Speakeasy." Pop's replies to Angel's question.

"I can't do that Pop's. I told myself that I wouldn't sing in front of crowds anymore." Angel said to Pop's.

"Listen Child. You love singing ever since you sung in my Diner when you was young. This is the only way you can figure out your feelings in general." Pop's said to Angel in a serious and Caring expression.

Angel knew that Pop's was right since she couldn't stop her love of music. It's in her blood.

"What am I going to sing?" Angel asks Pop's hoping she could get out of this.

"The first song you sang in my Diner when you was young." Pop's replies to Angel with a smile on his face.

"I don't want people to know it's me…" Angel said to Pop's as an excuse to not face her fear.

"You can disguise yourself with a mask, which I have a feeling that your rebelious cousin put in your purse." Pop's said to her knowing that something like this would happen in the Clayton cousins bond.

Angel sighs once more before speaking.

"Alright…I'll sing." Angel said to Pop's which puts a smile on his face.

"Then let's head on down. We don't want to keep your cousins waiting." Pop's said to her with a smile still on his face.

* * *

While that was happening,

Kassi and Chuck were downstairs to catch up with some of their friends.

Kassi spots Sweetpea and Fangs chatting at the bar.

Kassi couldn't help but smile at them and couldn't wait to catch up with them.

Kassi skillfully moves through the crowd and surprises the two Serpents.

"What your drinking gentlemen?" Kassi asks them casually which surprised them.

Fangs and Sweet pea looks towards their left and saw Kassi smiling in front of them.

"Kass! Long time no see!" Fangs greets his friend first as he hugs her happily.

"You too Fangs!" Kassi said to him happily.

They broke away which gave Sweet pea the opportunity to hug Kassi as well.

"Welcome back Green eyes!" Sweet pea said to her happily as well.

"Glad to be back Tattoos.." Kassi said to him as she blushes from his embrace.

Fangs see it and couldn't help but feels happy yet guilty as he looks at Kassi's face.

The two rebels broke apart and looks at one another.

"You look hot you guys!" Kassi said to her two guy friends with a smirk on her face.

"Same to you too Green eyes~" Sweet pea said to her which boosted her ego a bit.

"I know~" Kassi said to him with a smirk still on her face.

"Hey! Don't get cocky on us yet Kass!" Fangs said to her in a playful tone of voice.

Kassi couldn't help but laugh as she misses her friends during her trip.

"I'll be right back you two. Have to do something.." Sweet pea said to Fangs and Kassi.

The two friends nodded as they watch Sweet pea leave to go somewhere.

"How was California?" Fangs asks Kassi since it's been a while.

"It was interesting, but we had a good time with our Aunt." Kassi explains to Fangs with a smile on her face.

"That's good…" Fangs said to her.

"Spill it Fangs.." Kassi said to Fangs as she sat down on the bar stool.

"Spill what" Fangs asks in confusion.

"That you want to tell me. You have that look in your eyes whenever somethings bothering you.." Kassi explains to Fangs as she orders a mocktail from the bar.

Fangs sighs as he sits on the bar stool and looks at Kassi.

"It's about Sweet pea.." Fangs said to her.

"Is their something wrong with him?" Kassi asks Fangs in a worried tone of voice.

"No! He's fine…" Fangs said to Angel quickly.

"Then what about Sweet pea?" Kassi asks in curiosity.

"Sweet pea….has been…" Fangs said to her as he's trying to get the words out his mouth.

"Has been what?" Kassi asks him.

"He's been having a summer fling with Josie during the last three months…" Fangs reveals to Kassi as he looks over his shoulder.

Kassi was surprised as she looks over her shoulder and saw Sweet Pea smiling flirtatiously at Josie from a distance.

Kassi looks back at the bar as her Mocktail arrives in front of her.

"Are you alright Kass?" Fangs asks her as he felt guilty for telling her this.

"I'm fine. I mean, we aren't a couple. So he has the right to do what he wants." Kassi said to Fangs as she looks at her drink.

"I'm sorry Kassi, I know you how you feel about Sweet pea since you guys expressed how you felt for one another." Fangs apologizes to Kassi as she still looks at her drink.

Fangs notice that her silent meant something else.

"You never told him about how you feel about him have you?" Fangs asks Kassi as he realize why she's a bit quiet.

Kassi drinks her Mocktail as her answer.

"Kass!" Fangs said her name in shock.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Kassi said to Fangs as she puts her glass back down on the table.

"Are you going to tell him?" Fangs asks Kassi as he was still shock from this surprising discovery.

"No! I don't want to meddle with his happiness. Besides, I think he only cares about me in a friendship way than a relationship way." Kassi explains to Fangs as she sighs sadly,

Fangs couldn't help but feel bad for Kassi since he knew from the beginning when they were connecting.

"Ok." Fangs said to her in understanding.

Kassi smiles at Fangs as a way of saying thanks knowing that he won't say anything about her feelings for Sweet pea.

* * *

Back to Angel and Pop's,

The two of them came down stairs and headed over to Veronica's direction where she was talking to Reggie.

Pop's began to speak to Veronica as they gotten close.

"Hi Veronica." Pop's greets Veronica happily.

"Hi Pop's! How can I help you?" Veronica asks Pop's with a smile on her face.

"I wanted to ask if a friend of mine could sing for your Speakeasy which is going fantastically." Pop's explain to Veronica.

Veronica smiles before answering Pop's Request.

"Sure Pop's. What's her name?" Veronica said to him as she asks the name of the person behind Pop's which is Angel in a mask.

"Angelina…My name is Angelina." Angel introduces herself in a shy manner.

"Well Angelina, I'll let Kevin know that you'll be singing as well!" Veronica said to her happily.

Meanwhile, Reggie knew their was something familiar about this girl in front of them.

* * *

Angel and Veronica head over to Kevin and explain what is happening.

Of course Kevin agrees and takes Angel to the stage since she told them what she is going to sing.

Kevin looks at Angel and smiles.

"Ready to go on stage?" Kevin asks Angel with a smile on his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be.." Angel replies to Kevin as she took a deep breathe.

Kevin nods and went on stage to announce Angel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a special guest who will also be performing tonight!" Kevin says on the mic as it grabs everyones attention.

"Please give a hand for Angelina!" Kevin announces Angel as everyone claps for her.

Angel walks on stage, nods Kevin a thank and spoke into the mic.

"First off, I want to thank Veronica Lodge for letting me sing on stage and for giving us an amazing night time experience!" Angel said to everyone as she looks at Veronica with a smile on her face.

Everyone claps for Veronica happily before Angel talks once more.

"The song I will be singing for you is a song that I sung when I was young. I Hope you enjoy People from Funny Girl." Angel said to the crowd as she gives a signal for the music to play.

The music began to play and Angel took a deep breath before singing.

 _We travel single-oh…_

The crowd was in silence as they hear Angels voice echo's the room.

 _Maybe we're lucky.._ _But I don't know~_

 _With them, just let one kid fall down_ _And seven mothers faint.._

Angel looks at her audience as she sings it to them.

 _I guess we're both happy…_ _But maybe..._ _We ain't~_

Hiram lodge was also shock by Angel's sing as he puts his beverage on the table.

"Naomi?" Hiram whispers to himself as he looks at Angel.

 _People..._ _People who need people~_ _Are the luckiest people in the world…_

Angel began to have images of Reggie all of a sudden as she sings.

 _We're children~_ _Needing other children~_

 _And yet letting our grown-up pride~_

Kassi smiles knowing it was her cousin singing on stage. Kassi leans on Fang's shoulder as she listen to the music not realizing that a certain Serpent was looking at her.

 _Hide all the need inside…_

 _Acting more like children..._ _Than children~_

Angel's eyes lands on Reggie as she sings this part to him.

 _Lovers are very special people~_

 _They're the luckiest people..._ _In the world~_

Angel began to sing from the heart as more images of Reggie and a bit of Jughead was popping up in her mind.

 _With one person~_ _One very special person…._

What stood out more about her feelings was the way the Reggie was smiling at her knowing it was her.

 _A feeling deep in your soul~_ _Says you were half, now you're whole~_

Angel felt her love of the music take her away as she sings in front of the crowd.

 _No more~_ _Hunger and thirst.._

 _But first be a person_ _Who needs people~_

Hiram began to have images of Naomi singing on stage smiling as she sings her heart out.

 _People who need people~_

Angel closes her eyes as close her eyes and belts the second to last lyric.

 _Are the luckiest people~_

Angel looks at her audience and smiles lovingly as she sings the last sentence.

 _In the world.._

The music begins to slowly fade as it was replaced by applause from the audience.

Angel smiles and bows while getting a standing ovation from the Audience.

"I missed this…but it helped me with my feelings a bit." Angel thought to herself as she bows once more and left the stage.

* * *

Out of sight, Angel took off her mask and went to join her friends and cousin.

Until…

"You sung beautifully out their Angel face~" A familiar masculine voice said to her.

Angel sighs with a small smile on her face knowing the familiar voice.

"Always the charmer huh Plastic?" Angel asks playfully as she turns to face Reggie standing in front of her.

"Once I heard you're voice, I knew it was you. Besides you adding more color to your hair." Reggie explains to Angel with a smile on his face.

Angel smiles and enters Reggie's embrace since it's been awhile.

"It's good to see you Reggie.." Angel said to him as she hugs him.

"You too Angel, you too." Reggie said to her in a caring tone of voice.

They broke apart and walk to the crowd to see the others.

Angel meet up with the others to discuss about California and such.

For her first time being back, Angel was having a good time

* * *

After La Bonne Nuit opening,

Hiram Lodge was in his office to receive something from his desk.

He opens a drawer and grabs a picture that was face down.

Hiram flips the picture to see the image of a young freshmen high school version of himself with a freshen high school version of no other than Naomi Shawn in his embrace at a amusement park.

"Naomi…" Hiram thought to himself as he stares at the old picture.

Hiram grabs a drink and looks at the picture once more and thinks back of the time where everything was perfect, but he let it slip through his fingers.

* * *

AR: Wow! What is the History between Hiram and Angel's mom? Who do you think Angel will choose? Will Kassi tell Sweet Pea about her feelings for him? Will Angel find Closure about her father?

Until Next Chapter!

RR


	18. Chapter 18: Can't help Falling in Love

AR: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter of **"When I first Saw you!** " There is going to be a bit of a shock to the ending and some movie character references. The song being sung is " _ **Can't help** **Falling In Love"** **Kina Grannis Version**_. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Can't help falling in Love

It's been weeks since the Opening of La Bonne Nuit.

Everyone was settling down and focused on the banned game called "Griffons and Gargoyles".

Angel and Kassi weren't dealing with the new trend since they have other things to worry about.

Angel was trying to figure out how who she likes more.

For example, Angel and Reggie's encounter with one another in school.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _During the last class of the day,_

 _Angel was putting some of the homework's she finished early for her next classes._

 _She closed her locker where a wild Reggie with a black eye was right by her side._

 _"What happened to your eye Plastic?" Angel asked him in worry and she looked at his black eye._

 _"Just gotten into an argument with my dad…" Reggie explained to her as he technically told the truth besides the actual reason._

 _The final bell rung and School were over for today._

 _"Well, I guess today is your lucky day Plastic." Angel said to him as she wrapped one of her arms around his._

 _"How so Angel face?" Reggie asked her as he was linked with Angel's arm._

 _"I'm going to try and patch you up a bit at my house Plastic." Angel explained to Reggie as she began to lead him out of the school._

 _"I love the sound of that Jessica Rabbit." Reggie said to Angel in a playful manner as they head out of the school._

 _"If I'm Jessica Rabbit, then you're my Roger Rabbit?" Angel asked him in a playful manner as she looked at him._

 _"If the shoes fit." Reggie replied to her with a smile on his face._

 _The two went into Reggie's car and headed to Angel's home._

 _Once they arrived,_

 _They got out of the car, entered the house and went into the living room._

 _"Now, you sit here while I'll retrieve some ice and a medical kit." Angel instructed him with her arms across her chest._

 _"Yes Sweetheart~" Reggie replied to her in a flirtatious fashion._

 _Angel rolled her eyes playfully, pushed him to the couch and went to the kitchen as Reggie laughed from the background._

 _As Angel was retrieving the items for him, he looked around the living room and felt nice warm energy in this environment._

 _"This is nice…" Reggie thought in his head as he looked at the pictures and decorations in the living room._

 _Angel returned to the living room with the two items in her hands._

 _She puts the kit down beside her and gently placed the ice pack on Reggie's eye._

 _"How does that feel Plastic?" Angel asked Reggie as she held the icepack to his eye._

 _"Feels great Angel face." Reggie replied to Angel as he felt the chill of the ice-cooled down his bruised eye._

 _After about 30 minutes,_

 _Angel took off the icepack, opened the kit and began to treat Reggie's shiner as she brought him close to her._

 _"Hold still," Angel told Reggie with a serious expression on her face._

 _He nods and began to work on his shiner gently and carefully as possible._

 _Reggie couldn't help but noticed her grey eyes up close and personal as Angel worked on his eye._

 _"Thank you for doing this Angel." Reggie thanked her in a soft and caring voice that made our female protagonist heart skip a beat._

 _"Anytime Reggie…Anytime…" Angel said to him as she smiled at him warmly._

 _Somehow, it felt right for Angel whenever she's with Reggie and continued to finish putting ointment on his eye._

 _~End of flashback~_

* * *

Since then Weeks began to turn into months.

Archie's name was cleared for the murder of Cassidy, people began to have seizures, and a quarantine happened around Riverdale.

Plus, the SAT's were coming up on the students.

The weeks of being quarantined in Riverdale was….interesting in Angel's opinion, but luckily it was over.

The quarantine seemed to mess with people a bit.

So, everyone would head to La Bonne Nuit to escape from the reality they were in.

Angel began to realize as she hung out with Reggie, her feelings were becoming stronger for him.

So during her shift at Pops,

Angel was on break from waitressing around the clock and began talking to Kassi and Fangs who surprisingly Angel told him about her feelings for Reggie and Jughead.

"So what's the 411 Lina?" Kassi asks her cousin as she drinks her milkshake with fangs eating a burger next to her.

"I'm going to tell Reggie about my decision tomorrow." Angel explains to Kassi who almost chokes on her milkshake.

Thankfully Fangs was there to help her out.

"That's pretty huge Angel. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Fangs ask her in concern since Angel is finally going to move on from lost love once and for all.

"It's scary, but I want to be happy. Plus, I know Ricky wants me to be happy as well." Angel said to Fangs with a smile on her face.

"How are you going to tell him?" Kassi asks her out of curiosity and excitement.

"I thought of serenading him as a way to express how I feel about him," Angel explains to Kassi as she sits down next to them with a blush on her face.

Kassi began to have tears rolling down her face which made Fangs and Angel worry.

"Kass is there something wrong?" Angel asks her cousin in worry.

"I'm just happy that you're finally going to do what makes you happy...You deserve it. " Kassi explains to her cousin as she wipes her tears away.

They realize that they were happy tears.

Kassi was just glad that her cousin is finally becoming happy again after all those years of living in darkness.

"Well just so you know, we got your back." Fangs said to her as he holds her hand in a friendly and caring manner.

"Thanks, guys." Angel thanks them with a smile on her face.

"Oh! before we forget." Angel said as gives Kassi a signal which confused Fangs for a bit.

Kassi nods and the two cousins took out a roll of money from their pockets and hands it to Fangs.

"Is this?" Fangs ask in shock as he looks at the two rolls of money in his hand.

"It's money to help your mom," Kassi explains to him with a smile on her face.

Fang's mom is sick, so the girls thought they would pitch in and help out their friend.

"Girls I can't take this from you…" Fangs said to them as he felt a tear almost running down his face this time.

"It's a gift from us to you. Besides, we want to and we care about you." Kassi said to him in a caring tone of voice as she held his shoulder in a sincere and warm manner.

Fang's was touch by the girl's generosity and smiles happily.

"Thank you." Fangs thanks the girls happily.

"Anytime." Angel said to him happily as well.

Fangs put the money in his pocket and wipe his eyes quickly so the tears won't fall.

Angel spots Reggie stretching his tense muscles from working at La Bonne Nuit and decides to talk to him.

"Exhausted already from your job already Doug Chesnic?" Angel asks him playfully as she gave him a Guarding Tess character reference.

"Never exhausted Ali Rose." Reggie replies playfully as he gave her a Burlesque character reference as well.

Angel rolls her eyes and giggles a bit from their antics together before continuing her mission.

"Anywho, do you have some time before class tomorrow?" Angel asks him.

"Yeah, I got some time. What's up?" Reggie asks her out of curiosity.

"I have something that I want to show you. If you're up for it.." Angel explains to Reggie as she hits him with a challenge.

"I'm always up for something interesting." Reggie said to her with a smirk on his face.

Angel secretly smiles before checking the time.

"I should probably get back to work." Angel said to him as she brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Me too. Ronnie's performing tonight." Reggie said to her as he smiles at her.

"Don't let me stop you from working." Angel said to Reggie which made him laugh.

"See ya tomorrow Angel face." Reggie said to her.

"You too Plastic." Angel said to him as well.

The two of them head back to work before things closed up.

* * *

Later on,

Everyone was gone and Angel was helping Pop's close up.

"Would you tell Veronica and Reggie that was closing in a few minutes Songbird?" Pop's asks Angel with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing Pop's!" Angel said to him happily.

Angel carefully went downstairs to La Bonne Nuit to tell Veronica and Reggie.

She was about to walk the final steps in the Speakeasy until everything stops in slow motion as her eyes widen in shock.

Angel saw Veronica and Reggie gazing and caressing each other.

Angel felt her heart squeezing as she saw this happening.

"Reggie…" Angel thought in her head in a heartbreaking expression.

As a final blow, they were kissing passionately as if they were the only ones on earth.

Angel covers her mouth and quietly ran upstairs to Pop's.

"Did you tell them already?" Pop's asks her until he saw the expression on her as she grabs her stuff.

"Is everything ok Songbird?" Pop's asks Angel in concern and worry.

"Yeah…*Sniff* everything is fine Pop's." Angel said to him as she puts on her coat and showed him a fake smile.

Pop's knew that Angel was not okay was going to let it slide for now until she's ready to talk.

"I'm heading out first Pop's." Angel said to him with a sad smile on her face.

"Ok Songbird…" Pop's said to her with a caring smile as she left the Diner.

Angel got on the bus, sits down and looks out the window.

"You okay Sweetie?" Hope the bus driver asks her in worry.

"I'm fine Hope. Just had a tired day of work…" Angel said to her as she continues to look out the window.

Hopes continue to drive as she looks worried for her favorite bus rider.

The bus arrives at her stop.

Angel thanks Hope for the ride, left the bus and headed inside her house.

* * *

Once she was inside her home,

Angel locks the door and notices her father's guitar sitting on the stand in the living room.

Angel carefully grabs the guitar, sits on the couch and sadly stares at the wall.

Angel begins to play the song she was going to serenade Reggie with.

As she plays the guitar, she begins to look back on the memories of Reggie and her as her heart clenches once more.

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _Wise men say..._

 _Only fools rush in…_

Angel closes her eyes as she continues her images of Reggie and her.

 _But I can't help…_

 _Falling in love~_

 _With~_

 _You…_

As she was singing, Kassi came downstairs and saw her sad expression knowing that something happened.

 _Shall I stay?_

Angel breathes again as a way to stop herself from crying.

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help…_

 _Falling in love~_

 _With~_

 _You…_

Angel began to suddenly remember the way Reggie use to look at her and the way he makes her feel safe.

 _Like a river flows~_

 _Surely to the sea…_

 _Darling, so it goes…_

 _Some things…_

 _Are meant to be~_

Until her image flashes to Veronica and Reggie kissing which makes her open her eyes and sing a cappella.

 _So take my hand…_

Tears began to plop on her knees as she sings in sadness.

 _Take my whole life too…_

Angel plays the guitar once more as she sings.

 _For I can't help…_

 _Falling in love with you…_

More tears began to flow as she sings the last part of the song.

 _For I can't help…_

 _Falling in love~_

 _With…_

 _You~_

She plays the last part of the song and continues to let her tears fall from her face.

"That was beautiful Angelina…" Kassi said to her cousin as she surprised her from behind.

"…Thanks…" Angel said to Kassi as she tries to hide the tears from her.

"Is that the song you're going to Serenade to Reggie?" Kassi asks her as she slowly walks towards her.

"Was the song I was going to serenade him with…" Angel said to Kassi as she sadly corrects her.

Kassi made it the couch, sits down next to her and puts her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"What happened?" Kassi asks her in worry and care.

"I saw him…" Angel said to her as she tries to wipe her eyes.

"Take your time Angelina. It's ok." Kassi said to her cousin out of love and care.

"I saw him kissing Veronica…" Angel reveals to Kassi which made her clench her free hand into a fist.

 ** _"He…Did…What?"_** Kassi said in shock and rage in her eyes and from her throat.

"I was going to let them know that it was closing time. When I made it to the first level, I saw them looking at each other lovingly and then they kiss." Angel explains to her cousin as she puts her head down in sadness.

Kassi brought her cousin close to her and held her lovingly.

"It's all my fault… I let him wait too long that he was tired of waiting…" Angel said to Kassi as she blames herself for not telling Reggie sooner.

"It's ok Ange…I'm here…I'm right here.." Kassi said to her cousin as she consoles her once more from a broken heart throughout the night.

* * *

Days went by and Archie returned to Riverdale at last and Hiram Lodge was shot days after.

Luckily, he's recovering and finally woke up.

Angel and he decided to meet up at the park to catch up.

"How was visiting you're Aunt? " Archie asks her with a small smile on his face.

"It was fun. I spent so much time thinking about stuff.." Angel replies to Archie.

"I can tell by the new haircut which is refreshing to see." Archie said to Angel as he ruffles her hair a bit.

"Thanks Red, things wasn't the same without you here." Angel said to him with a smile on his face.

"Did you figured out your situation with Reggie and Jughead?" Archie asks her.

"I did…" Angel said to him short and sweet.

Archie had a feeling about who she chooses.

"Did you know that Reggie and Veronica kissed, being close to him and all?" Archie asks her in worry.

"I did. I saw them that night…" Angel replies to Archie with a bit of strain in her voice.

Archie realized who she picked.

"I'm sorry Angel…" Archie apologizes to her in care as he puts an arm around her.

"It's okay…" Angel said to him as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I've decided to distance myself with Reggie…" Angel said to Archie which surprises him.

"Are you sure about this Angel? It will change your whole connection with him…" Archie said to her knowing that she still cares about him.

"I'm positive. I talked to Kassi and Fangs about it. It's for the best…" Angel confirms her decision with Archie.

"I'm here for you Angelina.." Archie said to her using her full middle name for the first time.

"Same for you too Archibald…" Angel said to Archie as she uses his full name for the first time as well.

* * *

Next day,

It was a school day.

Angel was going to meet up Archie since he's back and wants to spend time with him.

Until Reggie Mantle stops her tracks.

"Hey.." Reggie greets her since it's been a while.

"Hey, Mantle…" Angel greets him back.

"That's new. You haven't called me by my last name since your first few days here." Reggie said to her as he realizes this.

"Yeah. It's new for me too." Angel said to him in agreement.

"You never had the chance to show me what you wanted to show me." Reggie said to her as he goes straight to the point.

"I changed my mind. There was nothing show after all…" Angel explains to him in a cold yet calm voice which was worrisome to him.

"Really?" Reggie asks her in disbelief.

"Really Mantle…" Angel said to him.

"Stop calling me by my last name. What happened to Plastic?" Reggie asks her knowing that something weird was going on.

"Thing's change Mantle. Besides, you have a girlfriend to worry about instead of me…" Angel explains to him with her arms across her chest.

Reggie was about to say something until he realizes what's going on.

"You were the person who was downstairs that night weren't you?" Reggie asks her in realization.

He notices Angel tighten her arms to chest a bit more knowing its a yes.

"I'm sorry that you have to see that Angel face.." Reggie said to her as he was going to put a hand on Angel's shoulder, but avoided his touch.

"Don't apologize Mantle. It's fine. You like Ronnie…" Angel said to him knowing that she wasn't alright.

"Also, you should stop calling me those nicknames so much. Don't want to anger your girlfriend." Angel said to Reggie which shocks him.

"We can still hang out, but not as much as we use to. Besides, you're a busy man now Mantle.." Angel explains to Reggie as it hurts him a bit more even though it's hurting her as well.

"I see…So, until next time…" Reggie said to her with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah…Until next time.." Angel said to him as she saw Archie waving to her.

"I'm so sorry Foxy…" Reggie said to her before she left as he uses the first nickname he made for her for the last time.

"Yeah…Me too Plastic…Me too…." Angel said to him as she uses his Nickname for him one last time and heads towards Archie.

"It's not too late to change your mind.." Archie tries to convince Angel as they walk together.

"It's for the best Archie.." Angel said to him as she felt Reggie's stare hitting her back.

Archie walks in front of her and kneels down.

"Want a ride to class?" Archie asks her playfully.

Angel couldn't help but giggle at his action.

"I would love that Archie.." Angel said to him with a smile on her face.

Angel gets on Archie's back, Archie rises back up and walks while supporting Angel.

"Thanks…" Angel whispers in his ear.

"Anytime…" Archie whispers back as he continues to carry her to their class.

* * *

At the Hospital,

A door opens as Hiram Lodge groans from being awake by the sound of foot steps.

Hiram looks up and was surprised by his mysterious visitor.

"Naomi.." Hiram said her name in shock and a bit of happiness deep inside.

Naomi Clayton-Shawn looks at Hiram with her arms across her chest.

"Hello, Hiram…" Naomi greets him with many emotions fighting inside her.

* * *

AR: WHAT?! Angel's Mom is back!? What will happen next with our characters?

Until Next Chapter!

RR


	19. Author's note

**Author's Notes: Announcement!**

 **Hi Everyone!**

 **This is my first Authors notes Announcement!**

 **I Just want to thank everyone for reading this story so far! At first, I didn't know that anyone would like it. It was and still is a romance just a bit of Riverdale style and my style combined. Not only do you guys inspire me and motivate to continue this story.**

 **Like I said before in the title I have an Announcement to make.**

 **Once this story is Done or maybe sooner than you think,**

 **I will be creating a what if Riverdale world fanfiction soon with the same characters. What's it about? Who Will be with Who?**

 **Who Knows.**

 **Maybe Jughead might be with Angel or Betty and Veronica having a playful rivalry in school. Maybe Serpents vs. Bulldogs.**

 **You'll have to see!**

 **I love you all and the next chapter is on its way!**

 **Keep Living your best lives!**


	20. Chapter 19: I Dream I never been in love

AR: Hi Everyone! Here is a new chapter of _**When I first Saw you!** _ This is going to show a bit of Hiram and Naomi's past together so its a bit OC. The songs that are used are _**"I have a Dream" By ABBA**_ and _**"I've Never Been In Love Before" By Chet Baker.**_ Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: I have a dream, I've never been in Love Before**

 _Previously on When I first Saw you..._

 ** _At the Hospital,_**

 ** _A door opens as Hiram Lodge groans from being awake by the sound of footprints._**

 ** _Hiram looks up and was surprised by his mysterious visitor._**

 _ **"**_ ** _Naomi.. **"** Hiram said her name in shock and a bit of happiness deep inside._**

 ** _Naomi Clayton-Shawn looks at Hiram with her arms across her chest._**

 ** _"Hello, Hiram…" Naomi greets him with many emotions fighting inside her._**

 _Now onto the story!_

* * *

 _~Flashback to Hiram and Naomi at age 10~_

It was the fifth grade for the Riverdale students starting middle school.

Since everyone knows each other, it would be easy to be with your friends and et cetera.

Except for one student who is finally starting in a public school for the first time.

Walking to school together in a group were Hiram Lodge, Marty Mantle, and Harry Clayton.

Marty wore a blue shirt with a windbreaker jacket, jeans, and Vice sneakers. Hiram wore a red button up shirt, jeans, and sneaker. Harry wore a graphic tee with jeans and sneakers as well.

"I heard that their's a new kid we haven't seen before…" Marty said to the guys as they walked in the halls of the school.

"Is she new in town?" Hiram asked Marty out of curiosity and Intel.

"No, she's not.." Harry replied to Hiram's question which made the two boys look at him weirdly.

"How do you know that Harry?" Hiram asked his friend as he continued to look at him weirdly.

"I know because she's my sister." Harry replied to them as he sighed in frustration.

"The other sister that your mom and dad put into private school?!" Marty asked him in shock.

"Yeah. She didn't like private school, so she practically begged our parents to send her to my school." Harry explained to them annoyed.

"Don't you mean "our sister" bro?" A female voice asked from behind them.

The boys turned around and saw his other sister Susan Clayton; Susie for short.

Back in the day, Susie was one of the girls that were cute and girlfriend material. She wore a red long sleeve shirt, a denim blue dress with black tights and white kegs with her hair in low pigtails.

"Hi Susie~" Marty greeted Susan in a flirtatious manner.

"Hello, Marty.." Susie greeted him back as she rolled her eyes before continuing the conversation with her brother.

"Admit it Harry. You're nervous for her since it's her first time in Public school!" Susie said to her brother with a confident grin on her face.

"Dream on Susie. I'm annoyed that I have to watch not only one sibling but TWO instead." Harry explained his frustrations to his friends.

"Tell me something truthful once you run out of lies." Susie said to her brother knowing that he's lying.

"Love to stay and chat, but I have to help our sweet sis with going to class." Susie smiles happily.

"So see you in homeroom!" Susie bid farewell and headed to the office.

"If your other sister is slammin like Susie! Then I would be worried bro.." Marty said to Harry as they watched Susie head to the office.

"Would you lay off trying to be with my sister! Plus, you shouldn't be even thinking about it. You know they're off-limits without my permission." Harry said to Marty as he was annoyed with his antics.

"I would love to see you two argue, but we got to get to class or we'll be busted by the teach." Hiram told the guys in a calm and blunt manner.

The three boys looked at the clock and headed to their homeroom.

Meanwhile in the office,

A shy girl who wore a purple turtle neck, a denim skirt with short white socks and kegs with her hair down and purple clips on the left side of her head holding a guitar case.

"You look pale sis!" A familiar voice said to her.

She looked up and saw her sister Susie smiling brightly at her.

This shy girl who loved music was Naomi Clayton.

"I can't do this Su. Maybe I was too impatient…" Naomi said to her sister in worry.

"You're going to ace this by showing everyone that you're the bomb!" Susie said to her happily as it calmed her down a bit.

Naomi took a deep breath and looked at Susie.

"You're right Su! I can do this!" Naomi said proudly.

A few minutes later….

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Naomi shouted to her sister in nerves once more.

"Take a deep breath and introduce yourself! Plus, we got a nice teacher too!" Susie tried to convince her sister who shook like a leaf.

Naomi swallowed her saliva nervously and nodded.

They two girls enter the room and Susie explained to the teacher about bringing her sister to class.

Inside the classroom was Sierra Samuels, Penelope Blossom, Fred Andrews, and FP Jones.

"Whenever you're ready to introduce yourself, sweetheart!" Their female teacher Ms. Carson said to her happily.

Naomi looked at the students nervously and was about to speak until.

BANG!

"SORRY WERE LATE TEACH! WE WENT TO THE WRONG ROOM NUMBER!" Harry shouted to the teacher as they rushed inside not realizing that they pushed Hiram into Naomi.

OOOF!

The two tweens fell to the ground. Luckily, the guitar case was against the chalkboard.

"Ow…" Naomi said softly as she rubbed her head a bit.

Hiram opened his eyes and realized that he was on top of her and quickly got off.

As Naomi was getting up, Hiram noticed her facial features and began to fluster a bit.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Hiram apologized to Naomi in a short stuttered that never happened before.

"It's alright. At least I broke your fall!" Naomi said to him with a small smile on her face which made him laugh.

"You're funny.." Hiram complimented Naomi's humor which made her flustered a bit.

"Thank you.." Naomi thanked Hiram and he helped her get up from the floor.

"Now that everyone's here, why don't you boys take a seat!" Ms. Carson said to the boys.

The trio nodded and headed to their seats.

"Now dear, introduce yourself and tell us your favorite thing." Ms. Carson said to her happily.

Naomi gained her confidence back and nodded as she began to introduce herself.

"My name is Naomi Clayton and my favorite thing is singing!" Naomi introduced herself with a smile on her face.

Another music lover heard what she said and caught his attention.

"That's your sister! She's a hottie!" Marty whispered to Harry.

"Lay off Marty…" Harry told Marty in frustration once more.

"She is! Right Hiram?" Marty asked Hiram for his opinion.

Hiram didn't say anything but looked dazed as he looked at Naomi in the front of the class.

"Hiram…Hiram you in there?" Marty tried to call out his name as he waved a hand in his face, but no budge.

"Uh oh…" Marty thought to himself as he knew that look from movies his parents watched. Their friend like likes Harry's sister.

"Really! Would you play a song for the class Naomi?" Ms. Carson asked her in excitement.

"Sure!" Naomi said happily as the teacher pulled out a chair for her to sit and play.

Naomi opened her guitar case, took out her guitar, sat down and began to play a bit of a song she has practiced for a while.

Naomi closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _I have a dream~_  
 _A song to sing!_

Everyone was shocked by her voice as she sung "I have a dream by ABBA". Especially newly love sick Hiram Lodge.

 _To help me cope~_  
 _With anything~_

Naomi looked at the class as she sung the words to them.

 _If you see the wonder…_  
 _Of a fairy tale~_

 _You can take the future~_  
 _Even if you fail…_

Naomi fell into her passion as she sung the song happily.

 _I believe in angels~_  
 _Something good in everything I see!_

 _I believe in angels~_  
 _When I know the time is right for me!_

 _I'll cross the stream~_  
 _I have a dream~_

Naomi went to the next verse as she looked at some of her classmates in the room.

 _I have a dream~_  
 _A fantasy…_

 _To help me through~_  
 _Reality~_

Penelope was smiling and swaying with a small smile on her face as she listened to the song. While Sierra was getting into the words.

 _And my destination…_  
 _Makes it worth the while~_

 _Pushing through the darkness~_  
 _Still another mile~_

FP was actually intrigued by Naomi singing the song as it made him smile, which rarely happens to him.

Susie and Harry looked at each other knowing that their sibling was in her element.

Marty was jamming to it while Hiram was enthralled by Naomi's singing.

 _I believe in angels~_  
 _Something good in everything I see!_

 _I believe in angels~_  
 _When I know the time is right for me!_

 _I'll cross the stream, I have a dream~_  
 _I'll cross the stream, I have a dream~_

Fred Andrews was into it and began to sing with her.

 _I have a dream~_  
 _A song to sing~_

 _To help me cope~_  
 _With anything~_

Penelope and Sierra began to join in as well.

 _If you see the wonder~_  
 _Of a fairy tale…_

FP shrugged and joined in with the class as well.

 _You can take the future…_  
 _Even if you fail…_

Susie, Harry, and Marty joined in for the fun.

 _I believe in angels~_  
 _Something good in everything I see!_

 _I believe in angels~_  
 _When I know the time is right for me!_

Hiram joined in as well in his daze.

 _I'll cross the stream, I have a dream~_

 _I'll cross the stream…_

Naomi sang the last line of the song.

 _I have a dream~_

Naomi ended the song and everyone gave her a standing ovation.

"That was beautiful Naomi!" Ms. Carson complimented the young girl happily.

Naomi was flustered by the comment and shyly brushed the strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you sit over by the middle window?" Ms. Carson said to her happily.

"Ok, Ms. Carson." Naomi said to her teacher as she put her guitar back in her case.

She picked her case back up and headed towards her seat as Ms. Carson began to chat.

On the way to her seat, she spotted something fell on the floor.

It was an eraser with a red flower drawn in the middle.

Angel picked it up and gave to the person who was no one other than Penelope Blossom.

"Does this belong to you?" Naomi asked Penelope kindly.

"Oh! I didn't even notice! Thank you!" Penelope said to her as she thanked her and took her eraser back.

"Your welcome!" Naomi said with a smile.

"I'm Penelope!" Penelope introduced herself to Naomi happily.

"Nice to meet you Penelope!" Naomi said to her happily.

"You too. You have a lovely singing voice." Penelope complimented her with a small smile.

"Thank you! I hope to see you around!" Naomi said to her.

" Me too! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" Penelope said to Naomi happily.

Naomi continued to walk and she made it to her seat.

She was about to sit until she accidentally slipped and almost dropped her guitar.

Luckily, another familiar face which is FP jones comes to the rescue and saved her guitar.

"Gotcha." FP said to softy as he caught the guitar case.

"Thank you! You saved Charlotte!" Naomi thanked her hero as she sat down and gently placed her case underneath her desk.

"Charlotte?" FP asked Naomi Weirdly.

"My guitar. She plays beautifully, but gets jealous sometimes when I play my Ukulele Austin." Naomi explained to FP happily about her instruments.

FP couldn't help but laugh at her explanation happily but left Naomi confused.

"You're quite an Oddball for a new girl." FP said to Naomi with a small smile on his face.

"Glad to know this Oddball can make you laugh!" Naomi said to him happily.

"I'm Forsthye Pendleton Jones II, but you can call me FP." FP introduced himself and was shocked that he told her his full name.

"Nice to meet you Forsy!" Naomi said to him as she gave him a weird nickname already.

"You really are an Oddball Mimi." FP said to her as he gave Naomi as a nickname as well.

"Sure am!" Naomi said to her new friend she made on her first day.

20 minutes later,

The class had a break and was about to head out for some fresh air.

Naomi planned to meet up with her new friend FP until Hiram showed up to her desk.

"Hi…" Hiram greeted her with a small smile on his face.

"Hi…again.." Naomi greeted Hiram back in a shy manner.

"I never introduced myself…" Hiram said to her as he puts his hand out for her to shake.

"My name is Hiram Lodge and I think you're really pretty." Hiram introduced himself to her.

"Nice t-to meet you Hiram…I also think you're pr-pretty too." Naomi said to him as she shook his hand all flustered.

Hiram chuckled a bit and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you mi Hermosa Princesa~" Hiram said to her as he complimented in Spanish.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked him curiously.

"It means my beautiful princess!" Hiram explained to Naomi which made them both even flustered.

"Th-thank you, b-but I'm no Pr-princess." Naomi said to him as she began to stutter once more.

"Well... you are to me.." Hiram said her still flustered.

That was the beginning of a romance happening from Junior high to Sophomore year in high school.

 _~END of Flashback~_

* * *

Now to the present,

Naomi is in front of Hiram with her arms crossed wearing a black tank top, black leather jacket, high waisted jeans and black ankle boots with her hair down.

"Long time no see I guess…" Naomi said to him with a bit of sternness in her voice.

"Too long for comfort…You look good.." Hiram said to her with a small smile on his face as he looks at her.

"Thanks. You look like you got shot." Naomi said to him in a feisty manner as she sits down in a chair.

"Still feisty as I remember." Hiram said to her as he chuckles a bit.

"Lets cut the crap Hiram and get down to the reason why I'm here." Naomi said to him with a bit of coldness in her voice this time.

"It's not just to see me?" Hiram asks her playfully even though he's still healing from the bullet wound.

"Hiram…" Naomi said his name in seriousness.

"Alright. What is your business seeing me in all my lonesome?" Hiram asks Naomi who had a stern expression on her face.

"It's about Eric." Naomi replied to Hiram who created an annoyed expression.

"What about your husband?" Hiram asked her in a blunt and non-caring tone.

"He left me Hiram. I want to know if you had any involvement with him leaving…" Naomi explains to him as she crosses her legs together.

"Why would you think I would be involved in that excuse of a husband leaving you and your family?" Hiram asks her as he adds his two cents about Naomi's husband.

"Well, let's just say a little birdie told me something interesting.." Naomi explains to Hiram with a focus expression as she remembers the conversation with her little birdie.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback to the day she got the news~_**

It all started in Edgewater.

Naomi was finishing a call with Susan until she heard a knock on the door.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who could that be this time?" She thought to herself.

Naomi went to the front door and opened it to find her brother Harry in front of her.

"Hi, sis.." Harry said to her nervously.

Naomi was about to slam the door in Harry's face until he stopped it.

"Please…Let us talk…" Harry pleaded to his sister which rarely happened.

Naomi rolled her eyes, let him enter her house and closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about Harry?" Naomi asked her brother in a cold manner.

"It's about Eric…" Harry said to her which caught her attention.

"I'm listening…" Naomi said to her brother as he began to continued to explain.

"You were right…I am part of the reason that he left…" Harry said to Naomi which made her froze in one place.

"I let my selfishness get the best of me because I didn't think he was good for you or the kids." Harry explained to her.

"Harry… . ?" Naomi asked him as her anger began to rise.

"I asked an old friend to help me get rid of him by giving him an ultimatum for your happiness." Harry began to explain the mess he created.

"I asked Hiram Lodge to help me by bribing him with some money and a ticket to new york to make a name for himself and never come back in order for you guys to be safe." Harry explained the last part of his plan and Naomi began to see red.

She turned around and gave to her brother what he deserved for a long time...

OOF!

A punch in the stomach.

"I deserved that…" Harry said as he clenched his stomach tightly.

 **"YOU WENT TO YOUR FRIEND WHO WAS ALSO MY EX TO GET RID OF ERIC!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"** Naomi shouted at Harry as her anger began to progress.

"I'm sorry! I know it was wrong.." Harry tried to apologize to his sister.

 **"WRONG IS NOT EVEN THE WORD TO DESCRIBE WHAT YOU DID!"** Naomi said to him as she felt her heart slowly breaking again.

 **"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ERIC'S LEAVING AFFECTED US? ANGEL BLAMED HERSELF FOR NOT HAVING A FATHER IN HER LIFE!** BELLA **NEVER GOTTEN TO EXPERIENCE HER FATHER/DAUGHTER ACTIVITIES! I LOST A HUSBAND WHO I LOVE DEARLY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT HE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS?!"** Naomi shouted at her brother as tears of pain and anger ran down her face.

Harry saw the hurt, pain, and anger that was boiling inside of her. He knew that he was in the wrong and wanted to make things right with her.

"I'm really sorry about this Naomi. I hope that I can make it up to you one day." Harry explained to Naomi as he continued to apologize to her.

"What was your vendetta against Eric? What made him so unlikable to you that you FORCED him out of my life and my daughters lives?" Naomi asked Harry in an irritated manner as she put her hands on her hips.

"He stole you from Hiram, knowing that you two were an item that was going to get back together. Well, that's what I thought." Harry replied to Naomi which left her a bit speechless.

"He stole me from Hiram? Even though we BROKE UP BECAUSE OF HIS FAMILY AND OTHER SNAGS IN THAT RELATIONSHIP! He stole me from him…Does that makes sense to you…" Naomi told Harry as she tried to resist punching him again.

"No…especially since Hiram's back in Riverdale..." Harry said to her with his head down a bit.

Naomi sighs and pinched her nose as collected herself and figures out whats the next step.

"Then it's settled. I'm going back home to give Hiram a piece of my mind once and for all." Naomi said to Harry all determined with Rage deep inside.

"Now is not a good time. Hiram got shot and is still recovering. I'll let you know when he wakes up and able to talk." Harry explained to Naomi as he saw a bit of shock in her eyes about Hiram.

Even though she can't stand the man, deep down she still cares for him as a friend. Naomi nodded to Harry's agreement and walked him to the front door.

Before he went in his car, Naomi had to ask her brother why now.

"Why are you finally telling me this now Harry?" Naomi asked him with a serious expression.

Harry sighed before answering.

"I realized that my selfishness has caused a lot of issues that are making me lose everyone I hold dear to me." Harry explained to Naomi with a sad smile on his face.

She knew her brother was being sincere about his answer and hugged him for the first time in many years.

"Thank you…" Naomi thanked her brother for telling her the truth about her husband's disappearance.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to speak." Harry thanked his sister as he hugged her back as well.

The two siblings broke out of the hug and went their separate ways.

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"So you're not going to tell me who this bird that told you I had conversed with your brother to get rid of Eric?" Hiram asks her as he tries to get her to reveal the name of the person.

"Not even an inch.." Naomi replies to him bluntly.

"Still loyal and proud. That's another part that I loved about you Naomi when we were together.." Hiram told her in a nostalgic manner, but Naomi wasn't having it.

"Stop trying to change the subject Hiram. Did you or did you not involved yourself for Eric leaving me?" Naomi asks him as she was becoming more irritated by his actions.

"I was not involved with your Husband leaving you Naomi." Hiram said to her in a cool and collective manner which made her tense up.

"Even after all these years, I can when you're lying to me." Naomi said to him with a coldness to her tone.

Hiram knew that she was right about her knowing when he's lying or not.

"I can explain Naomi…" Hiram said to Naomi as he tries to come up with an explanation.

"What is there to explain Hiram? Please tell me. I want to know…" Naomi said Hiram in a sarcastic manner as she waits for his answer he came up with.

"He wasn't good enough for you Naomi." Hiram explains to her which almost caused Naomi to lose her mind.

"What the hell is with people telling me he wasn't good enough for me?!" Naomi said out loud as she felt flabbergasted by people telling her this.

"If Eric wasn't good enough for me, who was?" Naomi asks Hiram in all his wounded glory.

"I was." Hiram replies to Naomi's question which made her blood boil.

"After all these years, your STILL holding on this crap." Naomi said to him as she was starting to see red.

"We've could've had it all. Your strength, Fire, and charm matched with my wits, charms, and brains." Hiram said to her as he tries to touch Naomi's knee in a loving manner but she avoided.

"I told you years ago Hiram. I was NEVER interested in Money, the business NOR being someone's Mistress." Naomi explains to Hiram with a stern expression on her face.

"I told you..No…I _**WARNED**_ you that joining your family business will leave you nothing but blood, darkness, and emptiness. Look at where you are right now." Naomi continues to explain to Hiram where his business got him to a hospital bed.

"Why do you think Eric wasn't good enough for me?" Naomi asks him as she was still in her angry state of mind.

"He wasn't a man to your stature. He couldn't love you the way I did and he stole what's mine." Hiram explains to Naomi as it made her scoff in shock and disgust.

"First off, I am nobody's belonging. Second, he is a man suited for me. Third of all, Eric didn't STEAL me from you Hiram! You pushed me away!" Naomi told Hiram her reasons which made her even more pissed off.

"That is not true." Hiram said to her in a serious tone.

"Yes, it is Hiram!" Naomi said to him before silence fell into the room.

Hiram sighs and smiles at a memory he remembers.

"Do you still remember the first time we said 'I love you'?" Hiram asks her which makes her chuckle a bit in sadness.

"How could I forget…" Naomi said to him as she began to remember as well.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback to Sophomore year high school Hiram and Naomi~_**

Hiram was taking Naomi to a surprise field trip for only the two of them to celebrate their 4 years of secretly dating.

Naomi was wearing her hair down, a floral dress, black Mary Jane shoes with a heart bracelet on her right wrist that Hiram gave her for their anniversary.

Hiram is wearing a red dress shirt with black pants, black shoes, and his black leather jacket.

"Where are you taking me Hiram?" Naomi asked him as she giggled with her eyes closed.

"Patience mi Hermosa Princesa! You're in for a treat." Hiram told his curious girlfriend as he leads her closer to the surprise destination.

"Ok, my tongue tied prince!" Naomi teased him as she followed his lead blindly.

"Hey! I do not get tongue tied!" Hiram said to her playfully as they were ten seconds away from the surprise.

"Oh Really? What about the time in seventh grade when you were stumbling on your words to ask me to be your girl?" Naomi asked him playfully.

"We were in middle school and there was something was in my throat." Hiram told her as he tried to play it off while they finally stopped walking.

"Besides, we're here." Hiram explained to Naomi as a signal for her to open her eyes.

Naomi opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

It was a romantic picnic in a secret place in Riverdale's woods. There was a picnic table with a red table cloth on it, with two candles on each side, A Picnic Basket with Apple Cider sticking out, utensils, two napkins, two glasses, two plates, and two small saucers plates on each side of the table, some lights wrapped around a willow tree with a small radio playing romantic music.

"I know you don't like fancy restaurants and other things, so I thought maybe something creative…" Hiram explained to a shocked Naomi next to him.

Naomi still hasn't said anything which made Hiram worried a bit.

"Was it too much? You can tell me it was too mu-" Hiram was cut off by a kiss on the lips by his girlfriend.

Hiram kissed her back in bliss until they broke apart.

"Thank you…" Naomi said to Hiram in a loving manner.

"Anything for you Mi Corazon~" Hiram said to her in a loving manner as well.

"After you my darling~" Hiram said to her in a gentlemanly manner as he leads her to her seat.

"Why thank you, good sir~" Naomi said to him playfully as she sits down on her side of the table.

Hiram sat down on the other side of the table and the two of them began their lovely dinner together.

Naomi noticed how Hiram was acting weird during their lovely dinner together.

He would sometimes stare at the radio, play with his food and nervously laugh to cover a small stutter he would make.

Once they were finished, Naomi felt a little chill from the air.

Hiram noticed her action. So, he got up, went to her side of the bench and puts his leather jacket on Naomi to keep her warm.

"Thanks. It was getting a bit chilly." Naomi thanked Hiram for wrapping his jacket around her.

"Your welcome Mi Mi." Hiram said to Naomi happily.

Since he was next to her, she took the opportunity to ask him what's up.

"Is everything ok Hiram? You've been acting funny tonight.." Naomi Asked him as she gotten her point across to him.

Hiram couldn't help but laugh that his girlfriend caught on to his small flaws and all.

"Always an observer I see.." Hiram said to her with a smile on his face before explaining.

"I have been nervous all night because I have something to tell you…" Hiram explained to Naomi which made her a bit curious.

"Ok. What do you have to tell me?" Naomi asked him as her curiosity increased.

Hiram heard the song that he needed was about to play.

"It's better if I told you in song." Hiram said to her as the song began to play and he opened his mouth and started to sing with the track.

I've never been..  
In love before~

Naomi was shocked hearing him sing his feelings towards her.

Now all at once it's you~  
It's you Forever more…

Hiram got up from the bench and continued to sing in front of her to continue his message to her.

I've never been…  
In love before…

I thought my heart was safe~  
I thought I knew the score…

Naomi felt her heart burst with warm as she receives his message to her loud and clear.

But this is wine…  
It's all too strange and strong…

I'm full of foolish song...  
And out of my song must pour...

Hiram walk up to Naomi, gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him as he sings the last verse to her.

So please Forgive…  
This helpless haze I'm in..

I've really never been…

Hiram looked at Naomi in the eyes as he sung the last two lines in the song

In Love….

Before~

The two of them began to dance to the music lovingly.

"Did you received the message I was giving?" Hiram asked her as they slow dance together.

"Hmmm…No. You have to tell me face to face." Naomi replied to him playfully as she pretended not to know what he was telling her.

"I love you, Naomi Clayton…" Hiram said to her lovingly as they danced.

"I love you too Hiram Lodge…" Naomi said to him lovingly as well.

They continued to dance to Chet Baker singing the rest of the song on this lovely night as they kissed once more.

But this is wine…  
It's all too strange and strong…

I'm full of foolish song...  
And out of my song must pour…

So please Forgive…  
This helpless haze I'm in..

I've really never been…

In Love….

Before~

It was the best night of their lives as they only saw each other and no one else.

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Naomi sighs in anger and sadness before speaking.

"Once upon a time, I did love you. I loved you more than I ever thought I loved a person, but you became someone else that fell in love with greed and power instead of following your own passion." Naomi began to tell him in a weird heart to heart level.

"I thought I wouldn't love someone like you until I met Eric. He was a passionate guy that always tried to make me look his way and accomplished. When you found out about us, you were so much in your ego that you hit an opportunity to break us apart. Which you accomplish tremendously." Naomi continues to tell Hiram as he realizes a tear began to fall from her face.

"Well, Congrats Hiram Lodge! Not only did you took away my kids happiness, but you literally broke me in the process." Naomi said to him as another tear fell down her face.

Naomi was about to leave until Hiram tried to stop her.

"Mi Corazon wait…" Hiram said to Naomi with his hand, but she slaps it away.

"I told you not long ago not to call me that…" Naomi said to him harshly.

Naomi rolled her shoulders a bit to get rid of any kinks before leaving.

"Bye Hiram…" Naomi said to him and left the hospital room as she wipes any evidence of her crying.

* * *

Since Naomi's Hospital visit,

Hiram was discharged and was back home once more.

Late at night,

Hiram took out his something to drink, turned on some music and listened to it as it plays their song "I've Never Been in Love Before" by Chet Baker.

Hiram leans against his desk as he imagined the younger versions of Naomi and Him dancing happily as he sung the last part of the song once more.

 ** _So please Forgive…_**  
 ** _This helpless haze I'm in.._**

 ** _I've really never been…_**

 ** _In Love…._**

Hiram looks at his glass as he sung the last word of the song.

 _ **Before~**_

Hiram drinks from his glass in his office as the piano plays the last few chords of the song.

* * *

AR: Wow! Will Naomi tell her friends about what happened between Hiram and her? Will Angel find out that Hiram Lodge had a part of her father leaving their family? Until Next chapter!

R&R


	21. Chapter 20:Family Visits

AR: Hi Everyone! Here is another chapter of **_When I first saw you!_ ** This chapter is going to change the character's life for good. The song that is used is " _ **Don't forget me"**_ from _**S** **mash the Katherine Mcphee version**_. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Family visits and Long time no see's**_

Its been a month and things in Riverdale have gone smoothly, but hit a few more bumps in the road..

Moose's dad was revealed to be a fake Gargoyle King to scare his son and Kevin, but ended with Moose leaving Riverdale. Also, Jughead's mom and sister was back in town as well, but to handle some business with the Lodges.

On a Positive note, everyone is safe, sound and murder free.

For now….

It was a regular day at Riverdale High.

Everyone was chatting through the halls, picking stuff from their lockers or heading to class early.

Today, was going to be even weird for Angel Shawn and Kassidy James.

* * *

Lets start off with Kassi.

Kassi is wearing an Orange Long sleeve crop top with a black jean skirt, sheer black tights and black combat boots with an orange choker necklace.

Kassi was getting out of History with Fangs until Sweet pea enters the room and head over to the duo.

"Sup Fangs!" Sweet pea greets his best friend with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Sweet pea." Fangs greets his friend back as he stretches the kinks from his body.

"Green eyes.." Sweet pea greets Kassi in with a smile on his face.

"Tattoos…" Kassi greets him back with a small smile o her face.

"You look good, especially with that leather jacket you're wearing.." Sweet pea compliments Kassi as he checks her out.

Kassi was wearing a leather jacket that had a small fox head in the front and two bushy tails on the back with her outfit.

"Thanks for noticing. I forgot to take it off." Kassi said to Sweet pea as she takes off her jacket and holds it in her arms.

Fangs knew that this was a conversation between the two of them and didn't want to interrupt.

"I'll meet you guys in the lounge." Fangs said to them as he quickly left the empty classroom.

Since the classroom was empty,

Sweet pea closed the door and the two of them began to talk.

"It's been a while since we last talked…" Sweet pea said to her as he started the conversation.

"It has. Besides, everyone has been doing their own thing." Kassi said to Sweet pea as she agrees with him.

"From the Jacket in your hand, its from your old gang from home.." Sweet pea guess as he looks at her for an answer.

"It is." Kassi said to him as she gives him her answer.

"How did you even get it? I thought you weren't going back?" Sweet pea asks her out of curiosity and care.

"I am, but the Jacket is a keepsake for me to have." Kassi explains to Sweet pea as she holds the jacket tightly.

"To answer your first question, I bumped into my old group when I was in Cali…" Kassi said to Sweet pea as she began to explain what happened.

"Chuck, Angel and I were exploring, until we bumped into a friend of my ex…" Kassi said to Sweet pea which made his eyes widen in shock.

"How did it that go?" Sweet pea asks her as he sat next on top of the desk next to her.

"It went well. He told me how sorry him and the others were for everything that happened. So, he gave me the jacket." Kassi express to Sweet pea with a sad smile on her face.

"I have a feeling that Angel and Chuck were confused.." Sweet pea said to her knowing that they were with her when the meeting happened.

"They were. So when we went back to our Aunt's house, I told them the story of what happened…" Kassi said to Sweet pea as she tightens her grip on the jacket even more.

"How did they take it?" Sweet pea asks her as he touch her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It was a bit rough.." Kassi said to him as she remembers their reaction when she told them.

 ** _~Flashback to the penthouse in California~_**

 _ **"HE DID WHAT?!"** Angel shouted in anger while Chuck was silent and ready to hurt a man._

 _"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this you guys *Sniff*. I was afraid that you would think of me as a coward…" Kassi said to her cousins with tears in her eyes as they were chatting in their room._

 _"We would never look at you as a coward_ Kassi. _" Angel said to her cousin in a caring manner._

 _"We love you and we want to kill Jared for putting his hands on you.." Chuck said to her as Angel nods her head in agreement._

 _Kassi couldn't help but cry as her cousins comforted her through the night until she felt better._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

"You have people who care about you Kass.." Sweet pea said to her as he rubs her shoulder in comfort.

"I know. It still feels weird that I told them." Kassi explains to Sweet pea how she feels about the situation.

"At least you have some closure with the other gang members of yours.." Sweet pea said to her as she agrees with his statement.

"True.." Kassi said to him as she smiles once more.

"Speaking of closure.." Kassi starts the conversation with a new topic than her past problems.

"What are we?" Kassi asks Sweet pea with a soft and confused expression on her face.

"Beat me to the punch as always huh…" Sweet pea said to her with a small smile on his face.

"Listen Sweet pea…I like you..Not as a friend, but as something more..but that's not's all.." Kassi confess her feelings to Sweet pea which surprised him.

"I know that you and Josie had a summer fling while I was in Cali with my family. So I want you to be honest with me.." Kassi reveal to Sweet pea which surprised him even more.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Kassi asks the big question as she looks him straight in the eyes.

"I want to know because I can't be you're second choice nor you're rebound if you still have rooted feelings for her." Kassi explains to Sweet pea as she touch his hand in a caring manner.

"I was harboring feelings for her, but I don't think she feels the same way.." Sweet pea began to explain his feelings to Kassi.

"Before the fling started, I harbored feelings for you as well and I don't know how to express it to this day…" Sweet pea continues his explanation as he held her hand tightly.

"So It's a bit complicated right now…" Sweet pea said to Kassi honestly.

"Until you work out you're feelings, we'll stay as friends. You have all the time in the world. When your ready, come and talk to me.." Kassi explains to Sweet pea what the plan is for them.

"Sounds like a plan…" Sweet pea said to her as he agrees with her plan.

"Good! We should meet up with Fangs before break is over.." Kassi said to Sweet pea as they got off of the desks.

"Agreed." Sweet pea said to her with a smile.

The two of them began to walk to door, until Sweet pea stops her for a second.

"Two things.." Sweet pea said to her before they leave the room.

"Shoot Green eyes.." Kassi said to him in response.

"First thing, When did you start harboring feelings for me?" Sweet pea asks her.

"It may sound cheesy, but it started the moment we first met." Kassi answers Sweet pea's question truthfully.

"Second thing, may I kiss you one last time?" Sweet pea asks her with a caring and loving tone of voice.

"Yes.." Kassi said to him with the same tone of voice as well.

Sweet pea leans down and the two of them kiss passionately one last time before leaving to room.

* * *

Onto our dark angelic Angel.

Angel wore her hair in a ponytail, Her groups Siren's Jacket, a Black sleeveless crop top with a bow tie in the back, A High Low Black faux leather skirt with black bike shorts underneath, Black Combat boots, a Black chocker with her two necklaces around her neck.

Angel has been hanging out with Archie more since Jughead, Betty and Veronica had a lot on their plate.

They became more like Brother and sister like Fred and Naomi back in the day.

"So, you and Josie have been hanging out a lot lately.." Angel said to Archie in a teasing manner.

"Yeah.." Archie said to Angel in a suspicious manner.

"So.. is their something going on between you two?" Angel asks Archie teasingly as they walk down the halls.

Angel knew his answer once she saw Archie's blush a bit when she asks him that question.

"Archie and Josie sittin in a tree~" Angel began to chant playfully.

"Really Angel.." Archie said to Angel as she began to chant.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Angel said as she gave him the most cheesiest grin of all time.

"Ok. That's enough!" Archie said to her as he reaches out to grab her and stops her playful chanting.

Angel almost escape and continued until she bumps into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Angel said to the person as she saw Archie's face changes a bit until she heard a voice.

"It's ok." The voice said to her from behind.

Angel turns around and realize the person she bumped into was Reggie mantle.

"Oh…Hi Mantle…" Angel greets Reggie as she felt the awkwardness brewing around them.

"Hey Angel.." Reggie greets her back as he felt the same aura as well.

The two were silent for a bit until they one of them talked once more.

"Well it's nice to bump into you again." Angel said to him in awkwardness.

"Yeah! Ditto!" Reggie said to her in the same expression.

"So, yeah…Bye." Angel bid Reggie a quick goodbye and took Archie with her in a rush.

"Yeah…Bye…" Reggie said to her sadly as he watch her leave with Archie.

Archie notice their conversation and had to say something to his frantic friend.

"I think you and Reggie should sort this out Ange. He looks like really he miss talking to you." Archie said to her as he tries to convince her.

"I already made up my mind Arch. What's done is done." Angel said to Archie even though she misses their banters they would have together.

"You can be really stubborn you know.." Archie said to her as he ruffles her hair a bit.

"Tell me something that I don't know Archie.." Angel said to Archie playfully as she tries to swat his hand away from her hair.

"Speaking of something that I do know is that class is going to start in a few minutes." Archie said to Angel as he points to the clock in front of them.

"Piggyback ride to class then?" Angel asks Archie with a playful tone in her voice.

Archie fakes sighs before giving Angel an answer.

"Fine..Hop aboard. " Archie said to her with a smile on his face.

Angel hops on Archie's back and the two of them head to class before the bell rings.

* * *

Once Archie and Angel made it to class,

They found out that their teacher was out so it was a free period for them.

Angel hops off of Archie's back and the two of them went to their seats and began to chat.

"So, I heard from the grapevine that you're going to take up boxing." Angel said to Archie as she sits on the top of her desk with her curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah. After talking with Josie, I think it could help put all of my energy towards something." Archie explains to Angel with a small smile on his face.

Angel was happy that Archie was slowly getting back into what he once was instead of this broken up boy who is trying to kill off his emotions.

To be honest, Angel would see herself in Archie because she was a broken girl who had to deal with everything around her.

"Well, I'll definitely see your first fight in the ring! To see how strong you really are." Angel said to him as she teases him about his strength.

"I see you got a sense of humor…" Archie said to her as he crosses his arms against his chest.

"I do when I feel like it.." Angel said to him with a small smile on her face.

"Good..Cause it feels like I'm starting to see the real Angelina that Jug, Cheryl and Reggie sees." Archie said to her in a caring tone of voice as he looks at her.

"Well stick around for the ride Andrews, cause you might see more than you know.." Angel said to him as her smile started to become a bit bigger.

As you look at the two of them, you can see two broken souls are slowly becoming mended as they form a sibling bond like no other.

* * *

After classes,

Archie and Angel walk outside the school building and saw something shocking.

A preteen girl that is 5'6, has caramel skin, hazel eyes, curly shoulder length brunette wearing a Panic! At the Disco Band Tee, Black skinny jeans, Purple converse, A Jean Jacket, a purple beanie, and a heart shaped locket around her neck with a duffle bag on her shoulder.

The girl look at their direction and smiles happily. This girl was Angel's little sister Bella Naomi Shawn.

"Angel!" Bella calls her name happily as she runs towards her.

"Bella!" Angel calls her name in a surprised yet happy state of mind.

Bella made it to her sister and embraces her happily as Angel hugs her tightly.

"I miss you so much!" Bella said to her sister as a small tear fell down her face to finally see her older sister.

"I miss you too my Little Firecracker!" Angel said to her sister as she felt a tear fall down her face as well.

They broke away from their embrace and look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Angel remembers that Archie is right by her side and wants to introduce Bella to him.

"Archie Andrews, Meet my little sister Bella. Bella, this is Archie Andrews! One of the friends I made in this weird town." Angel introduce Bella and Archie to one another.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" Archie said to the preteen with a smile on her face.

"You too! Thanks for being one of the people to look after my sister!" Bella said to Archie as she thanks him for looking after her sister.

"I should be thanking you for having a wonderful sister." Archie said to Bella as he made her smile even more.

"Now that we are all acquainted, how did you arrive at Riverdale? Does mom know?" Angel asks her sister out of worry and curiosity.

"I took a bus all the way here with some birthday money. Also, Mom doesn't know that I'm here.." Bella said to her sister in a sheepish manner.

"You ran away?!" Angel said to her sister in shock and horror.

"I wanted to see you! It's officially been a year and I hated waiting! So, I planned the next bus to here since it's a One week holiday at Edgewater." Bella explains to her sister as she pouts stubbornly since she wanted to see her older sister.

Angel sighs but smiles at her sister.

"I'll call mom and let her know that you're with me before she calls the police and goes dark queen all over town." Angel said to her sister which made Bella sigh in relief.

"Dark Queen?" Archie asks Angel out of Curiosity.

"Our mom can be really frightening when it comes to people she loves and cares for. It's not pretty." Angel explains to Archie as she shivers remembering a time when it happen.

"I think you should call her now since were heading to Pop's first." Archie suggests to Angel in a helpful manner.

"Good call." Angel said to Archie as she grabs her phone and was about to dial the number.

Angel saw her mother's phone number on screen and answers it.

"Hi Mom.." Angel greets her mother sheepishly.

 _"ANGEL! IS BELLA WITH YOU?"_ Naomi ask her in a frantic and worried state.

"Yes she is mom. She is actually right next to me." Angel replies to her mom as she calms her down.

Angel heard her mother sigh in relief before speaking again.

 _"Can you put her on the phone?"_ Naomi asks her in a calm state of mind.

"Of course." Angel said to her mom as she looks at Bella.

Angel gave the phone to Bella and watch her interact with their mom.

"I can't believe your sister came all the way from Edgewater just to see you." Archie said to Angel in a shock but impressed manner.

"Me too, but then again my sister is a go-getter when it comes to things she wants." Angel said to Archie as she watches her sister.

"Well, it shows that she loves you very much despite getting in trouble." Archie said to her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I miss my little firecracker." Angel said to Archie as she agrees with him.

Bella walks back to Angel and Archie and gives her phone back to Angel.

"Mom was angry, but she was glad that I'm safe and sound with you." Bella said to her.

"She grounded you didn't she?" Angel asks her sister knowing that she would talk around her.

"Big time when I come back home. On the Bright side, I get to spend time with you!" Bella said to Angel as she also looks at the positive of this situation.

Angel couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

"Well, we should definitely head to Pop's for my work shift and get you something to eat." Angel said to her sister with a smile on her face.

"I second that." Archie said to her in agreement as they heard a small grumble for Bella.

"I think my stomach has spoken on my behalf." Bella said to them as she laughs a bit.

The three of them went on the bus and heads to Pop's for food and work.

* * *

Once the trio made it to Pop's,

Angel went into the changing room and began to work as Bella was sitting with Archie at the booth waiting for their food to arrive.

Since it was only Archie and Bella, Bella thought it would be good to get some insight about her sister's love life.

"So Archie…" Bella began her statement towards our red head friend.

"Yes, Bella.." Archie said to Bella as he was drinking his glass of water given to them as they wait.

"Does my sister has someone she likes in this town?" Bella asks him as he almost chokes on his water.

Archie got himself together before answering the young sister's question.

"Well, it's complicated when it comes to Angel and her 'romance issues'. " Archie explains to Bella in an awkward position he is in.

"I had a feeling that it would be complicated since she is officially single." Bella said to Archie as she drinks some of her water as well.

"I can tell that you're really close with your sister." Archie said to her with a caring tone in his voice.

"Of course I do. Angel has been through A LOT and tries to make everyone happy first…but I want her to be happy and at peace with herself." Bella said to Archie as she expresses her feelings towards her sister since Angel always took care of her with their mom and did activities that he dad would've done with her.

"Besides, my sister has a type when it comes to guys." Bella said to Archie which surprises him a bit.

"Really?" Archie asks her out of curiosity and shock.

"Absolutely. Angel has a thing for guys who would keep her grounded, but would always be there for her and others no matter what." Bella reveals to Archie which fascinated him.

"That explains her attraction for Jughead and Reggie." Archie thought to himself as he marinates Bella's words in his head.

Angel walks over to them with a tray of food for them.

"Here you go, you guys. Hope you enjoy your orders." Angel said to them as she places their food and drinks on the table.

"Thanks, Sis!" Bella thanks her sister happily as she began to eat.

"No problem! Thanks for watching her while I'm working Archie." Angel said to Bella as she thanks Archie for watching her sister while on duty.

"No problem. Besides, your sister is a delight to talk to." Archie said to her with a smile on his face.

Angel was about to say something until she received a tap on her shoulder.

Angel turns around and saw Reggie Mantle once more as he smiles at her softly.

"Looks like we meet again.." Reggie said to Angel as he greets her awkwardly.

"Likewise Mantle." Angel said to Reggie in agreement as she holds the tray to her chest.

 _ **AHEM!**_

The two teens look at the preteen as she crosses her arms against her chest for an explanation.

"Bella, meet Reggie Mantle. Mantle, this is my sister Bella. She's staying with me for the week since its a holiday at our hometown." Angel introduce the two as she explains her sister's purpose for being here.

"Nice to meet the little sister of someone wonderful." Reggie said to Bella as with his smile still on his face.

"Same to you too. You're defiantly my sister's type." Bella said to him which made the three teens react in shock.

"Bella!" Angel said her sisters name in embarrassment and shock.

"What? It's true. He is totally your type. Strong, charming and definitely someone who would comfort you no matter what." Bella said to her sister with Reggie and Archie still their with shock expressions on their faces.

"I think I heard Veronica calling me…" Reggie said to them and escapes the situation out of shock, but deep inside a bit of joy from that comment.

To make maters worse, Jughead enters the Diner with Jellybean to grab a bite to eat.

"Oh no!" Angel thought to herself in horror as Jughead spots the three of them.

Jughead and Jellybean head to their direction to greet them.

"Hey Jug. I see you brought Jellybean with you to Pop's." Archie greets his friend as a way to change the subject of what just happen/

"Correct Archie. I See that you and Fairy Queen have some company today." Jughead greets Archie as he looks at the scenario in front of him.

"Good to see you too Sir Packs a Punch." Angel greets Jughead as she tries to shake off what just happen.

"Jelly, meet Angel Shawn. Angel, meet my little sister Jellybean." Jughead introduces his sister to Angel in a friendly manner.

"I go by JB." Jellybean said to her as she reaches out to shake Angel's hand.

"Nice to meet you JB." Angel greets Jellybean as she shakes her hand in a polite manner.

"Since we're introducing family. Jughead Jones, this is my sister Bella Shawn. Bella, this is Jughead." Angel introduce her sister to her friend hoping she doesn't say anything else embarrassing.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Jughead greets Bella with a small smile on his face.

"Likewise Jughead." Bella Greets him as well.

Jellybean looks at Bella with a smirk on her face.

"JB Jones." Jellybean introduces herself to Bella.

"Bella Shawn." Bella introduces herself to JB with a smirk as well.

"Your Sibling is definitely my brother's/sister's type." The two younger siblings said to one another as it shocks Jughead, mortifies Angel and made Archie drink his root bear float.

"We're just friends." Jughead and Angel said to their siblings to clear the air for them.

"Really? Cause I can see the chemistry between you two.." Bella said to them with an amusing smirk on her face.

"Belladonna!" Angel calls out her sisters full name as a way to stop her teasing.

"Besides, I have a girlfriend remember." Jughead said to Jellybean to reassure her since she finds this amusing to her.

"I know. I know." Jellybean said to Jughead as she sits next to Bella with a smirk on her face.

"I like you already JB." Bella said to her with a smirk on her face.

"Likewise Bella." Jellybean said to Bella in agreement.

"Great, a mischievous friendship is born." Angel said to Jughead and Archie as she was close to hitting herself with the tray.

"Well, at least they have someone their age to talk to." Archie said to them in a positive light.

"True.." Jughead and Angel said to him at the same time.

Angel looks at the time and realizes that she had a long way to go on her shift.

"Well, I should get back to work." Angel said to the group in front of her as she conducts herself once more.

"Alright, sis! I'll be here talking to my new friend while you work!" Bella said to Angel as Jellybean and her link arms.

"Got it." Angel said to her sister and went back to work.

As Angel went back to Work,

Bella and Jellybean began to chat while Archie and Jughead had a conversation of their own.

* * *

Time went by as the week was going by in a flash.

Kassi was happy to see her little cousin stay with them for the week and the female trio would have a blast before she went home.

Jellybean and Bella were hanging out with each other and was becoming BFFs.

As this week was going by, a change happened which made it weird.

* * *

It was friday morning.

Pop's was about to cook until a male figure who is 6'3, has short black hair, grey eyes and light cocoa brown skin enters the shop. The male wore a blue long sleeve shirt, a grey leather jacket, dark blue jeans and grey boots with a grey knitted hat to match.

This man made Pop's blood boil.

" ** _Looks like the devil brought back one of his followers.."_** Pop's said to the male figure with his hand on the counter as he glares coldly.

"Nice to see you too Pop's." The male figure greets him.

 **"What the hell are you doing here?"** Pop's asks the man with a cold tone of voice which was way out of Pop Tate's character.

"I can tell by the tone of your voice that she told you huh?" The male figure asks him in a calm but nervous manner when speaking to Pop's

 **"You have A LOT of nerve coming back here after what you did!"** Pop's said to the man as he clenches his hand into a fist.

Before the man responded, Sierra enters the Diner with Tom happily to have breakfast.

Sierra spots the man talking to Pop's and her expression change.

"Sierra is there something wrong?" Tom asks his wife in a caring manner.

Sierra lets go of Tom's hand, walks up to the male figure and did something out of character as well.

 **SLAP!**

Sierra slaps the man as hard as she can while glaring at him coldly.

"Good to see you too Sierra…" The male figure said to her as he holds his right cheek.

 _ **"What the hell are you doing here?**_ " Sierra asks him coldly as well.

Tom went by her side and recognize the person his wife slapped.

"Eric…" Tom said the man's name in shock.

The man was Eric Shawn. Angel and Bella's father and Naomi's husband.

"Hi, Tom. Long time no see.." Eric greets Tom in a cool and calm manner.

"Don't talk to my husband you traitor!" Sierra said to Eric as she glares at him cold-heartedly.

"Traitor…" Tom asks in confusion.

"I made a mistake. That I regret deeply." Eric explains to Tom in a short summary.

"A mistake?! You left Naomi and your kids FOR TEN YEARS!" Sierra said to Eric which shocks Tom from this revelation.

"You left Naomi?! What the hell?!" Tom said to Eric in shock knowing that he is going to be in ALOT of trouble now that he's back in town.

"As I said, I regret it deeply. I want to make amends with my family." Eric explains to the three adults.

"Hell no!" Sierra said to him as she recalls the day Naomi came to Pop's, Melinda and Her.

 ** _~Flashback to the day Eric Left Naomi and the kids~_**

 _It was early in the morning at_ Pops _._

 _Melinda, Penelope,_ and _Sierra met each other their wondering what was going on since Naomi texted them out of Nowhere._

 _"I wonder what this is about? This is not like Naomi to text on a random." Melinda said to Sierra as she drinks her coffee._

 _"I agree. Something's not right." Sierra said to Melinda in agreement._

 _"She better have a reason for making me come here so early in the morning.." Penelope said to them in a snarky attitude._

 _Pop's was serving them their food until an unexpected Naomi entered the Diner with a broken look on her face._

 _"Naomi!" Penelope said her name in her head as she was the first one to run to her._

 _"Oh my God!" Melinda said in shock as Sierra and_ she _got out of their seat and went towards their friend as well._

 _"_ Naomi _, what happened?" Sierra asked her friend as she held onto her friend breathing frantically._

 _Naomi said something but was too frantic to hear._

 _Pop's walked towards them and made Naomi look at him._

 _"Breathe child…It's alright.." Pop's said to Naomi in a caring fatherly expression._

 _Naomi frantic breath slowly decreased and repeated what she said._

 _"H-he's gone…" Naomi said to the trio in front of her._

 _"Who's gone_ Naomi _?" Melinda asked her friend in worry as she_ caresses _her back in care._

 _"….H-he's gone! Eric's gone! He left our family we created!" Naomi told her friends as she fell to her knees and cried her heart out._

 _ **"He did WHAT?!"** Sierra and Melinda said in shock as rage built up inside of them._

 _"He left his ring on our nightstand with no note or any explanation! I don't know what to do! My heart is breaking! I'm left on my own to raise two Kids by myself!" Naomi said to them as her franticness increased again._

 _ **"That bastard!"** Penelope said out loud as she began to see red as well._

 _"How am I suppose to tell my daughters that they don't have a father no more?!" Naomi said to the four adults as she felt her world was crashing down on her._

 _Sierra, Melinda, Penelope and_ Pop's _comforted the broken woman as she breakdown on the ground crying her heart out._

 ** _~Back to reality~_**

"Not only did you left you children FATHERLESS! You broke my best friends heart in the process!" Sierra said to Eric as Tom held her back before she does something that she would definitely regret.

"I want to make things right." Eric explains once more in a desperate manner.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you where they are. That's for damn sure." Sierra said to Eric which made him clench his hands in frustration.

"I get it, but I'm definitely seeing my children one way or another." Eric said to them as his final word and left the diner.

"Like hell you are.." Sierra said under her breath as she took her phone out walks over to a booth and calls Naomi immediately.

"After all these years he decides to return and make amends." Pop's said in anger.

"I didn't know that Eric left Naomi. Do the others know about this?" Tom said to Pop's as he asks him about others who know as well.

"Only Penelope and Melinda. The others...No, but I have a feeling that their not going to be happy once I tell them the situation." Sierra answers Tom's question after talking to Naomi and began to make more calls to some others to warn them.

"This is going to be a long friday already." Tom thought to himself knowing that all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

Since it was Bella's last day,

Angel decided to give her sister a goodbye present by performing a song for her for old time sakes.

Bella asked her if she can bring Jellybean, which she granted happily for her last day here.

Bella was happy and calls Jellybean to meet her at their sibling's High school since it was her farewell present.

Jellybean agreed and met up with her friend at Riverdale High.

Once Bella and Jellybean made it to the school with the help of Kassi,

They headed to the auditorium, Kassi shows the two preteens to their seats and went upstairs to play the music once Angel gave her the signal.

"So you're sister is a singer?" Jellybean asks Bella out of curiosity.

"The best there is!" Bella said to Jellybean in excitement as she waits for her sister to enter the stage.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Jellybean said to Bella with a smirk on her face.

"Hey JB.." Bella caught Jellybean's attention.

"Yes BD…" Jellybean answer Bella by her nickname she gave her.

"I'm going to miss you." Bella said to her with a sad smile on her face.

"Me too.." Jellybean said to Bella with a sad smile as well.

The two of them hold hands as they wait for Angel to enter the stage.

* * *

At the same time, Eric knows that his daughter is at school. So, he thought he can surprise her.

Eric enters the high school's parking lot to park his car before entering the school.

Once he parked, he got out of his car and entered the school.

Little did he know that FP, Fred, and Gladys enter the scene as well hearing what happened.

"I'm going to kill him once I put my hands on him." FP thought to himself as Fred, Gladys and he enters the school.

All of a sudden, a car stops in front of the school which stops the adult trio in their tracks.

The car door open and Naomi came out with an angry yet shock expression on her face.

"Naomi…" FP said her name as he looks at her in shock.

"I got the call from Sierra!" Naomi said to them as she makes small talk since she has one goal on her mind.

"Let's go." Naomi said to the group as she began to enter the school with them in seriousness.

* * *

Back to the Auditorium,

Angel enters the stage which puts a smile on her sister's face.

Angel wore a black long sleeve dress with stars on them, black tights, combat boots and her two necklaces with her hair down.

"It was so much fun spending time with you Firecracker. I hope you and Jellybean enjoy this special performance for this day only." Angel said to her sister and her friend with a smile on her face.

Angel gave Kassi a signal from above the music began to play. Angel took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _They thought they could dispose of me_  
 _They tried to make me small~_

Jellybean was surprised by Angel's voice and couldn't help but be impressed as she continued.

 _I suffered each indignity..._  
 _But now rise above it all~_

Bella smiles happily as a small tear fell down her face since it's been so long since her sister sung to her.

 _Yes, the price I paid was all I had!_  
 _But at last, I found release…_

 _And if something good can come from bad~_  
 _The past can rest in peace…_

Angel felt herself be alive once more as she sung for her sister and for herself.

 _Oh if you see someone's hurt_  
 _And in need of a hand_..  
 _Don't forget me~_

 _Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand~_  
 _You don't forget me…_

Angel place her hands to her heart as she sings emotionally.

 _When you sing happy birthday to someone you love_  
 _Or see diamonds you wish were all free~_

 _Please say that you won't!_  
 _I pray that you don't forget me..._

Angel began to walk a bit closer towards the stage as she continues the song.

 _But forget every man who I ever met!_  
 _Cause they only lived to control…_

Angel began to remember the memories of her father and everything from her past.

 _For a_ kiss _they paid a thousand_..  
 _Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul!_

Angel had a gut feeling about something but continued singing.

 _They took their piece!_  
 _The price of fame.._  
 _That no one can repay_..

 _Ah, but they didn't buy me when they bought my name!_  
 _And that is why I pray…_

Angel began to sing with more power in her voice.

 _That when you see someone's hurt..._  
 _And in need of a hand!_  
 _You don't forget me~_

Angel didn't notice that some people enter the auditorium.

 _Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand..._  
 _You don't forget me~_

The first person was Eric as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Angel.." Eric thought to himself as a tear ran down his face seeing his daughter perform on stage.

 _When you sing happy birthday to someone you love..._  
 _Or see diamonds you wish were all free!_

Next was Reggie, Archie, and Jughead who heard singing coming from the auditorium.

Archie was surprised that Angel could sing so beautifully yet so emotional.

"Wow.." Archie whispers in awe as Angel sings.

 _Please say that you won't!_  
 _I pray that you don't forget me~_

Finally, the adult foursome enters the auditorium and was shocked as well.

"Well I'll be damned.." Gladys said to the others as she was shocked to hear Naomi's daughter singing.

 _There are some in this world who have strength on their own..._  
 _Never broken or in need of repair~_

Naomi walks a bit forward as well once she saw Eric with her own two eyes as her daughter performs.

 _But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone_..  
 _So protect them and take special care~_

Angel took a deep breath a belted the next part.

 _Take care~_  
 _And don't forget me…_

Everyone was taken away by Angel's voice as she sings her heart out.

 _Please take care~_  
 _And don't forget me…_

Angel felt free as Bella and JB stood up in awe from her presence.

 _When you look to the heavens with someone you love_  
 _And a light shining_ bright _from afar~_

"Amazing…" JB whispers in awe.

 _Hope you see my face there..._  
 _And then offer a prayer~_

 _And please~_  
 _Let me be…_

Angel closed her eyes as belts the last line of the song.

 _Let me be that STAR~_

Angel raises her arms in the air as she holds the note of the song.

The song ends and Angel opened her eyes and drops her arms once she spots the one person she thought she would NEVER see again.

"Dad…" Angel said in a shock and emotional state of mind.

Eric smiles lovingly at her, knowing that this was going to change Angel's life drastically.

* * *

AR: Angel's father is back in her life? How is Angel going to feel? How will Bella react? Will the Shawn family be okay?

Until Next chapter!

R&R!


	22. Chapter 21: Family Visit Aftermath

AR: Hi everybody! Here is a New Chapter for _**When I first saw you**_. It was a bit difficult to write since the news about Luke Perry passed away. Rest in peace and my heart reaches out for his family, friends and the Riverdale cast. So, this chapter is the aftermath but has a light-hearted ending to it. The songs that are used are " _ **Needy" by Arianna Grande**_ and _**"You Matter To Me by Sara Bareilles feat Jason Mraz**_. I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Family Visit Aftermath**

It's been a few weeks since Angel's dad came into town and her little sister left.

Trust me, the tension is so thick that you can cut it with a knife.

The breakdown was not pretty…

* * *

 _~Flashback to the Angel seeing her dad.~_

 _"Dad…" Angel said in a shock and emotional state of mind._

 _"Hi, my little songbird…" Eric greeted Angel with a smile on his face._

 _"Daddy…" Bella said in shock as Jellybean looked at her friend in surprise and worry._

 _"Long time no see my little firecracker.." Eric greeted Bella with a smile still on his face as well._

 _Angel didn't hear anyone calling her name as she felt her breathing becoming irregular at the moment._

 _She bolted off the stage with her sister and Jellybean chasing after her with her mom right behind them._

 _Eric only saw a glimpse of Naomi as she ran past him to get to their daughter._

 _Gladys's glared at him before she followed the trail of the others._

 _Eric sighed and was about to head towards their daughter trail until.._

 ** _PUNCH!_**

 _He was punched in the face by a raged filled FP looking at him._

 _ **"I warned you about breaking her heart you son of a bitch!"** FP said to Eric in a Cold tone of voice._

 _"Great to see you too FP..Fred…" Eric greets FP and Fred as he holds the right part of his face._

 _"I would say the same to you, but I would be lying.." Fred said to Eric as he looks at him with disappointment and sadness in his eyes._

 _"Fred I.." Eric tries to explain Fred knowing that he did wrong to his family._

 _"Save it Eric. Right now, we should be focused on your family who is hurting right now." Fred said to Eric as he puts himself in between FP and Eric._

 _Eric knew that Fred was right and decided to head back to his sleeping quarters at the hotel._

 _The guys secretly snuck out of the Auditorium and went to search for Angel as well._

 _With Angel,_

 _She ran in the halls as she held her hands to her chest with her breathing becoming even more haywire._

 _Luckily, Kassi ran from her spot as soon as she saw her uncle and headed to the halls to meet her cousin._

 _Kassi found her cousin and held her in her arms to calm her down._

 _"Breathe Charlotte…Breathe.." Kassi told her cousin as she rubbed her back in comfort._

 _Angel still breathed heavily in her cousin's arms as she tried to process her dad coming to Riverdale._

 _Kassi was about to say something else until she felt her cousin go limp in her arms._

 _"Charlotte…Charlotte!" Kassi called her name in worry._

 _"She'll be alright. She overworked herself.." A female adult said to Kassi from behind._

 _Kassi turned around and saw Gladys and Naomi in front of her with her younger cousin behind them being held by her friend._

 _"Aunt Mi Mi…" Kassi said to Naomi in shock and relief to see her._

 _"Let me hold my daughter Kassi..." Naomi said to her niece with a caring and motherly expression._

 _Kassi nodded and passed her cousin to her aunt._

 _Once Angel was in Naomi's arms, Naomi had a tear down her face as she brushed a piece of hair from her daughter's face._

 _"It's ok my little Angel..Momma's got you…momma's right here.." Naomi said to her daughter who is now sleeping heavily in her arms as her breathing calmed down._

 _Kassi looked at her cousin who had tears in her eyes knowing that her world was now changing.._

 _~End of Flashback~_

All Angel could remember was seeing her father and everything going black.

So far, Kassi has been looking after her even more in a big sister way.

* * *

During this time,

Angel and Kassi are staying neutral to the gang situation that is happening between Cheryl, Toni and Jughead; worrying about her father, seeing Kevin with the "Farmies", the Gargoyle gang joining the serpents and more.

It was a lot for Angel and for Kassi as well, but they are going to keep focusing on their own thing.

Kassi realized that Angel was reverting back to her cold isolated self a bit towards her friends and knew that she had to do something.

So, Kassi told someone to meet up with her in the gym to talk and help out her friend.

Kassi was sitting on the first bleacher with her backpack next to her until she heard a male voice speak to her.

"I'm surprised that you would talk to me since your cousin isn't hanging out with me.." The male voice said to her.

The male teen was no other than Reggie Mantle.

She knows that talking to Reggie is a death wish to herself and her cousin.

All pettiness aside, Kassi knows that he needs to help Angel out since the rest of their friends have their own problems going on right now.

"Look Reggie. I know you care about my cousin even though she's being a bit stubborn right now, but she needs a friend to help her out from reverting back to being cold and alone." Kassi said to Reggie as she had her arms across her chest.

"I do care for Angel, but she won't even talk to me or even glance at my direction." Reggie explains to Kassi how Angel avoids him like the plague.

"That means you have to take more initiatives in this friendship in order to save it Reggie. Plus, she misses hanging with you too…" Kassi said to him with a hint of hope in her voice.

Reggie sighs and leaves the Gym determined to help his friend out.

Kassi sighs in sadness and frustration with helping her cousin, being a friend and her relationship between Sweet pea and her.

Kassi went into her backpack, took out her pill speaker, puts it on the bleacher, grabs her phone and played an instrumental song for her to let loose to.

Kassi loves music as well, so she closed her eyes and began to sing.

 ** _If you take too long to hit me back..._**  
 ** _I can't promise you how I'll react…_**

 _ **But all I can say~**_

 _ **Is at least I'll wait for you~**_

Kassi uncrossed her arms and place them on the bleachers

 _ **Lately I've been on a roller coaster...**_  
 _ **Tryna get a hold of my emotions…**_

 _ **But all that I know~**_  
 _ **Is I need you close~**_

Kassi lays on the bleacher and looks at the ceiling as she sings the next part of the song.

 _ **And I'ma scream and shout for what I love..**_  
 _ **Passionate but I don't give no fucks..**_

 _ **I admit that I'm a lil' messed up~**_  
 _ **But I can hide it when I'm all dressed up…**_

 _ **I'm obsessive and I love too hard...**_  
 _ **Good at overthinking with my heart...**_

 _ **How you even think it got this far?**_

 _ **This far~**_

Kassi wraps her arms back around herself while singing the chorus.

 _ **And I can be needy~**_  
 _ **Way too damn needy...**_

 _ **I can be needy~**_  
 _ **Tell me how good it feels to be needed~**_

 _ **I can be needy...**_  
 _ **So hard to please me...**_  
 _ **I know it feels so good to be needed~**_

Kassi gets up from the bleacher as she began to think about Sweet pea and her with the background vocals backing her up.

 _ **Sorry if I'm up and down a lot..**_  
 _ **(Yeah..)**_

 _ **Sorry that I think I'm not enough...**_

 _ **And sorry if I..**_  
 _ **Say sorry way too much…**_

Then she began to think about her and her Ex as she walks to the center of the Gym.

 ** _You can go ahead and call me selfish..._**  
 ** _(Selfish~)_**

 ** _But after all this damage I can't help it.._**  
 ** _(Help it~)_**

 ** _But what you can trust..._**  
 ** _Is I need your touch…_**

Kassi began to pose with some of the words as her feelings bubbled up even more.

 _ **I'ma scream and shout for what I love..**_  
 _ **Passionate but I don't give no fucks..**_

 _ **I admit that I'm a lil' messed up~**_  
 _ **But I can hide it when I'm all dressed up…**_

 _ **I'm obsessive and I love too hard...**_  
 _ **Good at overthinking with my heart...**_

 _ **How you even think it got this far?**_

 _ **This far~**_

Kassi starts to dance to the chorus as she sings it once more.

 _ **And I can be needy~**_  
 _ **Way too damn needy…**_

 _ **I can be needy..**_  
 _ **Tell me how good it feels to be needed~**_

 _ **I can be needy~**_  
 _ **So hard to please me~**_

 _ **I know it feels so good to be needed….**_

Kassi slowly fell on her knees as she wraps her arms around her self one last time as the song was ending.

Kassi sadly sighs again until she heard clapping from behind her.

 **CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…CLAP...**

Kassi turns around to see the creepy yet mysterious student Kurtz; the boy who left the serpents and tried to kill Fangs.

He was on the top risers sitting down clapping with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't this a delightful sight to behold. A Vixen in center stage alone and vulnerable." Kurtz said to her as he stops clapping and looks at Kassi.

Kassi felt her blood boil in anger as Kurtz stood up and walk towards her.

"Well, was alone.." Kurtz said to her as he was halfway there to Kassi.

 **"What the hell do you want?"** Kassi asks him in a cold tone of voice before grabbing her items and leaving the Gym.

"Such harshness from a sweet mouth like yours…Then again, makes it more enticing…" Kurtz said to Kassi as he was almost down to the Gym floor.

 **"Well, it's definitely deserved since you TRIED to kill my friend so…"** Kassi explains to him coldly as she grabs her bag and was about to head out.

"You mean the traitor! Well, it was either this or branding him in the most painful and agonizing way.." Kurtz said to her which made her freeze in place.

Kurtz started to walk towards her as he continues to talk about Fangs to our spicy and fierce gal.

"That day was most satisfying! The way his eyes sparkled in fear as he was about to fall to his death! Too Bad he made it.." Kurtz describes Fangs expression to her which made Kassi clench her fist in anger and disgust.

Kurtz stops walking, stood right behind and said something that pushed Kassi's buttons.

"I would've loved to see his head crack open and watch the blood spur on the floor.." Kurtz said in Kassi's ear in a cocky tone of voice.

Kassi turns around to punch him, but Kurtz was quicker and caught her wrist before she made contact with his face.

 ** _"You know, I always thought that women were whiny bitches and a major pain…But you *Chuckles* "_** Kurtz said to Kassi as he begins to chuckle in excitement.

 ** _"You are an interesting creature that has a fire burning deep inside wanting to break loose.."_ ** Kurtz said to her as he smirks once more.

Kassi continues to glare at him angrily as he got close to her ear once more.

 _ **"I can help you…Join me and I'll help you ascend to another level..Who you're meant to be…"**_ Kurtz said to her ear in a dark and creepy flirtatious way.

Kassi scoff and breaks out of his hold on her wrist.

"No thanks! I'd rather stay sane than join and worship a nonexistent creature…" Kassi said to him as she began to head to the door.

"The other Serpent that you hang out with…He's not worthy of you…" Kurtz said to her which made her stop again.

"If you were mine, I would show you an excitable and pleasurable time that only the darkness can provide…" Kurtz said to her with a lustful and dark expression in his eyes.

Kassi turns towards him once more before leaving.

"I don't mix myself in psychotic! Sorry not Sorry!" Kassi said to him and left the Gym feeling creeped out and gross; While Kurtz was more interested in Kassi as the chase begins.

* * *

~With Reggie and Angel~

Angel was in the music room thinking about seeing her dad for the first time in Ten years.

"Why now? Why did come back after all these years?" Angel thought to herself as she clenches her hands into fists.

Angel was about to zone out until she heard the door open.

Angel looks up and saw Reggie entering the room with this determined attitude around him.

"What are you doing here Mantle?" Angel asks him in confusion with a bit of curiosity hidden deep inside.

"First off, you're going to stop calling me by my last name. It's weird and so unlike you." Reggie said to her as he stood in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Angel asks him in shock and flabbergasted.

"Second of all, we're going to take a field trip.." Reggie instructs her once more as he shows his car keys to her.

"One, _**NEVER**_ talk to me like that _**EVER**_. Second, don't you have things with Veronica and the Speakeasy?" Angel said to Reggie as she asks him a question about Veronica and him.

"What's going on between Ronnie and me are not important right now. You are my top priority, especially since your dad is in town." Reggie explains to Angel with care and determination in his eyes.

Angel was a bit silent knowing that he's right about her dad. Angel isn't ready to confront him right now since the whole thing is still fresh.

"You're not going to take no as an answer are you?" Angel asks him as she sighs in a bit of annoyance which Reggie missed deeply.

"That's right Foxy~" Reggie said to her as he says his nickname to her for old time sakes.

"Fine…I'll join you on this field trip were going on." Angel said to him as she gives in to his demand.

"Great! Grab your bag cause we're heading out right now!" Reggie said to her with a smile on his face.

Angel got out of her chair, grabs her stuff and follows Reggie to his car in the parking lot.

"Where are you taking us to anyway Man-Reginald?" Angel asks him as they arrive at the parking lot.

"It's a secret Angel Face! You just have to wait and see." Reggie explains to Angel as he opens the door for her.

Angel enters the car, Reggie closes the car door on her side, enters the driver side, put their seat belts on and began to drive to their destination.

* * *

As Reggie was driving,

Angel gaze at the scenery and felt the nice breeze hit her face as she relaxes to the sound of the radio playing.

Reggie couldn't help but smile at the fact to see Angel relaxing by his side as if they never separated.

Reggie focuses on the road once more as he takes the two of them to their destination.

Two hours went by,

Angel starts to notice a town that has some rides, and a sign that says "Welcome to our town!"

Angel looks at Reggie with a surprised expression on her face.

"Reggie, where are we going?" Angel asks him out of curiosity and shock.

"To have some fun and let loose!" Reggie replies to Angel in a fun Reggie-like manner which rarely shows nowadays.

Angel leans back in the car as Reggie was beginning to get close to the carnival's parking lot.

* * *

Once they parked,

The two of them left the car, headed to the ticket booth to purchase their tickets to enter.

"Two tickets for my partner and I." Reggie said to the ticket booth guy as he slides the money towards him.

"Coming right up sir!" The man said to him as he gets the bracelets ready of the two of them.

"I could've paid for my own ticket Reggie.." Angel said to him as she felt a bit irritated from not purchasing her own ticket.

"No can do Angel face! My mission is to see you smiling again." Reggie said to her as he gave her the band to wrap around her wrist while putting his on as well.

Angel sighs and puts the band around her arm and the two of them enter the carnival.

Angel and Reggie began to have some fun.

They were going on ride after ride, having some food, and playing some carnival games with some prizes to match.

For the first time in a while, the two of them were actually having an amazing time.

Reggie and Angel were walking together and smiling happily as Angel was holding a big blue panda bear that Reggie won for her.

"So where to next Plastic?" Angel asks him happily.

Reggie felt warm from Angel calling him one of the nicknames she gave him.

"How about the Ferris wheel? It's easier to unwind from our head rushing ride we went on." Reggie suggests to Angel as he looks at the big two or more person ride ahead of them.

"Sounds like a plan." Angel said to him in agreement with a smile on her face.

The Angel Jock duo head towards their destination and waited on line for their turn.

* * *

A few minutes later,

The two of them were up next to get a car for them to ride in.

"We're going on for two rounds please." Reggie told the female worker in front of them.

The worker smiles and nods as the car finally arrived for them.

The worker opens the door and smiles at them happily.

"Enjoy the ride!" The female worker said to them.

Once Angel and Reggie enter the car, the worker closes the door and they began to slowly go around.

"What a lovely couple.." The worker thought to herself happily as she watches their car making its way to the top.

* * *

In the Ferris Wheel Car,

Angel and Reggie were sitting next to each other as Angel holds on to her Panda bear.

"I have to say Plastic, this is really fun." Angel said to him as she looks at the sky turning into a beautiful pink sky.

"Thanks. Besides, I think we both needed a break from home.." Reggie said to Angel as he looks at the sky with her as well.

Angel looks at Reggie and decided to ask him about Veronica and him.

"Did something happened between Ronnie and You?" Angel asks him out of concern and care.

Reggie knew she was going to ask him some point.

He sighs and began to explain his relationship with Veronica.

"Veronica and I….We're at a standstill…" Reggie begins to explain to Angel.

"What do you mean a Standstill?" Angel asks Reggie to specify what he meant by his answer.

"Well, I want Veronica to see me as more than just her business partner and other things. I want to be her's and her to be mine." Reggie explains to Angel his situation more specifically which surprises her in a way.

"Wow, I'm sorry that you're going through this Reggie.." Angel said to him in a caring tone of voice.

"It's fine.." Reggie said to Angel as he reassures her that he's ok.

Angel knew that he wasn't but decides not to go any further into his situation.

"Speaking of ok, how are you feeling?" Reggie asks Angel in a caring and concerning tone of voice as well.

Angel sighs before speaking as well.

"I don't know how to feel Reggie." Angel begins to explain to Reggie with a sad expression on her face.

"For Ten years, I saw my mom break down, my sister wondering what happened to her father and me trying to secretly pick up the pieces. I was lied to and hurt by this as well, but I didn't want to worry my mom.." Angel continues her explanation to Reggie as she slowly holds her panda bear a bit tight.

"Now he decides to come back into my life all of a sudden. It's really hard to believe that he came back for me when he broke my heart, yet…apart of me wanted him in my life again. Then again, I should've mattered to him as he matters to me.. I guess it was too much to ask.." Angel finishes her explanation to Reggie as she tries to hold in her tears.

The car stops mid-air and swings a bit.

Reggie looks at her with love and care knowing that she matters more to others than she knows. Himself included.

"You do matter.." Reggie said to Angel in a caring manner.

The carnival began to play an instrumental of "You Matter To Me" by Sara Bareilles feat Jason Mraz.

Reggie knew what to do and began to sing to her.

 **I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes~**

 **They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear….**

Angel looks at him in a shocking manner forgetting how soothing Reggie's voice was..

 **Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you…**

 **And I'll stay there as long as you let me~**

Reggie gently lifts her chin to meet his gaze and continue to sing to her.

 **Because you matter to me~**  
 **Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody…**

 **You matter to me~**

 **I promise you do, you..**  
 **You matter too~**

 **I promise you do, you see?**  
 **You matter to me~**

Angel understood the message he was telling her. So, she decided to tell him the same way as well.

 _It's addictive the minute you let yourself think…._

 _The things that I say just might matter to someone~_

Angel looks at the view in front of them as she sang this part to him.

 _All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away…_

 _And for the first time I think I'd consider the stay~_

Angel looks at Reggie and begins to sing the chorus to him in a caring and loving manner.

 _Because you matter to me..._  
 _Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody…_

Reggie couldn't help but smile as she sings to him.

 _You matter to me~_

 _I promise you do, you~_  
 _You matter too~_

 _I promise you do, you see?_  
 _You matter to me~_

Reggie puts an arm around Angel as their car makes it to the top and began to sing in beautiful harmony.

 _ **And you matter to me~**_

 _ **Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody…**_

Reggie and Angel gaze at one another as they sing to each other.

 ** _You matter to me~_**

 _I promise you do, you..._  
 **(Out of hiding I'm right here beside you~)**

 _You matter too~_  
 **(As long as you have me…)**

 _I promise you do, you.._

 _You matter too~_  
 **(Out of hiding I'm right here beside you~)**

 _I promise you do, you.._

 _You matter too~_  
 **(I do, I promise you do, you matter to me~)**

 _I promise you do~_  
 ** _You see…_**

Angel leans on Reggie's shoulder in comfort as they sing the last line of the song.

 _ **You matter to me~**_

Somehow, the Jock and the Songbird looked at peace as if they never were apart.

* * *

After the Ferris Wheel,

The two of them headed back to the car and drive back to Riverdale.

As Reggie was driving them back home,

He heard Angel said something softly in her slumber.

"Thanks for the fun Plastic…Let's do it again someday.." Angel murmurs softly in her sleep.

"Will do Angel face…Will do…." Reggie said to her softly as he removes some of her hair from in front of her face.

Reggie smiles and continues to drive back until they saw the sign that says, "WELCOME TO RIVERDALE".

* * *

AR: Wow! Kurtz has an interest for Kassidy?! Angel and Reggie are reconnecting once more? Also, will Angel be ready to face her father?

Until Next Chapter!

R&R


End file.
